Through the Rose Colored Lenses
by LunaChick82
Summary: AU: Kag is an aspiring photographer who has to work with the talented, yet rude Inu Yasha. Can love blosom between the two as they begin to see each other Through Rose Colored Lenses, or will she end up purifying him, instead? Reposted with corrections.
1. The Shoot

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is NOT MINE! He belongs to** Rumiko Takahashi

P.S. I HAVE NO SO DON'T SUE!

P.P.S. This was the disclaimer for the story.

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses**

**CH. 1:The Shoot**

"Would you like a glass of Champaign, Miss?" A friendly stewardess asked.

"No, thank you. Do you know how much longer until we land?" Kagome asked with her signature deal-closing-smile.

"About two hours Miss." As the stewardess left, Kagome settled back into her seat. In three years she had risen to the top of the food chain of commercial photography, and here she was, simple plain Kagome, on a first class trip to New York in order to photograph Christina Aguilera's new cover. Who would have told her three years ago, when she was struggling to make ends meat after completing her masters in landscape photography, this is where she would end up. She smiled to herself and thought,

"To think it all started with dogs."

* * *

"Oh yeah, baby! Show me the Money! That's it! Smile for the camera baby!" Kagome whispered as she shot picture after picture from her hiding place in a near-by tree. Her subject: the hit band Thunder Brothers, or at least the lead singer and drummer. Usually, these two were so rowdy in public that paparazzi pictures of them were pocket change, but Kagome had lucked out. She had managed to bi-pass security early that Saturday morning in June, stake-out the Thunder Brothers' summer Japan Villa and catch the brothers in a very compromising position.

"I was hopping for a drug deal, but this has to be worth at least 5 grand as well." She laughed as she saw Hilten dancing around in a pink bunny outfit, and Maten, dressed in a baby blue horse costume, giving little kids pony rides. It was obviously their little sister's birthday party, but those two worked so hard to maintain a bad-boy-don't-mess-with-me image, which made these pictures extremely valuable.

She finished her roll and prepared to make her escape. It would be a bit more difficult since the sun was up. She carefully climbed down the tree and began to move towards the gates. "Perfect, no one around." She readied her self for a non-stop madman run for the gate, when she heard an unsettling growl behind her. "No, Kami please no. Anything, but that." She turned slowly to see the angry snarl of a guard dog staring back at her. "Nice boy-good boy." She took a slow step back before starting her sprint. The dog barked behind her and pounced after her. "I hate DOGS!" Kagome screeched as she climbed up the gate. The dog chased after her, biting her foot. She yelped as the dog sank his fangs into her ankle.

"Hey, there is an intruder!" someone screamed behind her.

"Great, they just had to notice!" she mumbled as she kicked the dog with her other leg. The surprise from the kick caused the dog to loosen his grip just enough for her to pull free and finished her escape. She limped towards her motorcycle and bit back the pain as she started the bike. She could see the doors of the gate behind her opening and a group of five dogs ready to chase after her. "Sorry boys, but I got a date with a demon." She pealed off and disappeared into the early morning traffic.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she finished developing the last of her pictures. She had nearly lost her foot, but it was worth it. She saw the face of Hilten developed clearly with a pink bunny ear in his face. These were the type of pictures your mother showed along with your naked baby pictures to your significant other, and now, she was going to show them to the world. Well, not her but the demon.

Kagome smiled at the nickname she had given her boss. As far as she was concerned, he was a demon. The man showed no emotion, but managed to inspire fear in a firefighter from 5 miles away. With his silver hair and golden eyes, he looked godly, not that she would ever admit to it in public. But, no one could deny that Sesshomaru Morimoto was the most sought after bachelor in Japan. He was currently running his father's Magazines and was rapidly gaining respect from the international business community. The complete opposite of his brother, the second most sought after bachelor in Japan. Inu Yasha Morimoto was simply a playboy and her idol. Granted she hated everything he stood for: easy girls and a life of excess, but as a photographer, Kagome had to admit, the boy had talent.

"Hey Kagome, you still here?" Her brother called from the other side of the dark room door. Souta knew better than to open that dreaded door when she was in there, since he barely kept his life after he ruined the once in a lifetime shots she had taken for her thesis a year ago.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you had to see the demon before noon."

"I do."

"Well, the lady said that he will meet you at the Marina Yacht Club."

"Yeah, and its only forty-five minutes away."

"But, its 11:30 now."

"What!" Kagome screamed grabbing the pictures and rushing out the door. She ran towards her bike cursing the damn dog from earlier that morning all the way. Sparing no time, she raced her bike down the shrine steps and into on coming traffic, causing only a few minor accidents.

* * *

"Inu Yasha! Why aren't you shooting?" Growled a very angry Sesshomaru.

"I refuse to work until my demands are met!" Inu Yasha calmly replied as he rested on a towel taking in the summer sun. "I will not take a single picture until you give me a red-headed monkey."

"I did! What do you think Shippo is for?"

"I'm not a monkey!" Shippo protested as he brought Inu Yasha his drink.

"Yeah, but I want one that is less annoying." At this Shippo lost his temper and tried to attack his favorite hanyou only to find himself lifted in the air by his tail. "Shippo, how many times do we have to tell you to be careful with this? Do you really want someone to see you like this?"

"It's ok, Inu. I told everyone it was my costume for the shoot."

"You are not in the shoot."

"But, I want to be rich and famous." Shippo looked up with hurt eyes.

"No way Jose."

"But I'm not Jose. I'm Shippo."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru spoke sternly, but as usual, without much emotion.

"Sango has another shoot in an hour. If she is not in the pictures, we lose the contract. If we lose the contract…"

"Father will be pissed." Inu Yasha finished. "So you better find yourself a red-headed monkey, or a new photographer…well that second one will be difficult since you need someone to start shooting in about five minutes." Inu Yasha was known for this. He would find intricate ways to annoy his brother for the sole purpose to see him angry. It was the only way Inu Yasha could think to make sure his brother was still among the living. "So what do you…"

Inu Yasha was cut short when a 2003 Honda Rebel came to a screeching halt right in front of him. He sat up and lowered his DKNY glasses in order to get a better look at the intruder, who seemed to be wearing a pair of extra short low riding shorts and a bloody shoe.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The girl spoke as she removed her helmet. "The pictures before noon as you requested."

Sesshomaru looked at his watch, 11:59:59. This is what he called respect. "What's with the foot?" He asked as he viewed the photographs.

"You forgot to mention that there would be dogs involved."

"Your point?" He asked coolly.

"I have half a brain to ask double for those after the trouble I went through."

"How many stitches this time?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't had time to go to the ER because you said you needed these before noon. But, considering that there is no way you could use them 'til Monday, maybe I should have gotten checked out first." Kagome replied rather annoyed.

"See that Inu Yasha. This girl went out of her way to get me these pictures, even putting her personal safety second to this. Do you know what that is called?"

Inu Yasha stood up, his loose white shirt flowing in the wind revealing his chest, looking like he just stepped out of a cheap romance novel, except for the matching bandana. Kagome could not help notice the contrast between him and his brother's three-piece business suit. Not that the attire mattered; they both send chills down her spine. "Stupidity?" He finally answered. Kagome stiffened and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. Respect." Sesshomaru turned once again to Kagome. "You're pretty good. I'll have the money wired the same account as always."

"Thank you." She turned to leave.

"How would you like to make more money?"

"How much more?" Kagome turned suspiciously to see an unsettling smirk on the demons face.

"About ten times more?"

"What would I have to do? Sell my soul?"

"Kind of." He chuckled lightly. "Commercial photography."

"What kind of commercial photography?" For the life of her, Kagome could not figure out what kind of shoot would cause her boss to pay her 50,000 after only working for him for a few months. Granted, she really needed the money, but she wasn't about to do something that would come back to haunt her.

"You see, my brother was supposed to do a shoot today for the new Calvin Klein Swim line, but seems to have lost his inspiration due to the lack of red-headed monkeys on the set. I need a replacement photographer, and I need one now." He spoke calmly and clearly. Kagome just stared at him. Inu Yasha looked like someone just hit him with an ax.

"You are going to let this girl handle a multi-million dollar contract?" Inu Yasha choked.

"Well, you seem to be unable to perform…"

"But I have never done commercial stuff." Kagome protested.

"Even a monkey could do what my brother does. All you have to do is take the pictures according to the script."

"What do you mean a monkey?" Inu Yasha growled. "It takes a lot of talent to do what I do. Besides," he began to regain his cool, "Sango will not work with anyone but me." He smiled confidently.

"Sesshomaru, if we don't get started now, I won't be able to participate in the shoot." Said the before mentioned woman as she walked up to them. "Kagome! Oh my Kami! It's been what? Two years now?"

"Try two and a half." Kagome smiled and hugged her old friend.

"You two know each other?" Sesshomaru asked; he was used to knowing everything there was to know about all his employees.

"We were best friends in high school…actually Kagome was the one that did all the pictures for my original portfolio. Did you know I still have the black and white one in there?" She smiled turning to her friend.

"Wow! I feel special."

"You should…it's my lucky picture. When I was first starting out, it was that picture that actually gave me the edge over the competition."

"Are you going to be in town for long? We really need to catch up."

"Well, I am here until we finish the Calvin shoot. That should be at least two weeks."

"You two will have plenty of time to catch up as you work." Sesshomaru began. "Kagome is taking over this shoot. If she does a good enough job today, I might consider giving her the entire thing."

"Keh! Like you would get anywhere with her!"

"That is wonderful." Sango smiled. "Kagome, come with me; I'll show you around."

"What?" Inu Yasha's mouth dropped open.

"You snooze you lose, dear brother." Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and started to call a few people. The pictures of Hilten would make him at least 2 million in sales alone. Kagome had definitely been a wise investment. Considering this he bellowed a final order. "Inu Yasha, tell Miroku to bandage her foot, but to keep his hands away from her ass."

0

0

0

"Has that wench ruined the shoot yet?" Inu Yasha whined as Miroku came to sit next to him.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No. She is actually really good with the girls, even though no one is as good as you in getting them to show off their cleavage…"

"See, the pictures won't sell."

"We won't know that 'til we see what she comes up with."

Angrily, Inu Yasha banged the deck table that was holding his drink, causing it to break in two. "This was my concept, my project, my shoot! That damn bastard took it all away from me!"

"In all honesty, if you did want to do the shoot, you shouldn't have gotten on your brother's nerves."

"Keh!" Inu Yasha folded his arms and gave Miroku his signature glare.

Miroku, trying to ignore the tenseness between them, began to fidget with the buttons of his dark purple summer shirt as he checked out the photographer in question. He admired the ample amount of expose flesh around her yellow tank top, and when she bent down, he praised Buddha for the ample curves her white shorts revealed. "You know Yash, she isn't half bad."

"She isn't half good either."

"No, she isn't half good…she is more than that." Miroku drooled as Kagome moved into a new angle allowing him to admire her front as well. "Of curse," he allowed his eyes to drift to the subject of her camera, "no one compares in beauty to our precious Sango."

"Keh! You need a life, Miroku!"

"And you need new eyes! That girl is gorgeous in her own right, and if I haven't given her my welcoming 'hug' is because she hasn't been far enough from Sango for me to introduce myself."

"Keh! You are more afraid of Sango than my brother?"

"Compared to an angry Sango, your brother is a new born kitten."

"Keh!" Inu Yasha looked away. He had to admit the girl was pretty, but nothing out of the ordinary, if you asked him. The only thing special about her, and perhaps what made him more dislike her, was her face. She reminded him of someone he knew long ago; someone he would rather forget.

"Isn't Kagome wonderful?" Shippo stated as a matter of fact as he appeared between the two men.

"Keh!"

"You need a new word, Yash. That one has been recalled by the factory."

"Keh."

Miroku gave a brief sigh and turned to the young kitsun. "So why is Kagome wonderful?"

"She smells really nice…not like those models that smell like that weird coconut oil…"

"Shippo, they need to use that oil in order to look shinny in the pictures."

"Well, when you mix it with there sweat…it ain't pretty. Besides, Kagome gives big smiles and chocolate and she even said that she would take my picture."

"What?" Inu Yasha shot up like a bullet. "I said you couldn't be in the shoot!"

"She said I could…and she is in charge cuz she got the camera!" The small kitsun hid behind Miroku as Inu Yasha's eyes began to turn a dangerous hint of red. Fortunately for them, he stormed off towards where Kagome was finishing up with Sango.

"Yo bitch!" Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm turning her towards him.

"Excuse me! I know you are not talking to me!"

"Hell yeah I'm talking to you! What gives you the right to change the concept around? I strictly said the brat couldn't be in the shoot!"

"First of all, Sesshomaru-sama, who happens to be my boss and the only person I answer to, told me to feel free and take artistic liberties. Second of all, I am the photographer in this shoot, not you; therefore, mind your own goddamn business. And third of all, I am not one of your bimbo adoring fans you can bully into doing whatever you want, and if you don't want to be hit with a harassment suit, you better back off."

"Who the Hell do you think you are, Bitch!"

"The names Kagome, Asshole!" Kagome didn't realize what she had done until the water splashed her. She took a deep breath and considered her predicament. She had just pushed Inu Yasha Morimoto, her boss's baby brother, into the pool in front of the entire staff. Though there was a burst of laughter and applause, she felt another chill go down her back when his golden eyes stared back at her with a tinge of red. Then something moved beneath his bandana. Now that the cloth was wet, she could see two clear bumps. This could mean only one thing: Youkai blood.

"Great, I really am working for demons…and I just pissed one of them off." She thought.

* * *

Reposting this story with corrections…I might do the same with The Ad. I haven't decided yet, but I know you guys liked it, so here it is again. Like a rerun, but only better. 


	2. There First Sit

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses **

**CH. 2**

"She is a stubborn, good-for-nothing bitch! She pushed me for no damn good reason into the pool, and not only that but she belittled me in front of the staff. She is stubborn, rude, selfish and she smells bad…."

"I could say the same thing about you." Kagome interrupted Inu Yasha's rant as she stepped into Sesshomaru's office. It was open, bright and cold, decorated in a modern meets Feudal Japan theme. Like him, his office was elegant and deadly, at least in atmosphere.

"Your timing is impeccable, Kagome…like always." Sesshomaru declared in his neutral I-am-immune-to-the-world- tone. "Do you have the pictures?"

"Yes I do."

"Good." Sesshomaru took the pictures and began viewing them. "I spoke with both Sango and Miroku, and they both assured me that you got what you deserved Inu Yasha."

"What!" He roared. "You're asking the wrong people…her high school best friend and a letch that would say anything to get into a girl's pants."

"It was later confirmed by the head of security." Sesshomaru continued in his usual monotone. "I hear this all started over Shippo being in the shoot."

"Yeah, I specifically said that the brat could not be in the shoot!" Inu Yasha roared. "She went against that!"

"No I didn't." Kagome defended herself. "I told Shippo that I would take his picture if he behaved himself. I never said that he could be in the shoot. Speaking of which, could you get these to Shippo?" Kagome asked handing a second set of pictures to Sesshomaru, who, having never been taught to respect other people's privacy, took the chance to examine them. This is what he could never understand of Kagome. She would be given the most interesting subject to photograph and she would bring back boring safe uninspired pictures, like the ones she had delivered from the shoot, even though girls in bikinis might not be what _she_ considered inspirational. Then she would be given a silly assignment like Hilten in a pink bunny outfit or Shippo acting silly, and she brought back art. He stopped short at the last picture in the pile. It must have been an accidental candid, but it was gold. Shippo was holding a tray with two drinks to Sango, who was accepting one. The way she laid back was relaxed compared to his hyper male self. He could see it now, every man in Japan envying Shippo's position as this picture appeared in billboard after billboard with the caption, 'Care to join me foxy?' on it. What better way to promote Calvin Klein's new Foxy Swim Wear line?

Kagome had talent, but lack the eye and inspiration his brother had. She was worth the investment though. He lifted his head to say so, but found himself with the two bickering, and by the sound of Inu Yasha's roars, she was winning. He knew there was a reason he liked this girl.

"Enough you two!" His soft words were cold enough to freeze them to attention. "I know all about your fight. Kagome, these pictures are good. They are not great, and not what we need to sell swim wear."

"Ha!" Inu Yasha cheered.

"But these of Shippo are!" He paused as his words sunk into his brother's skull. "You have potential Higurashi; I would hate to see it go to waste. That is why I have no choice but to partner you two together."

"**_What?_**" The two screamed in unison.

"I want Inu Yasha to take you under his wing and teach you how to be daring, edgy, sexy and powerful in your photography, but at the same time, I want you to teach my brother about composition and backgrounds. Let's face it, Yasha is all raw, and you are all technique. I know you can achieve more than that. I can see it in Shippo's pictures, but I need you to do this with all your subjects."

"I can't work with her! Not after what happened!"

"Yes you can! Just remember these three things. First, she is my employee, and only I can fire her. Second, no matter who is taking the pictures, this is also Inu Yasha's company, so any changes are his business. And, third, if she was one of your bimbo fans, I would never have hired her. I expect her to keep you on your toes, Yasha!

"Now, I want this to be a working partnership, though because my brother has much more experience in the field, I am forced to make him the head of this team. This does not mean that Kagome is your personal slave that brings you the coffee you like from three towns over in less than ten minutes. And Kagome, you still have to try to respect him, and only insult his intelligence if he really deserves this. With all the sparks between you two I expect you to bring me something extremely hot and fresh!"

"Just be careful not to burn yourself dear brother." Inu Yasha shouted over his shoulder as he stormed out of the office.

* * *

"Kagome, what is wrong? Ye don't seem fully attentive in tonight's exorcism. Ye are asking for trouble if ye don't face thy demons with all of thy concentration." The old woman whispered next to her. Then, in after thought, added, "Thy grandfather used to say that."

"He did, didn't he…I miss him so much, Kaede."

"But ye are making him proud, following in his and thy father's footsteps."

"Someone has to do it!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned into a new room in the mansion. She froze.

"Can ye sense it?"

"Yes…in the closet."

"Ye are getting better."

"There are two…but not youkai…evil, but not youkai…at least not yet."

"Ye are definitely getting better." Kaede concluded as she began a chant and Kagome readied her bow and arrow. "To make it fun…today, ye get only one shot." The closet doors swung open, and the ghosts of two disfigured beings fluttered out. Kaede didn't blink, and Kagome didn't hesitate as her arrow turned a sparkling shade of pink and flew threw both ghosts. The arrow purified the hatred they felt in side, while Kaede's chant forced them to cross into the next world. "Not bad. Thy grandfather would be proud. Should we take our leave?"

"No."

"No?"

"We haven't checked the attic."

"Very well then."

Half an hour later, Kagome was nursing a nasty scratch while Kaede was explaining to the owners of the house how to take care of the raccoon demon's corps. The damn thing had surprised her from behind and had managed to scratch her before she could shoot her arrow. The perfect ending to the perfect day. She truly hated this exorcism sessions. She rather be at the store selling good luck charms, but she had to earn a living somehow. She needed something on the books that would give Souta and her health insurance. Sesshomaru's payments were great, but she was just freelance, and that meant no benefits.

"Shall we?"

"As you whish." Kagome stood to leave.

"I notice ye were distracted tonight. Ye were injured unnecessarily. That was a poor excuse for a demon."

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"With a young man, perhaps?" her voice almost hopeful.

"It's not what you think…I have a really good job offer…involving photography."

"And?"  
"I would have to work side by side with a demon…hanyou to be precise."

"Does ye think best to purify him?"

"I would love to." Kagome got into Kaede's 1999 Yellow Beatle. "But somehow, I don't think his brother, a full youkai and my boss, would be too happy about that."

"I see. What will ye do?"

"What can I do? Tough it out, I guess. There is no way I am going to let this opportunity pass."

"Ye speaks wisely, but may this old hag offer you some help?"

"You're not a hag, Kaede."

"But I am old." They both chuckled at her joke. With her three-hour morning runs and constant exorcisms, Kaede was more fit than most people Kagome's age. "I have seen much struggle…within thy own life precisely. I do my best to fill in for thy mother and grandfather, though no one could ever replace them. Ye have done an amazing job raising Souta by thyself these six years, but it may be time ye find some help."

"Is this going to turn into a lecture on how you need great-grandchildren?"

"No child." Kaede chuckled. "As ye know, thy grandfather and I were good friends. Thy mother was practically a daughter, and ye two little ones my grandchildren. But I know I have not been able to protect ye from all harm. I can only do what thy grandfather would have done." Kaede pulled up to the back of the shrine, and picked up an interesting necklace with dog fangs. "Here, this rosary was used in ancient time. It was a way for mikos to subdue their demons." Kaede placed it around her neck. "Inu Yasha is stubborn, but he is sweet at heart. Don't let him get to ye."

"I won't." Kagome quickly hurried past the well house to the back entrance of her house. "I can't believe it is five in the morning already…well it's a good thing that Souta is probably sleeping, or he would be scared stiff. May be I should have found him a babysitter…I should have asked Inu Yasha to sit!" The joke made her smile, and then, stop dead in her tracks.

"How did Kaede know his name was Inu Yasha? I must have spoken it…I think…right?" Kagome yawned heavily. "Oh well, I'll figure it out after some well deserved sleep."

* * *

"Why are we picking her up again?" Inu Yasha whined from the passenger seat of Miroku's Black SUV.

"Because your brother wanted to make sure you didn't give her bad directions."

"Keh."

"So how do you like my new company vehicle? Doesn't she ride smoothly?" Miroku tried to change the subject. Inu Yasha took notice for the first time that he was sitting inside a fully equipped 2004 Lexus LX470.

"Didn't you get a new one last year?"

"Yeah, but this is this year."

"How do you get away with it?" Inu Yasha had to admit, when Miroku picked a company vehicle, he picked a company vehicle.

"I remind your brother how closely I have to work with you."

"Keh!"

"We're here." Miroku said as the parked the car. They both got out the car and stared at the stairs. "There really isn't a reason for both of us to go up their."

"Thanks for volunteering."

"Yeah, and I normally would follow through, but my bad ankle…my really bad ankle." Inu Yasha growled and dragged Miroku up the shrine Steps.

0

0

0

"Look I don't know what you are trying to sell, but…" Souta released a very loud yawn. "There is no way we are buying anything at this hour. The Sun is hardly out yet." Souta rubbed his eyes, as he was getting ready to slam the door shut in the faces of two very annoying salesmen.

"Oi, we are not selling anything! We're here for that wench?" Souta eyed the silver haired man with the baseball cap.

"You got the wrong house!" He let the door swing freely hoping it would hit them in the face, but a foot stopped it.

"What my very rude and impulsive friend is trying to say here is that we are here to pick up Kagome Higurashi." Miroku held his ground as Souta kept trying to close the door. After many visits to Sango's apartment, Miroku had developed a high tolerance for pain in his right foot.

"Kagome?" Souta gave both men the evil eye. "What do you want with her?"

"Oi, are you hard of hearing? We are here to pick her up!"

"For what?"

"Work!" The silver haired man shouted. "Look, I don't have time for this! If she isn't ready, then she can find her own way to the shoot! Damn bitch isn't worth this much trouble!"

"Who are you calling a bitch…asshole?" Souta exclaimed with rising anger, now that he was fully awake.

"Souta! Watch that mouth! Who taught you such language? And what on Kami's green Earth are you doing at the door?" Kagome paused as the door fully opened revealing her very unexpected visitors. Eying that she was dressed, Inu Yasha spoke again,

"At least you're ready! Let's go!"

"I should have known it was you polluting my little brother's mouth. What in hell's name are you doing here?" Kagome asked covering Souta's ears.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku interjected. "We are here to take you to today's shoot. I'm sure you were notified."

"Notified?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"No one notified you, sis." Souta spoke up removing his sister's hands from his ears. "I would have remembered."

"Keh, that's impossible. I told my assistant to do it."

"Inu Yasha, would you be referring to the assistant your brother had to fire earlier this month because she was stealing sugar packets from the office."

"Ummm…"

"The one that you have NOT found a replacement for?"

"Ummm…" At this Miroku lost his patients and hit Inu Yasha with the broomstick that had been conveniently left by the door.

"At any rate, you seem to be dressed, and if it's not too much trouble, we could still…"

"Ahhhhhh! Nee-chan, you're hurt!" Souta screeched, interrupting Miroku. Unfortunately for Kagome, a certain hanyou took notice of her scratch. His brows knotted in distaste as he took notice of the demon aura around the wound.

"Just like a stupid wench to get a demon scratch and ignore it!" He thought to himself as he walked into the house. "Probably doesn't even know she was scratched by a demon."

"Souta! It's just a scratch. We ran into a raccoon, that's all! I just haven't had time to put a bandage on it."

"Raccoon! That means you could get rabies…you could get sick and die from that!"

"Souta relax! I already got my shot…" Kagome's sentence was caught in her throat as a certain hanyou grabbed her injured arm and dragged her to where his nose told him was the kitchen. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" She had barely stepped into the house five minutes earlier, wanting nothing more than her bed. Finding herself being dragged around her own house by her favorite jerk, was not an acceptable substitution.

"Keh, all I need is for you to get an infection, be unable to work, and my brother to find that it was somehow my fault!" He opened the hot water and let it heat up. He knew it would be the only way to draw the aura out.

"Are you trying to boil me alive?"

"Not a bad idea."

"There are better less painful ways."

"I don't know sis, that antiseptic stuff you use on me stings like a bi-ah real bad!" Souta tried to cover up the slip at the sight of his sister's raised eyebrow.

"Look, I know of a less painful home remedy I would rather use."

"She broke free of Inu Yasha's hold and went to the cabinet. She pulled out a dark brown bottle of honey. Inu Yasha was impressed to find the honey to be as dark as the bottle.

"We make our own honey. All natural." Souta explained proudly. Kagome smiled as she put a thin layer over the scratch before covering with a bandage. Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows as he saw the demon aura dissipate into thin air. He looked at the honey once again and noticed a paper scroll on it.

"You bless your honey?"

"We bless everything in this house. If you missed it, we are in a shrine." Kagome tiredly replied playing with the beads of her necklace, earning the jewelry his attention for the first time.

"What is that?"

"Huh? A necklace." She replied a bit irritated.

"I know that!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I mean where did you get it?"

"From a friend."

"What friend?" Inu Yasha was beginning to growl along with his replies. Something that Kagome observed was making Souta nervous. "Oi wench, those things don't aren't easy to come by! I bet you don't even know what it is!"

"Yes, I do! It was a gift from a friend for having to put up with you, but since you seem to like it so much. Here!" She placed it around his neck before he could react. "You can have it."

"What? I don't want it."

"Inu Yasha, do me a favor and sit down while I go get Souta a babysitter!" At her words Inu Yasha crashed to the floor. "Damn boy, you could have used a chair." Kagome replied after having missed the light that enveloped Inu Yasha's neck a second before.

Another day, another chapter updated. It feels like decades since I wrote this.


	3. Diamond in the Rough

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses **

**CH. 3: Diamond in the Rough**

Kagome was relieved to be able to get about an hour's worth of sleep on the way to the shoot. Inu Yasha was uncharacteristically quiet during the bumpy ride out of Tokyo, and Miroku seemed preoccupied with smiling at all the pretty drivers on the road. They made good time, partially because there is little traffic at five a.m. in any city, and partially because Miroku turned into a speed demon the minute they got on the mountain roads.

She yawned lazily as a young girl brought her two cups of coffee. Kagome smiled at the young assistant. One day, she would be producing Hollywood movies, but until she was done with school, she would have to settle in keeping the photographers happy, which, in her case, meant keeping Kagome and Inu Yasha as far away from each other. "Thanks, L.B."

"Don't mention it." The young girl replied. "P.S. The cup on the right is for Inu Yasha…AND ONLY INU YASHA!"

"I don't know why you are so keen into taking such care with his cup, he always complains, and says it's awful."

"I know." L.B. replied with a smirk and a wink. Kagome could not help but laugh. "So, do you want to know what's going on behind the scenes?" Kagome raised an eyebrow as she sized the girl up. Her brown wavy hair was pinned back in a low pony tail, and her warm honey brown eyes were accentuated with red eye shadow. She proudly wore a black Limp Biskit t-shirt and had her thumbs tucked into her jean jacket.

"On the D.L.?" L.B. nodded. "Fill me in."

"Ok, see the blonde looking bimbo Yasha is taking to?"

"The one that has the obvious silicon breasts?"

"Yeah, that's his flavor of the week. Unfortunately, she isn't an air head."

"So he won't be able to seduce her?"

"Nope, she is going down easy, that way she can sell it latter to the tabloids for a load of money, become an overnight success and marry her true love, the lighting guy."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope, but it gets better. The lighting guy has the hots for Sango, who doesn't know he exists, and the only reason he is talking to blondie over there is so Sango will notice."

"Sounds like a morning soap."

"That's nothing. Miroku has had the hots for Sango since day one. According to anonymous sources, after the first time she slapped him, he went right out and bought an engagement ring for her. He has been trying to romance her ever since."

"That sounds too drastic…how reliable is your source."

"Not one hundred percent, because I know personally that Sango's first slap landed Miroku in the hospital, but, lets not forget that there is a beautiful little jewelry store in front of the hospital that specializes in engagement rings." L.B. smirked.

"He got her a ring."

"Yup."

"You were there?"

"I blamed it on the concussion at the time, but the more I see the two together, I know it's love…unfortunately, Miroku can't keep his hands to himself, and always manages to spoil their moments by groping her."

"Then, how can you tell it's true love?"

"He hasn't groped another girl but Sango since that day."

"What about Inu Yasha? Any model or person on the set I should be wary of?"

"All the models…he goes through models like Sesshomaru goes through glares…speaking of which, you might want to be aware that he is secretly married to his assistant, Kagura. No one but the family knows."

"Then how do you know?"

"Simple, I take his royal highness his coffee every morning, whether or not he is yelling at his brother over his cell phone. I happen to have good ears." Kagome smiled she took another sip of her coffee.

"Any gossip about Shippo?"

"Not really, except that he…"

"Is my coffee ready yet?" Inu Yasha growled at the two women as he came up to them. Kagome, too shocked to process the request stared at him raising her cup to him.

"No Kag, that's your cup. Inu hates Sweet and Low." L.B. replied before Inu took the cup.

"Trying to fool me?" Inu Yasha took a sip of his coffee and nearly coughed it up. "This thing tastes worst cold! What did you do, use cigarette grinds instead of coffee? If it wasn't cuz you're too damn efficient and for some strange reason my brother loves your coffees I would have fired you long ago!"

"Like all dogs, his bark is so much worse than his bite." L.B. whispered to Kagome. She held her giggle but Inu Yasha's sensitive ears caught the comment.

"Come'n wench! We don't have all day!"

"My name is _not_ wench!"

"I know, wench is prettier!" Inu Yasha could not help but smirk as Kagome's face turned a lovely shade of red.

"Does that mean I can call you Inu Kuro instead?" She tried to smile innocently, but her anger shown through. His jaw dropped in surprise, and before he could recover, Kagome walked towards the set. "Well, I don't want to be here all day either."

Kagome had spent her morning arguing with Inu Yasha between rolls of film. He couldn't understand why she refused to switch cameras instead of reloading her own, and Kagome could not understand why Inu Yasha insisted on the girls getting smaller bikinis. She was about to give Inu Yasha a piece of her mind when Miroku showed up with lunch. Her last meal having been at seven the previous night made her lose interest in the hanyou completely.

"You were so busy ah…how do you say…having creative differences with Inu Yasha that I wasn't able to get your order for lunch." Miroku explained. "So I got you the same thing Yasha ordered." Kagome looked at her ten-course lunch. Even as hungry as she was, she could not picture eating this much food.

"Does Inu Yasha have lobster for lunch every day?"

"Only if his brother forks over the bill. Sesshomaru hates unneeded expenses."

"So he is going to hate you springing for two lobster lunches."

"Actually three. He is planning to join us latter on today."

"Still won't forgive the expense." Kagome finally found the melted butter.

"Yes he will, as long as I tell a really good story about how Yasha got pissed that you got the same lunch as he did, and you ended up out witting him again. I told him the Inu Kuro line…I think I got that extra vacation week I wanted." Miroku laughed remembering the hanyou's face. Kagome took a bite into her lobster. It was heavenly.

"Hey, that's my lunch!"

"No it isn't, Yasha. Your lobster is half a pound smaller."

"What?"

"Hey, I need more food! My body is totally out of whack since I got no sleep last night!" Kagome protested.

"Hey, just cuz you decided to stay out all night and party…."

"I didn't stay out all night and party!"

"Then you stayed in with your man and partied…"

"Kami no, Inu Yasha!"

"So you left your boyfriend out of this one? Poor guy!"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome lost it. It was an effect Inu Yasha seemed to have on her. "If you must know, I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Wonder why?" She threw a piece of bread at his head. He caught it effortlessly, which caused her to boil over with more anger. "Then, why were you out all night?"

"I was working!" She replied through clench teeth.

"That's a lie. My brother wouldn't send you on an assignment the night before a major shoot."

"Your brother isn't my only boss, Inu Yasha! Some of us have to pay our own bills!"

"Still gibberish!"

"You know what that word means? I'm shocked." Sango interrupted as she joined the group. "Lettuce, lettuce, and more lettuce…what am I a rabbit?" she asked eying her lunch. Inu Yasha ignored her and continued his interrogation of Kagome.

"I'm sure my brother is paying you more than you're worth!"

"May be, but that doesn't change the fact that I am only part time!"

"And what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

"Everything! Part time means no benefits. No benefits means no health insurance. No health insurance means big almost impossible bills to pay when you are raising a twelve-year-old boy!"

"Huh?"

"Do you have any idea how many vaccines, broken bones, sprained ankles, fevers, strange illness and cavities a boy that age gets?"

"Uhhhh?"

"A lot!" Both Sango and Kagome spoke in unison.

"I know every week is something new with Kohaku! Last week he cut himself playing soccer…I think that one took seven stitches. This week he needed vaccines, and he has a dental appointment next week."

"These things are nowhere near affordable, much less cheap, Inu Yasha! By working full time at the shop I get some medical insurance. It isn't the greatest, but at least its help!" Without blinking, Kagome smacked Sango's hand with her chopsticks as she tried to steal a bit of lobster. "Sorry girl, you know what they say, 'one calorie and it shows!'"

"But it looks so good!"

"That is nothing compared to the seven layered chocolate cake that I am having for desert."

"Seven layers?" Sango whimpered.

"Does my brother know you work nights?" Inu Yasha interrupted

"I don't work nights!"

"You did last night!"

"Last night was overtime.

"Keh, so does he?"

"If he read my file, yes. I remember mentioning that I had another full time position elsewhere, but it was not photography related."

"There is no way my brother will allow his newest prodigy girl to work nights!" Inu Yasha protested.

"First of all, I am not his newest prodigy girl; second, there is _nothing_, I repeat, nothing wrong with working nights!"

"Do you know how many psychos are out at night?" He began to stand up as he voice caught momentum.

"Probably the same as during the day…Inu Yasha, please sit down. I get a ride to…" Kagome's comment was caught in her throat as the rosary began to glow and yanked Inu Yasha with it to the ground. Miroku and Sango stared incredulously at the hanyou trying to figure out why he was eating dirt, especially since his lunch looked nothing like Sango's. "Inu Yasha, why do you take me so seriously when I ask you to sit?" The rosary glowed again as the crater became larger. "A way for mikos to subdue their demons…Kaede how did you know?" Kagome thought as Inu Yasha crawled out of his hole.

"I asked you before," his eyes were turning crimson, "how did you get such a rare rosary."

"And I told you, my friend…well actually she is also my _other_ boss gave it to me…in case you got out of line!"

"Then, you knew what this was all along, bitch?" Inu Yasha was panting with anger.

"No, but thank you for helping me understand. Oh, by the way, my name isn't bitch; it's Kagome, and if you don't start calling me by it, I will be force to call you SIT!" Inu Yasha came crashing down to her feet, while she just stood up and left. It was a good five minutes until Inu Yasha managed to get out of his little hole, only to find his lunch gone.

"What happened to my food?" Sango let out a very unlady-like burp. "Sango?"

"Sorry, I thought you would be full on dirt, so I didn't think you would mind." Inu Yasha glared at her dangerously. Miroku quickly got in front of Sango and reminded the hanyou,

"She is the star of this shoot! Without her, Calvin will leave us! You can't eat her!"

0

0

0

"Boring…Boring….More boring!" Inu Yasha complained as he and Kagome thought of different ways to position the girls.

"Well, at least I am trying!" Miroku protested. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who seemed to be staring out into space with a dreamy look. He could tell the woman knew what she wanted to photograph, but for some strange reason was keeping it to herself.

"I told you this whole mountain bikini theme wasn't working…and whose idea was it to put Shippo in a lion cloth?" Inu Yasha complained.

"I think he looks totally adorable." Kagome sighed, and Inu Yasha turned to face her. For the first time since he met her he was able to see how tired and drain she looked: almost as if a gust of wind could knock her of her feet. He stopped his hand before it went to her forehead. She was sick. Her scent told him that. She was most likely suffering from exhaustion. "He reminds me of Tarzan…swinging from vine to vine with Sango."

"Except he is too small to carry Sango." Miroku protested.

"So have him perched on Sango's shoulder." She continued in a half whisper. "But I guess it would be too difficult to get parental consent for that one."

"Why?" Inu Yasha lowered his tone to match hers. For the first time he seemed to be speaking to her in a non-threatening voice.

"I don't know many parents that would like to put their children at risk."

"Don't forget, Shippo is full youkai and my son."

"What? What kind of joke is that?"

"No joke," Inu Yasha continued indignantly. "I adopted Shippo about five years ago, when his parents died. I thought you were debriefed by L.B."

"But you treat him so horribly."

"Got to toughen his skin. It's common youkai practice." Kagome raised an eyebrow to Sesshomaru in question.

"My brother raises the kit quite well, though he is not very nurturing, but then again, he isn't female, so it can't be expected of him. But I like the idea. Run with it." He turned and got ready to leave. There was something wrong with the girl. Why was she so tired?

"I'll get Shippo ready." Kagome got up and left the men.

"Damn, we'll be lucky if she lasts another week." Inu Yasha half whispered to himself.

"Don't worry, she won't fail you." Sango replied as she and her agent approached them. "Yasha you remember my agent, Laura Lillacks."

"Yeah, you wanted to talk about representing Shippo." Inu Yasha examined the leggy blonde. Her green eyes sparkled with a keen wit, and her curls made her look elegant, yet sexy. Yup, she was definitely a former model.

"Yes I do. As you know children are my specialty."

"I am not sure if I would like to continue a professional career for Shippo, but first thing is first: he has to approve of you. Shall we?" As they walked towards Shippo, Inu Yasha turned to Sango. "Why are you so sure she won't knock over after a week?"

"Because she has been through so much worse."

"What do you mean? Does it have something to do with the twelve year old boy she is raising?"

"It has everything to do with her brother. Kagome's father died when Souta was about a year old. Things were hard at the shrine, and she learned responsibility at an early age, but everything changed right after graduation."

"High school?"

"Yes. Kagome wasn't really going to go to college or anything. She was going to work for a year or so until she knew what she wanted to do with her life, but her mom and grandfather died in a car accident soon afterwards. She was left alone with a six year old boy to raise. She decided she had to make them proud. Went to College, worked full time, took care of the family shrine and raised Souta. Kaede was a great help."

"Kaede?"

"Her other boss. She took care of Souta during the day so Kagome could go to school. She even took Kagome on full time to be able to give her health insurance. She has been taking care of them like they were her family. Kagome somehow managed to pay for school, her masters and Souta's needs. Probably why she sold her soul to Sesshomaru…all those loans are coming back to haunt her."

"I was wondering how she got the rosary." Inu Yasha thought. "Kaede, I would never have guessed you would have been involved with this girl, but somehow I am not surprised."

"Inu Yasha!" A high pitch squeak rushed to his shoulder. "I am so glad you decided to let me be in the shoot. You'll see, I'll be the next big child star after Mary Kate and Ashley." Inu Yasha picked the kit up by his tail and dropped him to the ground.

"Keh! Keep dreaming. This is Ms. Lillacks; she would like to talk to you."

"How could you be so mean to the poor boy?" Kagome asked folding her arms in front of her. She had just finished pinning Shippo's outfit together. Inu Yasha gave her a long hard look as he noticed how well she hid her fatigue. He shrugged and responded.

"We need to set up."

"Inu, Ms. Lillacks thinks I can be big too! I like her! Can she be my agent?"

"We'll talk about it at home."

"Well, I have a three o'clock. I should be going." The overworked agent announced.

"I'll walk you to your car." Kagome offered as Sango left. She had first met her when Sango was in high school; out of all the agents Sango went to, Laura was the only one Kagome had trusted enough to let her friend hire.

"Kagome, I said it when I first met you, and I will say it again: you got great bone structure, if you are willing to lose ten pounds, you could hit it big as a cover model."

"No thanks." Kagome laughed. "I can't give up chocolate like Sango did. I don't have _that_ kind of discipline."

"I know you have more than you give yourself credit for. I know life has been hard for you…Do you remember my car?"

"It was your husband's, wasn't it?"

"Yes. He bought it the same year I picked up Sango. It was his baby, his Mercedes Benz. He called it Meche…short for Mercedes in Spanish. A few years passed, instead of trading up the car, he wanted to trade me in for a newer model. He forgot whom he married…now, I have the car, money and a successful business. He has nothing. You are not the only one against the tides…it will be fine. They will shift and you will be on dry land once again."

"Thank you Laura-chan." The two hugged and Kagome brushed some unshed tears away. Somehow she had found her support group again. She was no longer alone facing the world. She stood a chance.

0

0

0

0

"Inu Yasha, you don't have to carry me up the shrine steps!" Kagome almost screamed as he tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Keh, you've been a zombie all day. Bet you would fall and hurt yourself, and my brother would blame me for it." In two hops he reached the top and dropped her on her but.

"It would be…the way you drive…why didn't Miroku drive again?"

"He drove Sango home in her car since she said she was sleepy." He replied in his 'if you believe that bull' tone.

"Ah, well thanks for the ride."

"Keh, don't mention it. Just be ready tomorrow at five!"

"I will be."

"That means no night shift."

"Inu Yasha!"

"Kagome, you're home!" Souta rushed to his sister's side and glared at the hanyou. She guided him up the steps and turned to say her final good bye to Inu Yasha. Souta dropped his soccer ball, which rolled over to Inu Yasha. He kicked it back up and a surprised out of wind Souta caught it when it made contact with his chest.

"Not bad kid. You could be a goalie."

"That's what I tell them, but they say I'm too short."

"If you're agile enough, height isn't an issue. Here, let me show you a few tricks." Souta looked at his sister for guidance.

"Just stay out of the garden." Kagome smiled and walked into the house. She started dinner and peeped at the boys through the window. They failed to stay out of the garden. She sighed quietly, realizing she knew they would. Through the open kitchen window she could hear the soulful laughter that had been missing for so long from their shrine. She could not help but stare at her brother idolizing every move the hanyou made as if that hanyou was his older brother or even father. Even from the kitchen, Kagome could see a new sparkle in Souta's eyes. Perhaps Kaede was right; may be, just may be, Souta needed a father. May be she should find him one. Someone who could bring out that light in Souta's eyes, just like the hanyou did…but without Inu Yasha's foul mouth. Someone that her mother would have chosen as Souta's role model…may be even some she could someday grow to love.

"Oh shit, Inu Yasha, the window!" Souta screamed as the ball flew towards the window.

"Fuck!" Inu Yasha dove and caught it before it broke the glass.

"Definitely someone with a cleaner mouth." Kagome concluded as she set the table. She walked outside to be greeted by two muddy males. "I don't know how you got that dirty…It hasn't rained in weeks, but one thing is for sure." She picked up the hose. "You are not coming into my clean kitchen in that state."

"Sis…not that…anything but that!" Souta began to back away slowly.

"What? Don't run away! Show her who the man is!" Inu Yasha protested.

"Inu Yasha."

"Yes." A spray of cold water met his face as Kagome proceeded to hose him down. She quickly switched targets and attacked her baby brother. Normally this wasn't a difficult task, but today, Souta had someone to hide behind. Before she could realize his intentions, Inu Yasha caught her from behind and wrapped his arms above hers, pinning her to him. Souta quickly caught on, and stole the hose away. "Hurry Souta, before she gets lose."

"You wouldn't dare….Ahhhh!" Souta gave her a devilish smile.

"Payback is sweet." Kagome struggled in the hanyou's grip only managing to turn herself around and face him. He gave her one of his classic smirks as she looked up to him a light blush sprayed on her cheeks, glassy blue eyes and her hair straighter due to the weight of the water.

"Kikyo." He thought as he finally realized who she reminded him of.

"Fine, you win, though two against one isn't fair." Kagome's step back from him caused him to come back to reality. "I guess I have no choice but to let you into my kitchen now." She sighed. "I was hoping I didn't have to mop today." They followed her into the house and she threw towels at her two traitors. "Inu Yasha, since it's late, and you are soaked, would you like to stay for dinner." Souta looked up hopefully.

"What are you having?"

"Pasta stir fry."

"Ramen?"

"No, real food."

"Ramen is real food. I live off the stuff, I'll have you know." He took one look at the pot. "Looks close enough to Ramen…yeah, I'll stay."

"Sit down." Inu Yasha fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry, cancel that."

"I whish I could." He slowly got up and headed towards the table. "Four?" he asked as he notice there was four places on the table.

"Yeah, I am having a friend over for dinner. That should be him." She finished as the doorbell rang. She hurried and opened the door to reveal a man on one knee holding an eight carrot solitaire. As the light hit it, it became a prism, and Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. "Oh my Kami! Koga…it's perfect."

0000000

0000000

000000

0

0

0

0

0

Hey again. Another chapter updated. There seems to be a bit of confusion. Like I said earlier, I am reposting this story. It should sound familiar. I'm glad you're all enjoying it, even those who are reading it a second time around.


	4. First Kisses and Deadly Sits

Through the Rose Colored Lenses CH. 4

Kagome sighed as the baby behind her began to cry. Even in first class there are annoying cry babies. She turned around surprised to find a three-year-old boy rubbing his head while wailing. His mother was rubbing his back whispering encouraging words trying to calm him. "Hi there," Kagome began with a smile. The little boy looked up to her with his big blue eyes and surprised face. Though he was sniffling and tears kept running down his rosy cheeks. "What happened big guy?"

"The mean tway hit me on ma head." He sniffled.

"Wow, sounds like it hurt!"

"It did!"

"Wow, I guess you deserve a price for being so strong." She picked at her stash of in-flight candy she had bought at the duty-free before leaving Japan. "How about a peanut butter granola bar?" The kid looked up to his mother and she smiled in approval. He moved his hands from his golden curls revealing a nasty bump to take the piece offering, now that the pain was forgotten.

"You're good with children." Kagome raised her eyes to look the baby's mother, who met her with a warm smile. "Have any yourself?"

"No, not yet." She replied as the woman moved her blonde locks from her topaz eyes.

"When is the date?" She asked indicating to Kagome's ring with a movement of her head.

"September 25th…it's the anniversary of the day we met."

"That is so sweet."

"Mami, the wap'r won't open fo' me!" The mother turned her attention back to her child, and Kagome turned into a more comfortable position. So much had happened between her and her true love since the first day they had met, she had never thought the day he proposed would come. They had faced adversity from so many different angles, but in the end, their love prevailed. She took out a piece of banana laffy-taffy and thought back to the first time she had had an engagement ring on her finger. She laughed lightly; those were the days when the tides were beginning to turn. Her life faced new adversity, but never had she received so much support: almost as if her mother and father had found a way to intervene in her life. She laughed again thinking of that first ring…

0

0

0

"Oh, Kouga…it's perfect!" Kagome exclaimed as Inu Yasha followed her to the door. His ears twitched at the sound of a distasteful name, but he reminded himself it could not be the same person. "What are the chances that my biggest rival is somehow connected to the newest nuisance in my life?" He thought as he stopped a couple of feet from the girl. Kagome stepped out of the way allowing a handsome young man dressed in polo jeans and an untucked black shirt into the house. His cobalt eyes met Inu Yasha's amber ones. "Apparently higher than I thought." He growled to himself.

"Inu Yasha?" Koga greeted distastefully as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Kouga." Inu Yasha acknowledged with equal distaste.

"Oh, Kouga…I've never seen anything that shines this much!" Kagome turned admiring the way the diamond acted like a prism as the light hit it.

"Apparently you have never seen your face." Inu Yasha countered but froze as he took the ring on Kagome's engagement finger. It wasn't the mere size of the rock that caused his breath to get caught in his throat causing a painfully burning sensation, but the realization of who had put it there. "That is just what I need! My biggest rival and my biggest pain married! What have I done to deserve this?" He wondered as Kouga defended Kagome from his insult. She seemed too fix on the ring to notice anything else.

"Wimpy Wolf." Was Inu Yasha's default response, and for the first time Kagome took notice of his presence.

"You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately." Both replied in unison.

"Kouga!" Souta ran from the kitchen and greeted the wolf like the faithful greet their god.

"Yo Shrimp! How's it going?"

"Keh!" Inu Yasha suddenly felt very out of place there and was about to make an excuse to leave when Kagome motioned everyone into the kitchen while taking off the ring. He held on a bit longer, she might just reject Koga. That thought put a smile on his face. "How good a boyfriend could he be anyway?" He thought as a sudden realization hit him.

"Oi, Kagome, you lied to me." The thought of stirring up trouble seemed to lighten his mood as he took his place in front of Koga. He wanted front row of the fireworks when they happened.

"Oh, how so?" Kagome asked confused. Souta rushed to Koga's side trying to take in as much of him as he could.

"You said you didn't have a boyfriend."

"What are you talking about Inu Yasha?"

"Earlier today, you said you didn't have a boyfriend." He said innocently. "Though I can understand why you wouldn't want to admit that your boyfriend would be stupid enough to let you work nights, but that's just like Kouga."

"You work nights?" Kouga rose to attention.

"Kouga isn't my boyfriend." Kagome laughed as she suddenly realized Inu Yasha's ignorance of the situation. She slipped the ring box back to Koga, and smiling told him,

"We had a late night emergency. Very rare."

Inu Yasha looked at the two confused. Koga seemed content with her answer and did not acknowledge that the box had changed hands. She had just refused him, dumped him, and belittled him in public, and he was taking it like if she had given him a peck on the lips. This out of character display of emotions from the wolf had Inu Yasha confused. She turned to Inu Yasha, and with an amused smiled continued, "I'm just helping him arrange his proposal to Ayame."

"Ayame? The cute red-head with green eyes you took to the awards ceremony last year?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Koga smirked with the hint of challenge in his eyes.

"I could have sworn that she had some brains…guess not if she is still with you." Koga growled in defense and Kagome hit him in the back of the head with an oven mitt as she put the food on the table.

"Be nice boys, or no dessert. Oh, I forgot the drinks." Kagome turned around back to search her fridge.

"Yes Inu Yasha, be nice, and show some manners; take your hat off at the table, DOG boy."

"Right after you grace everyone with your death!" Inu Yasha growled.

"You have no manners!"

"Well, since he is a half demon, he wouldn't need manners." Souta reasoned out loud as Kagome dropped a jar of orange juice on the floor. The shattering glass introduced the uncomfortable silence that followed. Kagome cursed under her breath: Her brother talked too much, and she talked too much to her brother. "Are you O.K. sis? You didn't cut yourself did you?"

"No, I'm fine." But her voice was shaky. "Damn, just my luck. He knows, I know." She heard the chair behind her move, and she held her breath hoping someone would break the silence.

"Not only are you an awful photographer, but you are a klutz as well." Inu Yasha sighed as he leaned down to help her pick up the pieces of the glass jar, his signature smirk on his face. Her hands were shaking as she sensed his youkai aura getting stronger. It was unmistakable at this point. The glass cut her hand bathing itself in crimson.

"Inu Yasha?" she mouthed a little less than a whispered.

"What, miko?"

"How long have you known?" She asked surprised.

"Since I saw you're eyes for the first time. They truly betray you. How about you?"

"When I pushed you into the pool, I noticed your ears then…It all fell into place." She said regaining control.

"Oi wench, don't you know how to keep yourself out of trouble. I swear; you and all your accidents are going to be the end of me." He took her hand on his and slowly removed the rather large piece of glass. "I know my brother is somehow going to blame it on me, which will lead to his nagging me until my ears burn off from his annoying voice." He took her to the sink and rinsed her hand. He was happy to see the cut wasn't as deep as the blood had suggested. She quickly wrapped it up and went for the mop and broom.

Kouga, a little bored with the outcome of his bait, decided he needed to add more logs to the flame. Really, was it too much to ask for dog-boy to have his head bitten off by Kagome? "Oi, Inu-kuro, will you take off your hat now." Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at him, but consented. Kagome gasped as she reentered the room. The broom and mop forgotten, Kagome, in a daze, walked up to the dog hanyou. He stared at her wide eyes with a questionable look. Suddenly she reached up and started to rub his ears.

"Me next!" Souta demanded as Kouga broke into laughter.

"Get off wench!" Normally Inu Yasha didn't mind to have his head so close to a woman's breasts, but the thought that she had touched his ears in the way no one had since Kikyo left him…no he couldn't let her bring those memories back.

The conversation was lacking at first as an obese tension filled the kitchen. Inu Yasha was busy burying the memories of the other girl, while Kouga was trying to find a way to get Kagome to snap at Inu Yasha. He knew from first hand experience that the girl did not beat around the bush in a confrontation. He was expecting her to explode at the wench comment, but instead she just backed away and lowered her gaze at the floor as if she had just been caught disobeying her mother. He looked over to her as she moved the food around her plate lost in thought.

"How could I've been so rude?" Kagome questioned herself. "Like working with him wasn't hard enough! Why did I have to touch his ears…damn, the way he reacted was the same way Sango does when Miroku touches her butt…Wait, what if that touch has the same implications? Can you say sexual harassment?" She sobbed in her head as her brother stared at her. He then shifted his gaze towards the rest of the group.

"What's the big deal?" He wondered. "OK, Kagome is embarrassed, but the rest of 'em have no excuse. Especially not Kouga!" the thought gave him an idea. "Hey Kouga!"

"What shrimp?"

"Guess what I did today. Give up? Inu Yasha taught me some neat tricks to how to block, so I might get to be goalie yet!" Souta perked up not allowing the wolf time enough to answer his question.

"Like dog boy knows anything about soccer!"

"He does to! He's really good too!" Souta defended.

"Yea Kouga, don't forget who won the last company game!"

"You beat Kouga-kun?" Souta's eyes glowed with heighten respect.

"I creamed him!"

"You cheated!"

"I did not! You are just a sore loser!" Inu Yasha stood up his fists firmly planted on the table as he hovered over Kouga growling.

"And you are a sore winner!" Kouga moved to match his opponent. Souta watched with wonder thinking,

"This is better than Monday Night Sumo Wrestling!"

"Sit!" Inu Yasha plummeted to the ground as Kagome turned to Koga and with one look she had him scurrying back into his seat.

"Wow!" Souta thought as he recognized the light around Inu Yasha's neck, "Kagome is stronger than those two! I knew I had a cool big sister! Still, Inu Yasha must be more powerful than Kouga if she used a spell to subdue him. Kouga went down with just one glare. How disappointing! I was right to prevent him dating Kagome: He is not strong enough to protect her if something ever happened to me."

Inu Yasha jumped up growling at both Kagome and Koga. Kagome was expecting this so she soothed him the same way she stopped Souta's temper tantrums. "Inu Yasha, would you like seconds or are you ready for dessert?"

"Dessert?"

"Ice Cream Sundaes."

"I could use a little more before dessert." He decided he wanted both, and forgetting his anger began to eat the large helping Kagome put on his plate. She then turned to Koga and changed the subject.

"I got the locale all set up for Saturday. The place has been closed for years, but the gardens are gorgeous."

"What about the song?"

"I found the old band leader, but the band is no longer together. He did agree to lend me the music to that song you wanted as long as we used the new band he is promoting."

"That should work. What about the food?"

"All taken care off. Did you remember to get the flowers?"

"Off course."

"Oi, what are you two talking about?" Inu Yasha asked right after he finished his food.

"Kouga is planning to propose to Ayame where they first met."

"It was at her brother's wedding." Koga began smugly. "According to wolf tradition, the next woman in line for marriage from the groom must dance with the male next in line from the brides in order to promote another marriage that would balance the household powers. Since the bride had no male family, as the leader of her pack, I stepped in. I was shocked to find my dance partner didn't reach my waist. Of course the awkward situation caused teasing from the other children, and I as the gentleman that I am, I offered to marry her when she was older. I didn't see her again until three years ago when I was courting Kagome."

"Lucky for you that my sister didn't give you the time of day, huh Kouga?" Inu Yasha began to laugh, and Kouga growled in response.

"Well, I could sense that I wasn't Kouga's soul mate, and when I met Ayame…I knew those two were meant to be. I spent about six months getting them together but it was worth it."

"But Sis, I thought the reason you fixed those to up was to get Kouga to leave…"

"To get Kouga to realize who his true soul mate was." Kagome interrupted sending Souta a glare that spoke volumes.

"Who cares how it started? The important thing is how it is going to end!" Kouga continued. "I am going to marry the most beautiful wolf maiden that ever graced this Earth, and Inu Yasha is still single."

"Keh, you couldn't get me to commit if my Demon powers depended on it."

"Typical male!" Kagome sighed as the two demons started arguing again.

0

0

0

0

The rising sun's rays weakly penetrated the windows, indicating Inu Yasha had not slept at all. He would soon have to go and pick up Kagome, but it was that same girl that kept him awake. He sat on his bed, head down cast, hands clutching a small wooden box, and eyes void of all emotion. It had been a long time since he had seen that box, since the need to feel her presence again had surged throughout his body, but that woman…his brother's prodigy girl, she had done it. She had brought the memories of Kikyo back into his head. "Why Kagome?"

He had not fully realized it at first, probably because he had not taken the time to look at her eyes, but tonight, when he held her, as the water was poured around them, there was nothing to see but her eyes. Her blue pools beckoned him into her soul, seduced him into looking deeper than the skin, until he saw a beautiful vibrant pink soul. A soul he had known so well…the one that had been promised to him in exchanged of his own. The one Kikyo stole in her departure.

"They share the same soul, but they are _not_ the same person." He concluded as memories of Kikyo's soft tempered words returned to him. He opened the box and pulled out a picture of the shrine maiden that had subdued the demon in him years ago. He smiled as the memories returned to him: the walks in the park; the star gazing nights; his ring upon her finger; their union blessed; the white sheet covering her face. Cancer had taken her away from him hours after their marriage. They both had known the end was near, but neither wanted to face it. They were going to live out their time together to the fullest, too bad the gods had given them so little.

Now, fifty years later, she was here. She walked right up to him, declared her independence of him, and he had not even recognized her. No. That was a lie. From the beginning, he had known on some level who she was. His dislike of her stemmed from the familiarity of her face, and yesterday…he spoke of youki traditions without a blink of the eye. Subconsciously, he knew she would understand. "I wonder if she realizes she gave herself away sooner than she thought." At the time, he had not noticed it, but now he understood, he had always known, and he would always know where Kikyo's soul was. He looked down at the black and white aged photograph of the young beauty in her miko robes underneath the same god tree he had kissed her for the first time. How much had the shrine changed in fifty years! How much had her soul changed as well! He examined the time and decided that it was time to pick up the wench. "One thing is for sure, the bitch is nothing like her! She isn't the woman I once loved!" He declared returning the box to its hiding place underneath his bed. "And there is no way in hell that I will fall in love with her either!"

0

0

0

0

Kagome came out of Kaede's store ready to run and pick up Souta, when a beautiful convertible parked across the street caught her eye. She settled on her bike as she admired the car from afar. "Wow, a Cadillac Roadster! Now that is a car I can make sweet love to…Ohhh, platinum white with black leather! I bet you it has all the fixings inside as well! Now tell me your daddy is as sweet as you, babes!" Kagome strained her eyes to try to catch a peak at the guy behind the wheel with the black baseball cap. "Oh, yuck grey hair! A green old man with a hot ride trying to pick up girls! How disgusting!" Kagome sighed and pulled out of her parking space.

Inu Yasha let out a breath of relief. "That was close! What was the bitch doing there any how! Doesn't she ever do anything right. Thank Kami she didn't recognize me!" Inu Yasha made his way into the store, walked past the only customer that happened to be staring at charms for hair loss. One look at his receding hairline and Inu Yasha laughed to himself, "there isn't a charm powerful enough for that guy's problem…You would think Maten would have given up by now." Inu Yasha jumped the counter and walked to the back room.

"Inu Yasha, I have been expecting ye!"

"Kaede, as sharp as ever I see."

"In a profession such as my own, there is no choice but to remain sharp!"

"It's been a while."

"Aye, it has."

"You know why I am here?"

"The girl...my honored sister's reincarnation." Inu Yasha was taken back by Kaede's forwardness and remained silent for a moment before proceeding.

"They are not the same woman."

"No, but Kikyo-sama and Kagome-sama share the same soul. One that was freely offered to ye, and which ye has held for fifty years."

"What are you saying old hag?"

"Watching over ye, my honored sister has been…for fifty years now."

"Don't start that 'you two can be together' crap again!"

"I do not believe, Inu Yasha, that my sister was reincarnated to fulfill a love story."

"No? Then enlighten me!"

"To take care of you, for ye are doing a horrible job of doing that."

"What are you rambling about?"

"Ye have thy fill of women and sake…ye live irresponsibly and thy temper is at its worst. Kikyo-sama would allow no harm to come to the holder of her soul, or the bearer of the soul she cares for."

"Keh, I want you to understand this old hag: I am not, nor will I ever fall in love with that bitch just because she holds your sister's soul!"

"Aye, Inu Yasha, I know. Ye be a fool to do that! Kikyo-sama and Kagome-sama might share the same soul as they walk upon this Earth, but they are different people, and though your souls will yearn to be reunited, your personalities will clash. My beloved sister would never ask of thy love, she would earn it." She finished the last part to herself, but Inu Yasha managed to hear it and became uncomfortable in the silenced that followed.

"But that isn't why I came!" He finally spoke again.

"No, the subduing spell brought ye to my company."

"Yeah, how dare you give that thing to Kagome…I mean after two weeks of working with her, I can't take it anymore! If I get sit one more time, I will have made a tunnel to America! The bitch is trigger happy, and the damn freaking word is too common! About a third of the sits were accidental!"

"With thy reputation as a womanizer and thy ability to kill a field of lovely flowers with your anger, I thought it best to give the rose thorns to defend herself. My apologies, Inu Yasha."

"If you're truly sorry, you would remove this." He growled holding on to the rosary.

"My apologies, Inu Yasha, but Kagome is the only one that can remove it."

"But the bitch won't do it!"

"Then, there is nothing I can do!"

"Yes there is! You can give me a subduing spell for her! That would make it fair!"

"Inu Yasha, I cannot entrust ye with that kind of power. Ye will be sure to kill her the first day. She does not possess thy healing abilities nor thy youki strength."

"Damn it! Then give me something that will have the same effect without plummeting her to the ground!"

"As ye wish, Inu Yasha." The old woman stood up and walked out the room. "Please come with me." She let him to the jewelry display. She removed a silver necklace with a milky-pink ball pendent. "Give this to her, and ye shall have the desired effect."

"What is it?"

"An old lost jewel…most believe this to be the best replica made, but trust in this old woman when she tells you it is the original."

"Doesn't look very powerful."

"Put it around her neck and thou shall notice a difference."

0

0

0

"Kagome, where do you want these props?" LB asked as she juggled a box full of fake fox furs.

"Around the back…Did security tell you if Inu Yasha is on the lot again?"

"Private Kirei Ko is clearing him as we speak…if you ask me that translates to Inu Yasha and Miroku playing cards with the soldiers here on the base while we girls do all the work."

"Watch it wench, I heard that!" Inu Yasha shouted as he came up behind her. "And where the hell is my coffee?"

"The ash tray wasn't full enough for me to make coffee with!" She huffed as she walked away.

"Hey," He turned to Kagome.

"I set up the background and Sango is almost ready. We needed to switch the lights because they were just not working…"

"Yeah, yeah, listen, I have something for you."

"My pink slip?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"No," he put his most charming smile on. "You managed to survive to work with me for two full weeks…I can't think of any other of my brother's prodigy kids that did that, so I want to give you something." He pulled out a black velvet box.

"Inu Yasha?" She took the box with shaky hands. Inu Yasha smiled dreaming of the different curses that jewel could do. Kaede hadn't explained exactly what it did, but it had to be something as good as his rosary. "Oh Kami-sama! Inu Yasha…" Tears were spilling from her eyes as she had Inu Yasha put the necklace around her neck.

"How did you know?"

"Know?" He chocked, did she know what the jewel did…did she know how to protect herself from its power?

"Yes, how did you know I wanted this so bad?"

"Wanted-Kaede?"

"Oh Kami, Inu Yasha, you even thought of asking Kaede…that was amazingly thoughtful of you!" She hugged and kissed his cheek as she whipped away her tears. "Thank you so much Inu Yasha! This means so much to me." She hugged him again. "I'll - I'll get you your coffee…" She walked away desperately trying to control her tears.

"Damn, Yasha! Share your secret!" Miroku approached after the scene was over.

"I have no idea…Hey are we still going to the Three Legged Dog tonight?"

"Well, Sango wants to go to Diminuendo instead…It's Latin night."

"It's Lady's night at the Three Legged Dog, more chicks."

"Yeah, but the Three Legged Dog is a bar; chicks will be more casual. They will be in shorter skirts at the club." Miroku whined.

"You only want to go to Diminuendo because Sango wants to go!"

"Hey, at least I'm not asking to go to the Anime Turtle!"

"Because Sango would kill you if she caught you there again!"

"Yo, Inu!" LB approached with a hot cup of coffee. "I heard what you did to Kagome!"

"What did I do now?" He whined as he prepared himself for the bad cup of coffee. He nearly choked. "This is delicious…"

"And you deserve every drop."

"Inu Yasha!" Sango approached and gave him a long hug and a peck on the lips. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"Ok, am I going to die, and no one knows how to tell me?" Inu Yasha asked quite confused.

"Who cares? Get your hands off my girl!"

"I'm not your girl, Miroku!" Sango rolled her eyes. "But if you wanted to change that you would need to take a few lessons from Inu Yasha." Miroku's jaw fell unflattering to the ground. "What you did, Inu Yasha, was wonderful. You've made Kagome so happy."

"What are you talking about? I only gave her a present."

"Yeah, but it was something she really wanted. She has been saving for it since high school, but there always seems to be another expense. I really thought Kaede would have given it to her as a graduation present, but I guess it was too expensive for her too. This shows you that it was meant for Kagome all along! No one bought it in eight years, and then one day out of the blue, you buy just for her…it's destiny." Sango kissed Inu Yasha again. "You are a doll."

0

0

0

0

"I asked for a subduing spell Kaede, not her favorite piece of jewelry!" Inu Yasha shouted into his cell phone.

"Ye asked for something that would have the same effect, and it will. Give it time Inu Yasha!" Kaede hung up the other line.

"Damn bitch!" Inu Yasha threw his cell phone across the set.

"You are tense!" Kagome smiled as she approached.

"No…" Inu Yasha stopped mid-sentence as Kagome began to rub his shoulders. "Kami-sama, that feels like heaven."

"You are much too kind. If you want I can start the shoot. Take a breath and cool off. It can't be healthy for you to be that stressed." She smiled as she walked away. He stared after her with a confused look on his face. Had she just been kind and sweet to him? His cell phone came flying back to him, and he caught it before it hit him in the face. He took one sniff.

"Thanks Miroku." He dialed the old number. "Kaede, what is the spell suppose to do." The old woman sighed in resignation.

"Get ye to behave kinder to Kagome of course!"

0

0

0

0

"It's been two days, Miroku, and they haven't quarreled yet."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, Kagome seems to forgive everything Inu Yasha does. I'm telling you, that present he gave her really won her over. That and he started calling her Kagome."

"I cannot believe this…it is not beneficial for my plan for them to get along." He thought to himself as they walked over to the couple. This was the last day of shooting, and if they were not arguing, he was sure Kagome would not produce those wonderful edgy shots. Her work had become dull and safe once again. For some strange reason, the anger fueled by Inu Yasha was translated by her camera as an explosion of sexual energy. Just what he needed to sell swimwear.

Besides, he decided as they approached the couple from behind, he really liked Kagome's work. He wanted her to grow, and with her his business, and it wasn't like his brother wasn't benefiting from the competition. With her, his work became more complex and sharp. He had unknowingly risen to a new level of sophistication. There was nothing else he could do. "I'm sorry little brother…" He concluded to himself as he pushed Miroku forward. Miroku, being the gentleman that he was, broke his fall by placing his hands on Kagome's lower back in order to steady himself. Kagome's head shot up, and by the time she turned to look behind her, Miroku and Sesshomaru were no where in sight.

"You groped me!" Kagome accused Inu Yasha.

"Huh?" he looked up to see her stormy eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Right now…you groped me!"

"Someone groped you?"

"It wasn't you?"

"No…why would I want to grope you? It isn't like you got a killer body like Sango…or that new model Sierra."

"I take it she is your flavor of the week?" She asked taking a defensive stance.

"Why? You jealous?" Inu Yasha took a step closer with his classic bad boy smirk.

"Please, I have nothing to be jealous about."

"Yeah, all you have to do is lose ten pounds and you would make a chubby model…could almost compete with them."

"Are you calling me fat?" There was something in that tone that sent alarms off in Inu Yasha's head.

"No, I'm just saying that you wouldn't be fat if you lost ten pounds." Since when did the strong hanyou listen to warnings?

"Inu Yasha," The jewel around her neck began to glow dangerously. "Sit." Inu Yasha crashed hard into the ground leaving a crater similar to the Grand Canyon in his wake.

Sesshomaru looked at the scene with pleased eyes, his face free of all emotions. "I knew I could always count on your mouth to get you into trouble, little brother."


	5. Life is a Carnaval

Through the Rose Colored Lenses CH.5 Life is a Carnival 

Kagome sat by the bar nursing her diet coke as the strobe lights and the music danced around her. The place was packed with sweaty bodies grinding on the dance floor and men with too much cologne wearing an invisible sign that read 'Momma warned you about me" tattooed to their foreheads. Why had she agreed to come? Something about this being Sango's favorite club, and her begging Kagome not to let her ride alone with Miroku and Inu Yasha. There was more to it; Kagome was sure of it.

"Kagome!" Sango rushed to great her friend. "Why aren't you dancing? The music is hot and the men are hotter!" It was Latin night at Diminuendo, and appropriately Sango was wearing a red little Latin number with matching heels that screamed 'don't you whish you had my body." Her legs were bare as well as her arms and her hair was up in an elegant pony tail. Kagome was glad to be in a skirt, even if it was as short as her middle school uniform. She had always loved skirts, but ever since she got her bike she had retired them in favor of pants. Sango had insisted she wear her black lace see-through shirt with a black top underneath and her knee-high boots. The shirt covered every bit of her, but exposed her to all who wanted to see as well. Dressed in black with her hair riding crazy waves past her shoulders, Kagome looked exquisite.

"Don't let Miroku hear you! He will think you are talking about him!" Kagome shouted over the music. On cue both Miroku and Inu Yasha emerged from the crowd around the bar. Inu Yasha was wearing black jeans with a loose red shirt, and Miroku sported his favorite jeans with a purple silk shirt.

"Damn, you practically have to kill someone to get a drink these days!" Inu Yasha complained more to himself than to anyone else.

"Come on Kag! At least come dance with me! Why did you come if you didn't want to dance?"

"Because you said you would gut me alive if I didn't." Kagome replied seriously.

Inu Yasha stared at her. "I thought girls like the club scene?"

"Give me a café with good music, good friends, and good conversation, and I am all set."

"But how are you going to meet men in a café?" Sango complained.

"First of all, who says I want to meet men. Second of all, you always say that you can't meet your soul mate at a club. Third of all…"

"Kagome, I am not talking about a soul mate; I am talking about dating! Girl, can you even remember your last date?"

Kagome replied with a 'so this is what this is all about,' glare.

"For your information, yes I do!"

"Was it within the last year?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. You are almost twenty-five-years-old, and you are living the life of a divorced forty-five-year-old woman! Kagome, you have to start living your life! And, it is going to start tonight! On that dance floor! You do remember how to dance, don't you?" Sango finished with a challenge. Miroku, who had only been able to hear the last part of the conversation over the loud music, interrupted.

"Sure she does, and if she doesn't, I can sure remind her! I am a dancing king!"

"Dancing duce is more like it!" Inu Yasha, who, even with the ear plugs he wore to protect his sensitive hearing, had heard the entire conversation, did not enjoy the idea of Kagome's first dancing partner in over a year to be a hentai like Miroku. Though if he had to pick, he would rather it be Miroku than any of the other anonymous males present that night.

"If you think you are that great, why don't you show us what you got?" Miroku countered.

"Nice try, Miroku." Sango interrupted. "Inu Yasha never dances."

"Are you saying I can't?"

"Well, just that you seem to have an issue with eye to hip coordination." Sango replied. The music changed from Enrique Iglesias' Bailamos, to Celia Cruz's La Vida Es Un Carnaval (Life is a Carnival).

"Keh!" He took Kagome's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Their friends stared in surprise, and quickly followed. The quick beat of the music allowed for group and partnered dancing, the latter being what Inu Yasha was interested in. When they entered the dance floor he turned Kagome three times, so that she would finish right in front of him. He placed one hand on her waist and kept the other locked with hers as he began to lead. Kagome was pleasantly surprised at Inu Yasha's sense of rhythm, and was happily surprised when he began to turn her with ease. If felt like a child's game. She turned and moved with equal grace as they danced. As the lyrics ran through her head, she forgot she was dancing with Inu Yasha, or that Sango had forced her to come. She was Kagome Higurashi, lover of all Latin music, specially a huge fan of Celia Cruz, la reina de la Salsa, the queen of Salsa. She quickly translated the lyrics in her head as her body moved on its own free will.

"All those who think that life is unfair, it's not so,

Life is a beauty; you have to live it...

There is no need to cry, life is a carnival,

and it is so beautiful to live singing.

There is no need to cry, Life is a carnival,

and your sorrows are overcome singing."

Inu Yasha was amazed by Kagome's fluidity. "How did she get so good? I thought she didn't dance." Their bodies moved in perfect sync to the music. It was a beautiful thing to watch as they began to make complicated turns and not miss their footing. A few couples stepped aside to watch them, and soon they had a circle around them. Kagome was too lost in the music to notice, but Inu Yasha only cared that this gave him more room to move. Sango was hypnotized by the duo as she stared open-mouthed at the dancing couple. Not even Miroku's wondering hands were able to bring her to her senses, well at least not until the third grope at which time, Miroku found himself becoming better acquainted with the floor and Sango's designer shoes. The song finished with a bang, at which time Inu Yasha dipped Kagome. The gathered couples began to clap, and Kagome blushed a lovely shade of crimson. Inu Yasha just "Keh," and moved towards the bruising Miroku, and the angry Sango.

"Inu Yasha, how did you learn to dance like that?" She asked as he approached.

"Years of martial arts training." He shrugged in response.

"Kagome, you were wonderful. How did you learn?" Miroku asked peeling himself from the floor.

"Kagome dated the captain of the dance club in High School." Sango offered, making Kagome blush.

"Actually, I really got into Latin music in College. I joined the Spanish Club in order to get extra credit, and ended up staying for the music and food. I made lots of friends, who taught me how to dance Salsa, Merengue, Bachata, Cumbia, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I even met a Mexican who taught me how to dance Quebradita."

As the music changed again, both Sango and Kagome's eyes brighten once again. "Juanes!" they screamed and raced to the dance floor. Inu Yasha looked questionably at Miroku.

"A Columbian singer Sango would love to marry!" Miroku sighed over the guitar based music. "Something of saying what she wants to hear."

"What does he say?"

"If I die, let it be of love. If I fall in love, let it be with you, and yours this heart, I pray to god." Miroku recited. Inu Yasha smiled.

"You got it bad for her, don't you?"

"I haven't groped another girl since."

"For a strange reason I don't think that is exactly the proof of love she is asking for."

"But that is who I am…I want her to love me for me, not for being the perfect little puppet she can string around."

"But you would let her in a second if it meant she would be yours." Miroku sighed. "You're pathetic."

"Yeah, well, let's see when you fall in love! Bet you will be twice as pathetic as me!"

"That's the difference between you and me my friend, I will never fall in love." Miroku looked at Inu Yasha with starry eyes. "What now?" He asked half annoyed and half scared of that look.

"You called me your friend! That is the first time you referred to me as your friend! Oh my Kami, Inu Yasha, you are willing to commit! You've made me the happiest man here!" Miroku said as he hugged his friend. Inu Yasha tried to pull away but failed.

"Is there something I should know?" Sango asked as she returned to them.

"Yeah, your boyfriend is wacko!" Inu Yasha declared as he managed to get free.

"Inu Yasha, I'm hurt!"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Sango protested. In a flash, Miroku was by her side.

"Don't you see it is obvious we belong with each other, my dear Sango? Even someone as dense as Inu Yasha can see it!"

"Hey!" Inu Yasha protested as he hit Miroku's head. "Where is Kagome? I want to go."

"A guy asked her to dance." Sango replied as she was trying to free her hand from Miroku's grasp.

"It's three a.m. We got to shoot in the morning. Get the car!" He declared as he saw Kagome being led to the V.I.P. Lounge by a sweet boy faced young man. Inu Yasha took a second to size him up. "Yup, the type that looks like what you want to bring home to mom, but are exactly what she warned you about!" He thought as he was blocked by Sango.

"Come on, Yash! Kagome hasn't been out in ages. Let her have her fun. What's one dance?"

"We got to shoot in the morning, and that girl is impossible to work with if she doesn't get at least one hour of sleep!" Inu Yasha made his way to where he had seen Kagome disappear to. A bouncer the size of Texas stepped in front him, but quickly moved away saying,

"Sorry Mr. Morimoto; I didn't recognize you without your fan club." He stepped into the lounge where the music was low enough for people to talk, but loud enough to still make the walls vibrate. It was his favorite room in the club. He spotted Kagome laughing with the browned hair guy in a corner, and Inu Yasha stalked the pair ready to use the easiest intimidating move he knew. "Do you have a problem with my girlfriend?" Inu Yasha asked as he slipped his arm around Kagome pulling her close to him. The boy looked at him in surprise and then at Kagome, whose jaw had intersected the floor.

"No, but you seem to have a problem with mine. Do you mind removing your hands from MY girlfriend?" Inu Yasha was a bit shocked; usually, guys like him wanted to avoid confrontation and backed away at the mention of a significant other. This guy seemed to be clueless about proper club etiquette. He growled dangerously at the intruder, and Kagome stepped between them.

"Hojo, I would like you to meet my colleague, Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha, I want to introduce to you my ex-boyfriend Hojo."

"You work with Higurashi?" Hojo asked in concern. Inu Yasha growled in response. His eyes flickered a dangerous shade of red, which Kagome caught.

"Come on, we are leaving!" He declared as he grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"Hey, if Higurashi doesn't want to leave, she doesn't have to," Hojo declare as he reached for Kagome's other arm. He didn't have time to defend himself. Before he had time to touch Kagome, Inu Yasha had punched him unconscious.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome tried to race to Hojo's side but one growl from Inu Yasha kept her in place. His eyes were glowing, almost red. She wanted to sit him, but he was so close to becoming full demon that one sit might push him over the edge. Instead, she let him drag her out of the club. He, on the other hand, was too angry to notice the spike of fear in her scent.

Once outside, he searched for the car, and saw Miroku opening the door for Sango to get in. He took the opportunity to get into the driver's side and declared,

"I'm driving."

Kagome noticed his eyes had a calmer look to them and ventured to begin the argument, but placed herself in the back seat with Sango for safety reasons.

"What the hell were you thinking back there?" She demanded with fiery eyes as soon as everyone was in the car.

"Me? What about you? Throwing yourself like a common slut at that Baka!" Inu Yasha peeled out of the parking space.

"Inu Yasha, please! This is my baby!" Miroku begged as Inu Yasha ran a red light.

"**Slut?" **Kagome choked on the word. "Why? Because I ran into an ex-boyfriend and decided to catch up with him? What about you? You are with a different girl every week! If there is a slut here, then it's you!"

"Inu Yasha! Signal! Signal!" Miroku held on tight as Inu Yasha took a sharp right. Where were the cops when you needed them?

"We are not talking about me!"

"Yes we are! You had no right to hit Hojo! He did nothing to you!" Inu Yasha suddenly stopped the car with a large squeak of the breaks in front of a red light. Miroku sighed in relief.

"He asked for it!" He said as he turned to face her, eyes flashing with anger. Kagome returned his glare, both were growling now. "Besides," he continued calming down a bit. "You could have prevented it!"

"Oh, so now it is my fault that you got into a fight!"

"All you had to do is get up and leave! Instead you sided with Hobo over there!"

"It's Hojo! And how the hell did I side with him! As I recall, I stepped between you two!"

"**_Colleague_**!" Inu Yasha roared. "You introduced me as your colleague!" Someone beeped their horn, and Inu Yasha let out a string of curses as he peeled away. Miroku had begun to pray.

"But…That's what you are? I guess I could've said boss, would that have made you feel better?" Inu Yasha pulled over, and both Miroku and Sango ducked for cover. How could Kagome be so dense?

"Are you an idiot?" Inu Yasha growled as he stepped out of the car. He opened her door and dragged her out of the car. This time the fear and anger spike in her scent did not escape him.

"What? Did you want me to go along with the boyfriend bit? It was quite unnecessary! Hojo isn't some creep I needed rescuing from!"

"No!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Then what, Inu Yasha? What should I have introduced you as?"

"Nothing!" He pushed her back into the car defeated. He did not want to continue this conversation.

"No, enlighten me Inu Yasha!" She stopped him from closing her door. "You seem to know what is proper for everything; teach this poor ignorant human!"

"As your friend!" Her shock was enough to let him close her door. He got back behind the wheel and drove off in a saner manner that Miroku was grateful for. Kagome remained quiet for a long time before Sango ventured it was safe to talk.

"So you ran into Hojo?"

"Like you didn't know it was him." Kagome whispered back.

"I just wanted to make sure my eyes didn't deceive me…puberty was good to him. He definitely got taller, and cuter, but still has the little boy face."

"I guess; I didn't really notice."

"Did you know he graduated Suma Cum Laude from college two years ahead of schedule?"

"No." Kagome answered eyeing her friend cautiously.

"Yeah, and now he is one of the top residents at Children's Hospital. I hear that he is going to be a great doctor someday."

"You don't say." Kagome folded her arm defensively in front of her. She could sense what was coming, and did not like were Sango was going.

"Yeah, and I also heard that he hasn't gotten over you! How about you? Any lingering feelings for your high school sweetheart?"

"Could you two shut up?" Inu Yasha growled from the front seat. "I'm trying to drive here."

Sango looked up in surprise. Sure Inu Yasha was hurt from Kagome's response, but could she have misread him. "Could he be jealous of Hojo?" she wondered. "An ex-boyfriend who your girl doesn't hate always has a fair chance of becoming Mr. Right. Could Inu Yasha be thinking of seriously going after Kagome? But they are so different! Kagome would never stand for any of Inu Yasha's crap! And it's not like Inu Yasha can be patient with Kagome. What she needs is someone understanding, romantic, a genuine Don Juan but with the loyalty of a priest. Someone like Hojo!" Sango laughed to herself. "Kami, I was the leader of the bandwagon to get her to dump him because he was too quiet, safe, and dull! But that was high school! She needed to date someone exiting, dangerous and fun! That way she could be ready for safe and dull in her later years." Inu Yasha pulled in front of the shrine steps and opened the door. Kagome quietly got out. He began to escort her up the steps but she calmly said,

"Don't bother." He didn't listen to her and followed her up the stairs with the intention of carrying her. She snapped at him, and from the car Sango could see them arguing again. With the windows rolled up, they were out of earshot, which Sango was grateful for. She looked at the two: Inu Yasha towering over her, his silver hair dancing in the light wind, and Kagome standing straight, her black hair in waves. Tonight, even their clothes looked good together, and as Inu Yasha's hand fell on Kagome's arm, Sango envisioned them kissing. "They would make a cute couple."

"Sit!" Even the modern sound filtrating abilities of the car couldn't keep that scream at bay. Sango sighed.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku turned to face her.

"What do you think of Yasha and Kagome?"

"Cool peeps…provide great entertainment when they argue, though tonight was a bit scary."

"No, I mean as a couple."

"Like you and me?"

"We are not a couple!"

"Yes we are; you just don't want the tabloids to know."

"Miroku!"

"What? Sango, you can't take back what you said." He took her hand.

"I was tired and extremely hungry…I would have said anything for a piece of gum."

"Sango…I am not afraid to tell you how I feel. I love you." The girl's head shot up and desperately searched his eyes for the truth. "Don't push me away. Please."

"We argue a lot." She complained as she saw Inu Yasha escorting Kagome up the stairs, they seemed to have called a truce.

"So do Yash and Kag."

"But that's sexual tension!"

"And ours isn't?" He began to rub circular patterns on her hand as she blushed. Giving her his most seductive smirk he began, "Don't tell me you don't feel it too?"

"Miroku…" Her eyes were downcast but the blush was greater. "I…I just don't know. I…I'm scared."

"Sango, what if I proved to you that it could work?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"How?" She asked in a whisper.

"How about if we got Inu Yasha and Kagome together? If those two can manage, then we can't fail!"

"Sounds good, but why _we_?"

"Because if we are going to play with fire, might as well get burned together. Let's not forget they are both our friends. Yash is my best friend and Kagome is yours. If I have to risk their happiness to be with you, I will, but it is only fair we both have the same to lose. After all, isn't that what a relationship is all about: Two people with everything to lose trying to find happiness together?"

"I guess…"

"So what do you say?"

She remained quiet for a moment. "Yes!" He pulled her close for a kiss, which surprised Sango. For the first time in a long time he had hoped for the future, for happiness, for a life with Sango. They broke apart and Sango blushed madly. He could still taste her on his lips as a sound broke through the closed windows.

"Sit!" A thump was heard followed by a,

"Bitch!"

"Then again," Miroku thought. "Hoping never gets you anywhere."

0

0

000000000000000000

0

0

"Where the hell did you spend the night?" Inu Yasha growled before Kagome had a chance to pull off her helmet. The woodland set was buzzing with commotion as people ran to and fro getting last minute details ready for the shoot. The sun was shinning brightly and the wind was cooperating. Models were getting touch ups; lighting equipment was being tested, and the parking area was being cleared as the hanyou and his assistant were getting ready for another war.

"None of your business! I'm here and on time, and that is all that matters!"

"I left you in front of your door! I expected you to go to bed, not to run off with that Hobo guy!"

"His name is Hojo! And you are not my father to tell me when to go to bed!" She got off her bike and pushed by him. Last night's tension weighed heavily between them.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around. In reply, she smacked him. The whole set went silent. Even the lights turned to see them. "Bitch!" he growled.

"I let you know that I didn't need a ride! What else do you want Inu Yasha? My itinerary?"

"Your first priority should be this job! You're lucky I consented in letting you tag along for this!" His eyes glowed dangerously red as he sniffed her scent. "You worked nights again!"

"I don't work nights!" She pulled her arm free. "We just had an emergency. Those don't wait until morning. I barely had a chance to change before going to meet Kaede! Anyway, it isn't any of your business!"

"Keep putting this job second and you will find yourself without it!"

"You don't have to tell me that Inu Yasha!" She spit. "I know my days in this company are numbered! But even if I know that I won't be working here past next month, I still give you 110 of my abilities! Why the hell do you think I drove up here during rush hour instead of going to bed?"

"You are a lousy photographer and an even worse liar!"

"If you think I am that bad, then why do you keep me around?"

"Because my brother makes me!" There was a moment of silence before Kagome took a step closer to him. Her face locked in defiance.

"Do you want to know why I introduced you as my colleague instead of my friend last night? Because whenever you do anything nice for me, it isn't because you want you; it's because your brother makes you!" Her voice was dangerously calm and her eyes glassy with anger. Inu Yasha took a step back. "I'm going to make it easy for you Inu Yasha Morimoto. I quit!" She walked towards her bike, but he grabbed her arm again.

"You can't quit because you're fired!"

"The only person that can fire me is Sesshomaru-sama!" She untangled her arm. "So why don't you SIT!" He crashed to the ground and she got on her bike. She took off like a bat out of hell, and turned into the nearest intersection.

"That bastard! How dare he tell me what to do! I should have sat him some more! He deserved at least two dozen! And to think that I was ready to apologize after last night! That…that ass!" Kagome cut in front of a slow moving vehicle and tried to cut to the next intersection. She was so lost in her anger that she did not see the eighteen-wheeler, until it was right on top of her. She screamed as her life flashed before her eyes.


	6. Death is not Tactful

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses**

**Ch.6**

The doors to the ER blasted opened as a group of doctors and nurses approached the stretcher. "What happened?" Hojo asked as he reached the scene.

"Kid got ran over by a truck! Not pretty! Her vitals are failing!"

"What are the stats?" Hojo never heard the response. He looked down at the woman's face and gasped in horror.

"Dr. Takahashi?" His senior advisor approached him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Morn…I-I can't…I know her, personally."

"I understand. Dr. Woo, will you please assist me here."

"Yes doctor." Hojo moved aside as he let the veterans take over. He had wanted to become a doctor to heal people, and working in the ER was the hardest thing he had to do considering so many of his patients did not make it, but this girl…He would never forgive himself if he failed her.

"We are losing her!" A nearby nurse screamed as she grabbed the defibrillator.

"Clear!" Dr. Woo ordered. The body rose in response, and for a second he thought her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Nothing!" the nurse replied.

"Again!" Dr. Woo ordered. She was shocked again, but continued to flat line. Hojo felt his whole body go cold. She couldn't die. She was too important; she had too much still left undone! They shocked her one more time.

"Time of death…11:33 am," declared Dr. Morn. She walked up to Hojo with her long red hair tied in a low bun and her glasses falling from her nose, and asked, "Are you alright, son?"

"She…she can't be…"

"I'm sorry. We can't save them all. Were you two close?"

"She…she was my girlfriend once…"

"I'm sorry. Death isn't a tactful being." She patted Hojo on the back as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

"Inu Yasha, what do you want for lunch?" Miroku asked as he approached the furious hanyou.

"That stupid bitch! Left me to do all the work! HOW DARE SHE QUIT? SHE CAN'T QUIT! I WANT THE SADISFACTION OF FIRING HER!" Inu Yasha mumbled to himself without noticing Miroku's presence.

"So you want Kagome for lunch? I don't think that is ethical…or legal. I'm pretty sure that eating humans was outlawed by the Demon Council a century or two ago!" Miroku joked. Inu Yasha just growled in response.

"I want to break every bone in her body…Tare her limb from limb, and before she dies…deep fry her in extra hot oil!" Miroku just gulped in response. He had never seen Inu Yasha this angry at anyone, especially not a woman.

"Now, how in hell am I supposed to get them to kiss and make up?" Miroku wondered as the Sailor Moon theme song filled the room. Inu Yasha took out his cell phone.

"What? Rin thought it was cute!" Inu Yasha growled.

"You just can't say no to your niece, can't you?" Miroku laughed. The big bad hanyou would crumble in front of a six year old girl.

"What the hell you want?" Inu Yasha roared into his phone.

"The damn bastard is pissed! Why aren't I surprised?" LB spit from the other end of the line.

"What the hell do YOU want now?"

"Nothing much, just informed you that thanks to you Kagome is in the hospital!"

"What?" This time his scream was tinted with fear.

"I just heard from by boyfriend, who works there. You got her angry! You let her drive off! Thanks to you she is in critical condition, if NOT DEAD! WHICH IS PRETTY LIKELY FROM WHAT RA TELLS ME! She was pretty bad when they brought her in…The truck never got a chance to stop." She sobbed.

"What hospital?" Inu Yasha ventured after a long silence.

"Children's Hospital." Inu Yasha closed his cell phone to be greeted by Miroku's and Sango's curious stares.

"Kagome's been in an accident." The words felt unreal as they left his mouth. Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit him.

"Is she ok?" Sango gasp.

"I don't know…LB said it didn't look good." Inu Yasha felt dizzy with a swarm of thoughts swimming in his head. What was he suppose to feel? Remorse? Guilt? Worry? Pain? He felt all of the above. "I'm going to the hospital and checking it out myself!" He declared. He couldn't stay there doing nothing. He was in the car before the other two could react.

For the second time that day, the road saw a crazy driver; only this time, the driver would not let something like an eighteen wheeler keep him from his destination.

"Don't you dare die Kagome! Damn it! I didn't mean it! I was just mad!" His car phone rang. "What?"

"Yasha, it's Miroku! Listen, Sango and I are going over to Kagome's. We are going to break it to Souta, give us a call the minute you know how she is."

"Keh!" Inu Yasha went to turn on the intersection, but the police had blocked it off. The truck was still there, and so was Kagome's motorcycle lying completely flattened by the wheels of the truck. Inu Yasha's breath was caught in his chest leaving a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. "How did the bike get flatten? Isn't it supposed to get propelled away from the truck, throwing her clear of the crash?" A sudden numbness filled his body. "I can't think of a hanyou that could survive a crash like that…how could a mere human girl…?" Inu Yasha didn't finish his question. He turned violently off road and, with a few cop cars behind him, made a wild race towards the hospital.

"That damn bitch is too stubborn to just die! She'll be just fine! Then, I can strangle her for scaring me half to death!" Somehow, Inu Yasha failed to notice the sirens behind him, and was quickly able to lose the cops once he hit the city traffic. After threatening to kill half of Tokyo's population, he managed to race into the hospital.

"Kagome Higurashi, WHERE IS SHE?"

"Please calm down, sir." The nurse at the receptionist table replied. She was a short chubby woman with a blank stare and thick bifocal glasses and with one major defect: She typed one word per hour. "May I see some ID?"

"Why?"

"Only family may be informed sir."

"Informed? Damn it woman, I'm her husband!" Inu Yasha yelled the first thing that ran into his head.

"Husband? I don't see a wedding band sir!" The nurse complained as she inspected his fingers.

"Look, we have necklaces instead of rings! They're bigger!" He screamed as he pulled at his rosary. "She has one just like it, but with a jewel on it!"

"I'm not sure…how can I really know you are not just some idiot off the street."

"Because I know her, you damn bitch!" He growled. "When she is angry she always gets flushed, cuz even tan she has such a pale complexion…and when she is taking pictures, and she finds the perfect shot, she always smiles a little wider…and if the shot isn't any good, she crinkles her nose in distaste! And when she is sleeping…she would look like an angel, except that her mouth hangs a bit open…making her look just beautiful!" He finished half defeated.

"Who is he asking for, Anna?" Another nurse came to the receptionist table.

"That Higurashi girl…the one from the truck and bike crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss, sir. If it's any consolation, she didn't feel much pain." Inu Yasha's knees went limp.

"What?"

"No Sakura! You are thinking of Dr. Takahashi's ex-girlfriend."

"That is who he is talking about, Anna."

"No, I was just by up there, and he was talking to her."

"He is talking to her cadaver? Boy I would never think Hojo would take things that hard!" Inu Yasha began to hyperventilate. Hojo…damn even in this he had to be the cause of his grief.

"OH, sir, please calm down!" Nurse Anna begged as she noticed Inu Yasha's state. "My friend here lives in the stars. Your wife is alive. She is in Room 343, we moved her there about 15 minutes ago. Here let me escort you."

He followed her like a sleep walking chicken, not sure what to make of it. "Kagome…"

"This way, sir." Nurse Anna led him towards the third floor and then took a right. Hojo's calm voice filtered through one of the approaching doors.

"All I am saying, Higurashi, is that he has the classic traits of an abuser, and it wouldn't hurt for you to go to one of those classes. You might just realize you don't have to take it! Keep being your nice sweet self, and watch him entrap you into a relationship that is basically in his mind!"

The nurse opened the door, and he prepared to see anything from Kagome's dead body to her hooked up to every machine this hospital owned. It was all in vain, since nothing could prepare him for what he was in store for.

"Nurse Datchic?" Hojo asked as she entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Dr. Takahashi, but I brought Mrs. Higurashi, here, her husband."

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha question as he approached her laying body. He fell to his knees by her side without noticing her incredulous stare. He quickly encircled her in a suffocating hug to ensure it was her…still alive…still there. He quickly started touching her arms, torso and legs.

"Inu Yasha, what on Earth are you doing?" Kagome asked smacking his hand.

"They told me you were dead…I saw the crash Kagome…you must have at least ten broken bones!" Inu Yasha stared in disbelief at the apparently healthy Kagome. If it weren't for the IV, you would have never guessed she was in a hospital.

"I'm sorry doctor. Nurse Star confused Mrs. Higurashi with that other girl that died earlier today. The one from the bicycle accident." Hojo suddenly lowered his gaze as a single tear escaped his eye. He could understand Inu Yasha's distress. That very day he had seen his college sweetheart die right in front of him. Five minutes later, Kagome was rushed in from a worst accident without a scratch on her. It felt more like the irony of a sick twist from a demented fan fiction writer than reality. He stood up and led the nurse out. Inu Yasha needed time to address reality.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure…one minute my life is flashing before my eyes, then there is this bright light…tunnel vision or something, but next thing I know, I look up and I the truck is in front of me…I guess I was just thrown free…somehow."

"Anything broken?" Inu Yasha asked, not believing his hands as the examined her legs. She kicked him away and continued.

"Nope. They can't find anything wrong with me, but they want to keep me in for observation!" Kagome finished with a humph.

She was alive! She was alive and well! The thought finally sunk into his thick skull. He straightened himself out and discretely whipped away a tear of relief that had formed in his eye.

"Hey, what was all that about you being my husband?" Leave it to Kagome to find a way to get him angry.

"I had to say something for them to let me in! Something about annoying colleagues not being on the visiting list." He retorted. She lowered her head, and began,

"About that…Inu Yasha, I'm sorry. You are right. It was rude of me to introduce you that way…you have been a friend…more like the annoying big brother that has been keeping me on my toes. Today, I thought I was going to die…I don't want the last moments of my life to be filled with arguments, so how about we call a truce." She held up her hand to him, and he took it.

"Keh! No point in arguing with a sick person!" Kagome gave him a classic glare, but smiled. "And I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did."

"So are you going to apologize to Hojo?"

"Hells no! He deserved everything he got! My only mistake was yelling at you instead of him! If he had backed away when he was supposed to, none of this would have happened!" He declared. Kagome just bowed her head in defeat.

"I should sit you, but I don't have the energy." Inu Yasha suddenly found the floor very interesting. "May be I did." He peeled himself off the floor with an angry glare but a smiled grazed his lips.

"To think, I might have never had to feel that pain again." He sighed to himself.

"Hey girl! How are you feeling?" LB and Ra walked into the room. "Brought you a get well package." She declared giving Kagome a beautiful teddy bear holding a 'Get Well Soon Sign.'

"I hope I didn't worry you."

"There was nothing to worry about. I told LB that you were fine the minute you came in. It's lucky I recognized you from the other day…If you saw the wreck, there was no way you would have guess you survived!" Ra declared as he ran his hand through his spiked bleached blond hair. He looked like an older version of Peter Pan in his green nurse's outfit, but it was the black 'let's-raise-hell' tank tops he kept in his locker that kept LB glued to him.

"You knew…when you called me you knew!" Inu Yasha's left eye began to twitch.

"Eh, well sorta." LB took a step back. "Well, you were so mean to her this morning, I thought you deserved a bit of your own medicine. Besides, may be that will teach you to answer your phone in a nicer manner. What's the big deal?"

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!" Inu Yasha growled, and it suddenly became clear to LB, she had crossed that invisible line that kept her alive day after day.

"Sorry, but how was I suppose to know that you would get dumb and dumber at the receptionist table?" Inu Yasha just growled in response.

"Any how," LB started to make a dash for the door before she was sharing the room with Kagome. "I called your brother and told him you were fine. Sango and Kohaku are keeping him busy." Before anyone could reply, she had thrown Ra out the room and slammed the door behind her.

"You were really worried." Kagome looked up in amazement.

"Keh, just cuz I can't stand you doesn't mean I want you dead."

"True, who would you insult then?" Kagome replied with a smirk of her own, and Inu Yasha relaxed.

"Kagome,"

"Wow, this must have really affected you…you're calling me Kagome, not wench or bitch…and I didn't have to s-" Inu Yasha covered her mouth before she could accidentally let the fated word out. "Sorry."

"Earlier today…you said your days at the company were numbered why?"

"My contract expires next month. I have been hired part time three times this year alone for different things. If your brother wants to keep me on, then according to your company regulations, he has to make me a full time offer."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"It's so much cheaper to just get another part timer." Kagome suddenly seemed tired. "Which means that I have to find another job…and heaven knows what this will cost, even with insurance…do you now understand why I must work at Kaede's? There is no way I could afford to come to this hospital otherwise."

"Keh! I still don't believe my brother would be such a baka!"

"Talking about me behind my back?" Sesshomaru asked as he entered the room.

"How did you get in here?"

"The nurse out front recognized me as Kagome's brother-in-law. Is there something you two need to tell me?"

"Yes, your brother has a fixation with telling people we are together."

"I see. Does this stem from a fear to commit, or are you just too much of a baka to know you are suppose to get her permission before you can say she is your girlfriend…besides the whole wedding license thing." Sesshomaru replied in his cool tone.

"Teme, you are the baka! How could you let Kagome work nights?" Kagome sighed, ready to pull her hair out of her head.

"I don't work nights! Last night was an emergency!"

"How about the time before that?" Inu Yasha turned towards her.

"Damn, two emergencies in almost a month. Excuse a girl for being a miko. Demons don't wait 'til morning! You should know this!"

"Demons?" Sesshomaru asked raising his left eyebrows.

"She has a part time…"

"Full time!"

"What-ever job with Kaede being a miko. Something about health insurance…" Inu Yasha explained.

"But our company had the best health insurance available."

"Ha, I knew it! YOU lied!" Inu Yasha pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I did not! I never said your health insurance policy sucked, I simply don't get it because I AM PART TIME!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow even more.

"Yeah, what is this thing about her contract terminating next month, and you are letting her go."

"You are still part time?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, ignoring his brother.

"Yes! Damn, have I been talking to the walls for the past month?" Kagome began to strangle her teddy bear, pretending it was the Morimoto brothers.

"Have you been talking to Inu Yasha?"

"Yes."

"Then the wall would have been smarter." He turned before Inu Yasha could reply, his cell phone already at his ear. "Yes she is still among the living." He started to speak as he left the room.

They both stared dumbfounded at the door for a good five minutes before Sesshomaru made another grand entrance still talking into his cell phone. "Sell…sell…buy…let it be…" He put some papers in front of Kagome and ordered. "Sign."

Kagome read the first line, 'Contract for full time employment: Photographer Class IV.' "I can't sign this." Kagome declared. Sesshomaru continued to talk into the phone and handed her a pen. "You don't understand. I quit earlier this morning."

"Kagura, I'm going to have to call you back. You what?" Sesshomaru's piercing stare was worst than Inu Yasha's barks.

"Earlier today, I had an argument with your brother, and I quit." Sesshomaru eyed Inu Yasha.

"What? Everyone quits when they work with me! YOU quit once too Fluffy!"

"I told you never to call me fluffy!"

"The important thing is that it doesn't matter. She can still sign the contract."

"Just sign, Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But…"

"Don't you want this job?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then sign."

"FINE!" Kagome picked up the papers and began to read. To the untrained eye, you would have missed Sesshomaru's glare, but Inu Yasha recognized it immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"Why reading the contract, Sesshomaru-sama. Haven't you ever heard the expression, never sign what you don't read?" She was a bit annoyed by the interruption, but she like what she saw. Starting salary of 70,000 a year plus benefits, a company car and a yearly five percent raise.

"Fine!" Sesshomaru crossed out the salary and changed the number to 120,000 a year. Kagome almost chocked at the amount. "Just sign…I'm in a hurry."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something here that you don't want me to read?"

"You would have to work with Inu Yasha...at least for at first."

"That isn't so bad."

"For the first four years."

"**_What_**?" Both Inu Yasha and Kagome screamed.

"Fine! Make it 150,000, but that is my final offer!"

"Are you insinuating that I am that difficult to work with?" Inu Yasha growled.

"What is this clause about me not working anywhere else?" Kagome interrupted.

"As a Class IV Photographer, I need you to be ready to get up and leave. I may send you to France, India, the United States…you can't be tied down by anything."

"I have a twelve-year-old."

"You aren't old enough…"

"My brother!"

"Arrangements can be made, and within a few years, he will be old enough to be left by himself. Another job, especially one with a contract, is more difficult to arrange."

"I can't abandon Kaede…"

"Kagome, there is no other way."

"What if I just help out at the store…without officially working for her?"

"This job would be your priority?"

"Yes."

"That would be fine." Kagome looked forward thoughtful, and then signed her soul away.

"Visiting hours are over." Nurse Datchic walked in. "Mr. Higurashi, you can spend the night if you would like." She said staring at Inu Yasha. Kagome started to giggle.

"That won't…" she began.

"Thanks, I will." Inu Yasha said making himself comfortable on the chair next to her bed. He turned the television towards himself and began. "Now, what's on?"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome complained. She was about to turn to Sesshomaru or the nurse to help, but they had already made their exit.

"What?"

"I'm the sick one here! If you stay, you can't upset me! HOSPITAL POLICY!"

"Then it's a good thing I don't work for the hospital."

"Fine!" Kagome sat up and prepared to stand, but before she could complete the task, Inu Yasha was at her side.

"Where are you going?"

"To find someone that does work here, like Hojo! I'm sure he will be nice to me!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Keh, you need your rest." He pushed her back against the bed.

"Sir, I brought you a pill- Sir, that kind of behavior is not appropriate in a hospital! Your wife is ill! She needs her rest, and you should be considerate of the other patients!" Nurse Datchic put her fists at her hips. Through her foggy lenses, she stared at the young man trying to kiss his 'wife.' Inu Yasha looked up confused.

"Leave 'em alone, Anna can't you see they're in love?" Nurse Star peeked in from behind Anna hopping that she could catch a glimpse of the young couple.

"Sakura, you are too nosey for your own good."

"So this one is also Dr. Takahashi's ex? Wow, the doc gets around…and he even isn't a doc yet." Nurse Star giggled as both women left the room. The brief silence was shattered as they couple began to fight over the remote.

A dark figure walked around his desk with a cold smile painted on his lips. "So the Shikon no Tama has reemerged?" His black hair fell in waves from his low pony tail as he finally sat down and picked up a picture of a young shrine maiden. "You thought you could hide it for ever, Kikyo…it only took fifty years." He slowly caressed the picture. "I told you I get everything I want…even if it means destroying it!" He picked up the phone to dial a familiar number, when he stopped himself. "No…she betrayed me…left me for those dogs!" His eyes began to glow. "They took my woman, my honor, and most recently, my daughters! I swear those damn Inu Youkai will pay! Those DOGS WILL PAY!" Naraku banged his fist on the desk breaking Kikyo's frame. His blood ran along the photo, but his wound healed too quickly to leave enough blood to stain more than the edges of the picture.

"With the Shikon no Tama, I will make them all pay!"


	7. First Kisses and Shikon Jewels

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses**

**Ch.** **7**

Having Inu Yasha stay the night with her turned out to be a mixed blessing. He came in handy when dinner came around. She had trouble deciphering what airline they had retired the food from. He had graciously volunteered, after chocking on what was supposed to be chicken, on acquiring some contraband food from the near-by Chinese restaurant. Half-way through her orange chicken, Nurse Datchic confiscated the food claiming it wasn't hospital approved. Inu Yasha had lucked out since he had finished before she had a chance to start. He did graciously give her his fortune cookie with the condition that she would stop pouting. It worked because they were Kagome's favorite part of getting Chinese food. At least they worked until she read her fortune: "Love is right under your nose." She looked down to see what was under her nose, only to find Inu Yasha trying to grab the remote from underneath the bed.

"Stupid cookie…didn't even give me lucky numbers!" She sighed.

"May be it was my fortune." Inu Yasha reclaimed the paper and after looking at who was right under his nose in the eye, the both said "Nah," in unison.

Inu Yasha also didn't seem to mind taking countless trips to the vending machine to help Kagome's sweet tooth; though, truth be told, he was the one who drank all the Sierra Mist in the vending machine. Unfortunately, each trip came with a scolding from the wonderful Nurse Anna Datchic, who tried to remind him that he was in a hospital, not a hotel room.

They had both argued over the remote and every possible viewing channel, finally agreeing on Sumo Wrestling Reruns. Since they couldn't place the television comfortably between them, Kagome allowed him to lie next to her on the excessively small bed. While he got to lie comfortably, she was on her side, on the small space Inu Yasha didn't occupy, using his arm as a pillow. She felt the morning neck craps ahead of schedule. If that wasn't bad enough, Nurse Datchic and her faulty vision walked in on the duo.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, even if you do not have to share the room with another patient, you should still be respectful of the staff and patients here! I don't even want to know what you were thinking…or what you were doing under the blankets."

"I was thinking that my wife hates to sleep alone…something about having a hunk for a husband that should always sleep by her side! And what me an my wife do under the blankets is none of your, the staff, or the patients' business!"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded as soon as the nurse left.

"What?" The day I get marry, it will be to a woman that thinks I am a hunk and does want to always sleep by my side! And if I want to thumb wrestle with my wife under the covers," Inu Yasha finished as he finally locked Kagome's thumb in a game of Blind Thumb Wars, "then it is none of that bitch's business."

"Good luck finding her!" Kagome declared as she rubbed her sore thumb.

"Keh!"

Kagome pretended to be asleep when Hojo made his rounds, especially since Inu Yasha seemed to be peacefully sleeping. She heard Nurse Datchic complain to Hojo after he left the room. She really was a bitch. Kagome nearly killed her when she walked in without knocking the next morning and caught her changing. She could hear Datchic begin to complain but Inu Yasha's fake sweet voice interrupted her.

"Ah, Nurse Datchic, do you know if my dear wife is done changing. I would have waited inside, but I didn't want to disturb the other patients that do not reside in the room."

Now, here they were, signing her release forms, and she could here her complaining to the other nurses as she went off her shift. That woman rubbed her the wrong way.

"Want to give her something to write home about?" The mischief in Inu Yasha's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"What did you have in mind?"

"This." As he saw the nurse turn towards them, he took Kagome in his arms and with exaggerated passion, pressed his lips against hers. Kagome, who was caught off guard, had initially closed her eyes as a reflex. She tensed up in his arms, but when she heard the older woman swoon, she relaxed and smile. Inu Yasha sure did know how to get revenge. "All that hag wanted was a show." He smiled and led her to the parking garage just as Hojo turned the corner. He tried to call after Kagome, but Inu Yasha's superior senses were able to escort her away before she had a chance to hear him.

Once they were seated in his Cadillac, she turned and began, "Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Strawberry Chap stick?" Inu Yasha blushed.

"What? My lips got chapped and that's the only thing the store had!"

"A hanyou with chapped lips? That'll be the day!"

"Believe what you want Missy! But I'm telling the truth; besides, I'm not the one with vanilla cream cherry on my lips."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"That's the flavor high school nerdy girls wear in hopes of getting kissed."

"And the authority on this would be?"

"Miroku, and trust me, the boy knows his material."

"I believe you there. Hey, could you make a left at the next light?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'm not in the mood to climb the shrine steps, so I was hoping we could go the back way and use the driveway."

"You have a driveway?"

"Of course! How did you think I got my bike up to the garage?"

"Up the stairs…Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he growled.

"You never asked, and I am NOT the lazy sort. Besides half the time I was too mad at you to talk to you."

000000

"I'm telling you Souta," Kohaku blocked his friend's shot, "you need to get your sister a boyfriend. Ever since Miroku has been going after Sango, he has been showering me with gifts. Plus, he is a lot cooler to hang out with than my dad." The boy had brown messy hair, tied to the back of his head, and a face full of freckles that made him look younger than what he was. His smile was soft and peaceful.

"I don't know…" Souta replied as he switched sides with his friend. Kohaku began to kick the soccer ball around, before kicking it at Souta. He was able to hit out of the way.

"Think about it. If your sister becomes one of those old spinster types, then, she will wreck every date you ever had and turn you into something like Norman Bates. Except you wont have a motel; you will have a shrine." Forgetting the ball, Kohaku walked up to Souta and placed an arm around his back as they talked.

"But, what if he hurts her?"

"That's why you got to pick him. Do you think my sister fell for Miroku on her own? Nope, it was my subliminal massages and secret plans that got them this far!"

"You want your sister to date a hentai?" The look of disbelief on Souta's face spoke volumes.

"No, I want my sister to date someone she can easily beat up, in case he tries to pull a fast one on her…Besides he doesn't grope other girls, or try to grope her when dad is around, so he does have some common survival sense."

"I guess…but who?" Souta wondered as he took a few steps forward. Kohaku smiled brightly as he spoke in a nonchalant tone.

"Well, what do you want in a brother-in-law?"

"Well, someone strong that can protect her…in case something was ever to happen to me."

"Like a demon?"

"No demons can be too violent."

"But humans can be too weak." Kohaku protested.

"Well, I guess a hanyou would be ok."

"What else?"

"Someone that isn't intimidated by her…someone she can argue with, so she doesn't have to argue with me anymore! But he has to be caring, in his own way. Nothing like those girly shows where the guy cries all the time and begs her to stay! A real man!" Inu Yasha pulled up in his silver Cadillac. "With an awesome car to teach me how to drive when the time comes!" Kagome got out of the car, and Inu Yasha followed shouting something after her. "But she has to be able to bring him to his knees if he gets out of place."

"Sit!" Inu Yasha fell to the ground.

"Bitch!" The spell didn't last long and before Kagome had a chance to walk up the final steps to her house, she was on his shoulder again. "I said I was going to help you into the house!"

"Kohaku! I think I know who would be perfect for my sister!" Souta turned to his friend with a big smile.

"Who?" Kohaku asked innocently.

"Inu Yasha!" Souta's eyes widen. "Kohaku, would you please help me get those two together?"

"Well, I can't say no to a friend." Kohaku sighed but managed to slip his sister a thumbs-up sign at the window.

"Perfect…part one: allies, has been completed." Sango mused as Kagome and Inu Yasha entered the kitchen. Inu Yasha finally conceded in letting Kagome rest on a chair instead of his shoulder. She smiled at her friends.

"Has Souta been any trouble?"

"None at all! He and Kohaku get along so well. I think it's that brotherly bonding thing among men…"

"Nee-chan, nee-chan! You're home!" Souta and Kohaku raced into the kitchen.

"Shoes! Shoes!" She tried to warn, but it was too late. They had dragged mud onto the immaculate floor.

"Are you ok?"

"Not a scratch!"

"Wow!" He took a thoughtful pause. "I don't want you riding anymore motorcycles! They are obviously too dangerous!"

"Souta…it was the fact that I was on a motorcycle that saved my life! There is no way I could have been thrown clear of the crash any other way."

"Kagome, I saw the aftermath!" Inu Yasha protested. "The fact that you are alive is a miracle!" Souta gasped at Inu Yasha's words.

"Was my bike beyond repair?"

"It was a pancake!"

"I never want you on a road again! What if you turn into a pancake next time?" Souta protested.

"Souta, it was an accident…they can happen in the bathtub. There is nothing to be afraid of. Next time, I'll just be more careful."

"Next time you will have the advantages of airbags and seat belts."

"Can't I get another bike?"

"No!" Both Inu Yasha and Souta declared. She winced at their harsh tone.

"Hey, so here is where the party's at! How are you Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, thank you."

"Ah, Miroku, just the man I wanted to see." Inu Yasha turned towards it.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Didn't do what?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"I don't know; what ever you guys are trying to pin on me now…it wasn't me!"

"I just wanted you to help Kagome pick her next company vehicle!" Inu Yasha growled. "Something safe, with doors and seat belts."

"Level of luxury?"

"Entry."

"Two door or four?"

"Four…she has a kid in soccer."

"Foreign or domestic?"

"Domestic…support our economy; unless the foreign has better safety ratings!"

"Would you two stop it? Kami-sama, you would put me in a tank if you had you're way!"

"Can we?" Inu Yasha looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Nope, military said it would become a traffic hazard. Don't worry Kagome, we will find you something nice and safe!" Miroku cheered as Souta looked up to Inu Yasha with pleased eyes.

"Inu Yasha, are you staying for dinner?"

"That's like eight hours away!" Kagome protested.

"Well, I was hoping he would teach me some more soccer moves to increase his appetite."

"I don't think it would take that long to teach you everything I know about soccer." Inu Yasha said thoughtfully.

"How about lunch?" Souta insisted.

"I don't know…"

"You keep them out of my kitchen, and lunch is on me." Kagome declared. "Anything you would like."

"Pizza?"

"Namiko's Pizzeria?"

"Sounds delicious." Inu Yasha grinned as he and Miroku chased the boys outside. Once they were alone, Sango ventured to ask,

"So, how was your night with Yasha? Everything you dreamed of?" Kagome lightly hit her friend on the shoulder.

"It was horrible! The nurse kept interrupting…we barely had a chance to kiss! Well, at least we got to share that tiny excuse for a bed!" Kagome smiled as Sango's jaw dropped.

"Ka-gome," she swallowed hard, "is there something I should know."

"No."

"If you and Inu Yasha are dating …AS YOUR BEST FRIEND I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

Kagome just smiled and walked away. "Truly Sango, me and Inu Yasha? We would kill each other first!"

0000

"Oh, Kami! This is why I fell in love with you Kagura! Harder, please harder!"

"Sesshomaru, is this the only reason you married me?" Kagura laughed.

"So no one else but me could enjoy your magic fingers? Hai! Oh, right there! That's the spot!"

"Will you two quit it?" A loud voice bellowed from the hallway. Inu Shantino entered the room with a dark expression on his face. "You two have too much work to be lying here giving each other massages!"

"You're only jealous because your wife didn't major in touch therapy!" Sesshomaru complained as he sat up strait in his chair. They were in Inu Shantino's mansion, their home for the past three centuries, from before Sesshomaru himself was born. He tried to relax in his large leather chair, but it was hard under his father's gaze. The man was half a foot taller than Sesshomaru with twice the build. He had a strong rugged cut face with a scar over his right eye from a fight during the Warring States Era. His eyes were sharp with golden anticipation, and his hair was as wild as Inu Yasha's, but he kept it tamed in a low pony tail. Five hundred years ago, the man had ruled over all demons of the Western Land with an iron kiba. No one dared challenge him, and today, besides his title, he also held an impressive business empire that secretly owned half of Japan and had its hands in Sony, Honda, and every single Anime made. He was a man used to getting what he wanted, and as cool and composed as Sesshomaru was, he knew that he would always bend to his father's will. And, right now, his father wanted grandchildren…lots of grandchildren.

"Is everything set for your REAL wedding?"

"Father, the wedding in Vegas was real!"

"Was your family there? Was her family there? No family means no wedding! How could you deprive your brother the chance from being your best man after you were his?"

"Father, it doesn't matter what happened fifty years ago! Besides, he was the best man at my first wedding ten years ago. This is my wedding, and I will choose the man best suited to be my best man!"

"And that is?"

"Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru conceded after a long pause.

"Good. Now speaking of your brother, how is that side project I assigned you."

"Quite well…the girl landed in the hospital and my brother volunteered to keep her company."

"Hospital? She isn't the sickly type like Kikyo? I have to admit, she was what your brother needed, but I don't think he can take another death."

"She was involved in a car accident, father. She is perfectly fine. She survived a crash that should have killed her…without a scratch."

"Oh, how so?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with her miko abilities and that jewel Inu Yasha gave her."

"Jewel?"

"Yes, when I saw her today, I could still sense it generating energy."

"And Inu Yasha gave her this jewel?"

"My sources tell me that Kaede provided him with the jewel when he was looking for a subduing spell to match the one she gave him."

"She's got a collar on my son?" Inu Shantino raised his left eye brow.

"Yes."

"I like this girl!" He said with a strong laugh. "So Kaede is involved…then the jewel might be a protection spell…what does it look like?"

"It's a big pink ball, almost white."

"Hmm, then it could be the Shikon no Tama. That would explain why I felt its power after five hundred years."

"The jewel of four souls? I thought that was lost just a myth!" Kagura pointed out. "I know I never believe my father's stories about it."

"You should have, and it wasn't lost…my first son, I named him Inu Yasha. He fell in love with the miko that protected the jewel, but their love was not meant for their lifetime, so they used it to guarantee themselves a life in the future."

"So is my little brother…"

"Your older brother's reincarnation? Hai!"

"So was Kikyo?"

"The priestess? Yes, and she carried the jewel within her body." I don't understand how Kaede acquired it, since Kikyo's remains were burnt."

"But you don't insist that Inu Yasha's next love be Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"No, a hanyou's life is long…he deserves to heal."

"Well, father…we have a problem."

"Why?"

"Kagome _is_ Kikyo's reincarnation."

"How long will it take you to get them together?"

"Considering how stubborn both her reincarnation and he are…four years tops!"

"By that time I want at least ten grand children…with some twins and triplets in there…that would be cute! I don't care if they are yours or your brother's! I just want them!" He left the room and Kagura lowered her mouth to Sesshomaru's ear.

"I am not having ten kids! I could do one set of twins tops, but there is no way in hell I AM HAVING ALL THOSE KIDS! I will divorce you first."

"Then we better get working on Kagome and Inu Yasha!"

0000

Kagome sighed as she finished drying the last of the dishes. Inu Yasha had ended up staying past lunch, playing with Souta's Play Station. Afterwards, he couldn't refuse Kagome's dinner invitation. She smiled to herself as she began to sweep the kitchen floor. Souta really like Inu Yasha; they were getting quite close…"That can be dangerous. What if Souta begins to idolize him…can I deal with two Inu Yasha's?" She was distracted by a scratching sound. She looked down to see a pair of keys on a Sailor Jupiter key chain. "Not mine…Must be Sango's or Kohaku's." She dropped them in the fruit bowl and began to sweep again.

The cold tingle went down her spine leaving her body cold and numb. "Three youkai…strong enough to pass through the ancient seals on this shrine!" Her heart beat began to accelerate as she tried to keep her head cleared. She traded her broom for her bow and arrow and made sure her brother had gone upstairs to bed. She could sense them using the back sliding door to enter the house, breaking the spell that had protected the house for generations. She prepared her bow as the first one came into view. "Damn, only two, and I can't use one arrow on both! This is going to be the hard way!" She thought as she let the first arrow go. She heard the thump as the body was purified.

"Wolfite!" The second demon screamed as she searched the area for the miko. Suddenly, the lights came on. The second demon and her locked eyes as she examined the pretty girl looking no more than ten years-old, but Kagome knew better. The girl was probably older than Kaede.

"Where is your other friend?" The girl smiled as strong arms enveloped Kagome. "What the…"

"Nice job Angel!" The third demon declared from behind Kagome.

"Thanks Jaze! Kill her already so we can move on!"

Jaze grabbed Kagome in a head lock and prepared to snap her neck in two. Kagome held her breath as she silently prayed for a miracle. Her miko powers seemed useless now.

"Sankontetsou!" Kagome felt the demon behind her dissipate. She loaded her arrow and shot. The girl never stood a chance. She was dead before Kagome's arrow reached her. Kagome looked up to the latest intruder.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She held on to her bow unsure how to proceed. "Thank you."

"Keh!" he approached her and examined her shaken appearance.

"What are you doing here? You left an hour ago."

"Got half-way home and realized that I forgot my house keys."

"You keep them separate from your car keys?"

"Yeah, in case I lose one, I don't lose the other."

"You wouldn't happen to have a Sailor Jupiter key chain on it, would you?"

"Look, my niece Rin got it for my last birthday, and contrary to popular belief, I am not a spoiled brat. You should have seen the smile on her face when she saw me use it."

"Whatever!"

0

0

0

"Do you know what they were after, Ms. Higurashi?"

"I have no idea officer. We have countless priceless artifacts. I believe they were probably here for sealing scrolls or spell books."

"Did you get a look at them?"

"Just the girl."

"We will need you to come down tomorrow and look at some mug shots. Are you sure that these weren't some kids playing a prank?"

"One of them tried to snap my neck…I don't think they were playing a prank!"

"You do have a license for that bow?"

"Of course, I am a licensed miko!" Kagome was getting highly irritated.

"It all checks out back here, Detective Hiikaru." A skinny recruit stepped into the kitchen where Kagome was being interrogated. They had called the police after the incident, and now she was regretting it. Though she knew it was better to follow the rules and not give the Youkai Council a reason to go after her, she felt Hiikaru had it in for her.

"Then this seems like a classic case of self-defense." The detective decided as he escorted Kagome into the living room to be greeted by an overly worried Souta and an angry Inu Yasha. "You were lucky Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Morimoto came back here…now why again where you here?"

"I was bringing her home from the hospital."

"The funny thing is that the hospital said that Ms. Higurashi left with her husband."

"We said that so that he could come see me. They were only allowing relatives at the time."

"So you lied!"

"If YOU were in my situation, you would have done the same thing." Growled Inu Yasha.

"If my colleague that I CAN'T stand…"

"Inu Yasha is not just my colleague, he is also my friend." Kagome defended, and Inu Yasha flashed her a quick smile.

"That is more than evident."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Inu Yasha growled.

"You can't intimidate me, sir; I am also a hanyou! And all I am saying is that you too seem to be a bit too friendly for friends!"

"How can you be too friendly? Friends are friends! There is no going around that!" Souta interjected.

"All I'm saying is Mr. Morimoto is…"

"A hero." Kaede finished as she entered the house. "Only one was killed by thy arrow, Kagome. I would have expected more from ye."

"I couldn't sense where they were, just that they were approaching."

"Shadow demons…they can partially hide their aura. Mask it with other ones in the area. Ye are getting sloppy with age, child.

"These were dark people with dark intentions!" Kaede declared as she examined the aura in the living room. "I shall perform the cleansing right as of, now." She sat in the center of the living room and began to hum loudly.

0

0

0

"Thank you for scaring away the cops, Kaede."

"Anytime dear." Kagome escorted Kaede to the door.

"Kaede, how did you know?"

"Of the attack? It was on the eleven o'clock breaking news segment." She smiled and left.

"Inu Yasha, you're still here?" Kagome asked as she turned around.

"Yeah, you and Souta are coming with me!"

"What?"

"You heard me! It isn't safe here! Didn't you hear what Kiiharu said? 'Single women and children are huge targets!'"

"The man wanted us to admit to murder! He was a baboon!"

"Even so, I won't be able to rest unless I know you are safe."

"Inu Yasha! I am not going to let some creeps scare me away from my home!"

"Fine! If you won't come with me, then I am staying!"

"Fine!" Kagome left and returned with a blanket and a pillow. "There is the couch, make yourself comfortable!"

"I will!" Inu Yasha shouted back.


	8. The Bait is Set

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses **

CH.8

"Sesshomaru, I need to speak to you, youkai to youkai!" Sesshomaru raised a quizzical eyebrow at the intruder standing on his oak desk. He sat back in his chair and gave his guest his undivided attention.

"As you whish."

"Inu Yasha didn't come home last night…or the night before last. Level with me Sesshomaru; I can take it! Is Inu Yasha spending his nights…with a woman?" Sesshomaru examined the young youkai with interest.

"Yes…actually, one in particular."

"What?" The young kitsun wailed. "Say it ain't so!"

"It isn't. Say it isn't, and I am afraid it is so."

"But…but, if Inu Yasha is seriously seeing a woman, then he could get married! I don't want one of those stupid models as my mommy!" Shippo cried.

"But Shippo, Inu Yasha is not seeing a model."

"He's not?"

"No, he's been staying with Kagome."

"Kagome?" He sniffled. "I like Kagome…she doesn't stink of coconut oil! Is Inu Yasha going to marry her?"

"It's too soon to say…they are not even dating."

"Then why did he spend the night with her…twice?" Shippo protested.

"Kagome was in a car accident; nothing serious." He quickly added the second part before Shippo's eyes began to tear. "She had to spend the night in the hospital, and Inu Yasha stayed to keep her company, just like he stayed with you when we first found you. And, last night, some bad guys broke into Kagome's home, so Inu Yasha stayed to protect her."

"Poor Kagome, she musta been scared!"

"Why else would Inu Yasha stay with her?"

"She should come live with us, like Kagura and Kanna did! That way, she could always be protected!"

"Would you like her to live here?"

"Yeah! It would be so cool! She could read me stories and kiss me good night and scratch my tail just the way I like it…"

"It almost sounds as if you want Kagome to be your mother." Sesshomaru observed.

"Kagome…my mom?" Images of Kagome taking him out on picnics, kissing his scraped knees and tucking him at night flooded the young boys mind. "That would be nice…I think I would like that."

"Too bad that can never happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because to be your mother, she would have to marry Inu Yasha, and since when do those two get along. Quite a shame, a bigger one if you consider she has a brother a little older than you. You would no longer be outnumbered by the girls."

"That stupid Inu Yasha! Leave it to him to mess things up, like usual!"

"It's a shame he is so hard headed…you might have been able to convince him that Kagome would have made the perfect mother for you!"

"Stupid idiot!" Shippo stopped for a second. "Guilt trip…" Shippo whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sesshomaru! Thank you for talking to me!" The young kitsun raced out of the office as Inu Shantino walked in.

"Did you just recruit my grandson for your evil plans towards my youngest son?"

"Father, you should know best that a parent's greatest weakness is his child, and Inu Yasha is no exception. I could not proceed unless Shippo wanted Kagome as his mother. One word from him, and Inu Yasha would push Kagome away."

"Will she be a good mother for my grandson?"

"See for yourself." Sesshomaru handed his father a folder filled with pictures. Inu Shantino examined them carefully. Kagome tickling Shippo as the boy laughed; Kagome giving Shippo an Eskimo kiss; Shippo perched on Inu Yasha's shoulder, sticking his tongue at the angry hanyou with the young miko looking at them with a knowing expression. He could see the mirth in her eyes, the warmness in his son's and the life in Shippo's. Yes, this woman would make a good mother and a good wife. He turned to a close up of Kagome's face turning towards the camera as she pushed a lost strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, as if she held a will to live that was kept in check by glass doors, and her smile, it was naturally charming and, combined with those eyes, sexy.

"She is beautiful."

"If you are into the down to earth kind of girl." Sesshomaru shrugged as he eyed his wife in a designer skirt and shirt that glazed her conservative edge and accentuated her every curve simultaneously.

"Your brother is…any idiot could see the aura around her! She is perfect for your brother! I approve of your choice, Sesshomaru."

"Unfortunately, my brother is not as smart as any idiot! He is stupid enough to let her go." With a sigh, Sesshomaru stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I must go to the emergency meeting called by the Youkai Council caused by your son."

"Hasn't the matter been cleared up already?"

"Unfortunately, the youkai Kagome identified was from a wealthy family. They want retribution for their daughter."

"Oh…"

"Kagura knew her. She was her cousin…one of Naraku's favorite spies."

"Naraku? Then is it safe to say that he was behind the attack."

"Kagura doesn't believe Angel would act without Naraku's orders, but there is the chance that she was just being a troublemaker."

"Hmm, or that the jewel that saved Kagome's life was the actual Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome followed Inu Yasha into his private photo studio behind the elegant mansion he called home. The place reminded her of a resort with new stone buildings built with the traces of an old French villa interlacing the buildings. She spotted Meche-Benz parked near the entrance and realized that Laura-chan must be already in side. She walked-in behind Inu Yasha spotting the glow in the kitsun's eyes when he spotted his stepfather. Her smile widen when the pup turned to her and raced to her side. "Kagome! I've missed you! I haven't seen you in over a week! I was so sad!" He gave her his best puppy eyes. "Inu Yasha is really mean not sharing you!"

"Keh! Like I want her all to myself!"

"Well, why else would you spend two nights with her?" Shippo asked faking innocence. Laura's head shot up.

"Oi, I was watching over her! She was sick!" He tried to explain as Kagome's face flushed a lovely shade of red.

"If you didn't want her all to yourself, then why you didn't you bring her here, so we could all take care of her!" Shippo protested.

"Shippo," Kagome began, "I didn't need everyone to take care of me. Inu Yasha was more than enough…"

"That is what my mommy used to say about my daddy." Shippo said in a sad voice. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I do have other engagements." Laura finally spoke up.

"Yeah, do I finally get to be a model and become rich and famous?" Shippo's face brightened.

"Keh, you were already a model and you are rich!"

"But not famous!"

"That's because those ads with Sango haven't aired yet."

"Doesn't matter! I want to be a model."

"Are you sure? This would mean you couldn't pig out as much as you like, and you would have to get up early and work really hard instead of playing with your friends?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure! I don't mind getting up early or doing those things if you or Inu Yasha are going to take my picture."

"Oi brat! It won't always be us, and it won't always be fun!"

"But I liked it!" Shippo whined, and Inu Yasha took a deep breath.

"Fine, but I don't want to go overboard. Let's just start slow and see where it goes from there." Inu Yasha finally conceded.

"That sounds great. I have the contracts to sign with me, and I take it you will be putting together his portfolio."

"Hai, me and Kagome."

0

0

0

"Gi'me some sugar baby!" Kagome encouraged as Shippo glided in front of the camera in a kid's tux, with his tail well hidden. He winked and gave a kiss to the camera. Kagome faked to swoon and Inu Yasha chuckled. Laura had left hours ago, and he had almost used a month's supply of film on Shippo, but even he had to admit, the kit was photogenic. "Such a lady's man! A Don Juan for the new Millennium." Kagome brought Inu Yasha back from his thoughts. "Just like his father."

"Keh, the kid still has a lot to learn."

"About what?" Shippo asked turning to him.

"Women." Inu Yasha continued.

"Yuck, they got cuties! Except for Kagome, Rin, Kagura and Kanna…they are cool, for girls that is."

"Stay that way, Shippo, for as long as you can!" Inu Yasha ordered. "Last thing I need is to deal with all the broken hearts you will cause."

"Why would I cause a broken heart?"

"Because you are too cute for your own good." Kagome answered ruffling his hair.

"That's true!" Shippo sighed sadly.

"Speaking of cute," Inu Yasha cut in. "Who was that girl that called today…Sakura?" Shippo's cheeks flushed bright red and he quickly looked away with his big green eyes shinning. Kagome didn't miss the opportunity to capture the moment and smiled.

"She wouldn't be your girlfriend?" She teased.

"Ahh…she is just a friend!" He quickly added.

"Oh?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, she is just a friend with beautiful brown eyes…the color of caramel when it melts from a candy bar." He sighed with the saddest love sick eyes. Again, Kagome captured the moment.

"What's wrong? She doesn't like you back?"

"No, she won't be my girlfriend because her best friend has a crush on me! I'm telling you, these looks are a curse!"

"Curse, huh? Didn't you just say girls had cuties?" Inu Yasha interrupted

"But Sakura isn't like any other girl…she's beautiful. Life is so unfair!"

"It's true what they say." Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha as he gave her a questioning stare. "Everything you need to know in life, you learned in Kindergarten."

01010101010101

Sesshomaru reached the old round stone in the woods outside Tokyo that marked the spot of the Youkai Council. When human cities had outnumbered the old Youkai treaties and it was obvious to the race that they would need to integrate with the ningen, the Council was formed to provide guidelines for the youkai. It operated independently of any human law and all youkai were bound to it, whether or not they had migrated to the cities. Some questions of honor could not be solved by ningen means, and if they were to remain undetected by the human population, they needed to solve their problems their way. It was not only youkai that were bound to the council, but all who dared dabble with magic. Kagome, Kaede and even Kikyo had to register with the council. They may not be bound by its laws, but at times like this, it provided them with the right to defend themselves from the claws of their enemies.

The twelve representatives from the twelve tribes of youkai gather around the Stone in a perfect circle, leaving four gaps. "Who here speaks on behalf of the Northern Lands?" Jaken asked as he stood on the round stone.

"I, Ayame of the Northern wolves, do." She took her place at the Northern gap.

"For the Eastern Lands?"

"I, Erinnus, of the Eastern Lions, do." A tall slender female with a yellow mane and matching amber eyes said as she took her place in the Eastern gap.

"For the Southern Lands?"

"I, Lord Naraku, do." He took his place arrogantly in the Southern gap.

"And for the Western?"

"I, Sesshomaru of the Inu Youkai clan, do." Sesshomaru concluded taking his place. He could feel his father-in-law's glare. Naraku had no tribe, just subjects, while Sesshomaru spoke for all Inus no mater what lands they inhabited.

"Who seeks retribution?" Jaken demanded.

"I, Rei of the Kaze Youkai, do. My daughter, Angel, was killed with unjust cause! I demand the death of the miko and hanyou that killed her!" A young woman with grey eyes and black hair floated into the circle on a feather.

"This is going to take long!" Sesshomaru concluded as he eyed the woman.

It was past sunset when the Council agreed to vote. The discussion had not been civil, and the weeping mother was the receiver of Sesshomaru's sharp tongue. Naraku stood behind his adoptive sister and demanded retribution for his niece. The war between West and South raged for better part of the afternoon with neither side seeming to gain any ground. After sunset, Jaken called for the vote and closing remarks or questions. Naraku, failing in etiquette, as usual, ignored the right of the Northern lands to begin the discussion and began demanding for the young life that was cut short by such careless actions of a dog and a miko, the natural enemy of a youkai.

"Naraku, I disagree." Ayame finally spoke up. It was her first time at the Council, though it was known her grandfather was planning to name her his heir. "Kagome-chan has never killed a demon for jest or because it is her natural enemy. She has a natural regard for all life, and has managed to befriend a number of youkai, among them the wolf tribes. I cannot believe that Kagome acted in any other manner than to protect her home and family."

"I must agree with Ayame." The Eastern Lady spoke. "Though tragic death, Angel was intruding in a house protected by wards. Even if it was an innocent prank, this should have been enough to warn her that it was not a welcoming house. What I still do not understand is what a young girl was doing wondering the streets of Tokyo unsupervised at that hour." Erinnus glared at Rei feeling her maternal feelings rising.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken pressed.

"Kagome is my employee as well as my brother's friend. Though he is hotheaded and has caused his share of problems, he would not have killed the intruders unless he believed they meant Kagome true harm. She did kill one…not Angel. She was outnumbered. It is well documented Inu Youkai are extremely territorial, and this very Council has created laws to protect our nature. Can you blame my brother for protecting HIS friend in HER home?" Sesshomaru never let a touch of emotion seep through his mask. Now, it was up to the tribes to decide, in a blind vote, the fates of the miko and her hanyou friend.

"The Youkai Council has decided on a consensus of nine to three that the miko known as Kagome Higurashi and the hanyou known as Inu Yasha Morimoto are not responsible for the death of Angel of the Kaze Youkai on the grounds of self defense." Jaken declared.

"Higurashi?"

"Hojo?" Kagome stood up to greet her old friend. She was sitting outside of Aailyah's café with Sango and LB on this sunny Wednesday afternoon, when he approached her.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Just fine." Behind her, LB suddenly became possessed by a coughing fit.

"Oh, Hojo, let me introduce you to my friend LB and you remember Sango."

"A pleasure to meet you." Hojo smiled cheerfully.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you gave what I said any thought."

"There was nothing to give thought to Hojo. I told you there is nothing there."

"Are you sure…Nurse Datchic…"

"Hojo, trust me. I know my life best."

"In that case, would you like to go to dinner this Friday?"

"This Friday?"

"That is if it is not already taken."

"No, it's not. I would love to go to dinner with you on Friday." Kagome smiled with defiance.

"Yo doc, don't forget you got surgery this afternoon." Hojo's companion called after him.

"I'm coming Ashley. See you Friday, then." He smiled and left.

"Wow, Kagome, a doctor! I'm impressed." LB cheered.

"I'm not!" Sango complained.

"What? I thought you liked Hojo!"

"That was before I realized he hasn't changed: plain, safe and boring. You need to live a little, girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry Sango, but I am not as free as you! I need to think of Souta, and safe is just the way I like it." Sango frowned. Her sunny afternoon ruined.

010101010101010

"Miroku! How in the seven hells can you be so calm?" Sango demanded as she paced angrily in front of him. She had rushed to his apartment after the incident at the café, needing someone to vent to.

"Please Sango, you are making me dizzy!" Miroku sighed. "I just don't see the problem."

"Kagome is going out with an ex-boyfriend, and you don't see the problem?" Sango screamed at the sitting figure.

"But you said that he was the safe, pain-boring type…"

"But that's what Kagome wants!"

"No, that's what Kagome thinks she wants! Besides, if she is going out that means she is ready to date again."

"How can that be helpful if she isn't even looking for someone like Inu?"

"Baby, haven't you ever heard the expression, 'Love shows its face when you are NOT looking for it, in the place you NEVER thought to find it?'"

"But still…"

"And think of Yasha's reaction when he finds out that Hojo has one on him."

"Huh?"

"Kagome and Yasha fought over Hojo…remember? So, if he thinks that the guy that caused Kagome to get angry at him and then indirectly caused Kagome to get in an accident, is going out on a date with her, he is going to be mad…so mad that you can say he would be territorial. Protective and possessive of Kagome…like a boyfriend would…"

"So you are saying we turn this into our advantage?"

"Precisely!

"How do you manage to be so calm through this?" Sango asked as Miroku approached her. He quickly slipped his hands around her waist.

"Simple, I was trained as a Buddhist monk in a previous life, and besides…"

"Besides, what?" She asked as he brought his face towards hers with a lecherous smile.

"If you are worried that we fail getting Kagome and Inu Yasha together, then that must mean that you do want to be with me." He kissed her lips softly as Sango melted into his arms.

010101010101010

"Kohaku, what am I going to do?"

"Calm down Souta. We will think of something." Kohaku kicked the soccer ball back to Souta. "Are you sure she liked this guy in high school?"

"They were official!"

"Then this is serious!" Souta kicked the ball and it bounced off the well house towards Kohaku.

"What if you tell her that he gives you the creeps?"

"Haven't seen him in years…plus he's a doctor."

"Yes, girls always fall for the doctors! Or at least they do in all the soaps!" Kohaku pondered as he bounced the soccer ball on his head. "What if you were sick?"

"She could tell if I'm faking. Besides, for a cold, she would call Kaede to take care of me. It wouldn't be a big deal."

"What if we came up with a rare disease…that wasn't permanent, so that she would worry and stay."

"What kind of disease?"

"Oi runt!" Both turned to see Inu Yasha walking towards them from his car. The boys had been so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't heard the car pull up. "Is your sister home?"

"Yeah! She is in the darkroom, so you better be careful not to mess up her pictures."

"I'm a photographer remember. I know all about darkrooms."

"Hey Inu Yasha!" Kohaku called after Inu Yasha started walking towards the house.

"What?"

"Do you know of a disease that is powerful, no one knows how long it will take to cure it, and is difficult to heal?"

"Yeah, a broken heart." Inu Yasha answered. "Why?"

"It was a riddle we heard at practice." Kohaku replied winking at Souta. Inu Yasha growled. They were good kids, but strange none the less.

"Oh yeah, I made goalie Inu Yasha!" Souta called after him.

"Congrats kid!" He gave him a thumbs up and entered the house. "Wench where are you?"

"The name is Kagome!" She opened the door next to the kitchen. "Try it with me, Ka-go-me!"

"Keh!"

"Well, at least you got the first letter right."

"Do you have the pictures?"

"They're drying as we speak." Kagome pointed at the half-bath she had converted into her darkroom.

"They any good?"

"I like to think so."

"Keh!"

"Want something to drink?" Se asked walking to the fridge.

"Do you have Sierra Mist?" She threw a can at the hanyou.

"After Souta found out it was your favorite, he won't drink anything else."

"Kid got taste!"

"Kid got a hero complex!" Kagome interrupted, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Kagome!"

"Shoes!" Kagome yelled causing her brother to halt his entrance into the kitchen.

"I almost forgot! Hojo called and said that he would pick you up at eight on Friday."

"I know I read the note. Did you get Buyo from the well house this morning?" Kagome asked as she realized her fat cat hadn't touched his food today.

"Ah, be right back!" Souta left the kitchen in a hurry.

"Hojo?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Yeah, we are going on a date on Friday, catching up on old times." Kagome folded her arms defensively. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No." Inu Yasha match her stance, as they both went on the offensive. "It's your life…but what kind of man calls his girlfriend by her last name?"

"The kind I like!" Kagome retorted.

"Keh, that explains your lack of men."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just that it's hard to find nice weirdoes these days."

"I know. Usually I am stuck with rude weirdoes like yourself." Inu Yasha growled.

"Why him?"

"Why not?" Kagome retorted.

"Because I don't like him!"

"So now you know what's best for me?" Kagome took a few steps forward like a lioness on the prowl.

"Keh, not like you got a clue!"

"Oh?" Kagome's eyebrow arched in defiance reminding Inu Yasha of an angry Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha growled at her as he stepped into the battlefield.

"Stupid wench! Even I know you could do better!" Kagome took a step back in response. That almost sounded like a compliment. She was about to give in when Inu Yasha spoke again. "Therefore you should cancel!"

"Excuse me?" What was wrong with her? Inu Yasha saw her step back; she had admitted that she was wrong. Why wasn't she calling up the Hobo-guy and canceling?

"Cancel; he ain't worth your time!"

"And you became my father when?" Even Inu Yasha recognized the warning in the anger that laced her words. He had crossed the line.

"Keh, stupid bitch!" He half mumbled at a failure to come up with a response.

"Sit! Then get out of my house! I'll take the pictures to work on Monday!" Kagome marched out of the Kitchen as Inu Yasha received a close inspection of how clean Kagome's floor was.


	9. Operation: Sofa Love

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is NOT MINE! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

P.S. I HAVE NO $$$$$ SO DON'T SUE!

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses **

**CH.9 **

"Inu Yasha?"

"What?" He growled into his cell phone.

"This is Laura. Listen, I need the pictures for Shippo earlier than I thought."

"I told you I would get them to you by Monday!"

"I have a lunch date tomorrow with an old friend that needs a new face for Toys-R-Us Japan. I think Shippo would be perfect, but the Sango pictures aren't appropriate. I need something cute…with lots of toys in the background."

"Like the damn pictures Kagome has!" Inu Yasha growled to himself. He looked at the clock, eight o'clock. By the time he would make it to her house, she would be long gone with that Hobo-baka. "I'll drop them off in the morning."

"Thank you…I promise you won't regret it."

"Keh!" Inu Yasha hung up the phone making an illegal U-Turn, which stopped traffic. For some strange reason, he seemed to forget traffic laws when Kagome was involved.

Across town, in an elegant office, Laura hung up the phone and looked up to see her guest. "I still don't understand why you had me lie to Inu Yasha…"

"Trust me Laura-chan. It's for Kagome's own good for him to go apologize." Sango interrupted her friend.

"Just remember to call Inu in an hour and tell him the meeting is off." Miroku insisted. "He will be cranky if he doesn't get to sleep in tomorrow." Laura just sighed as she wrote it into her schedule.

"As long as it is for Kagome-chan's sake..."

"Eight-thirty." Inu Yasha mumbled as he walked up to the house. He would have preferred to have called her in advance, but he didn't want to talk to her just yet. He rang the bell and waited for Souta to open the door. Between the two of them, he was sure they could find the pictures. The door opened and Inu Yasha had to look up when he realized that instead of Souta's head, he was looking at the greatest thighs gym shorts ever had a chance to adorn.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked with a skeptical eye as she finished putting her hair in a messy bun. He didn't miss the way the oversized t-shirt accentuated her small body as it shifted to cover the shorts. Damn, she looked good! His mouth went dry as the sudden change in her scent hit his nose. "What are you doing here?"

"Keh, I should be asking you the same thing! Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" He quickly recovered. After their fight, he knew that there was no way in hell she would cancel on Hojo, and even if the guy was a baka, he wasn't baka enough to let a date with Kagome slip by. Her stance took a more defensive tone.

"So now you come by my house when I'm not around? Are you stalking me or something?"

"Keh, just stating the obvious. I'm only here cuz I need the pictures before tomorrow."

"Is that all?" Was it just him, or did she sound just a bit disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Come in then." She sighed as she stepped away from the door.

"What did you think I was here for?"

"Call it the stupid-school-girl syndrome, but I thought you might just be here to…"

"To what?" His mouth went dry again for an unknown reason, but it had to do with her scent.

"To apologize."

"For what?" He quickly regained his composure.

"For acting like a jerk!" She said as she walked towards the darkroom fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt, giving him a clear view of her shorts as her hips swayed in a natural feminine grace.

"So _that's_ what Hobo sees in her!" He thought. "I wasn't a jerk!" He retaliated as she disappeared into the dark room. He had noticed she had a nice body the day they had gone to the club, but it was in this careless 'not-trying-to-impress-anyone' mode that he could truly appreciate it. Then a worrisome thought sneaked into his head. "What if she is dressed like this for Hojo? Not likely, but what if he gets to catch a glimpse of those legs?" A low growl emerged from his throat.

"Yes you were! You're acting like I'm a stupid school girl that's going out with the high school bad boy. I can take care of myself. I'm not as naive as you think." His growl increased in volume as she passed him the album. "If anyone tried to pull a fast one on me, I would be able to defend myself. Don't forget, I minored in self-defense."

"I thought you minored in Spanish?"

"Double minor…might as well get my money's worth, no?"

"Keh! I still think you could do better than that idiot. If someone picked on you, he wouldn't be able to protect you."

"No, I would protect him!"

"You're not Sango!"

"So now Sango is the only female that can fend for herself?" She quirked her eyebrow again, only this time Inu Yasha wasn't reminded of Sesshomaru. In fact, he wasn't reminded of any man.

"Keh." He continued softly but relaxed his shoulders. It was like he was seeing her for the first time, and this time he wasn't seeing an annoying brat. He was seeing a grown woman, one that could make his mouth water.

"I'll take that as an apology." She smiled as he looked at her with big quizzical golden eyes. She couldn't stay mad at him. She leaned in and gave him a quick hug. He was surprised at first, but quickly responded and accidentally captured her scent again: baby powder with a hint of Sakura blossom intertwined with something that was unmistakably female. Why was her scent so overpowering? What was his nose trying to tell him? His eyes flashed red when she began to pull away, but he quickly pulled himself together. This was Kagome, his friend and colleague who needed protecting and had the power to 'Sit' him.

"So why aren't you out with Hobo?" He asked not trusting to look directly at her.

"Souta is sick."

"The runt? Anything serious?"

"Don't worry, your number one fan is physically healthy…he is hurting in a more sensitive way." Inu Yasha quirked his eyebrow. "He's heart broken. He apparently had a crush on one of the soccer cheerleaders, but he saw her today kissing another boy." Kagome sighed. "I had hoped to have a little more time to prepare myself for this."

"He getting heart broken?"

"He liking girls." She corrected. "Any how, I decided to stay in and watch movies with him to see if I could cheer him up…" She sighed again. "You should see his eyes. They are so sad." He placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly as the before mentioned child raced into the room.

"Inu Yasha?" His big brown eyes were sparkling and hopeful without a trace of sadness in them. "Are you here to watch movies with us?"

"He only came to pick up some pictures." His sister interrupted, and immediately Souta dropped his head in a depressed fashion.

"Oh…" He answered walking away. "You probably got a date with some model, huh?"

"Actually, I was just going to spend a quiet night at home since I have to get up early tomorrow to drop off some pictures in the morning." On cue his cell phone vibrated. He quickly checked the text message:

"Meeting Canceled. Sorry Laura."

"How about just one movie? We're going to watch the Evil Dead Trilogy."

"Evil Dead?"

"It's a B-Line flick…from the director of Spiderman: One of his earliest works." Kagome explained.

"Didn't he also do Darkman?" Inu Yasha questioned. Kagome nodded in response. She looked at Souta sitting glumly on the couch.

"Even if you can't stay, do you think you can talk to him? I know girls are more sensitive than guys, but I don't speak your language." She smiled with sparkling blue eyes.

"Language?"

"For the life of me, I can't figure out what goes on in that thick skull of yours!"

He smiled. "I guess I could stay for one movie."

"I'll get the popcorn." She smiled a thank you as Inu Yasha went towards Souta.

"So why did you lie to your sister about being heart broken?" Souta chocked his breath as Inu Yasha sat down next to him.

"I-I-I didn't."

"The nose doesn't lie." He said taking off his bandana and scratching his now free ears. He hated having to cover them.

"Well…I just don't like Hojo for her…he is a wimp! If something was ever to happen to me, who would take care of her? He couldn't even take out the trash like a proper man!" Inu Yasha smiled at Souta's outburst while listening to the popping sounds of the popcorn in the kitchen.

"You know, your sister isn't as weak as she seems."

"I know…but that is why she needs someone stronger than her to help her out. Someone to worry for her, so she can rest. I have seen her sleeping…she cries." Souta whispered. "I just want her to be safe."

"I know the feeling, runt." He said ruffling the kid's hair. "But girls are stronger than we give them credit for. You should trust your sister a bit more; she knows what's good for her."

"Inu Yasha, I'm not stupid. I see the way my friends stare at her…the way the men at the supermarket look at her if she bends down. I know she's hot! I don't want just any baka to take her!" Souta folded his arms across his chest in defiance, and a low growl emerged from Inu Yasha's throat. "Someone has to look after her, and since grandpa isn't here anymore, well… I'm the man of the house." Souta concluded. Kagome stood still at the doorway hearing her brother's last statement.

"Don't forget, you're just a kid, and you're not supposed to be taking care of her!"

"But if I don't, then who will?" Souta protested. "Don't forget, I'm the man here."

"First of all, don't say that in front of your sister if you want to live to see thirteen. Second, she's not alone. She has Sango, LB and in a weird way Miroku…"

"How 'bout you? Does she got you?" Souta looked up the Hanyou with those big eyes of his, the same eyes Rin gave him when she wanted to add new Sailor Moon paraphernalia to his collection.

"Yeah kid. She has me too." His answer gave her a tingling sensation underneath her skin that flushed her body in a sense of numbness. She didn't notice the smile on her lips or the blush on her cheeks as she join the two on the couch, next to the hanyou.

"With all the Sierra Mist you two drink, you guys are going to send me to the poor house." She protested.

"Keh!" Both males replied simultaneously.

"That was scary!" Kagome declared as she took over the blanket.

"So what are these movies about?" Inu Yasha asked as Kagome's scent surrounded him.

"Dead things coming back to life!" Souta declared heartily as he hit play.

Sometime during the first movie, Souta took over the floor so he could sit up close to the television. Inu Yasha put his feet on the coffee table with a slight warning from Kagome, but she soon caved in when she realized she had two thirds of the couch for herself. She didn't remember how she ended up leaning against Inu Yasha, but since she was the one with the blanket, she figured he just wanted her to share. Souta switched movies without so much as a bathroom break or looking behind him. He appeared completely absorbed in the movies.

Without taking his eyes from the screen, Inu Yasha moved his arm around Kagome's shoulder and scratched her ear slightly. She turned to him and he gave her a mischievous smile. "Does this remind you of something?" Inu Yasha whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her body.

"Inu Yasha!" she whispered back. "This isn't the time or the place for that!" He smiled at her. The spark in her eyes and the spike in her scent told him that she wanted to, as much, if not more, than him.

"C'mon…Please!" He gave her his saddest eyes, setting her skin on fire when the hand under the blanket reached for hers. He began to trace patterns on her palm, and her breath quickened.

"What about the movie?"

"We can see it any time." He whispered into her ear and she swallowed hard. She was his. Shifting her hand in his grasp and taking a deep breath she began, "One, two, three, four, I declare Thumb Wars."

"One-two-three-one-two-three-one-two-three! I win again! Let's see, that's four to none!" Inu Yasha laughed as he moved off of her.

"That's not fair! You're only supposed to use your hand; you used your entire body!" Kagome whined. The snow on the television lit the room, and she looked over to see her brother sleeping peacefully in front of the television. She smiled.

"Sore loser!" Inu Yasha laughed as he got up and picked up Souta. Following his nose he took the boy to his room. Kagome watched him closely as she rubbed her sore thumb. He was brutal.

"I feel sorry for your future wife." She said when he came back.

"Keh!" He said as he changed tapes and settled on the couch.

"Shouldn't you see the other one first? You'll be lost…"

"The guy got sucked into a black hole! I want to see what happened!"

"You saw the movie and thumb wrestle?"

"Keh!" He sat back pulling on the blanket. "Wanna go at it again?" He flashed her his fangs causing her scent to spike.

"My thumb needs some rest." He laughed at her as he slipped his arm around her.

"You have two thumbs." He whispered.

"And the ability to subdue you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to use it when it's not necessary." She whispered back.

"Keh, so is this one as scary as the others."

"No, this one is a comedy!"

"So this guy successfully makes two low budget films that with stupid camera tricks scare the crap out of you, and he finishes it off with a laugh?"

"Like you weren't scared."

"Keh! Like a movie could scare me."

"Oh, like you didn't jump when the evil Henrietta attacked!"

"That's cuz she was so ugly!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, kinda like you when you wake up in the morning."

"Hey!" She said hitting his shoulder lightly. "Like you're a sight for sore eyes!" He tackled her onto his lap and tightened his grip around her.

"Keh, men aren't supposed to be glamorous in the morning! Hey, when did he get a chainsaw for a hand?" He turned back to the movie.

"He cut his hand off the in the last movie, so now he needs something new." She slipped comfortably next to him, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. A pair of brown eyes observed them from the top of the stairs slightly smiling. He rushed to his room and dialed a familiar number.

"Kohaku, the eagle has landed." Kohaku turned to his sister and said,

"Part two complete." Sango cuddled into Miroku's arms and whispered,

"Operation Sofa Love completed." Miroku smiled and hit speed dial on his cell phone.

"Sesshomaru, that will be an extra vacation week." Sesshomaru turned to his wife sitting on the other side of his desk.

"It looks like you won't have to make all those grandchildren." Shippo rushed from the door he was spying on his uncle and raced to his grandfather's room.

"Grand-pa, guess what!" Inu Shantino put his paper aside and stared at his grandchild sitting on his lap.

"What?"

"I'm going to have a new mommy!" He smiled.

0000

Naraku banged his fist on the table. "The Council was not supposed to clear them completely! Damn those Inus!" He regained his composure and reexamined the file on his desk. "It was expected to come to this, though. I will just have to move forward with my plan sooner than expected." He smiled as he examined the picture of the young miko.

0000

"That was one good movie!" Inu Yasha yawned.

"I told you!" Kagome stretched. "I want to thank you again for what you did for Souta. It is hard for him, you know, without a male role model."

"Keh, you're doing a good job. Souta is a good kid."

"Still, thank you."

"Forget about it. The kid's my number one fan; I can't let him down." She smiled at him and took his hand.

"I also heard what you told him about me. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed in surprise. Her lips were soft against his skin. "Lately, I am beginning to see that you are becoming one of my closest friends. Thank you."

"Keh." He answered uncomfortably as she hugged him. He found his arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly. She coughed and pulled away blushing. They both took a deep breath. "How did it get to be three in the morning?"

"Probably happened when you kept rewinding the movie to see the little Ashes beat up the big Ash!"

"Keh, it was funny to see the idiot get outsmarted." He stood up. "I should get going." He said helping her clean up the living room.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay."

"On your couch? No thanks. I still have the cramps from last time." He rubbed his neck.

"Well, I was thinking more like on the bed."

"Bed?" Inu Yasha's mouth went dry a third time that night.

"Yeah. Upstairs…in the guest room."

"You have a guestroom?" He growled.

"It used to be my grandfather's room."

"You have a guestroom and you let me sleep on the uncomfortable couch?" Inu Yasha growled over her shoulder.

"Well, I was mad at you at the time."

"Woman," he said turning her towards him, "you are going to be the death of me!" She looked up and smiled.

"So, does that mean you are staying?" He growled softly in response.

000000

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been overwhelmed. I did give you guys a long (25 pages) short story and a poem while you waited. Hopefully, I'm back to my usually update schedule. Anyhow, since a bunch of you had ask for a mailing list, and I hate them because I always get a ton of return mail, I was thinking of starting a Yahoo group or Live Journal or something like that. I'm taking suggestion, and actually, I want to hear from you guys. Let me know what you want, and if you want it.


	10. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is NOT MINE! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

P.S. I HAVE NO $$$$$ SO DON'T SUE!

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses**

**CH. 10**

The scent of eggs, bacon and sausage brought Inu Yasha to life as Kagome put the tray in front of him. She was wearing his shirt as a nightgown. "It looks good on her." Inu Yasha concluded. "Mmmm, breakfast in bed. What do I owe this wonderful surprise?" Inu Yasha smiled as Kagome slipped into bed with him.

"Nothing really. I just thought," she snuggled his neck, "that since Souta is not home," she nibbled on his jaw line, "Shippo is out with your father," she slid her hand across his belly, "and we got the house all to ourselves," she took a hold of his hand, "we could thumb wrestle." Inu Yasha grabbed her fingers and chuckled bringing his lips upon hers. He was again surrounded by that female scent she emitted.

"Do you want to thumb wrestle, or do you want to _thumb wrestle_?" He whispered into her ear with mischief lacing his words.

"Why do you think I brought up the food?" She smiled as she began to caress one of his ears. He growled low in pleasure.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Nooooo!" With a large thump, Inu Yasha's rear end met the floor. His legs were intertwined with the sheets and sweat drenched his face and back. "Only a dream-only a dream…" He took a deep breath as the sun's rays raced into the room. His heart was like a drum singing an old war song, and his mouth was dry. "It was only a dream!" He covered his face with his hands closing his eyes, but only succeeded in seeing Kagome slipping into bed with him. "I need coffee!" He concluded as he banished the thought.

0

0

0

"Mmmmmm, coffee!" Kagome followed her nose into the kitchen blindly stumbling over a chair. Mechanically she poured herself a cup, chocked it up, and for the first time that day, opened her eyes. "Good coffee," she whispered through tears. Inu Yasha raised his eyes to see her and laughed. She poured cream and sugar into her coffee and refilled Inu Yasha's cup, sitting before him on the kitchen table. "Coffee in the morning…a girl could get used to that." She smiled. "How about I repay you with eggs, bacon and sausage?"

Inu Yasha blushed and looked away. "Pancakes," he choked.

"I can make pancakes too." Kagome moved away unaware of Inu Yasha's eyes following her every move. He noted she was wearing the same thing as yesterday, as she stretched to pull out a box of pancake mix from the covert. "There's little mix, it looks like I'll have to make the eggs and bacon as well."

Her words didn't register with him; his mind was elsewhere. "She looked better in my shirt-bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" Inu Yasha banged his head with his fist trying to get the dream out of his head.

"Everything ok?" She turned to him, who quickly pretended he was scratching his head.

"Yeah."

"Flees?"

"Well, you got the cat." She frowned at him and for the first time noticed he was staring at something.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She approached him like a lioness stalking her prey.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." She looked at him with an impish smile on her face. His heart began the old war song again as she turned the album towards herself. Her smile softened to a more gentle state but without losing its effect on him, as she looked down at the book before him. Her scent raced towards him once again and he found himself growling low in pleasure.

"He is a doll, isn't he?" She turned to Inu Yasha only to see a red tint to his normally golden eyes. "Ok, maybe doll isn't the right word, but he is definitely something else. Either that, or I'm better than I thought." Kagome concluded as she left the album. She returned to her cooking, a little self-conscience, now aware that the hanyou's eyes were fixed upon her.

"Mmmm, bacon…would be nice to wake up to that smell every morning. That smell and hers…No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Where the hell are they coming from?" Inu Yasha growled and turned again to the album. He forced himself to concentrate on the pictures and not the bare legs in front of him. "Damn, one dream and I lose it! What's wrong with me?" Without realizing it, he said the second part out loud.

"I don't know, but I am curious to find out. Are you usually this jumpy in the morning, or did someone forget to get his ears scratched last night?" He growled in response.

"You don't want to know." He quickly imagined how many sits she would give him if she would ever find out what he dreamt the night before.

"Try me." She said holding a plate of bacon under his nose before slowly pulling away. His stomach slowly began to growl.

"Traitor." He whispered before hitting it lightly. Kagome took a slice and with exaggerated pleasure moaned,

"Mmmm, crunchy." His stomach growled again as he licked his lips, only the smell of the bacon registering in his brain. He did not realize he had spoken until the words left his mouth.

"I had a dream we were married." At the slight pause, he brazed himself for the impact of all the sits that he was going to face. Her laughter caught his attention.

"Is that all?" She smiled putting the plate of food in front of him. "I once dreamt that I was getting married to my bold elementary principal. There is nothing wrong with that." She began to laugh harder. "Is that the thump I heard this morning?"

"You're not mad?" He looked at her with incredulous eyes as she returned to the scrambled eggs.

"No. Do you want cheese with your eggs, or just ham?"

"Just ham. Are you sure?"

"Look, I have a friend, Marie, and she could interpret that dream from here until next Tuesday and tell you that everything, from the color of your clothes to the time of day it was, means something, but nothing means what it seams. Then I have another friend, Cat the psychiatrist, and she will analyze that dream and explain it's your subconscious trying to tell you something. Then there is me, who will laugh and tell you that the only reason you're having weird dreams is because you drank 8 cans of Sierra Mist before bed." She began to laugh again. "You and me married…how long before we blew the house up." This time, he joined her.

"Probably never got around to consummate the marriage because we were to busy fighting…" He laughed feeling relieved.

"You mean we actually agreed on a wedding date!" Kagome put the eggs and sausage on the table.

"Food…" Souta entered the kitchen in a zombie-like state. "Sugar Puffs…" He went to the covert.

"We're having eggs and pancakes, Souta."

"Syrup…." Souta turned on his heels and went for the refrigerator.

"Grab the butter too." His sister ordered. Inu Yasha just smiled and looked once again at the picture of Shippo's big love sick eyes staring at the camera.

"You are good." Inu Yasha said surprised.

"Thanks, but you haven't tasted it yet. Orange juice or Sierra Mist?"

"Sierra Mist!" Souta answered.

"You are having O.J." His sister replied.

"Coffee's just fine." Inu Yasha turned to the next picture of Shippo winking at the camera as he shook his stuff in a kid's tux. A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Hey, that line you say to Shippo…the one to get him to laugh when you're taking his picture..."

"Give me some sugar, baby?"

"Yeah…you took that from the movies we watched last night!"

"Yes I did, and Mr. My-Stomach-Sounds-Like-A-Garbage-Disposal, you haven't touched your food." Kagome replied as she joined them at the breakfast table.

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted…these are really good." Inu Yasha continued as he placed a mouthful of eggs in his mouth. Suddenly he was torn. Did he continue to admire the pictures, or did he devour is breakfast.

"You just noticed that I can take pictures! Kami, Inu Yasha, we've only been working with each other, what, a month?" She began to play with the jewel that hung at her neck. This was becoming a habit every time he annoyed her.

"I just never took time to examine the picture, just if the composition had been right. These are really artistic. Take this one," Inu Yasha pointed to one where Shippo looked sad at the camera, "look how the shadow falls lightly over half his face making him look like he's hiding, and the eye that isn't shadowed over is all glassy, like he's going to cry. You must have tried five hundred times to get it right."

"Actually, that's a one shot deal."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I got my finger caught in the flash." Kagome laughed at his sudden surprise. It took him a second to realize that she was joking.

"How do you do it?" Inu Yasha now turned to his tepid food with interest. "I can never get those shots without wasting twenty rolls of film."

"I spend half the time ready to take the picture, looking at life through rose colored lenses. When life seems picture perfect, I capture it with my camera. That was one shot, and the finger technique I learned my first semester of photography. It was my first time with a manual camera, and I didn't realize that my finger accidentally got caught in the flash. It got me an A in the class, so I'm not complaining." Inu Yasha laughed as he poured more syrup over his pancakes. "But don't sell yourself short. Your pictures are amazing too. Everything looks so glamorous, so sexy, so…naughty." He looked up at her in surprise. "Makes you just want to be in the picture."

"That's why they sell so well. But they are not art."

"But you are not in the art business. You are in the selling business."

"Thank heavens for that! Can you imagine my temper if I had an artistic license?" They both laughed as Souta watched over them with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

"How about 'CraziAznGurl?'" Seshomaru pitched to his father.

"I kind of liked 'Hyper Chica' better!" Kagura protested.

"I can see our competition, 'depressed-girl.'" Sesshomaru laughed.

"Children, we need a name for our new magazine. Can we concentrate? Inu Yasha, what do you have for me?" Inu Shantino turned to his youngest son, but in return Inu Yasha just stared into space. Inu Shantino just sighed and threw a heavy Lunar Kitten doll his granddaughter had given him for such occasions.

"Hey!" Inu Yasha rubbed his head. "Why did you throw me that damn Luna doll again?"

"You deserved it. Remind me to thank Rin for it later."

"Damn. Sesshomaru, your kid needs to find a new anime to obsess over." Inu Yasha complained.

"Any ideas for the magazine, brother?" Sesshomaru growled at the mention of his daughter.

"Magazine?"

"The new magazine we are promoting for girls ages 12 through 15…" His father growled.

"Ah, yeah how about 'Queeney?'"

"Are you even trying?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, hush!" Kagura protested.

"Hush? That's it! 'Hush' is perfect. Sexy, mysterious, sounds like we're sharing a secret or gossiping with them. Kagura, run the focal group and art with 'Hush', 'Chica' and 'Queeney.'" Inu Shantino smiled as his youngest boy folded his arms across his chest in defiance. After Kagura left, he turned to him, eyeing Sesshomaru to remain quiet. "What's wrong Inu Yasha? I know you hate these meetings, but you're usually not this far gone."

"Keh!"

"Young hanyou, I am still your father, and if I wanted to, I could still lay you across my knee and give you a good spanking. Don't you dare use that language with me!" Sesshomaru chucked and his father turned to him. "And that goes for you too." Both brothers visibly paled. "Inu Yasha?"

"What does it mean when a woman's scent changes?"

"You mean, she went into heat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, it wasn't heat, or illness, or pregnancy, or anything like that! It's weird…like she suddenly started smelling more female."

"May I know who you are talking about? Not one of my granddaughters, I hope."

"No, no. You don't know her. She is the new photographer…you know, Sesshomaru's prodigy girl."

"Don't be jealous because I discovered her first!"

"Hey if it wasn't for me, you would have lost her to another company!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Boys!" they both sat back in their seats and faced their father.

"She smells more female, and what does that smell do to you?"

"Huh?"

"How does it make you react?" Inu Shantino elaborated.

"It makes me calm and relaxed, but nervous and anxious at the same time." Inu Yasha answered while he played with his thumbs.

"I remember when Kagura's scent changed like that." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I married her the next day!" Sesshomaru smiled.

"How can you consider that thing that happened with the Elvis priest a marriage? Houshis do not go around dressed like Elvis for a living!" Inu Shantino interrupted.

"Wait, what is fluffy saying?" Inu Yasha stood up leaning against his father's desk.

"I told you never to call me that!" Sesshomaru stood up growling.

"Sit!" Both brothers retook their seats.

"Inu Yasha, you're a dog demon. You find mates by their scent. You probably didn't notice with Kikyo because the two of you were together constantly. The change in scent occurs when your chemistries have a chance to blend and become one. It is very gradual, and continues to the end of your time together. You spend two nights with her, that was probably enough to initiate the biological reaction. Her body is right now trying to see if you will be a strong enough male to produce good pups."

"Keh, like you can get much stronger than an Inu hanyou." Inu Yasha smiled.

"On the good side," Inu Shantino sighed, "this isn't feudal Japan. You don't have to worry about her scent overpowering you and sending your youkai blood into a frenzy causing you to mark her by force. Women today wear lots of scents from laundry detergent to perfume. I am sure you can remain in control."

"But, that scent overpowered the rest…" Inu Yasha visibly worried at the thought of hurting the young miko.

"Don't worry…it's not like you're dreaming of mating her." Sesshomaru laughed as his brother's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"Inu Yasha, I need your help."

"Not now, Miroku." Inu Yasha walked past Miroku and into his favorite restaurant.

"Table for one?" A friendly waitress asked with a sugar candy smile.

"No two." Miroku protested. Inu Yasha just growled in annoyance.

"Right this way." She led them to a corner booth.

"Anything to drink?"

"Sierra Mist for me and water for my friend…no lime or ice!" Inu Yasha glared at Miroku. The young girl just smile and left.

"You are so cruel, Inu Yasha!"

"I said I wanted to have lunch by myself!"

"But this is a matter of life and death!" Miroku protested. They were in Fire of Ice, one of the hottest restaurants that graced the city's nightlife.

"Hi, my name is Yami, and I'll be your server. Are you ready to order?" She asked as she placed their drinks in front of them."

"Yeah, I'll have the NY Steak Special, and Fatty will have a Tuna Fish Club…from the kid's menu." Inu Yasha added glaring at Miroku.

"That is so cruel" Miroku protested, again.

"Keh, like I don't know that I'm paying for it!"

"But I'm allergic to fish!"

"Keh, that should be fun to watch! What do you want anyway?"

"I have a major problem!"

"What?"

"Sango agreed to go on a date with me tonight!" Inu Yasha looked up.

"I would think that you would be doing back flips of joy, not acting as if someone put an air void in your hand!"

"You don't understand: she had a condition."

"You can't grope her?"

"Besides that…she said it has to be a double date with Kagome." Inu Yasha coughed up his Sierra Mist.

"No, oh, hells no!"

"But if I ask one of my other friends…"

"You have other friends?"

"Yes, the ones from college…if I ask them, well, Kagome will spend the night smacking their hands, totally ruining the mood between Sango and me."

"So you want me to baby-sit?

"Just for the movie…afterwards you two get lost, and my charm will take over!"

"What charm?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but we are out of Tuna, so we just brought you the same as your friend." The waitress returned with the two plates. Enjoy.

"Keh!" Inu Yasha complained.

"The charm that got me this meal!" Miroku smiled. "Look, if you can't do it, then…I'll have to ask Hikagehi."

"Hikagehi? Are you crazy? Kagome isn't ready for the likes of him!" Inu Yasha growled as he bit into the raw steak.

"You or him my friend." Miroku smiled as he bit into his food. Kami-sama, he loved meat.

"Fine, but I pick the movie! None of those foreign love movies."

"Fine, but no anime…not even _X_."

"But _X_ has been reviewed to be the best movie this year! They say that it has more explosions than an American Guy-flick!"

"And the girls won't like it!"

"I hate you!" Inu Yasha whined.

* * *

Another chapter down….I'm on a roll 


	11. Operation: Double Date

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is NOT MINE! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

P.S. I HAVE NO $$$$$ SO DON'T SUE!

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses**

**CH.11**

"Remind me why I'm here again." Kagome whined with her jean jacket in hand as she followed Sango towards the Midtown Movie Theater. The late July heat was evident in the slight perspiration on the girls, but Kagome knew the minute they entered the air conditioned building, she would freeze. Sango, intending of getting full use of her date, didn't bother with jackets.

"You are here because you are a wonderful loving friend that would not let me go on a date with a letch un-chaperoned!"

"Why are you going on a date with a letch?" Kagome asked as she failed to keep up with Sango's long stride. She had decided to go with her sophisticated knee length jean skirt and Sango's white button down, corset shirt. Sango had opted for white caprice with a rose colored halter top, allowing her full use of her legs in her stride.

"Because I lost a bet."

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'never bet more than you're willing to lose?'"

"I thought it was a sure thing,"

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'there is no such thing as a sure thing?'"

"Haven't you ever heard of shutting up?" Sango retorted angrily.

Kagome thought about it a moment and then replied,

"No. Anyhow, what am I suppose to be the third wheel or something?"

"No, Miroku will have a friend for you."

"What? Oh, hells no!" Kagome came to a full stop half a block from the theater.

"You are sounding more like Inu Yasha every day!"

"Sango, how could you?"

"What?" Sango turned towards her.

"This is just an excuse to get me dating again! Kami, Sango, haven't you learned not to meddle in my life!"

"You know: not everything revolves around you!"

"It was the same thing in high school! 'Dump Hojo because I, Ms. Perfect, think he is too boring for you! Date Andre because I said so! Kagome trust me, you will be much happier if I lived your life for you!'" Kagome imitated the older girl's voice. "I am not so desperate to need you to trick me into going into a date!"

"No, but I am!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it Kagome! I like Miroku! I like him a lot, but the damn baka is too stupid to know how to behave! This is the opportunity of a lifetime for me, but I can't let him think he has me! He has to earn me, so I play hard to get, and I figure who better than my best friend to help me. Besides, I warned the pervert to get his nicest best behaved friend." Sango looked away with hurt in her eyes.

"Fine, I guess it won't hurt me to go through with this, but only this once!" Kagome put her foot down firmly.

"Thank you!" Sango cheered and gave her friend a hug as she congratulated herself on an Oscar winning performance.

"So, who is his friend?"

"Well, I don't know, but he doesn't have many well behaved friends!"

Kagome gave Sango a warning look, and the young model made it her mission to find safety within her date's arms.

"Sango!" Miroku signaled. The two girls approached, Kagome silently praying that she could somehow fake some disease or emergency to get out of this. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Keh, you say that to her every time you see her!" Inu Yasha complained.

"That's because she is beautiful every time I see her!" Miroku retorted, taking Sango's hand. Kagome looked straight at Inu Yasha and asked,

"You are Miroku's nicest best behaved friend? Why do I suddenly feel sorry for Miroku?"

"Keh, that translates to I'm the only guy he knows that can keep his hands to himself."

"That's a relief. One less thing to worry about." Kagome smiled.

"What are we watching?" Sango asked.

"Inu Yasha is supposed to pick the movie." Miroku explained. Kagome looked up hopefully,

"_X_?"

"No, Miroku said you wouldn't like it."

"Baka." Kagome complained under her breath. Inu Yasha shot Miroku a deadly glare.

"The only thing that wasn't sold out is _Deadly Stares_." Inu Yasha explained.

"I heard it was really good, with many layers of hidden meaning." Sango replied.

"A complex piece of art? Nice touch!" Kagome laughed as she let the boys lead them inside. Inu Yasha leaned closer and quickly took in Kagome's smell, and with a mental sigh he relaxed. She smelled like jasmine. "Inu Yasha?"

"What now?"

"Did you just…sniff me?"

00000

Just because the movie was sold out, it didn't mean that half of Tokyo wasn't there. Miroku and Sango found a pair of seats near the front, but Inu Yasha and Kagome had to sit two rows behind them. Miroku then made his quick run to the concession; from what Kagome gathered, it was another of Inu Yasha's conditions. "So how much did Miroku pay you to come on this date?"

"Oh, he has no idea, but I am going to milk him for what he's worth."

"So the idea of spending the night with me is _that_ displeasing?" Inu Yasha choked. "Just kidding, Don Juan," Kagome laughed. "I'm here by force as well."

"So how much is Sango paying you to spend the night with me?" Inu Yasha tried to turn the tables on her but was instead greeted with one of her signature smiles. He felt his scowl gradually melt as she whispered.

"To tell you the truth, nothing; she is using good old fashion guilt-trip." They both laughed as Miroku approached them.

"Here you two go." He gave them a large popcorn and Sierra Mist.

"Hey, there are two of us here."

"But Yasha, this is suppose to be a double date; think how much more romantic it will be if you are sharing your drink." Miroku gave him his infamous lecherous smile.

"Except that Kagome drinks Diet Coke!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Inu Yasha, it's ok. I heard the movie is really long. I rather have nothing to drink." Kagome soothed.

"Keh." Miroku took this opportunity to retreat to the safety of Sango's presence.

"Well?" She asked as he came back.

"They were talking and laughing at a private joke when I got back. I got them one large soda, so they would have to share…"

"Like you did for us?" Sango interrupted.

"Well, it is romantic, but you missed the best part. He knows what kind of soda Kagome drinks. Inu Yasha actually noticed something!"

"Oh, and you know what kind of soda I drink?"

"Of course, you don't drink soda because you are under a constant diet. You are only allowed to have water, but you rather have Pepsi." He said with a sexy smirk. He passed her the drink. "Don't worry; I'll keep your secret," he whispered into her ear. His breath made her slightly shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Forty-five seconds and Miroku has his hands on her…that will be $10, and in five more seconds it will be $20."

"I don't think so; she is resting her head on his shoulder." Kagome replied as she and Inu Yasha, for lack of anything better to do, spied on their friends.

"OK, so we're even…Bet that as soon as the lights go out, they start kissing."

"Won't take that long."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they're kissing right now."

"So now what are we going to do?" Inu Yasha complained as he threw popcorn at the couple, but failed to get their attention.

"First of all, let them enjoy their date."

"Keh!"

"Then we could watch the movie."

"Keh!"

"Plan how we're going to eat Miroku out of house and home!"

"K-I kind of like that one." Kagome smiled.

"And if all comes to worst…"

"Let's do it now!" Inu Yasha showed her his fangs.

"No, Inu Yasha." Kagome begged as he lifted the chair arm between them.

"You know you want to." He hovered over her.

"I'm still sore from last night! You're too rough with me!" Kagome whined as an old lady began to give them strange looks. Inu Yasha let his claw trace the side of her arm as it came down to her hand.

"I thought you liked it rough!" he whispered as his hot breath fell on her bare neck. He felt her swallow hard as her scent changed to show how nervous she was becoming under his touch. As much as she tried to pretend to be so much more mature than him, she could not turn down a challenge.

"What is it with you and thumb wrestling?" Kagome asked as she regained control of her heart beat.

"Don't know, must be the competition." He shrugged lightly seeing her flush. She covered her shivers by putting on her jacket, but not before Inu Yasha caught a spike in her scent. Among the jasmine and popcorn, there it was again: that undeniably female scent of hers that made butterflies dance in his stomach. He growled low, first in approval and then in disapproval as his father's words came back to haunt him. "I would never lose control and take her by force…I don't like her that way!" He reassured himself.

"Make you a deal, cowboy: we watch ten minute of the movie, and if it sucks, then we'll play, but if it's good, then you will give my thumb the night off. Deal?" An impish smirk danced on his lips and he pulled her close. Thoughts of her scent were now forgotten. With an arm over her shoulder so she could not get away and her wrestling hand locked with his, he eagerly turned to see the previews.

His wrestling thumb quickly became anxious with anticipation. Unable to remain still, it began to trace imaginary figures on her skin. His claw, like a pencil, softly traced symbols forgotten by man, symbols that once spelt his name. He became aware of his actions when he heard her sigh, and smiled as he notice how much smaller and graceful her thumb was compared to his. So delicate and fragile, it had to belong to an artist, but it was so much like her. It looked strong and determined, but was soft and gentle towards the world. It was a thumb that could easily become scarred, and therefore, needed to be protected by a larger thumb, one more callous used to the ways of the world: a thumb like his. His thumbs had known the hardness of life and could very easily out maneuver the unskilled ones like hers, but more importantly, they could protect hers. He led his thumb slide over hers taking in the softness of her skin. Her thumb slid from underneath his and crushed his against her hand with surprising force. The hanyou had to suppress a yelp. Then again, who said she was defenseless.

000000

"Sir, the coast is clear." A man dressed in black radioed back to his van.

"Good, you know what to do," was the muffled reply. "Make it quick, we do not know how long the hanyou is going to be gone for. We do not need him catching our scent."

"Understood." He turned to his men hidden in the shadows and signaled quietly reminding them, "Naraku doesn't pay unless he sees results."

000000000000

"That was a good movie." Kagome declared as they met up with their friends outside.

"Yes it was." Miroku smiled as he looked into Sango's eyes.

"Keh, you can definitely see that _Evil Dead_ influence in all those tree scenes." Kagome smiled glad that Inu Yasha had gotten into the movie and forgotten about thumb wresting. Miroku and Sango seemed in their own little world. "Where to for dinner?"

"How about that little place where we had that business meeting with your brother?"

"Too dark!" Inu Yasha protested.

"Well, Katherine Megan Jones' new restaurant is opening, we can try that." Kagome offered.

"Who is Katherine Megan Jones?" Miroku turned to the miko.

"Only the internationally known actress, who happened to star in the movie we watched tonight!" Kagome retorted.

"We saw a movie?" Miroku asked confused, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Guys, why don't we just go to Fire of Ice? It's only a few blocks away." Sango offered and Inu Yasha smiled.

"But Yasha and I had lunch there today."

"So, didn't you say that you could eat every meal of your day there?" Inu Yasha retorted. "Or, is it only when someone else is picking up the tab?"

"Fine, we'll go to Fire of Ice, but only if we order a volcano." Miroku smiled.

"Keh, like I would go there at night and not order a volcano." Inu Yasha snorted and Kagome looked confused.

"It's the place's signature drink." Sango explained. "Shall we?" she turned to the boys.

"Yo, Higurashi! Preciosa, is it you?" Kagome turned around to be engulfed in a giant hug from a charming young man with sparkling brown eyes and dark hair. Inu Yasha growled low in his throat.

"Carlos Pedro Urano? How long has it been?"

"Since I graduated!" He laughed as another girl approached the two.

"Eh chica!" The girl had matching facial features for the exception that she had a softer smile.

"Mercedes, long time no see."

"I see Carlos still can't keep his hands off you." She laughed and Inu Yasha's growl became louder as he subconsciously moved to her side. Seeing the couple turn to Inu Yasha, Kagome quickly reacted.

"Oh, silly me. Carlos, Mercedes, I want you guys to meet some really good friends of mine, Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango. Carlos and Mercedes are old college friends. They are the Mexicans I told you taught me how to dance Quebradita." Kagome explained as she picked up a strange look between Carlos and Inu Yasha.

"Well," Mercedes turned to her friend. "Old is a relative word. I am definitely not old, but I am engaged." She held up her hand so Kagome could examine the exquisite sapphire.

"About time Carlos got the courage. I just knew you two couldn't do the traditional diamond."

"You'll get the invitation in the mail, but be ready; the wedding will be in December. Will we see you there?" Carlos turned to Inu Yasha after he was done speaking, as if he was measuring him up.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kagome smiled as she hugged her friends once again.

"Carlos."

"What, cariño?"

"Why did that man look at you that way?" Mercedes asked her boyfriend with concern after they had walked away.

"Like he was going to rip me to shreds? My guess is he was jealous."

"Jealous, you don't mean…is he good for Kagome? I know she always had the cutest guys running after her, but this one, he is too cute for his own good…and violent! I could sense his temper a mile away!"

"Is he cuter than me?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Carlos sighed. "But you are the one I love."

"No te preocupes. Don't worry; I got a good vibe from him. Mi abuelita would approve."

"Well if your grandmother approves, who am I to question."

"Well, we will know for sure in December, won't we?" They smiled as they turned the corner to Mercedes' house.

00000

"Did you see how they kept eyeing each other?" Kagome laughed.

"Like they wanted to eat each other? Kami, it is obvious they love each other; why do they beat around the bush?" Inu Yasha took a sharp left.

"So we can laugh at them?" Kagome laughed in return. They had had a wonderful time at dinner, and sometime before dessert, they had left the young lovers to their own devices. Unbeknownst to them, they had fallen into their friend's love trap.

"How much you want to bet they are official in a week?"

"They'll be engaged in a month!" Kagome laughed harder.

"And they'll break up and get back together a hundred times before Miroku gets the nerve to ask." Inu Yasha joined in, but he noticed Kagome had suddenly become quiet. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing much…just that it seems that everyone around me is getting married."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first Koga and Ayame, then Carlos and Mercedes, and now Sango and Miroku…"

"Well, those two are barely out of their first date."

"But they will end up together."

"So your friends are happy, and this makes you sad." Inu Yasha ran a yellow light.

"No, it's just that it's going to change things. You know; first marriage then babies…they are moving on…"

"And leaving you behind."

"Something like that."

"Do you ever regret sacrificing your love life in order to raise Souta?" Inu Yasha asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Never." She said sadly. He took her hand in his own and squeezed it. She looked at him and smile. "I have a wonderful family."

"And I am sure one day you will make some man a wonderful wife."

"How would you know?"

"Simple, I'm psychic."

"How about you give me the winning lotto numbers instead?" She laughed.

"Now if I knew the winning lotto numbers, why would I share them with you?" She hit him lightly over the shoulder. "Look bitch," Kagome gave him a hard look. "Hey, I'm a dog demon!" She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled noticing how flushed her cheeks had become. "Anyway, any man with half a brain would not pass up the chance to have such a good thumb wrestler for a wife." Kagome turned to him, but she could not hold back the laughter. This was more like it. He pulled up to her driveway. "Speaking of thumb wresting…"

"Inu Yasha, for the love of Kami, no!" She raced out of the car, but he was behind her in one leap. His arms tightened around her waist as she struggled to unlock the door.

"Please. I promise to be a good Inu hanyou." Inu Yasha smirked as he found the miko's ticklish spot. She began to laugh as the door opened in front of her. She stumbled in, the dark surrounding her.

"Inu Yasha!" she tried to scold, but the hanyou's fingers were working their magic. Even with Inu Yasha's superior senses they still tripped their way to the couch as he landed gracefully on top of her. He couldn't help himself: her laughing was intoxicating. He moved his ears around and failed to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Where is Souta?"

"Sleeping over Kohaku's, why?" Kagome suddenly became nervous as she became aware of their position. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and saw what had caught her friend's attention. The television laid smashed on the ground; shelves' contents cluttered the floor, and the feeling of security the old shrine had always given her was now gone. Her home had been vandalized.

"They are gone…humans not demons, if it's any comfort." Inu Yasha stated as he helped Kagome off the couch, a single tear tracing her cheek.

000000

"I'm glad you agreed to come spend the night at my house." Inu Yasha stated as he showed Kagome to the guestroom in his section of the house. He stopped momentarily to see Shippo sleeping in his bed smiling softly.

"Are you sure no one will mind?"

"Yeah; to get Sesshomaru and me to stay in this house, my dad divided the mansion into sections, or houses. This is my house. It is independent of Sesshomaru's and my father's, but they all connect with the main entrance. No one will know you're here." Kagome smiled weakly as he led her into a room decorated in a blue airplane theme. "Shippo's friends are usually our only guests." He explained. He turned to her and noticed her visibly paler. They had spent the last two hours filling out police reports and trying to see if anything was taken. For all intends and purposes, it looked as if the house had just been ripped apart by a 7.0 earthquake. Kagome had barely spoken.

"Oi, woman! Don't look so damn sad! It's only airplanes!" He tried to get a rise out of her, anything would do.

"Huh, sorry, you said something." He growled disapprovingly at her.

"You weren't this bad last time."

"I didn't think it was personal last time." She countered.

"Huh?"

"I don't expect you to understand Inu Yasha, but that place, my home, is the only link Souta and I have to our roots. When they desecrated our shrine tonight, they desecrated my home; they desecrated me!" Inu Yasha put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her somehow, but lacking experience in the department. She sat on the bed and then looked at him with glassy eyes. "I draw my strength from those grounds. When I wanted to give up, it was the presence of my past love ones that gave me the strength to continue. That place always made me feel safe and protected, and now…"

"Now what?" Inu Yasha kneeled before her and looked at her tear stained face.

"I feel so vulnerable."

"This coming from one of the strongest women I know? If anyone is not vulnerable, it's you." He reassured feeling uncomfortable by the tears. Her head sank lower and he almost missed her words.

"Stay with me tonight…watch over me…please." Inu Yasha nodded and pushed her back onto the bed. He placed her head underneath his chin, wrapped his arms around her waist and trapped her legs with his. Her face was buried in his neck as she cried softly. Her warm scent was somehow reassuring him that he was doing the right thing. She had been through so much in so little time. Within a week's time, she had been run over by a truck, attacked in her own home and found her house had been burglarized. Everyone had a breaking point. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before whispering,

"I'm here, love. Don't worry; I'm here for you."


	12. Meeting the Family

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses**

**CH.12**

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

"What is it Shippo?" Inu Shantino folded his morning paper to give his full attention to the hyper kitsun bouncing on his bed. It wasn't every Sunday his grandson woke up around eight this energetic. Usually, he was up at the crack of dawn demanding attention from all members of the family. Being allowed to sleep in this lazy morning was a blessing, but his grandson's smile was what kept him living. Was it a mystery that he wanted seven more of them?

"I got a new mommy…and she is so pretty…and she tells Inu Yasha off…and she doesn't smell like coconut oil and sweat…and…and…"

"Shippo, take a breath." Inu Shantino observed his grandson turn a purplish-blue hue as he ranted without making much sense. "Now, why do you think that you have a new mommy?"

"I don't think, I know! I went to wake up Inu this morning so we could make hot fudge sundaes for breakfast…"

"Inu Yasha lets you have hot fudge sundaes for breakfast?"

"Well, it's made out of milk!" Shippo protested as he folded his arms in protest.

"I'll have to have a talk about responsible eating habits to my son…"

"Oi, not that it matters; I'm sure Kagome will make me pancakes for breakfast with extra syrup from now on!"

"Kagome? Your photographer friend?"

"Yeah, she is my new mommy!"

"Oh," Inu Shantino smiled. "Is she Inu Yasha's new girlfriend?"

"I don't know about that."

"Then, why do you think she is your new mommy?" Inu Shantino gave his grandson a hard look. Shippo just smiled as if he was a wise man with all the secrets of the universe.

"Because, when I went to get Inu Yasha for breakfast, I found them sleeping together like mommy and daddy, so she must have agreed to move here and be my mommy!"

"What do you mean sleeping together like mommy and daddy?" An inflamed vein on Inu Shantino's forehead threatened to pop.

"Oh, common, you were a daddy once!" Shippo declared as he put his fists on his hips in an old hag manner. "You know, in the same bed hugging each other under the blankets…daddy use to say that it was so I could have many baby brothers and sisters! Hey if I have a baby brother can I name him Goku like the guy on TV?"

"**_What? Not in this house_**!" Inu Shantino sprinted out of the room ready to tear his youngest son to shreds.

"Well, it was only a suggestion! Jeez, what's so bad about Goku?" Shippo wondered as he moved towards Sesshomaru's bedroom. He was sure that he would agree that Goku was a good name.

Inu Shantino broke the door to his son's room in a blind furry only to become more agitated from finding no signs of his son or the bitch he had taken as a mate without proper ceremony. He sniffed and realized they were both in the guestroom.

"Dad!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he tried to cover Kagome's ears, so she wouldn't wake up. "Why did you break down the door?" Inu Yasha looked at his father confused as he stared down at him in his deep blue silk pajamas with matching robe, looking more like a disgruntle god that an angry father. He knew from the subtle signs that his ever patient and loving father was a little irked this morning. Inu Yasha saw the light steam being released from the Inu Youkai's ears, the vein ready to explode on his forehead, the crimson tinge of his father's complexion, and the short heavy pants of smoke coming from the elder's mouth. Inu Yasha was quite familiar with these signs for he had caused them so many times, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was that he had done this time. "Did I forget to take out the trash again? I swear it was Sesshomaru's turn!"

"Who's going to be taking out the trash is me! Right after you take care of your responsibilities; that is, if you are man enough!" Inu Shantino growled.

"Ok, so I messed up big time, but could we do this outside? You are going to wake up Kagome, and trust me dad, right now, you are not a sight for sore eyes!" Inu Yasha knew he was treading on thin ice, but he hoped that if his father realized that Kagome was in the room, he would back up enough for Inu Yasha to figure out what he did wrong. "Ok, so it wasn't the trash. Did he find out I let Shippo have ice cream for breakfast? That would put him in one of his moods."

"The way I see it," Inu Shantino growled, "you two messed up big time TOGETHER! Or, are you going to disgrace me more and tell me that you took her by force.

"Force?" Inu Yasha blinked twice. "Took who by force?" Suddenly, he caught his reflection in the mirror and for the first time realized what his father was seeing. Kagome was tightly wrapped around his torso with his arm covering one ear and pushing the other one to his chest. The summer comforter was wrapped tightly around them, leaving nothing to view. Inu Yasha could not help but smile at the situation, and would have wakened up Kagome to have this laugh with him, but he knew she would be too embarrassed to enjoy it.

"Inu Yasha Morimoto the Second, do not push your luck!" His father growled. Inu Yasha, risking disturbing Kagome, carefully slipped from underneath her and walked towards his father.

"I didn't take anyone, by force or otherwise!" Inu Yasha growled low, but respectfully to his father. "And I would appreciate it if we didn't disturb my guest's sleep!"

"Inu Yasha!" Inu Shantino growled once again, "Then what were the two of you doing in bed together?"

"Take a look for yourself!" Inu Yasha demanded, and his father stiffened, for the first time seeing through his blind furry and noticing that his son was fully clothed and still wearing his shoes. The smell in the room was also clean and crisp indicating that the two had not even thumb wrestled during the evening. The older male took a deep breath and relaxed as he let his son lead him out the room.

"Inu Yasha…" Inu Shantino began.

"Keh." Inu Yasha replied indicating he understood his father's unspoken apology. "You should know better than anyone, father, that I respect you and this house. I know how you feel in respects to marriage, and if I ever felt as if I found a girl that I wanted to…you know, then I would bring her here as my wife."

"Don't start as if I don't know about the bachelor pad that you have in mid-town."

"Keh," Inu Yasha blushed. "Not like I would take her there."

"Oh?"

"She isn't that kind of girl…" He replied mostly to himself. "Oi, father, why did you think that me and Kagome had _disrespected this house?"_

"Well, when Shippo…"

"SHIPPO? THAT BRAT! Should have pounded him to the wall!"

"Inu Yasha!" His father scorned. "Perhaps if you didn't give the kit ice cream for breakfast, he wouldn't have the energy to jump to conclusions!" Inu Yasha growled in response as Kagura walked up to the two with a tray with cut fruits and juice.

"What are you doing here, wench?"

"That is sister wench to you! And, I wouldn't be so cocky right now Inu. I am very angry at you bringing your new girl to this house and not introducing her to me!"

"What are you blabbing about?" He almost screamed.

"Oh, for Kami's sake, Shippo told me everything! Now, if you will excuse me, I will like to introduce myself to her over breakfast!" Inu Yasha snatched the tray from her hands and growled,

"She isn't my woman! And, if I didn't introduce her properly to the family is because you were all asleep when we came in last night!" He took a look at the assorted fruit on the tray. "And, next time you make breakfast for a _guest of mine_, make sure that you make something I like!"

"Well, the breakfast isn't for you, baka! Can't you see it's a girl's power breakfast? It is intended for me and her! You are NOT invited!"

"If anyone is going to have breakfast exclusively with my guest, it will be me!" Inu Yasha growled dangerously low before he re-entered the guestroom slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, isn't he grumpy in the morning?"

"Probably because he didn't get to thumb wrestle last night." Inu Shantino concluded. "Come, we must tell Shippo that he isn't getting a new mommy or brothers right now."

Kagome sat up on the bed with the speed of a bullet when she heard the door slam. "Inu Yasha?" The light was bothering her eyes. She had not been ready to wake up just yet.

"Keh, I got you breakfast." She tired to smile, but when she noticed the time she could not help but frown.

"It's eight thirty in the morning?"

"Yeah…"

"Didn't we go to bed a few hours ago?"

"Four." He answered as she glared at him. He could not help but swallow hard.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment! Is that watermelon?" As tired as she was, she was even hungrier. She took the fork and claimed the biggest piece of the sweet fruit. Inu Yasha smiled as he admired how her face contorted in pleasure. This was Kagome in her purest: the simplest of things always made her happy.

"I see the pain it causes you." He chuckled as she took hold of the plate.

"Are we supposed to be sharing this?"

"I think that's why there are two settings." He laughed as he got the other fork.

"Who made this for us?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Do you expect me to sit here and believe that you would pick this breakfast? It's lacking your two basic food groups: Ramen and meat!"

"I eat more stuff than ramen and meat!"

"Yeah, ice cream, chips, candy…"

"Are you saying that I'm not healthy?" Inu Yasha glared.

"All I am saying is that I don't see you having a craving for watermelon, cantaloupe, oranges, or…is that star fruit?" Kagome kept examining her plate. She was in her own little heaven.

"Keh, so what if Kagura made it! I could have done it too!" Kagome just smiled.

"Kagura…isn't she Sesshomaru-sama's wife?"

"Yeah-I mean no…How did you know?" He asked her as she gave him a long stare.

"L.B. told me."

"She talks too much."

"I think she talks just enough. So, your brother's wife made this for us?"

"No, she made it for you and her…"

"For me and her…why?"

"Well, there was a little confusion this morning, and a little rumor spread around about you being my girlfriend."

"Rumor…how much did it spread?"

"Nothing I couldn't contain."

"But I want Kagome to be my new mommy!" Shippo's wailing seeped through the door.

"Oh, really?" She gave him a hard look.

"Look, the kid came in this morning wanting breakfast and saw us sleeping together…He assumed you were his new mommy! Excuse me if I agreed to comfort you last night! If I had any clue Shippo would get the wrong idea this morning, I would have flatly refused." Inu Yasha grumbled.

"About that…" Kagome looked at her hands suddenly very embarrassed. "Thank you…it…it was important for me." Kagome suddenly felt tears on the brims of her eyes and scolded herself as she willed them back.

"Don't mention it, love." He said relaxing his position. She slowly looked up at him with an annoyed smirk.

"Inu Yasha, how many times have I told you that I don't like to be called wench, bitch, sweetheart, and, most of all, love?"

"Keh, I would think that would be the word that least bothered you." He slightly blushed as he realized his slip.

"You know my philosophy: 'don't use it unless you mean it.' It just bothers me how worn out that word has become. Do you realize how many women use it to describe their feelings for ice cream and their husbands? Probably just about the same as the number of men that use it to describe their feelings for their wife and their car! Our vocabulary isn't that meager!" Kagome lectured. Inu Yasha just smiled enjoying the sudden flush of her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. He preferred her this way.

"Fine, woman, you win! I will not call you love," he leaned in and whispered in a husky voice, "unless I mean it." Kagome suddenly found it hard to breathe as she sat under the scrutiny of his golden eyes. She didn't understand why her heart skipped a beat or why there was suddenly an urge in her gut to hug him. Inu Yasha couldn't help but enjoy the deeper red that bathed her skin. "She looks so pretty when she's nervous." Inu Yasha observed a second before her arms wrapped around his torso. He felt himself flush as he wrapped his arms around her in response. The scent had return and with it another more dangerous one. He growled deep in his chest trying to keep his head clear. "Damn bitch went into heat!"

* * *

"Hi, you must be Kagome! I'm glad the clothes fit." Kagura smiled as she saw the young miko approach the pool. She had been dying to become acquainted with her future sister since the day Sesshomaru came home early to celebrate his newest finding.

"Hi, you must be Kagura!" Kagome smiled. She was a bit lost. After Inu Yasha showed her where the shower was and gave her a spare set of clothes, he left telling her he would be back for her later. Unfortunately, the miko was never the patient type, and she decided to go exploring, and her sense of direction quickly abandoned her. "Thank you for lending me the clothes." She was now wearing white tennis shorts with a matching top, and for the first time in her life she realized why people looked at labels: they made you feel like a princess.

Kagura was sitting by the juice bar with her legs crossed, sporting a red bikini with a matching shall around her waist. Her hair was up in a bun and long dangly earrings grazed her ears. With her designer sunglasses and old fashion fan, she looked like the staple of chic elegance.

"It was the least I could do after the entertainment you provided this morning." Kagome quirked her eyebrow. "It's not everyday Inu brings a girl home…it was quite a commotion." Kagura explained.

"I'm sorry to have caused problems."

"Oh, no silly. You didn't cause any problems. The people in this house are so busy with work that we need some excitement to bring us out of our routine! It was greatly appreciated by the younger generation." Kagura laughed as she fanned herself carelessly. Kagome took a moment to examine the laughter coming from the pool. Sesshomaru was throwing a little girl with black hair into the water as another one with white hair was whining,

"Me next! Me next!" Shippo, on the other hand was floating around in his life vest as he tried to keep up with the older girls.

"But you still find time for the children." Kagome admired. Kagura followed her stare.

"How can you overlook them? They aren't exactly quiet." Kagura joked.

"Are the girls yours?"

"Kanna is…Rin is Sesshomaru's late wife's daughter." Kagome took a look at the girls, even though the white haired one looked nothing like Kagura, she reasoned that Rin must be the dark haired one. After all, Kagome and she were the only humans there. "Though, I guess you can say that they are now both ours." Sesshomaru gave his wife a look that seemed to speak volumes to her. There was definite love between the two. "We are now definitely a family." Kagome sighed longingly with a sad smile on her lips.

"I wish I could find love like that someday." She thought to herself. "Though, I would be happy with a man that could be a good father to Souta and a good husband to me. With a small boy, love is a luxury I cannot afford, and it's not like you can find it anywhere. What are the chances that my soul mate is going to walk up to me and take me away to a happier tomorrow?"

"Hey, Kagome," Inu Yasha walked up to her, "I've been looking all over for you. Come on, I want you to meet my father."

Kagome chocked, "Father?"

"Yeah, he thinks it's rude of me to have guests in the house without properly introducing them to the family." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

"It is!" Kagura protested. "And where have you been keeping this treasure hidden?" She pointed to Kagome. "You bring home those airhead bimbos and keep this charming young woman to yourself! Honestly, I am going to start to think you didn't want to share her with us." Kagome just blushed.

"I wanted to spare her your attention…ignore her if she says anything rude. She hates me and enjoys insulting all of my guests."

"That is not true Inu, and you know it!"

"You know I hate when you call me Inu!" he growled.

"I love the boy." Kagura turned to Kagome. "He is so easy to tease. Unfortunately, he insists in dating these…oh, how should I put it…brainless dolls? He could do so much better than that! So I take it upon myself to get rid of those weeds!"

"Then I should be flattered that you don't think me a weed." Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha turned red.

"See, she _is_ smart. That is all I ask in a girl that Inu dates. Well, that she have a brain and a nice personality. All he seems to ask is for her to have large breasts."

"I do not!" Inu Yasha protested as he pulled Kagome away. "Ignore her; she seems to have gotten too much sun." Kagura smiled as she approved of the defensive way Inu Yasha took Kagome away. She turned her attention to her husband, who was laughing at her charm. She just blew him a kiss in defense.

"I can't believe that charming woman would insult anyone, Inu Yasha!" Kagome protested as Inu Yasha led her into the house. Kagura smiled: she was definitely going to like her new sister.

"Apparently we did not just have the same conversation!" Inu Yasha growled as they turned the corner into the main hall. "Damn, I forgot the stupid pictures. Wait here, and this time don't wonder off!" Inu Yasha barked as he retreated into another hall. Kagome just sighed as she examined the elegant marble and feudal tapestries that adorned what seemed to be the main entrance of the house. She began to walk deeper into the room without thinking of Inu Yasha's words.

"Come in child!" A loud commanding voice echoed out of one of the open doors she silently passed. She turned towards it and hesitantly entered the room. Before her was a man with hard golden eyes seated behind his desk like an old king. He had Inu Yasha's rough edges with all of Sesshomaru's grace: the perfect combination of the two brothers. "You must be Kagome, but do come in. I don't bite." Kagome took a deep breath to relax her nerves. Before her was the most powerful man in Japan, perhaps of all of Asia, and she was nothing but a simple employee that had, somehow by a strange twist of fate, landed in his house. She took the first step into the office with as much strength as she could muster.

"Damn, where did she go, now?" Inu Yasha growled as he returned to the corridor. He heard light laughter coming from his father's office. "No, no, oh Kami-sama, anything but that!" Inu Yasha made his way to the office having his heart broken at the site of Kagome sitting by his father looking at an old photo album.

"This is Inu Yasha after he tried to take his first bath alone!" Inu Shantino laughed at the memory, "he flooded the entire bathroom, and then refused to put his clothes on. I threaten to take his picture to show all the pretty girls he brought home if he didn't get dressed, and he replied, 'Keh, like I care! Girls are yucky!'" Kagome and Inu Shantino began to laugh again.

"Father," Inu Yasha growled. The two raised their heads to see the hanyou for the first time.

"What? You should know better than anyone else that I always do what I say!"

"You have no right to show my naked ass to everyone that comes into this house behind my back! I don't see you doing that to Sesshomaru!"

"The only reason for that is because he was too grown when photography became available."

"Don't feel so bad Inu Yasha. These are really amazing pictures, and I hear that every parent does it."

"Oh, so your mother showed your naked pictures around to your boyfriends." Kagome's smile faltered a bit.

"She never got the chance, but," she smiled again, "that doesn't mean I don't have about two boxes of embarrassing pictures in my attic."

"Oh, really?" He gave her his classic smirk.

"Oh, no you don't! Not even Souta knows where I've hidden them!"

"Keh!"

"Stop whining and be grateful that you have such wonderful pictures to remember your childhood by. The aging and the quality…these look like they belong in a museum! Ohhhhh, how adorable!" Kagome gasped as she turned to see a picture of an angry five year old Inu Yasha. His arms were folded in front of him, his eyebrows were knotted in disapproval and his ears were downcast. She imagined it had something to do with the oversized kimono he was wearing. She smiled as she looked up to see him standing in front of her with the same expression. She sighed happily as she realized, "the cutest ones never grow up." His eyes met hers, and she felt a tug at her stomach as she blushed. Suddenly, her whole body had grown warm. He locked his eyes with hers as he declared,

"I will have my revenge!" She felt that tug grow stronger as she smiled defiantly,

"I would like to see you try."

"Sir, Lord Naraku has just driven up, demanding to speak with his daughter." A voice from the intercom broke the tension between the two.

"Send him to my office." Inu Shantino sighed. "Damn that bastard! And just when the show was getting good." He turned to Kagome, "I am sorry, but will you excuse me. This is pressing business."

"Of course."

"Inu Yasha, take her with the children. I will bring the album there. I am sure that Shippo would love to see those pictures as well."

Inu Yasha growled and led Kagome out of the office as Naraku entered the building. He seemed not to notice them, but Kagome did not fail to perceive the dark aura around him. She began to play with the jewel on her neck nervously as Inu Yasha put an arm around her reassuringly. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. They passed the man in the corridor and Kagome felt their auras repel each other. A large bang rang throughout the entire house as every bit of glass shattered. An eerie silence engulfed the mansion for the seconds that followed, as everyone held their breath in shock: everyone but one man.

"Kikyo," Naraku whispered as his eyes remained locked on the jewel she wore around her neck.

* * *

Another chapter edited…keep the reviews coming. They help my motivation. 


	13. Deadly Introductions

**CH 13**

"More tea, Miss?" a chubby flight attendant asked.

"No, thank you." Kagome took a deep breath and settled back into her seat. First class did have a certain comfort, the kind that hypnotizes the passenger in believing she or he is a royalty. Her smile faltered as she returned to her thoughts, "Naraku. How can one man, demon or human, cause so much pain and destruction? If I had known what he was capable of, I wouldn't have hesitated in purifying him the first time we met! I should have known when our auras repelled so violently that he was hell itself! Poor Kagura and Kanna, neither deserved him for family. I can still see his black eyes staring into my soul like they did that first time…they still haunt my nightmares. He was the catalyst that set everything in motion, and though I made it out relatively alive…Kami, how much pain did that…thing emit!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kikyo…" Naraku broke the silence as he admired the jewel around the girl's neck. Inu Yasha's grip instinctively tightened around her as he produced a warning growl.

"I am afraid you have mistaken me with someone else, sir." Kagome's voice was quiet but surprisingly stable as her heart raced franticly, warning her that something was not right.

"Naraku, what business you have in this house does not involve that girl. I suggest you leave her be." Inu Shantino growled from the entrance to his study. Naraku looked up with a smile only a devil could conger and replied,

"No, my business is with my daughter. I demand to see her now!"

"In this house, you cannot demand anything!" The elder Inu youkai growled. "You will see her, _only_ if she wills it. We do not practice enslavement here!"

"Father?" Kagura asked surprised as she stepped into the main hall. She had been lured out by the glass explosion. "What do I owe the visit?"

"I just received your invitation to the so call wedding you are planning to have." Naraku turned to his daughter with murder spelt in his eyes. "Strange that now you ask me to give you away in a union I damn!"

"We should continue this conversation in private!" Kagura motioned her father to her study, across the hall from Inu Shantino's.

"We should go." Inu Yasha whispered as he led Kagome to the pool. He turned to his father, who nodded to reassure him that Kagura was safe. "That bastard better not try anything!

"Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha began as soon as he was in sight. "Your father-in-law is here. He and your wife are alone in her study."

"Watch the children." Sesshomaru instructed as he went to his wife's side.

"Inu Yasha, what is going on? Who was that man? What is he doing here?" Kagome whispered, her voice shaky now that the severity of the situation hit her: a man with an aura as dark as an abyss was alone with Kagura.

"I'll explain later. Just be sure to stay away from him." He held her closer as a pit of fear formed in his stomach. The way Naraku had looked at Kagome scared him. He was sure that evil hanyou would cross her path again, and that was something Inu Yasha would not allow.

0

0

0

"Father, please sit." Kagura began as they entered her office decorated with fans from all around the world. She pointed to a burgundy leather sofa by the entrance with a giant fan hung above it. Naraku took a moment to appreciate the depiction of the birth of a wind goddess drawn on the fan.

"Suits you well." He turned around and admired the rich furnishings in the room; nothing was too lavish, but the quality of the wood was obvious, even to a mason. Above her desk hung a similar fan, this one depicted the wind goddess conquering the castle of a rival god. "Suits you perfectly."

"Yes it does." Kagura agreed as she sat across her father formally, or as formally as she could in a bikini. "But you are not here to discuss my interior decor."

"I'm impressed: straight to the point without wavering…what a huge improvement! But, you are right! I am here because you insist on marrying that damn dog! I know you are as stubborn as the wind, but I am willing to put our differences aside and forgive you."

"You are going to give us your blessing?" Kagura asked confused. This was not like her father at all, unless he was planning something.

"I wouldn't bless that union if it was the only was to become a full blooded youkai!" This was more like him. "I am willing forgive you and Kanna and let you two come home."

"When are you going to understand that we are home?"

"This is not your home! Do you think that they truly want a slut like you in their family? No, Kagura, this is a great hoax designed to enrage me! They do not care for you…they care for no one but themselves. I am your father, and I know what is best for you. Come home and forget this nonsense of marrying that Inu Kurro!" Naraku had moved closer to his daughter during his speech and taken her hands into his. Never, in all her life, had he ever showed such kindness or tenderness towards his daughter. It left her yearning more, but at a price she was unsure she could afford.

"I take it you won't come to the ceremony."

"I spit on that ceremony and everything that comes from it!" Naraku roared as he pulled away from her.

"Then you spit on me, and I cannot allow anyone who disrespects my husband's or my name near me. Leave, and do not dare come here again!"

"You whore! I disown you!"

"Then you have nothing to do here anymore! Oh, and Naraku," she opened her fan assertively, "if I catch you near my daughter or me or anyone in my family again, I will not hesitate in '_winding'_ you! Do I make myself clear?"

"You dare threaten me!"

"I am not threatening anyone; I am simply stating that I will defend my territory from strangers…and now, you are neither friend nor family. Good day, sir. I believe you know your way out!"

"You little bitch!" Naraku rose his hand to strike her, and Kagura replied by bringing her fan into a defensive stance.

"I wouldn't continue if I were you!" Sesshomaru warned as he stepped into his wife's study. "Strange thing about us dogs, we cannot stand to see anyone disrespect our bitches!" His eyes glowed dangerously red before an ungodly growl sang through his throat. It was accompanied by Inu Shantino moving into eyesight.

"I curse all of you! May you all burn in hell!"

"Not before you!" replied Kagura. Naraku growled and took his leave.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine." Kagura cut her husband off. "It's not like I expected him to actually accept the union, much less participate in the ceremony."

"But that doesn't mean that you didn't want him there. He is, above all things, your father." Inu Shantino cut in as he stepped into her study.

"Not anymore. From today on, I have no family but my husband's, and it is all I need." She smiled weakly and hugged her mate.

"If you want Kagura, I will gladly give you away. In the time you have been with us, you have become like a daughter to me."

"No, Inu Shantino, thank you, but no. I would rather that you welcome me into your family, like you have all this time. But, I would be honored if you danced the traditional waltz with me."

"The honor would be mine." The old man almost choked on his words, but his youkai lord pride did not allow it. Kagura gave him a peck on the cheek and allowed them to lead her into the Lord's office. There was important business to be discussed, and there was no other room in the mansion better suited for the conversation.

"The way my fath…I mean, the way Naraku was looking at Kagome when I came is not good."

"We were right about the jewel being the Shikon no Tama." Inu Shantino explained.

"Then she is in grave danger. Naraku is a man that will do anything to obtain what he desires, and he desires the jewel more than anything…well, unless you count that dead woman."

"Dead woman?" Inu Shantino turned to his daughter-in-law with a curious eye.

"I think she was a miko or something like it; he has a picture of her on his desk…he doesn't even have pictures of his wives there…not even his children, but he has a picture of her. He used to speak to it, late at night when no one was around. It scared me half to death."

"It must be Kikyo; he could never get over the fact that she chose Inu Yasha over him, but the current problem is that he knows where the Shikon no Tama is. I am sure that this current train of bad luck our miko has been having was caused Naraku. He must have sensed the jewel when it saved Kagome's life, but was unable to determine its location." Inu Shantino declared.

"It was only a matter of time until he realized it." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Do not underestimate him!" Kagura complained. "If he attacked the Shrine, it was to get to Kagome; he has always known where the jewel would turn up. All of this has been a test to see how protected she was. Seeing her here will alert him that the relationship with this family is intimate, and the next time he strikes, we won't be so lucky."

"Then, we must act first. I like this girl! She has spunk, which is not very common today. I think she and Inu Yasha are perfect for each other…they have such a complex chemistry. It will make for lively grandchildren. Send for them!"

"What do you have in mind, father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll explain when we are all here."

"You sent for us?" Inu Yasha asked he led Kagome into the old office a few minutes later.

"Yes. Kagome, please make yourself comfortable. This involves you." Inu Shantino ordered and waited for her to sit down. "The man that just left, Naraku, is a powerful hanyou that will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Like usual, the old man went straight to the point.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"He wants you; more specifically, the jewel around your neck."

"Why would he want that?"

"Kagome, I am sure you must know that you wear the Shikon no Tama around your neck!"

"A replica," Kagome corrected.

"No, it is the real jewel." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as her fingers reached up to caress the smooth surface of the jewel. "Both Naraku and I sensed it when it saved your life. He has been after the jewel for centuries now, and I am afraid he would kill you to get to it. A man like him should not be allowed to hold such a powerful weapon."

"But the jewel is not supposed to be a weapon, but a symbol of undying love!" Kagome protested.

"In the wrong hands it can be that and much more. Kagome, by no means possible should Naraku be allowed to obtain the jewel. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Good, then you will also agree to move here with your brother."

"No." Kagome spoke gently but firmly to the elder Inu Youkai.

"What? Don't you understand that the man will kill you if he gets the chance?"

"Yes, and I promise you that I will defend the jewel to the best of my abilities, but there is no way in heaven, hell or Earth that I am going to let anyone scare me away from my ancestral home." Kagome's words picked up passion as she continued to speak. "I owe it to my brother and myself to defend my home! I have a duty at the Shrine and a promise to keep. No youkai, no matter how powerful, deadly or ugly is going to make me run and hide. I face my problems head on, and do not underestimate me; I am a force to be reckoned with!" Inu Shantino smirked at the young miko as Inu Yasha rose towards her.

"We aren't dealing with raccoon demons here! Naraku is a real danger, wench!" Inu Yasha protested.

"I know him well, Kagome." Kagura continued. "He would not hesitate in using your brother's life to get to you. If anyone can protect you, it's us, and unfortunately, the only way one of us can be with you at all times is with you living here! Don't do it for yourself; do it for your brother."

"It's for him I am not accepting your help. There are some things my parents worked very hard to teach me; one of them was not to let anything come in the way of family. I want to make sure my brother understands that too. I know it sounds strange, but that Shrine _is_ part of my family. There is no way I am going to leave it without a fight."

"Fine." Inu Shantino declared as he turned to face her. "I understand and respect your decision, but I cannot allow you to leave this house without the blessings of the protection I can offer."

"I promise you, sir, I am a force within myself." Kagome spoke confidently, determined to defend what little was left of her family from any and all harm.

"I do not doubt it, my child, but it would be a great dishonor to my family if I did not try to help you. The only way I can agree to you leaving my house is if you take an escort with you: someone to protect you twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."

"With all due respect, sir, I do not need a babysitter."

"Keh, I think those demons I killed in your house would care to disagree." Inu Yasha interrupted.

"Three to one odds…and they were shadow demons. I couldn't feel their aura. There is no way in hell I would miss Naraku's."

"Those demons were pocket change compare to what you will face." Sesshomaru warned.

"Then, it is agreed. Inu Yasha will move in with Kagome." Inu Shantino declared.

"What?" The before mentioned two yelped.

"There is no way I can live with her!"

"We barely get along, and when we do, it's in small intervals! We would end up killing each other by the end of the week!" Kagome added.

"Don't be so jumpy. If you examine the situation, you will realize that it is the only solution left."

"I can't live with her! Her scent…I won't be able to tolerate it!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome yelped indignantly.

"It's an Inu thing." Kagura tried to sooth as she led Kagome towards the door. "I want to speak with you in private before you make your final decision."

"Father," Inu Yasha began the minute Kagome left. "I know you can smell it…you have to know she is in heat."

"And the problem is…"

"Doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Inu Yasha growled. "I told you about that smell she has; well, when you mix it with her heat scent...how the hell am I suppose to keep my hands off her?"

"You don't seem to have a problem now."

"That's because I am not living with her and it's the first day, but…Kami, if the scent becomes any stronger and I can't get away, I won't be responsible for my actions!"

"Is that so?" Inu Shantino smiled. "I have news for you, boy. You are not the first man or the last that has been attracted to a woman!"

"I am not attracted to her!"

Sesshomaru began to chuckle at his brother's comment. "Dear brother, the sooner you admit it, the sooner you can remedy the situation."

"Enough!" Inu Shantino stood over his son. "This is not about you. This is about that sweet girl that needs to be protected. I need to send someone that I can trust unconditionally, which means one of my sons, and there is no way in hell I can send Sesshomaru. Kagura would have my hide with the wedding only a month away. That only leaves you, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha growled in frustration.

"Don't worry, my son. Her heat can only last three or four days. They will pass before you realize it."

"You need to get Kagome to agree first." Inu Yasha protested.

"I will leave that to Kagura."

"Kagura, I know what you are going to tell me…"

"Oh, do you?" Kagome and Kagura were comfortably seated in Kagura's study.

"You are going to try and explain how dangerous Naraku can be, but really, I whish you guys could understand that I can take care of myself."

"You are half right. I am going to tell you what an ass Naraku can be. After you hear me out, I want you to reconsider Inu Shantino's offer."

"But, if I'm not impressed, you will let me continue with my life undisturbed."

"Agreed." Kagura took a deep breath before she began. "When I was seventeen, by demon years, I met a youkai, who shall remain anonymous. I went behind my father's back and had a torrid romance with him, only to see him walk…well more like run- right out of my life the minute he knew I was pregnant. I was too afraid of my father's reaction to tell him, so I stayed out of his way until it was impossible to hide my pregnancy. I thought he was going to be furious, but no, he was almost happy about it. A teenage pregnancy was a scandal he did not want. So, he took me and my stepmother to Paris for the winter. He kept me in a private psychiatric hospital for the rest of my pregnancy and made sure I was not allowed access to my daughter after she was born. The night…The night after Kanna was born, he came to visit me with my stepmother. She had been very vocal throughout my pregnancy that I should quit school and all social events to stay home and take care of the child. My father never spoke of what was to come, so I assumed he agree with her. That night, she came to tell my how beautiful my little girl was. She didn't finish hugging me be-before I heard the gun pop. Naraku stepped forward and pointed the gun at me as the orderlies took her body away. He looked at me and asked, 'do you want to see your daughter.' I said yes and then he laughed…that villainous laugh of his. 'If you want to see your daughter,' he continued, 'then you must do everything I say.'" Kagura's eyes were shiny with unshed tears, and her voice was weak. Kagome couldn't stop herself from putting a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder as her heart hurt for Kagura's past grievances.

"For the next eight years I was slave to him, Kagome." Kagura continued, regaining the strength in her voice. "He told the world that his wife had died in child labor, and that Kanna was his daughter. He had me work for Inu Shantino in order to spy for him, but then, I met Sesshomaru…without this family, I would still be doing his bidding. If I ever denied myself, he would just threaten to send Kanna away. He did this to his own flesh and blood, what do you think he would do to a stranger?"

Kagome was quiet for a long time. Kagura's story began to take its toll as she stood up and walked again towards Inu Shantino's office. She took a refortifying breath and entered the room. Inu Yasha moved to meet her, but she raised her hand to stop him. She then turned to the patriarch of the family and said, "I understand that Naraku is a dangerous man, but I refuse to let him scare me out of my home or to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. I need a permanent solution, and Inu Yasha moving in is not it!"

"I agree child, but we cannot do anything until Naraku makes a mistake. When we have enough evidence against him, the Youkai Council will punish him justly; until then, please accept the temporary solution we can offer you." Kagome nodded. "Then it's settled. Inu Yasha and Shippo will move in with you today."

0+


	14. Moving Into My House Moving Into My Hear...

**Ch.14**

"Since Inu Yasha and his kid are moving in, does that mean that you two are official?" Souta asked a little too hopeful.

"Souta, we've been over this a thousand times; Inu Yasha and I are not a couple!" Kagome protested as she picked up another suitcase. "Damn, how much clothes can one man own!"

"I don't like that you two are going to be living together without a formalized relationship. It shows his inability to commit and respect you. It probably stems from a deep rooted insecurity cause by lack of love from his father." Souta stated picking up another box half his size labeled 'bandanas.'

"Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?" Kagome looked worriedly at her brother.

"It is the only thing on Saturday morning at six."

"And, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

"Getting ready for my weekly overdose of anime, of course." Souta smiled.

"Remind me to hide your alarm clock until school starts again in the fall." They laughed as they reached the guestroom, where Inu Yasha and Shippo were having a lively argument about who was smarter. "Now, which one of you is supposed to be the child again?"

"He started it!" They yelled in unison. They growled at each other before Shippo smiled and jumped into Kagome's arms and proposed,

"I'll be the child, if you promise to be the mommy!" He opened his big eyes wider and smiled like a newborn angel. Kagome almost melted on the spot.

"See, first, you let him move in without a formalized relationship, and now you are taking care of his kid. What Dr. Phil would say about you! You must have a fear of being alone stemmed from a deep childhood tragedy that has left you running into the arms of any man that will take you. You also feel guilty for this, so you believe you need to be punished; therefore, you look for unhealthy relationships because you believe that you don't deserve any better. Such a shame!" Souta sighed.

"That's it! You are forbidden to watch Dr. Phil anymore!" Kagome declared.

"Under what charge?"

"It is causing you to break the law: Practicing bad psychology without a license! Now, go help Shippo settle into your room."

"You're no fun, nee-chan." Shippo willingly jumped into Souta's arms and the elder boy led him away. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha, who was staring at her.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome suddenly felt every exposed under the gaze of those amber eyes that seem to seek to find her soul in order to read her destiny.

"You know, he really wanted you to be his mommy."

"Kagura warned me before we left."

"You are really good with him."

"It's hard not to be; he is a little angel."

"To you, maybe, but to me, the kid is a little devil." Inu Yasha laughed as he sat down. "I wasn't ready to be a dad. I guess it's a good thing I live at home, or Shippo would have no father figure at all."

"I think you are a great father to him."

"No, I messed up big time with him. I let him get away with murder in the beginning; I have no patience for him, and Kami knows that I can't be the adult all the time."

"Well, we all learn from our mistakes, and I don't think you did such a lousy job. Shippo isn't spoiled; he just likes to test his limits with you, probably because you are so easy to get a reaction from. You do seem to have more patience for him than you give yourself credit for. Remember, you aren't the houshi here. Besides, if you were the adult all the time, how could you play with him? He needs someone that can be a kid and a grown up. Besides, you love him dearly. I can tell by the way you checked-in on him last night and the way you worry about him modeling. Your heart is in the right place, so all you need is a little practice. I never figured you for the type to give up." Kagome folded her arms in confidence as he lifted his eyes towards her; his classic smirk was painted on his lips, and her smile turned seductive.

"I don't give up. But, how did you get so good at making me feel better about myself when all this time you have been insulting me?"

Kagome took a step forward, subconsciously swinging her hips in a more feminine manner. She kneeled before him so she could look him in the eye; her scent reached his nose like a prayer reaches Kami. Staring into her deep topaz eyes, he was in a lustful heaven. "To insult you, I needed to examine you fully, in all dimensions, whether good or bad, in order to know your every weakness." Her voice was a tempting whisper to his ears.

"And with all that looking," he whispered back, "did you see anything you liked?" His smirk widen as she moistened her lips with her tongue.

"I might have." Suddenly, his eyes locked with hers like an anchor to the shore, and he began to swim towards her enchanted smell. His slow movements drew her into a trance that needed to end the distance between their lips. She closed her eyes and he leaned in for the kill, when Shippo burst into the room holding up a DVD. Kagome stood up straight as if someone had burned her, and Inu Yasha turned to the kitsun with angry eyes.

"They have 'Nemo!' Can we watch it?" Shippo was too excited about his find to stop bouncing up and down and notice his stepfather's glare.

"Sure, after dinner, we can all sit down and watch it." Kagome offered as she tried desperately to fight the blush on her cheeks. Her brother eyed her suspiciously from the doorway with a wry smile on his face.

"What are we having for dinner?" The only thing more interesting than a movie to the kit was food.

"How about…carrots, lettuce, onions, green peas and liver steaks?" Kagome replied. Shippo turned into an interesting shade of green.

"I think we should let Inu Yasha could instead." Souta laughed.

"Yeah, that way we can eat ice cream sundaes!" Shippo bounced into Kagome's arms. "That is the only thing he can cook, and even still, he can mess it up sometimes."

"Why you little brat! Take that back before I knock you into your twenties!" Inu Yasha growled.

"I double dare you to!"

"Teme!" Inu Yasha lounged forward, with the previous interruption fueling his anger. Kagome leaned out of range before she put her foot down…on the hanyou's big toe. "What did you do that for?"

"I lost my balance. But, enough is enough. You two kiss and make up! NOW!" Kagome added when she noticed the failure from both of them to make a move.

"How about if I give it to you, and then you give it to him?" Shippo asked shyly.

"Why have a middleman…I mean middle-woman?" Kagome asked.

"Because, Tony from preschool says that guys can't kiss guys."

"Don't you kiss your grandfather?"

"Yeah, but he isn't a guy…he's a grandpa!" Shippo rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. Just this once, but afterwards, Inu Yasha, you need to have a talk about kissing with your son."

"Fine." He grumbled as he saw Shippo smile and plant a long kiss on Kagome's cheek. She, in turn, leaned forward and exchanged a peck on the cheek with Inu Yasha, which according to him, paled in comparison to the kiss he had been about to claim.

"Hey!" Shippo protested, "That wasn't the kiss I gave you to give Yasha! I gave you a much longer one! If you are going to be the middle-woman, then you better get it right!" Shippo protested from Kagome's shoulder. Inu Yasha smiled, and pulled Kagome down for a second kiss, but instead of kissing the miko, he planted a nice long kiss on his stepson's cheek. "Yuck, now I have dog germs all over me!" The poor kit raced out the room with Souta hot on his heels. When he had made sure that the adults were busy talking about dinner to follow them, he turned to the older boy and began to dance singing, "I'm a smooth operator!"

Souta laughed and leaned in to whisper, "not as smooth as you think."

"Huh, I got them to kiss. That was smooth."

"But the kind of kissing we were talking about is on the lips, not the cheek, but it was a nice plan."

"Damn, details."

"Shippo, what have I told you about cursing?" Inu Yasha growled as he exited the room.

"Sorry." He hid his hands behind his back and lowered his head awaiting his punishment. Inu Yasha had been cracking down on Shippo's swearing since Inu Shantino had threatened to ground Inu Yasha if he didn't.

"I'm not in the mood for Chinese! I rather have Italian."

"To you, that means pizza, and we are not having pizza for dinner!" Kagome complained as they passed the two. Shippo looked up hopeful at Inu Yasha.

"Fine, but you owe me your fortune cookie!"

"No way! What is the point of getting Chinese food if I don't get the fortune cookie?"

"Then maybe we should get Italian."

"Fine, but no pizza!"

"But I want pizza, nee-chan." Souta whined.

"What do you want, Shippo?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I don't care?" he whispered.

"Fine, then we will go to the Italian restaurant down the street. It'll be our treat; right, Shippo?" Inu Yasha smiled at him and the kit bounced into his arms nodding. Inu Yasha whispered into his ear, "Just be careful not to let them slip."

"Ok."

0

0

0

They burst into the house laughing at one of Shippo's jokes. Dinner had been entertaining in the little family restaurant. Shippo had made quick friends with the owner, an Italian immigrant with a gentle temper. He had made Shippo his special helper that evening and had him go around singing happy birthday to the costumers. To add to the show, Shippo decided to stand on the tables and dance as the waiters sang in Italian. One gentleman had asked the kit for a favor, which he gladly did, in order to be the center of attention. Shippo went to the gentleman's lady friend and said,

"Your friend gave me a dollar to give you a message. I don't know how much a dollar is, but Inu Yasha says that it's good money, so I accepted, but only 'cuz I'm a gentleman. He wanted me to give this and asked you if you would marry him. He would have asked you himself, but he was too scared you would say no!" Shippo held out the ring, and the brunette gasped. There was a brief kissing scene, which Shippo missed since Inu Yasha seemed ardent in putting his hands over the kit's eyes. The owner sang an Old Italian love song, and everyone was happy. Everyone, but Kagome, who's smiled did not seem genuine, at least to the trained eye.

Inu Yasha took her scent in worriedly. Her heat and that other smell were there, but he didn't seem to notice. He was now sure there was something wrong. Her scent was edged with deep sadness. The type usually found in the hearts of those who outlived their loved ones. He didn't understand, and for the first time in his life, he was willing to sacrifice his car to know what was going on in someone's head. She covered up her emotions quite well: her scent was the only indication she was upset. How was he supposed to get her to talk? More importantly, how was he going to get her to kiss him?

"What am I thinking?" He stopped himself. "Why do I want to kiss her? Ok, so she has delicate, soft lips that taste good, but that was the chap-stick…No, that's too lame to be it. Maybe it's just because we've been spending so much time together, and I haven't really dated anyone in about…_a month and a half?_ _How did that happen?_ Doesn't matter," he looked at Kagome as she whipped Shippo's face clean of tomato sauce, "there hasn't been a model worth dating anyway." He smiled as Shippo thanked Kagome, and she gave him a kiss on the nose. "Kami, she can be so lovely sometimes…until she opens her mouth."

Now, they were safe at home with a little left over high from dinner. Shippo still wanted to watch a movie, but he was beginning to yawn. It was late, and Inu Yasha decided to send Shippo to bed. She watched them argue until Inu Yasha tricked Shippo into declaring,

"I don't care what you say, Inu Yasha! I'm tired and I'm going to bed! You can wait until tomorrow to see the movie." The little kitsun made it halfway up the stairs before he realized the trick, but by that time, bed sounded too good to pass up.

"Then he says he isn't a good father." Kagome thought as she watched him give Shippo and her bathroom floor a bath. He was soaked when he tucked Shippo into bed, and paused to talk a few minutes with Souta about some game. She watched from her doorway as he came out of the room and closed the door behind. He looked up at her and smiled. "He's a good kid."

"So is Souta."

"You are doing a great job with him."

"So are you." She blushed at his words and smiled.

"Good night."

"Night."

"Oh, Inu Yasha…"

"Yes?"

"How long is your father going to have his men tail us?"

"You noticed them?"

"Hard to miss the flood of youkai aura in the area."

"He is just going to have a couple of cars follow you and Souta around…in the odd case I need back up." He quickly added.

"How about the half dozen that are watching the house?"

"Neither you nor I can sense Shadow demons, but they can see them."

"And the two mikos and three houshis?"

"Kagome!"

"What? I just think you guys went a little over board. I don't know if it is good for Souta!"

"He won't notice!"

"Why so much damn security?"

"One, because you need it; two, because we can; three, because there is no way in hell I'm going to let anything ever happen to you or Souta."

"You sound a little possessive there."

"I have my reasons. Now, get some sleep. Don't forget we have that pool party tomorrow."

"Yeah, at Sango's."

"Actually, for safety reasons, we moved it to my house."

"Inu Yasha! When I accepted you moving in with me, it was so there would be a minimum disturbance to my life!" Kagome protested.

"Look, until Naraku is stopped, we need to take all precautions possible."

"And when will he be stopped?"

"I don't know." Inu Yasha sighed in defeat. "Until then, will you get some rest?"

"Fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&

The little blonde boy tugged on Kagome's sleeve. She smiled and turned to him. "Hello again." The little boy smiled shyly and gave her the piece of paper he was holding in his hands. On the top, with crayon and an untrained hand, 'Thank you,' was written in capital letters. Underneath was a picture of a boat with a triangle sail under a smiling sun on blue water. "For me?"

"Mama, sez dat when someone does sumtin' nice, dat you should 'ay tank you, and gi'e a card. Tank you." The boy smiled and raced back to the safety of his mother's arms.

"He is so cute." Kagome turned to the mother and smiled. "Thank you, handsome. I really like the boat." He blushed and smiled again. Kagome sat back comfortably on her seat looking at the picture. She had always loved the water. Her best memories were by it: Her grandfather slipping on the wet floor, hurting his butt, while five-year-old Kagome was taking a bath; her parents taking her to the beach for her sixth birthday; looking at the river from her mother's hospital room as she waited to meet her baby brother for the first time; the day of the pool party.

"Kami, that was one of the happiest days of my life!" She smiled softly. "Now I see that it was the beginning of my destiny. All my family, blood and other, were there, and they all shared my happiness…before Naraku brought his darkness into our world. But that day shall always remain free of his sinister aura!"


	15. Through the Rose Colored Lenses

Through the Rose Colored Lenses

Chapter 15

"What was I thinking?" Kagome wondered as she put more bacon into one of the frying pans. It was a Sunday true to its name, and the immaculate kitchen glowed with natural light. Kagome had woken up earlier than everyone else to make breakfast before they left for the pool party. She turned to the other pan and began to scramble the eggs. "What in Kami's name came over me?" She flipped the bacon over. "What possessed me to act that way?" She finished the eggs and moved them to an awaiting tray. The subject had bothered her all through dinner, as she tossed and turned all night and now, as she tried to make breakfast. "I'm not that forward! Why did I flirt with him? Why did I almost kiss him? If Shippo hadn't interrupted…Kami, and the worst part is that I wanted him to kiss me! What was I thinking? He is Inu Yasha Morimoto II, playboy extraordinaire! There is no way that I would ever become his flavor of the week!" Kagome rinsed off the pan and then put it back on the fire to cook the sausage. "Maybe Sango is right, and I do need to date more. Maybe this is just my subconscious reminding me how long it's been since I've been with anyone. As much as I like to think that I don't need a man, the truth is that I do feel lonely…well not lonely, but like something is missing." She turned the bacon over before lowering the flame.

"Well, Inu Yasha wouldn't be the solution for that. Kami knows that boy isn't interested in the type of long term relationship I would need, and I can't just jump into a fling with him: Souta is too attached as it is. He is too good with him, and the boy would probably miss him more than I would…though I would be forced to see him continuously for four years. Kami why does that suddenly sound so painful?" Kagome sighed as she drained the excess fat from the bacon pan. "No, he isn't the kind of man I need. I need someone stable, quiet, loving and that is willing to be committed. Maybe I should give Hojo a call. He is sweet and nice, and mom always wanted me to marry a doctor. Besides, he will be great with Souta: he likes sports and girls. What else do guys need to have in common?" She tended to the sausage. "But he could never give me what I need. I can see us falling into a quiet routine, like the kind I've had for the past six years…granted the past six years have been anything but quiet. But, Hojo could never bring that kind of unexpected excitement that I need. It's just my luck. I am destined to spend the rest of my life alone." She sighed as she rubbed her lower abdomen. "Then again, all this could just be a result of P.M.S."

"Mmm, something smells good." Inu Yasha snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist taking a whiff of her scent. His eyes were red as he began to rub his chin over her shoulder searching for the right spot to place the marking bite. "Really, really good." Kagome felt heat spread throughout her body, and a deep desire to lean into his touch consumed her instincts. His eyes turned a deep crimson as his chin rubbed the perfect spot. He felt her heart beat accelerate and her body heat increased; she was receptive. He brazed his fangs and prepared to make his mark when a piece of sausage was shoved into his mouth.

"Fine, you can have one, but you need to sit down at the table to get any more! I can't have you eating everything before the boys come down!" Kagome scolded as she managed to take control of her emotions. Inu Yasha came crashing into reality as Shippo and Souta raced into the kitchen in their swimming trunks.

"I'm starving!" Shippo declared as Kagome gave Inu Yasha one of the trays, which, in his shaky state, he almost dropped. Souta, knowing the morning routine, grabbed the dishes from covert.

"Hey, sis, since Shippo and Inu are going to be living here, don't they have to do chores too?"

"Chores?" Shippo choked on the word.

"Remember, you said that if we were going to make it, then we all had to chip in. So that means they have to chip in too!" Souta said looking his sister in the eye, only to find her eyes glazed over.

"What is going on with me? This heat is not normal!" Kagome wondered as her soul demanded Inu Yasha's touch.

"Sis?"

"Huh?"

"I said shouldn't Inu and Shippo have to do chores if they live here too."

"You are only bringing that up because you want to get out of doing yours!" Kagome turned to the stove and removed the rest of the bacon and sausage from the frying pans.

"But, I am right!"

"I have my chore; keeping your sister out of trouble! It's a full time job!" Inu Yasha stated as he took his seat trying to cover up the how unsteady he was feeling. "That damn scent!" He thought. "Kami, what did I almost do?"

"I know; it's mine!" Souta protested.

"Hey, that's enough! No one keeps me out of trouble but me! Not that I am doing a good job." Kagome finished the last sentence to herself as she finally managed to tame her wild heartbeat. "And, Souta is right. Inu Yasha, you said last night that it would be a while before you moved out; therefore, you need to pitch in." She sat down at the table and motioned for everyone else to do the same. "If only I could kick you out, then I could probably set my emotions strait." She thought to herself before she spoke to the rest.

"Let's start with the basics; One, everyone is responsible for keeping their rooms and bathroom clean."

"Rule two," Souta cut in after he noticed the hesitance in his sister's voice, "everyone over the age of ten has to do laundry."

"That means I don't!" Shippo stood up and did a little dance. "But you don't want Inu Yasha to do laundry." He suddenly stopped. "He had to do that once when the maids caught the flu…Lets just say everything came out purple."

"Is that bad?" Souta asked.

"It was a load of whites."

"Did a purple sock or something get mixed in?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Then, what happened?" Souta looked up with curious eyes.

"We never found out." Shippo declared proudly.

"Well, I'm sure we can find alternatives, right Inu Yasha." Kagome assured, winning a smile from her brother.

"What?" Inu Yasha turned to them as he heard his name. "Damn that scent. I can't concentrate on anything. Kami, I need to get away from all of this! If I don't, I am bound to mark her as mine…That actually sounds nice. Kami, what am I saying? I can't mark her; I don't love her. If anything I lust after her, but how can any man lust after Kagome Higurashi? She isn't anything special besides being Kikyo's reincarnation…Kikyo…she is the only woman I have ever loved, and the only one that I ever will! Kami, I can't believe I was ready to mark her without her consent! Well, technically, she did, or at least, her body showed consent, but I should have verbal confirmation! Damn, what kind of mutt am I turning into?"

"Inu Yasha!"

"What?" Kagome brought him out of his musings a second time.

"Try to stay with us please. Like I said, Shippo, since you are too young to do laundry, how about you help out by setting the table and making sure that Buyo has fresh water every morning?"

"I can do that!"

"Inu Yasha, I'm guessing that anything having to do with housework, you'll have an excuse."

"You are guessing right; housework and me don't mix." He looked at the young miko's neck with hunger.

"Then it is a good thing that I didn't have housework in mind for you." She blushed when their eyes met. There was something in those bloody amber eyes that sent chills down her body.

"You didn't?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"The bastard is flirting with me!" Kagome realized. "I will not fall." She returned his smirk making him blush. "No, I thought you would be more comfortable dealing with the outdoors. The Shrine needs to be tended from the outside as well."

"The gardens need to be weeded; the lawn needs to be mowed and the well house needs to be reinforced…" Souta began.

"Let's not forget that the fence around the God tree needs to be painted, the steps swept and…"

"You expect me to do all that?" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

"Well, not in a day." Souta soothed.

"Look, it is hard for Souta and me to keep up with the Shrine when we have a life outside these doors. It was a full time job for grandpa, and he had our help." Kagome explained. "And, it's not like we won't chip in!"

"For someone who didn't want me to move in, you definitely found a use for me."

"Well, since I didn't have a choice, might as well make the most of it. Do you want eggs?" She asked with a smile. He grumbled and accepted the food.

"Cannonball!" Kohaku yelled as he jumped into the pool splashing the Morimoto children and his friend. They were enjoying the pool water while Kagura, Sango and Kagome enjoyed the poolside as they began to tan. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha walked out of the house and joined Miroku and Inu Shantino at the pool bar, behind the girls. In the pool, a water war between the girls and the boys broke out.

"I remember when it was Sesshomaru and you having those wars." Inu Shantino confided in his younger son as he enjoyed the shade in Kaki shorts and a yellow Ralf Lauren polo shirt. His son smiled and turned his gaze towards the children, though it fell short when he saw the three women tanning by the poolside. One in particular, in a hunter green one-piece bathing suit caught his eye.

"Who says it still can't be?" He smiled as he raised his eyebrows suggestively to his friend. Miroku pretended to be picking an imaginary piece of lint from his purple swimming trunks as he replied,

"You know they would declare war."

"And we will probably lose." Sesshomaru agreed.

"But it would be worth it." Inu Yasha smirked. The three younger men turned to the poolside to admire Kagura lounging on one of the chairs in her strapless red Armani swimsuit, Sango turning on her belly in her traditional black DKNY bikini and Kagome sitting between them showing the bare skin of her back to the bar.

"Yes it will." Both Sesshomaru and Miroku agreed. With a nod as their final agreement, Sesshomaru grabbed the bucket of ice he had at his side and the three walked over to their respective women. Inu Shantino grabbed his camcorder and thought,

"Japan's Funniest Home Videos here I come!"

The boys attacked simultaneously in order to catch all the girls off guard. Sesshomaru, knowing his wife would be able to stop him from throwing her into the pool opted to throw a few ice cubes down her expose abdomen. She shrieked and with her fan, tried to blow her husband into the pool. Expecting this response, Sesshomaru grabbed on to her wrist and dragged her with him into the water. There, an impressive waterworks display began between the two demons. Miroku, having had previous experiences with water and Sango, specifically the same day he met Kagome, first tried to untie her top, in order to keep her defenseless, but his plan backfire. The string did not untie on the first tug, giving Sango enough time to kick him into the pool. Miroku quickly jumped back out and started to chase the girl screaming, "But honey, I just want a hug." Inu Yasha had grabbed Kagome from behind successfully and threw her into the water without realizing how strong her grip on his arm was. He fell in right after her. Once in the water, Kagome swam up behind him and managed to dunk him. A large splash behind her alerted her that Miroku had gotten his hug and the couple had taken the plunge. Souta noticed the commotion on the other side of the pool first, and decided to rush to his sister's aid, like the good brother he was. His desertion alerted the rest of his friends of the more interesting battle, and they each decided to defend their own.

Kohaku swam behind Miroku and, with the help of his sister, dunked him. Miroku pulled his legs under as he grabbed Sango's lower back. This provoked Sango to test Miroku's ability to breath underwater. Unfortunately, Miroku was a fast swimmer and made his get-a-way with the two hot on his heels.

Kanna reached Sesshomaru with the same intentions as Kohaku, but found herself too weak to make the demon budge. When Rin reached them, she decided the war between the sexes was more interesting, and tried to help Kanna. Kagura smiled at the girls as she jumped on her husband, causing them both to fall underwater. Sesshomaru pulled his wife's head towards him and engaged in an oxygen-deprived kiss.

Inu Yasha was also double teamed by Souta and Shippo, but he felt Kagome's attacks the worst because she had taken to pulling him down from underneath. With the two boys on the surface, he couldn't get a good grip on Kagome. Annoyed by the water in his ears, he waited patiently for Kagome to come up for air. When she did, he dove and pulled her up on his shoulders. She screamed in surprise as he laughed and threw her backwards into the water. The two boys rushed to defend her honor as she came up for air. Looking around, Kagome noticed that a truce had already been formed between Sesshomaru and Kagura who were exchanging a few kisses on the edge of the pool and that Miroku and Sango were on the verge of making theirs as they tried to catch their breath and make out at the same time. Suddenly, Kagome noticed the camcorder on the deck.

"Inu Yasha!"

"What?" He asked as he threw Souta into the water.

"Does your father like to get wet?" Both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face their father with evil smirks. Faster than Kagome could register, the Inu brothers were out of the pool and chasing their father. When they finally caught up with him, his father sent them both flying into the pool with one swift movement of his arm. The girls tried to cut their grandfather's escape route, to which the old man faked a brief struggle before he let them push him into the water. They high -fived each other before running away from the old man, who quickly caught them and threw them into the pool. The boys rushed to defend the girls, but they suffered similar fates. The women of the house laughed as they saw the Inu brothers along with the children work together to unsuccessfully try and push the senior Morimoto into the water. Eventually, they all tired of the game and abandoned the pool for the sun, except for the children, who chose to play shark.

Sesshomaru squeezed excess water from his silver designer swimsuit and sat next to his wife. "The old man still has it?" His wife joked.

"Be happy; that means I will still have it at his age." He whispered seductively into her ear and they both laughed. Miroku brought Sango a glass of ice tea before she let him reapply sun screen on her back. _He was afraid she would burn_. Inu Yasha walked over to the bar straightening his red swim trunks. There, he noticed his abandoned camera. He had hoped to catch some good pictures of his family before the day was out. A warm chill spread through his body as he realized that he had not only included Sango and Miroku in that statement but Kagome and Souta as well. He smiled. His family was getting bigger every day.

The light was perfect for quick action pictures, so he started with the children playing in the water. After two rolls, he moved on to the adults. As he stealthily moved behind Kagome to take a candid of her, he noticed her for the first time through the lens of his camera. The sun was sparkling of her still wet skin; her hair, which was in a wavier than usual, dance with the light breeze, and as she turned smiling towards him, the camera began to pick up her glow.

"Inu Yasha! No, I look horrible in pictures!" Kagome tried to hide from the camera, but the hanyou had already claimed his subject. He caught every smile, every blush and every heartbeat. Nothing in his heart's eye had ever looked more beautiful than Kagome did at that moment. He finally understood what Kagome had meant when she said she saw the world through rose colored lenses. He was seeing the world like that himself, and to his happy surprise, it belonged to Kagome Higurashi.

"Don't let her get away, Yasha!" Sango spoke up somewhere in the background. "She is always taking the pictures instead of being in them!" Inu Yasha kept snapping away as Souta crashed into his sister. Through the camera's eyes, it looked like a scene from an artistic movie in slow motion. Kagome forced her brother to take a picture with her; then, Sango joined them followed by Shippo and Miroku. Inu Yasha heard them joking as he quickly changed rolls of film, but nothing registered in his mind. There was nothing in this world more captivating than Kagome Higurashi with her guard down. He was in ecstasy.

"Get in the picture, Yasha." Miroku took the camera from him. "The two of you don't have any pictures together." Inu Yasha took his place next to Kagome, but the enchantment had not been broken. He stared at her with a bewitched hunger in his eyes. Kagome caught his gaze and her smile faltered a bit as she blushed. The flash brought them out of their spell as they turned to the camera. "Sorry…I'm no professional." Miroku took another picture thus ending the film and Inu Yasha's spell.

"Damn she _is_ beautiful!" Inu Yasha sighed as he hung a close up of Kagome to dry. Even under the red light of the dark room, the pictures held the same spell the camera had. He had once complained that it took him twenty rolls to get a shot like that. Now, he had two rolls complete with those kinds of photographs. The curious thing was that he did not attribute it to his skills, but to his subject's glow. "How did I miss it?" He took another look at the contact sheet in order to pick out his next picture. He opted for the first shot Miroku had taken of them. Until now, he had been picking out pictures she would want, like the one with her brother, but now he wanted pictures for himself. "I've looked into that face for about two months, and she never seemed to glow before. Maybe it's one of those things…the more you get to know someone, the better they look." He adjusted the exposure time. "And it wasn't her scent either! I didn't register it over the chlorine!" He put the picture in the developer.

"Maybe this is all a result of my lack of dating…No!" He decided as Kagome's face began to appear on the blank sheet of paper. "She is a beautiful and intelligent woman; no wonder my demon instincts wanted to claim her! That body…those eyes…that smile, who wouldn't want her as a mate?" He moved the picture into the water bath. "I wouldn't! I couldn't! She is Kikyo's reincarnation! Ok, so any sane person would use that as a reason to push this relationship, but I don't want to date her because of who she once was, but of who she is and who she will become! If I start a romantic relationship with her now, then I would put her in Kikyo's shadow. That is not fair for either of the two. What was that thing Kaede said…'Kikyo-sama and Kagome-sama might share the same soul as they walk upon this Earth, but they are different people.' It is hard to remember that sometimes, when the two look so much alike." Inu Yasha moved the picture into a second water bath before moving it into the fixer.

"That is such a blatant lie! I have not thought of them the same person since…since the beginning. Kaede is right: they are so different personality-wise that I forget I am dealing with the soul of the woman I once loved. Kikyo, why did you have to leave me? Things were so much simpler with us; we just knew. I miss you, even if I have you at my fingertips." Inu Yasha moved the picture into the running water bath as he sighed. "Maybe I am just destined to walk this earth alone…the curse of the hanyou."

"Hey, lunch is almost ready!" Kagome smiled as she walked in. Having worked here with Inu Yasha once, she knew of the funhouse style tunnel that led to the dark room. It was necessary to allow people to enter and leave the room freely without allowing outside light to spoil the pictures. "Your brother is threatening to make your hamburger well done if you're late."

"I'm always late. He hasn't figured out that I always switch our plates." He smiled as Kagome approached him looking at the pictures hanging over the sink.

"These are awesome! Who's the babe?"

"You." He said smiling from behind her. Kagome's jaw dropped, opening her mouth as she admired herself.

"That is impossible! I have to be the most un-photogenic person on the face of the Earth. I look horrible in pictures! That is why I made my career behind the camera, not in front!"

"The camera doesn't lie." Inu Yasha laughed. Kagome looked like Shippo in a candy store as she examined all the pictures.

"Wow, Inu Yasha, I am impressed! And for the record, I was a fan of your work to begin with. You _are_ amazing."

"It was the subject, and the teacher." He smiled at her as she blushed, still unused to getting compliments. Seeing her so close brought back more of Kaede's words to his mind,

"My beloved sister would never ask of thy love, she would earn it."

"Is that what she's been doing? Earning my love?" Inu Yasha thought as he admired the young miko in front of him.

"Oh, I don't like this one!"

"Because Miroku took it?" Inu Yasha joked.

"No, because it looks like one of those stereotype wedding pictures!"

"Sounds like you know your stuff."

"Hey, whatever pays the bills! But you know what I'm talking about. The picture where the bride and the groom look lovingly into each other's eyes as they move on to their happily ever after. It is so cliché! Besides, it's not like anyone would believe we would ever be in love."

"Is it so hard to believe?" Inu Yasha asked as a pit of fear formed in his stomach.

"I guess anything is possible…" Kagome suddenly found the need to correct herself.

"Maybe," Inu Yasha thought to himself as he looked into the blue windows of her soul, "she didn't come back to take care of me like Kaede said, but to show me that I deserve a second chance at life…at love."

"Not that it matters." Kagome began again as she hung the infamous picture to dry. With a tinge of nostalgia she continued, "It's not like we are going to be looking at each other in that way, right?" Instinct took over as Inu Yasha leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	16. Actions and Reactions

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses**

Ch.16

"Well?" Souta asked Shippo as he ran towards him. He was standing with his friends at a safe distance from the dark room.

"They kissed the right way this time!" The girls giggled in response. Kohaku smiled and ran back to the deck and whispered in Sango's ear,

"You owe me a new soccer ball." Sango smiled and rejoined Miroku by the bar. He smiled at her as she lovingly whispered,

"You can make the announcement today." He choked on the breath he had been taking before he discretely approached Sesshomaru at the grill and confirmed,

"I am entitled to an extra vacation week a year." Sesshomaru growled in agreement before he took his wife her hotdog and told her,

"Your workload has been reduced." She smiled seductively at her husband and winked. Grabbing the mustard, she turned to her father-in-law, but before she could say a word, he replied,

"I know, and what worries me is that your father probably knows as well."

Kagome had struggled at first, but with every passing second she was being pulled further and further into his trance. He bit her lower lip and, as she gasped, moved the kiss from chaste to mature. He tasted her anger and relished in it as his arms held her petite body firmly against him. His nose, in the broken breaths he took, ravished the spike of her scent, and all his mind could think of was, "She tastes better than I remember."

In a moment of rational thought, Kagome managed to break the kiss. "What are you doing?" She panted as she tried to break free of the hold his eyes had on her. Her heart, for one, had no intentions of slowing its beats.

"I've never been good with words." He stated simply as he pulled her close once again and claimed her lips.

"Inu Yasha stop!" She screamed before he could entrance her with his lips once more. "I have half a brain to beat you into a bloody pulp for pulling that…that…that stunt!" She manage to fully break free of his embrace, while the stench of the chemicals kept her from taking the deep relaxing breaths she craved. "What were you thinking?" She finally turned to face him, shocked to find hurt in his face.

"I was thinking that if I couldn't tell you how I felt, that I would show you."

"What are you rambling about?" She slowly became angrier as she came to her own conclusions before he could answer. "If you think that you can play me for one of your flavor of the weeks, then I have another thing coming to you! I will not fall for your 'two cent over the counter' charm! So you…"

"Wait one second! Who the hell said I wanted you to be my flavor of the week?" He replied indignantly

"How else do you explain…_that_?" Her anger had taken over taken her body to the point she was screaming and shaking.

"_That_ was a kiss." His eyes narrowed in furry.

"What right do you have to kiss me?" She crossed her arms defensively as he began stalking her like prey.

"Every right!"

"How dare you?" She looked at him with a look of pure shock on her face. "The audacity!"

"Oi, come down that damn pedestal of yours and join the rest of us!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you liked it!" He concluded as he cornered her against the wall. "And frankly, I liked it too." He whispered into her ear. Kagome gasped for breath as his proximity made her feel claustrophobic…or was her body just reacting to his? Inu Yasha silently crossed his fingers. He was pulling every single seduction technique he knew, the only problem was that Kagome would never fall for 99.9 percent of them. He was left with three options: be blatantly honest, challenge her to date him, or both. He wasn't going to risk it.

He took a deep breath inhaling her scent. "Look, I am not going to lie to you and tell you that I am head over heels in love with you because, I'm not." Kagome looked up to him in surprise. She was not expecting him to say that. "All I know is that I am very attracted to you, and I don't mean you have a nice rear end…well you do, but that's a different story." Inu Yasha mentally kicked himself as Kagome tensed in front of him. She straightened herself to be able to look him in the eye. He had to work fast or she would be out the door faster than Shippo could raid the cookie jar. "All I'm trying to say is that I like you as a person. The more I know you, the more I want to know you, and I haven't had that in a woman in a very long time. I don't want to risk losing it."

"Inu Yasha," her voice was softer and he could see the cloud of doubt in her eyes. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"You are my boss…do you know the ethical implications of that?" She tried to reason.

"I'm not your boss…I'm just the boss's brother." He stated as a-mater-of-fact.

"Fine, but we do work together…Imagine that we do go out for a while, and then we break up, we will still have to see each other every day at work. I'm bound to you by contract for four years."

"Contracts, like rules, are meant to be broken! Look, you can't live your entire life playing safe. Sooner or later, you are going to get burn anyhow. Wouldn't it be better to be burned without regrets?"

"I am not like you, Inu Yasha! I have a brother to worry about! He has lost so much; I don't want him going through that when we break up."

"I wouldn't disappear out of Souta's life just because we weren't seeing each other anymore, and what makes you think we would break up?"

"Because I know you…you…you are the type of man that gets bored of everything, especially women. How long until you decided I was no longer a challenge…that you needed a new adventure?" Inu Yasha growled dangerously low at her, causing her to instinctively raise her Miko aura.

"I could never get bored of you."

"I wish I could believe that, but your track record implies otherwise." Kagome whispered back softly.

"Are you just going to write me off then? If this was a shoot, would you drop me just because no other photographer was able work with me? Would you quit before even trying?"

"This is not a shoot!" Kagome protested.

"Just answer me!"

"No…I wouldn't."

"If I was going after Sango, would you tell her to run for the hills?"

"This is ridiculous!" He growled again. "No, I wouldn't. I would tell you to drop it because Sango is in love with Miroku."

"You know what I mean."

"Every woman is different, Inu Yasha."

"Then, why don't you let me explore your uniqueness?"

"Because!"

"Because is not an answer."

She looked down avoiding his eyes as she began to mumble, "There isn't anything special about me."

"Yeah right!"

"Really?" She asked indignantly.

"Yeah… There is that unfailing integrity of yours; the amount of natural talent you possess; your smile…"

"Stop that! Flattery will get you nowhere!"

"I'm just telling the truth." She blushed and looked away, but Inu Yasha misread her, and believed she was becoming more aggravated with him. "Look, why don't you give me just one chance? One date… if I can't give you a proof that I am worth the risk, we can go on as if this never happened."

"Inu Yasha…I'm sorry."

"Are you scared?" Inu Yasha knew he was playing with fire, but the rewards would be great if he avoided getting burned. Their eyes met once again.

"One date and you never bother me again."

* * *

"Yo, you called?" A handsome young man with a low braid asked as he strutted into a dim office.

"It is time to move into the next phase of my plan." Naraku turned to face him. "How would you like a new challenge Bankotsu?"

"Inu Yasha Morimoto?" A sly smile spread across the young man's face.

* * *

"Inu Yasha, I made your cheeseburgers just like you like them." Sesshomaru greeted his brother with a plate full of meat.

"Thanks bro. Hey do you have any hotdogs?" While his brother turned to the grill, Inu Yasha swiftly switched their plates and headed towards the wooded table where the rest of household was already eating.

"Remind me never to send Kagome to get you again, Inu Yasha. The two of you took forever!" Miroku complained as his best friend sat down next to him.

"Keh, I don't want to hear it!"

"I would tease, but knowing how _prude_ the two of you are, you two probably spent all that time in the _dark room_ actually _working_." Inu Yasha growled in response sending Miroku a dark glare. "Anyhow, I have an announcement…actually Sango and I have an announcement." Sango and Miroku stood up slightly blushing. "As you all know, Sango and I have been seeing a lot of each other recently, and after much persuasion, I have finally convinced her to commit. We are officially a couple." Everyone clapped and cheered until Sango slapped Miroku.

"Houshi-sama! That does not give you the right to touch me there!" Sango fumed as she made a hasty departure.

"Old habits die hard." Kagome laughed as she kissed her friend's cheek. "Congrats."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I won't try to correct him." Sango laughed as she joined her friend.

"About time the two of you came around." Inu Yasha agreed. "You were making the single life look pitiful."

"So when are you going to take your own advice?" Kagura inquire. "If anyone makes the single life look bad, it's you."

"Hey, I am not afraid of commitment." He stated looking Kagome in the eyes. She blushed slightly and looked away. "I'm just looking for the right girl."

"Oh, and what is she looking for?"

"Apparently, not me, but don't worry: I'm very persistent."

"How about you Kagome?" Sango inquired. "Are you afraid of commitment?"

"Of course, I'm not a fool. But that's not why I choose to stay single."

"Oh?"

"I don't have time to baby two boys, if you get my drift." Sango and Kagome began to giggle unaware of the death glares Inu Yasha was sending them.

"Hey Kagome, can I spend the night at Kohaku's…please?" Souta looked at her with his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"You can, but I don't know if you may…" Kagome began, knowing she would eventually give in. She was a firm believer in making her brother work for the things he wanted.

"May I please spend the night at Kohaku's?"

"Please, Kagome. I promise to take good care of him." Kohaku gave her an equally effective set of puppy eyes.

"Well, if it's alright with Sango…" The boys turned their eyes towards the previously mentioned female.

"Like I could ever say no?"

"Then you may."

"Can I go too?" Shippo looked at the two women with a set of puppy eyes that put the previous two to shame.

"You would need to ask Inu Yasha that." Kagome began.

"Hey Inu," Souta started, "can Shippo stay the night with me at Kohaku's?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Kohaku chimed in.

"Please." Shippo begged. Inu Yasha looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler.

"Sango?"

"It's fine with me."

"Keh."

"Thanks Inu Yasha!" The three boys chimed.

"Can we go too?" The girls decided to test the water.

"No." Sesshomaru declared before they had the chance to use their techniques.

"Darn!" The girls looked away before deciding they were going to have a sleepover of their own.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" Inu Yasha asked once they were on the road. Shippo and Souta had left with Miroku and Sango an hour ago.

"Excuse me?" Kagome readjusted her sunglasses to look at him; the glare from the afternoon sun was bothering her eyes.

"Where do you want to go tonight…on our date?"

"Tonight? I never said tonight." Kagome replied surprised.

"Well, the kids are with Sango…there is no better time than the present."

"I was just hoping to get a little more time to prepare…"

"You mean to get me to change my mind."

"You can call it what you want."

"You are not chickening out are you?" He landed his laughing golden eyes on her.

"I never chicken out. In fact, I'll let you pick the place." She said smiling. He mentally congratulated himself as he cursed the tailgater who seemed to be trying to make out with his car.

"Damn, if that guy wants to cut me off, why doesn't he?" As if answering his question, the black Lamborghini moved to the right lane. Inu Yasha slowed down. Normally, he would give this hot shot a taste of his own medicine, but he would never risk it with Kagome next to him. Without warning, the black car swerved towards them. Inu Yasha outmaneuvered the car, silently thanking himself for learning to drive in drag races. Not to be outdone, the Lamborghini performed an 180˚ turn. "There is no way in hell that I'm playing chicken with that guy!"

"Inu Yasha, what are you going to do?" Kagome screamed as Inu Yasha seemed to be driving full speed towards the other car.

"Hold on tight!" Knowing his car well, he moved right avoiding the deadly Lamborghini and making a clean get away. He checked the rearview mirror and was happy to see that the other car did not turn. "Are you hurt?"

"Just shook up? You?"

"Royally pissed off!"

"Who was that guy?"

"No idea."

"Did you happen to catch the license plate number?"

"Naraku1."

"What?"

"He was sending us a message."

"And what would that be?" Kagome looked at him with stormy eyes.

"He means business."


	17. A Hanyou's Seduction

Through the Rose Colored Lenses

Ch. 17

Kagome stood before her mirror judging the fifty-first outfit she had tried on for that evening. After the incident on their way home, Inu Yasha had offered to reschedule, but she had declined observing that, if they did, Inu Yasha would manage to get two dates from the deal: she was sure he would still try to romance her tonight whether or not the date was official. He had agreed to keep the affair quiet and casual for the benefit of her nerves, though she expected him to pull at least one stunt this evening. If there was something she had learned by observing men in college was that they were like children when it came to getting attention.

She took a deep breath and examined herself with a look of approval. It had taken sometime, but she had finally found the perfect outfit, not that she was trying to impress him. She was just afraid that he would look for an excuse to have a second date when she remained firm with her resolution at the end of the evening. She had to treat this as if it was a real date with a guy she liked, not that _that_ was so hard to fathom. She went with the sexy, but slightly conservative look with hunter green caprices that hugged her hips and thighs before flaring a bit at her knees. She had combined them with a white sleeveless shirt that complimented her hourglass figure. Leaving the top two buttons undone, the Shikon no Tama perfectly accessorized her neck. She had let her wavy hair down so she didn't have to worry about earrings, though she was sporting her mother's lucky pearls as a precaution. With a pair of comfortable rusty green low heeled sandals that made it seem she was wearing a toe ring, she was ready for whatever the hanyou decided to throw at her. After quickly fixing the mess of clothes she had made, she applied bronze shimmer gloss to her lips and went to convene with her date.

Inu Yasha patiently waited for Kagome in the kitchen as he made a few calls. Everything had to be perfect, and he hadn't given himself enough time to prepare. Granted, he did his best work under pressure. His strategy decided, all that was left was to court the lady of the hour. Speaking of which, her scent was drawing closer. Surprise could only describe what Inu Yasha felt as he took her appearance in. He was prepared for her to throw on a clean pair of jeans with any old shirt, not for her to look as good as him. He smiled and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"I just need to grab my bag." She blushed as his words interrupted her examination of the expose flesh his red silk shirt failed to cover. He had left three buttons undone, which became quite distracting to the young miko. He followed her into the living room where she picked up a matching bag from a nearby closet. She looked around the room before commenting, "That cleaning crew your father sent did an amazing job. You could never have guessed that someone had ripped this place apart."

"They have lots of experience…I was known to have a violent temper as a child."

"Oh…you don't say." Kagome raised one eyebrow in challenge.

"Yeah, but one good spanking from my father in front of my brother changed all that."

"He knocked some sense into you?"

"Not exactly. He barely touched me. It was the humiliation of getting disciplined in front of Sesshomaru that taught me my lesson." Kagome laughed softly. He was definitely acting amiable tonight, but that was to be expected. "We should be going." He said, turning to open the door for her as he put on a black baseball cap. For the first time she noticed the carpenter jeans he wore. They were not as tight as Miroku's, but they were tight enough for her to admire his sculpted bottom. Oh, the boy meant business!

"I want that one!" Kagome laughed as the attendant handed her a large stuff two tailed cat. "I don't think they will let you in here again." She teased him as they maneuvered through the crowds of young lovers, parents and hyper children towards the next game. Inu Yasha had chosen the carnival for their first stop. Though she had asked for quiet, he was afraid that she would become withdrawn if she was allowed time to think of today's incident. He decided that this was the best answer to her request for a casual evening, and the loud pop music and chatter was enough to keep anyone from thinking.

"Hey, it isn't my fault they don't have hanyou proof games." Kagome laughed in response as she noticed the overly greasy attendant at the next game looking nervously at the toy in Kagome's arms. "Want another prize?"

"How about I win you one this time?"

"That sounds like a terrific idea!" The attendant turned to them with a smile, revealing overly yellow teeth. "Why don't you step this way Miss." They were in front of the riffle game, and even though Kagome detested guns, she didn't want to be outdone by the hanyou. "Just shoot the tip of the toothpick of the prize you want."

"What if I can't see the toothpick?"

"Well, we need to have a little challenge in the game." The fat attendant laughed.

"What do you want?" She asked turning to Inu Yasha.

"The deck of cards would be fine." He replied checking out the items on the first and easiest line.

"Come on, like the guy says, we need to have a little challenge in the game."

"Fine, the red dragon cap on the third row." Kagome smiled and as she handed the money to the attended he gave her a riffle.

"Three shots; three chances to win; three prizes that can be won!" The attendant gave her the rehearsed slogan. She aimed carefully, getting used to the heavy weapon. First, she shot the toothpick off the deck of cards; then, she shifted to shoot the toothpick off the cap. Finally, she tilted the angle and she shot upwards.

"Did I get it?" The man rushed up the side ladder and examined the toothpick. In his twenty-five years of working this game, he had never seen anyone win an item from the top shelf with just one shot.

"Out of all the things from the top shelf, you had to get me the flea?" Inu Yasha complained as the attendant handed him a stuffed Myoga doll as large as Kagome's cat.

"Well, you being part dog and all…" he growled jokingly towards her as he changed caps and put the deck of cards in his back pocket. They stopped in front of the cotton candy vendor.

"Blue or pink?"

"Pink." She smiled as the overly sweet treat was handed to her.

"How long has it been?"

"Since I last had cotton candy?"

"No, since you've dated." He noticed she visibly stiffened. He didn't want to put her on the spot, but this was supposed to be a date, and a few things needed to be covered.

"Like officially had a boyfriend…I can't remember, but as in just go on a date with someone…oh, not since college. You?"

"About two months."

"For both."

"No, I haven't been in a serious relationship for about fifty years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"It's relative. It was the time I needed." Kagome suddenly stopped and gave him a serious look.

"Inu Yasha, how old are you?"

"I'm supposed to be twenty-eight, but in reality, I'm about a hundred."

"How about?"

"Ninety-eight."

"Damn, that means I can't date you." He turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. "I have a rule not to date guys over fifty."

"Then I'm just going to have to convince you to make an exception." He smiled placing his hand on her back and led her forward.

"Wow, so does that mean you are going to be twenty-eight for ten years or something?"

"No, hanyous live to be around 200. From now on, I'll age similarly to a human."

"So, pretty soon, you'll start to catch up to your brother." Inu Yasha gave her his famous smirk. "So, what will happen to Rin?"

"For now, she and Kanna will age at the same rate. Since Kanna is an elemental demon, she'll age like humans for the first 20 years of her life. When Rin is old enough, my brother will most likely use his sword to lengthen her life…but that still remains to be seen."

"Sword?"

"Long story and not good date talk." He smirked and winked at her.

"So what is good date talk?"

"For a guy, he needs to be able to compliment his date while making himself look good."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you my secret weapons."

"Come on Inu Yasha, this is probably the only time I'll get to see your famous charm in action."

"Well, if you play your cards right, this could one of many." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in close to her ear. "Besides," he whispered, "the best charm is the one that goes unnoticed." Kagome shivered before smiling. He was good. "Shall we?"

"What?" Before Kagome knew what was going on, Inu Yasha had seated her on the first ride of the evening. "Roller coaster? No, Inu Yasha, I can't do roller coasters!"

"What? Don't tell me you're scared." He mocked lightly.

"Yes, I am petrified!" She tried to stand up, but a blonde skinny employee locked her in. "I can't do this!" She began to hyperventilate, and for the first time that evening, Inu Yasha gave her a serious look.

"Yes you can! It's a basic roller coaster, and I'm here with you, so don't worry." He slipped his arm around her waist as the coaster began to move. All the color drained from her face as she brazed herself for impact silently promising herself the hanyou's head on a plate if she survived this. She was surprised to feel the warmth of his lips on her temples as he reassuringly kissed her. "Try to keep your eyes open, I promise you will enjoy the ride."

"Who told you?"

"Huh?"

"Who told you I was scared of roller coasters?" She asked angrily as the cart made its way up the first hill. Her heart was beating so fast she could have sworn that it was permanently frozen against her chest. She needed to get distracted in order to calm down, and planning how she was going to kill the idiot and his accomplices seemed like a good way.

"Sango might have mentioned it."

"Tell me Inu Yasha, do you usually scare all your dates to death?"

"No, just the ones I really like."

"If I survive this, I am going to…" The rest of the sentence ended in a scream as the cart raced to the bottom of the hill. The rest of the ride was a blur for Kagome, who later realized that she had held her breath throughout the ordeal.

"Now was that so bad?" He asked as she gratefully stepped on solid ground. She shot him a death glare.

"I am never speaking to you again!"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was!" She wanted to cry; she wanted to laugh; she wanted to skin him alive! It felt as if her nerves had been shattered for the second time that day.

"But you survived it!"

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is. Rollercoaster rides are pretty much like relationships. They have their ups and downs; their exciting moments; their risks; and both are frightening, but after you survive it, you are that much stronger for it." Inu Yasha spoke the rehearsed statement Kagura had written for him. Kagome looked at him. Suddenly she didn't want to hurt him as badly: she wanted to hurt him more.

"You made me go through that hell to make a point! Why didn't you use words like a normal person?"

"I told you; I am not good with words. Now, I believe that Sango might have also mentioned that you loved Ferris Wheels. Shall we?"

"Sure. Right after I rip your heart out through your mouth!"

"Did I ever tell you that I find violent women quite sexy?" She suddenly remembered the stuff animal she was still clutching and threw it at his head. He laughed and caught it easily. He knew he had gone too far, but it wasn't his fault she looked gorgeous when she was mad. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I needed to make sure that you listened."

"Just consider yourself lucky I don't have my arrows with me, or your sorry behind would be purified by now!" She took a deep breath smelling the candy apples, fried chicken, and French fries. Her stomach growled.

"How about I buy you dinner to make up for it?"

"This stuff will probably kill us!" After getting two plates full of unhealthy food, Inu Yasha led Kagome to a secluded part of the carnival near the parking lot. Though the music was still loud, the place was far away from the chatter of the crowd, so they could talk.

"But what a way to go." Inu Yasha laughed as he bit into his double cheeseburger.

"You know, you can't buy me off with junk food."

"Of course not," he said grabbing the extra large fountain drink. "I'm going to wine you as well." Kagome laughed as she took a sip from his drink. "So, do you do any rides?" he asked.

"It's just roller coasters I can't stand."

"How come?" Kagome shrugged.

"My father didn't like them either, so I guess I inherited it."

"Do you still feel the same way?"

"Yup! I am never getting on one of those again!"

"We'll see." He teased.

"Don't push your luck Morimoto." She warned as she bit into a curly fry.

0

0

0

"Let's see, we've been on the grasshopper, the pirate ship, the hunted house, the fun house…did we miss anything?" Kagome asked as they made their final rounds among the crowds.

"The tunnel of love?" He teased.

"Nice try, but they don't have one." She hit him playfully. He smiled, and taking her hand in his, he pointed towards the Ferris wheel.

"Your favorite." She smiled at him as he led her through the hoards of people. They sat down next to each other, and he took the opportunity to put his arm around her. After dinner, she had relaxed around him, making it easier for him to touch her. They laughed as they examined the carnival from above, making fun of the people and the rides. Finally, the wheel came to a stop, leaving them stranded on the top. Kagome took the opportunity to enjoy the view of the harbor. The full moon was out with billions of stars shinning on the black water.

"It is so beautiful." She whispered.

"So are you." Kagome mentally kicked herself for blushing, but she was suddenly brought out of her thought by a large boom. Looking up, she saw the sky sprinkled with fireworks. "I guess the night ends with a bang." She relaxed into Inu Yasha's embrace thinking she was home free.

"No, it only begins with one." He whispered into her ear as the dark sky became lit with golden flames that reminded her of his beautiful eyes. She turned to him to dish out a witty comment when her eyes were caught by the intensity of his gaze. He was worshiping her with his eyes, making her feel sensual and powerful. Her breath was caught in her throat as he leaned in closer to brush his lips against hers tentatively before fully claiming her lips. Her split personality reaction was immediate. Her mouth responded to his willingly, but her arms jumped to his chest to push him away, though they lacked the strength to do much damage.

He pulled away reluctantly, knowing she would only be stunned in place for a moment. He smirked to himself as he noticed her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. He was getting to her. Slowly but surely, he was making an impression on her heart.

"You are not allowed to do that on a first date!" She gasped as she found her voice and anger.

"Actually, I am." He smirked as her eyes cleared with the spark of anger. "What? Didn't anyone ever tell you that guys have to try to get as much as they can get out of a date?"

"I was told they were supposed to act like total gentlemen."

"I got news for you." He moved in and whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers down her back, "You're with a bad boy now. We play by a different set of rules." She swallowed hard as the Ferris wheel began to move again. He held her still with his eyes as he relished the slight change in her scent: she was receptive once again.

"Time to go home?" She asked hopeful once she was sobered by the solid ground.

"But the date has just begun."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's not like you have a curfew." He laughed as he led her towards the car. If they left now, they would beat the closing hour rush.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something I think you will like." Inu Yasha drove towards a dock.

"Why is it that every nerve in my body is urging me to run in the opposite direction?"

"Relax; it's not anything bad."

"We had names for girls who went with guys to the docks at night…and none of them were anything to be proud of."

"Then it's a good thing that we aren't going to the docks." Inu Yasha smiled as he droved into a warehouse. He parked on the bottom floor, which was filled with expensive vehicles. "I wouldn't want you to get a bad reputation." He smirked as he stepped out of the car. She had barely managed to unfasten her seatbelt when her door opened. His charm was on its highest setting.

"What is this place?"

"A little project I started a few decades ago, when I still looked under aged. A group of us youkai decided that we needed a hangout, so I took my allowance and invested it in this place. No human would ever suspect what this place really is, and the rest of us get to have a hangout. I think we are so successful because we let 'The Hole in the Wall' grow with us. It used to be just an arcade with a few televisions." Inu Yasha opened the door on the second floor allowing the loud music to burst out of the room. The walls were covered with high definition flat screen televisions, putting any major electronics store collection to shame. People were sitting on comfortable leather couches, and those standing were either by the bar, or gyrating on the dance floor to the left of it.

Inu Yasha led her in, waving to the bouncer that did not hesitate to immediately remove the red velvet rope to let them enter. He led her through the bar crowd signaling something to a waitress. Now that she could see the end of the room, she realized how big the building was. To the right there were eight bowling lanes followed by an arcade large enough to please her brother. To the left, where they were walking to, was filled with pool tables.

"When I first got this place together with a friend of mine, I would never have believed that I would see the day we would put a laser tag system on the third floor." They reached an empty table by the corner, which, for some strange reason, no one seemed interested in, even though there was a fifteen minute wait to play pool. The waitress was there with a set of cue sticks, chalk, the balls and two Sierra Mists. "Diet Coke for my friend next time, Keiko."

"Private table?"

"Perks for being one of the owners."

"There are more than one?"

"Yeah, the friend that helped me start this ended up doing almost all the book keeping. I'm not stupid. I can't be here all the time, and even though I still enjoy hanging out here, I don't want to be worried about profits, so I made Manzo an offer. He has a really good mind for this kind of stuff."

"I'm glad you appreciate me." A young man about Inu Yasha's age with jet black hair and scarlet eyes approached them. He had hard angular features that gave him an air of danger, and a rock hard body that would make any self-respecting woman drool.

"Manzo, I like you to meet Kagome…off limits!" He warned when he saw Manzo was about to kiss her hand. "Kagome, this is my childhood friend Manzo."

"As usual, your taste is impeccable, Inu Yasha." Manzo teased, making Kagome blush. She was beginning to doubt if her cheeks would ever return to their natural hue. "It's been a while; I'm glad that you finally decided to dignify us with your presence. As you can see, business remains the same."

"Is it always like this?" Kagome asked as she noticed the floor was packed with young people. If they had been human, she would have sworn that they ranged from16 to 28 years old, but with youki, she was probably a few decades, if not centuries, off. She was suddenly grateful for the little breathing room Inu Yasha was able to provide.

"Only during the week, by Thursday we get packed." Kagome gave him an incredulous look. "Hey, the youki teens need a place to go to that doesn't card, and since we are in the middle of nowhere, the security that they won't get caught sends them in flocks. And the older ones need an after-hours spot that serves food. We have customers here that were part of the original crowd, have gotten married, had children of their own, and still come here. We provide what human clubs cannot: a club designed specifically for youki needs." At his words, Inu Yasha removed his new hat and allowed his ears to breath.

"But, I sense a good chunk of humans in here."

"Well, some of us youkai like having human friends, dates, significant others…just because we target demons does not mean we can't serve humans." He winked at her as she surveyed the restored warehouse. It looked as if it was ripped out of MTV's _Real Life_ Series. "Anyway, I have customers to tend. I'll be around if you need anything."

"Nice guy." Kagome smiled after Manzo had left.

"The best." Inu Yasha agreed handing Kagome a cue. "Do you know how to play?" She smiled and shrugged as he quickly explained the rules to her. "Since you're unfamiliar with the game, how about we don't call the hole until we have to put in the eight ball? That should make it easier for you to get use it."

"Sounds good. May I break?" He smiled getting ready to help her, but was surprised when she moved the cue ball at an angle and dispersed the rest of the balls throughout the table.

"Why do I have the feeling I am about to get hassled?"

"Just your imagination." She smiled as he hit two balls into the side pocket. "Solids." He declared before moving on. They played three sets, and Inu Yasha was happy to see that Kagome wasn't as green as he thought. She still wasn't as good as him, but she was good enough that he could let her win this game without her noticing.

"You had to make things complicated!" Kagome sighed as she examined the Inu Yasha's red ball, which was blocking what would have been an easy shot.

"I thought you liked challenges."

"Ones I can tackle, but this one…I don't think I can jump your ball."

"Hit it at an angle, and go for the opposite hole."

"It's not clear." He smiled as he leaned in next to her. Wrapping his body around hers, he placed his hands above hers. His proximity caused her heartbeat to accelerate and her mouth to dry. She didn't understand why, but he was affecting her body, and she was sure that he knew it.

"You are going to need to hit it as hard as possible…Kagome if you remain this tense, you won't be able to do it!" He chided mockingly. She sent him a glare and he backed away. She shot, and missed the eight ball all together. Two could play it that way.

He leaned in to take his shot, but Kagome leaned down next to him and whispered in a low sultry voice, "Your angle is all wrong." He turned to see her defiant smile on her face, before swallowing hard. Only he was allowed to do that! Trying to act as if she had not affected him, he took his shot and scratched.

"Keh!" Kagome laughed at him as she declared,

"Eight ball corner pocket," point to the desired hole. Before Inu Yasha had a chance to retaliate, she took the shot and won the game. She cheered before exclaiming, "It only took three hours, three games and 5 bottles of Coke, but I finally beat you."

"Keh!"

"Speaking of soda…"

"Want another one?"

"No, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Second door to your right." He signaled and the minute she was out of sight, he pulled out his cell phone. He noticed the missed call and growled. What had taken that idiot so long? He impatiently waited as the phone was answered on the first ring. "What the hell was that stunt today? Listen, I don't pay you to apologize! I pay you to warn me when he is going to pull a something like that…I had Kagome in the car! She could have been hurt…Look, no excuses! If this happens again I will personally terminate our agreement, is that clear?" After the other party grunted out an affirmative, he hung up and dialed a second number.

"Is everything set? Good, we should be there in an hour."

"I leave you alone for one minute and already you are on the phone with another woman!" Kagome smiled as she winked at him.

"Look Sesshomaru, whatever it is it can wait until business tomorrow." Kagome looked at her watch; it was three thirty in the morning. "Workaholic." Inu Yasha explained when he saw her facial expression. "Ready to go?"

"Lost one game and you are ready to go home crying!" She teased.

"Actually, I was planning to congratulate the winner in my special way." He replied moving closer to her. His intentions were clear enough for her to move out of the way.

"Going home sounds good…I am a bit tired. It's been a long day." She quickly added. Throughout their game, Inu Yasha had found all sorts of reasons to touch her, hug her, and try to kiss her. Though she was expecting it, she wasn't expecting how natural and right it had felt to be touched, hugged, and she rather not think of the effect his lips had on her. Things were getting complicated, and she was having trouble sticking to her resolution.

"How about we pick up some ice cream on the way home?"

"I don't think there is an ice cream shop open at this hour, Inu Yasha."

"There is a twenty-four hour doughnut and ice cream shop near Tokyo University."

"I know which one you are talking about…it helped me through all my finals, but it's on the other side of town."

"So, we don't have a curfew." He reminded her, yet again.

* * *

"So what did you do then?"

"I ran back to my room before Sesshomaru could rip me to shreds."

"You deserved it." Kagome laughed as she took another lick of her cookie dough ice cream cone. "Kami, you two were horrible to each other as kids!"

"Kids? This happened last week." Inu Yasha said in a serious tone as he took a sip of his chocolate milkshake. He helped her out of the car carrying the stuffed animals and led her up the shrine steps wanting to hold on to her smile for an eternity. He knew it would be difficult, but he was determined to have many more nights with the exclusive right to make her smile. He knew he had a good start. She had relaxed greatly during their date, but now that it was over, he could see her stiffen with every step she took.

"Have I ever told you…" Kagome gasped as she reached the top step and noticed the trail of candles leading to the god's tree. She raced towards it to see a blanket laid beneath its branches, which were decorated with thousands of tiny balls of light mixed with the white blossoms of the tree. The whole tree was aglow with firefly-like light and demon magic in a ghostly beautiful enchantment.

"Inu Yasha…it's breathtaking."

"Not compared to you." He whispered lovingly into her ear, enjoying the look of surprise on her face. He knew asking Sango to prepare something romantic would pay off.

She pretended not to notice his comment as she turned and smiled.

"You shouldn't have gone through all the trouble…or ask someone to go through all the trouble."

"You deserve this and much more." He said leading her towards the blanket. Her ice cream, semi-forgotten, began to melt down her hand, which he licked clean, sending shivers of unknown emotions down her spine.

"Oh Kami," she thought. "If I don't regain control of this situation, I am doomed. I have to find my anger again. Just my luck that prince charming hasn't put his foot in his mouth since the rollercoaster! And to think that if there was one thing I thought I could count on was on him saying the wrong thing at the right time!"

"What are you thinking?"

"That you are a louse and a cheater!"

"How so?" He asked raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"I agreed to go on one date. One and you managed to turn it into three!"

"Hey, a hanyou has to do what a hanyou has to do!" He laughed, and to her disdain, it relaxed the irritation from her bones. When had he learned to laugh so intimately…as if she was the only person he would laughed with? "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did." She smiled and turned back to her ice cream trying to ignore the urge to kiss him.

"I'm glad." He smiled as she finished her ice cream.

"Why here?"

"Huh?"

"Why decorate the god's tree?" She had to interrupt the silence between them: it was too comfortable.

"Well, because it felt right?" He guessed. "Only good things are supposed to happen near it."

"You are half right." She smiled. "Don't forget the legend of the miko and her hanyou lover. The two that should never had seen each other as anything but enemies…that defied the world by falling in love with each other." She closed her eyes with a soft nostalgic smile painted on her lips as she recited the old verses. "Evil envied their resolution, and sought to taint the purity of their union, so a thousand demons embodied a corrupted human soul, and used his body as a vessel. Evil had its deception, and the lovers died by each other's hands, but love would not be defeated. Upon their dying breaths, the trickery was discovered, and the lovers swore to reunite in the next life. Forgiveness ran through their bodies as the Shikon no Tama grieved for its mistress's death. With light of new hope, the jewel engulfed their souls and protected them as they swam through the river of time seeking a new incarnation to fulfill their love." She opened her eyes and turned to him. "It was before this very tree that the lovers fell…"

"And arose again." Inu Yasha finished.

"My grandfather use to tell me that story before he tucked me in at night. I remember praying to any god that would listen that I be that miko…that I would find my lost love."

"Maybe they finally answered your prayers." Inu Yasha whispered as he moved closer to her.

"I doubt it…it has been a long time since I prayed for silly things like that."

"Love isn't silly."

"But the idea of a fairytale love is. In the real word, love hurts…it is something that requires work and effort. No relationship exists without compromises, arguments and disillusions."

"True, but they all have this air of mysticism…of magic. The best…the strongest relationships are those made of people who overcome large obstacles to be together."

"When did you turn into a romantic?" Kagome teased.

"The minute I looked into your eyes." He smiled back as she blushed. He would have to thank Miroku for that line later. After a brief pause, he continued. "I'm sure many happy things happened before this tree."

"They did. My father proposed to my mother underneath its branches. Souta was named by this tree. I learned how to do a cartwheel under its shade…we use to have family picnics here when I was growing up. Momma would lay a blanket, and then Papa would bring down plates full of Oden…grandpa would pray for the tree to bless us, and we would sit down here…like we are right now…so unaware of how things were going to change…" She was trembling with chills from past memories, and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her onto his lap. She rested against his sturdy chest taking comfort in his warm breath upon her cheek. They stayed like that for some time, admiring the stars, basking in each other's company.

"What are you thinking, Inu Yasha?"

"That I would love to hold you like this more often."

"Inu Yasha…"

"Remember our deal." He interrupted before she could turn him down.

"I know, but I can't make my decision on just one date…I think we need to do this a few more times before I can decide." Inu Yasha smiled sensing her blush.

"I like that compromise." He held her tighter as the first rays of light broke the night. He lightly kissed her cheek, and she turned towards him hypnotized by his warmth. After locking his eyes with hers, he quietly rested his lips upon hers, and as a new sun rose upon the young couple, their souls mixed with their kiss teaching them of passions buried long ago.


	18. Misscommunications

Through The Rose Colored Lenses

Chapter 18 

Kagome was soaking in the tub when her phone rang. After not making it to bed until after dawn, and not being able to sleep passed nine in the morning due to habit, she chose to relax with a nice hot bath as she contemplated her situation. Fate had another thought. "Inu Yasha! Can you get that? Inu Yasha?" She asked getting out of the tub. Just her luck, the hanyou was out of hearing range. She wrapped a towel and rushed to her room from where she could hear Sango leaving a message on the machine downstairs. "This better be good! You interrupted my bath."

"With that kind of hello, you almost sound like Inu Yasha!"

"Sorry Sango, it's just that I didn't get much sleep last night, and you know how cranky I get when that happens.

"And what were you doing that kept you up?" Sango asked in a suggestive voice worthy of Miroku.

"Letting Inu Yasha romance me…hey do you think my pink flower power shirt goes with my pink shorts?" Kagome asked as she searched her closet for an outfit.

"Honey, you are almost twenty-five years old, dress like it! Now, what is this about Inu Yasha romancing you?" Sango asked on the other end.

"He was testing out his moves on me, nothing serious. How about my beige top with white shorts?"

"Which beige top?" Sango asked as she sat up and snapped her fingers at Miroku, who seemed engrossed in the latest Sport's Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. She mouthed "Inu Yasha." He understood and pulled out his cell phone.

"The one I bought with you last week." Kagome replied on the other end of the line.

"That will work, but now tell me about Inu Yasha using you to test out his moves." Neither Miroku nor Kagome missed the anger in her voice. As Kagome elaborated with Sango, Miroku got a hold of Inu Yasha.

"Keh!"

"Hey Yasha, whatcha up to?" Miroku asked, keeping an ear on his girlfriend's conversation.

"Painting the god tree's fence and picking up the lights." The hanyou growled from the other end, annoyed by the interruption.

"So things with Kagome went well last night?"

"Perfect."

"So then you and her are an official couple?" Miroku sounded out each syllable so that Sango could hear.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Miroku was losing his patience especially with the look Sango was giving him.

"So you and Inu Yasha went on a date last night and you didn't tell me?" Sango feigned hurt. "But you had a great time."

"So she agreed to go out with you again." Miroku elaborated.

"What do you mean it isn't going to amount to anything?" Sango asked nervously.

"What do you mean it is only a matter of time until you get her to be your girl?" Miroku asked reassuring Sango with his eyes.

"Yeah Sango," Kagome spoke in the other line, "it is only a passing fancy."

"Keh," Inu Yasha spoke into his cell, "a girl can only refuse me for so long."

"I give it two weeks tops." The two declared simultaneously to their respective friend.

Sango sighed heavily as she hung up the phone. "She isn't interested." She whined to Miroku.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She didn't gush over how romantic he was last night. I think she is so convinced that he is only playing, that she refuses to get attached."

"Well, then it's a good thing that Inu Yasha has every intention to take this to the next level, and with us feeding him his lines, there is no way he can stick his foot in his mouth."

"Knowing Inu Yasha, he will find a way!" Sango complained as Miroku turned the page; his lecherous smile grew. "What are you reading?"

"Sport's Illustrated."

"Really?" Sango pounced on her boyfriend causing him to drop the magazine and reveal another one inside. "Miroku…what is the meaning of this?" Sango asked as she held up the wedding catalogue.

"Well, lady bug…sweet heart…love…oh, gentle one" he cautiously examined the vein popping from her forehead, "since it took me so long to convince you to be my girlfriend, I figured that if I started planning the wedding now, I could convince you to marry me before the next decade." The look she gave him would have sent Sesshomaru running for the hills. "Sango?"

"You haven't earned the right to think of marriage!" She rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I just got use to the idea of being your girlfriend…I'm not ready to think of furthering this commitment. Why can't we just enjoy what we have right now?"

"But don't you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"It's not that." She sighed. "I just want to enjoy each step of the way." Miroku smiled and hugged her.

"You're right, Sango." He closed his eyes and brought up his mental score card: Miroku two, Sango zero. He had tricked her into admitting that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and snuck the idea of marriage into the back of her head. He was good.

"Bankotsu!" Yura screeched as she stormed into his room. He was sitting on his bed staring into a picture of his old crew in front of a black racing car with the logo "Shichinintai" across the top.

"What do you want?" He didn't bother to look at her.

"What was that stunt you pulled yesterday?" She glared at him as she walked towards his trophy case. Her ridiculously short skirt swayed lightly catching Bankotsu's attention.

"What are you rambling about?" He examined her legs as intensely as she examined his trophies, both remembering happier days.

"That thing with Inu Yasha."

"I was under orders from Naraku."

"My cousin could have been with him."

"But she wasn't." He protested as he left his picture behind and walked up to her. His black braid swaying with as much grace as her skirt, his white jeans rustling as he walked.

"You were the best." She whispered as he approached her.

"We were the best. We were a team, including you."

"Someone had to cheer you guys on." Her smile faded as she turned from the case and saw a poster of Inu Yasha in front of a silver racing car. His face was unrecognizable from the darts that had hit it. "You still blame the competition for their deaths." She frowned.

"No, I blame their murderer, and I will have my revenge."

"Whatever!" She sighed and started walking out the room, "Just avoid hurting my cousin."

Bankotsu threw another dart at the hanyou's head. He would have his revenge.

"Wow, Inu Yasha doing manual labor? I can't believe it!" Kagome laughed as she joined the hanyou by the god's tree.

"Keh! Someone has to do it, and your lazy behind decided it would be me."

"Well, excuse me Mr. Have-My-Food-Ready-At-A-Moment's-Notice. We all need to chip in around here. If you missed it, we don't have servants, nor could we afford them, nor would it be proper to have them at a shrine."

"Yeah, yeah." He turned towards her gaining a nice view of her exposed legs. The woman definitely had a body most of his models would be envious of. He wiped his hands on his dusty blue jeans and fixed his red t-shirt. He had finished painting the fence and was now busy wrapping the lights. He didn't want anyone interrupting them until they were done, so he decided to clean them up himself. Now, he wished he hadn't. The wires were thin and easily tangled, and he knew that Miroku was going to kill him if anything happened to his precious secret weapon.

"I am going to pick up my new car, and then I'm heading over to Kaede's. I haven't really helped her much since I started working full time for you guys. Given the current situation, I don't think it will be appropriate to slack on my miko training." She was tense; he could hear it in her voice.

"Gi'me a minute to shower and I will drive you."

"No need. I'll hail a cab."

"No, I will drive you. That is the point of me moving in with you."

"So you can be my personal chauffer?"

"So I can protect you. Hard to do when I am not with you."

"Well, it's not like you can be with me when I drive the car back! Besides, I want to spend the day with Kaede."

"I'll have the car delivered, and I will drop you off at Kaede's and pick you up when you're done."

"Gee Daddy; can we go for ice cream afterwards?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she laid the sarcasm thick.

"Only if you behave." He retorted as he moved uncomfortably close to her and slipped his arm around her waist, noticing the raise in her body heat. He whispered huskily into her ear, "But I'm glad to see you know who your daddy is."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome tried to push him away, but he held on tight.

"What? Like I am going to let you sit me that easily." He smirked and her body heat rose again; this time in anger.

"You can't hold on forever!"

"But it will be great to try."

"Fine, you win." He smiled and backed off, but not before he kissed her lips lightly. She smiled and turned. "Oh, Inu Yasha…" She waited for him to turn towards her before continuing in her sweetest voice. "Sit!"

"Hello Kaede." Kagome smiled as she entered the old store.

"Why child, ye have been gone far too long from these old eyes." The old woman raised a cup of tea in offering to the young miko. "What brings ye to my store with such worried eyes?"

"Kaede, this old replica of the Shikon no Tama… is a replica, right?" She curtly emphasized the last word.

"Call it that if ye may."

"May call it? What do you mean?"

"Sit child, a story as long and complicated as this must be told comfortably." After Kagome and she were seated in the back of the store, Kaede kept an eye on the front ensuring no customers came while she spoke. "Do ye remember the accident thou had at twelve years of age?"

"Yes, I fell down the shrine steps."

"Quite hurt were ye: twelve stitches, a mild concussion, and an unidentifiable growth on thy left hip. Before the medical doctors could diagnose it, thy grandfather rushed ye to me. He believed traditional medicine worked better than that 'black magic.'" Kaede laughed to herself as she remembered the rambunctious old man. "That growth…that growth ye had was the Shikon no Tama thou now wears around thy neck."

"It was inside of me?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Hai."

"Then why did you not return it to me when I wanted it?"

"Ye were too young to protect the jewel. To ensure that evil did not obtain the jewel, it was necessary that the Shikon no Tama remained dormant."

"Why now?"

"Inu Yasha has returned."

"What does Inu Yasha have to do with anything?"

"The hanyou is destined to protect the mistress of the Tama."

"Does he know?"

"No, but that shall not stop him. He has shown interest in ye, has he not?"

"Well, yes, but that is a passing fancy!" Kagome quickly added.

"I doubt thy words. That hanyou's heart is more faithful than miko blood. Think of how faithful he remained to my beloved sister, Kikyo."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Has he not spoken of her?" Kaede raised an eyebrow. Kagome shook her head. "That fool of a hanyou, but it is not my place to speak."

"Kaede, who is Naraku? How does he know of the jewel?" Kagome added the second question when she noticed Kaede's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"That fiend is still walking the Earth? Thou must be careful, child. He is an evil that has plagued this land for centuries determined to cultivate the power of the Shikon. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, and thou must not underestimate him. Naraku is a master of setting terrible things into motion. Ye will not notice until he has you trapped." She warned in a whisper.

"Kaede?"

"We shall continue thy training now." The old woman standing turned silently, praying to herself. "To any god listening, protect my child from this storm to come."

000000

"Has my car been delivered?" Kagome asked as she entered the silver sports car and rubbed the kinks out of her neck. Kaede had worked her harder than usual.

"Well, hello to you too!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Sorry, I guess you rubbed off on me." She smiled.

"Keh!" He leaned in and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome pushed away. "We need to talk!" She spoke sternly. Inu Yasha stiffened: classic brake up conversation starter. "You can't go on kissing me like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you are not my boyfriend!"

"I'm working on that!" He smirked.

"Inu Yasha!" She complained. "You have no right to be kissing me whenever you want! You need to respect my personal space!"

"You didn't mind last night!" He complained.

"Th-that was different!"

"Because we were on a date?"

"Well, yes." He raised an eyebrow at her. "But only cuz you caught me by surprise."

"What do you want me to do? Ask permission?"

"That would be nice." Kagome confirmed as Inu Yasha pulled out of his parking space and relaxed into his seat.

"I told you before, Kagome, you are dealing with a bad boy; we play by a different set of rules." Kagome glared at him. They were quiet for a long time before Inu Yasha spoke again. "You know it's your fault."

"Oh?" Kagome asked incredulously, as they pulled into the shrine.

"Yeah, if you just accept being my girl, then when and where I kissed you would not be an issue." He finished as he stepped out of the car.

"Inu Yasha…sit!"

"Yura!"

"Yes, master." Yura entered Naraku's office with her head high in defiance and her skirt swaying sultrily.

"I need you to do something for me…something up to your special expertise." He chuckled.

"I suppose I do not have a choice in the matter." She replied after hearing her instructions.

"I make it a habit of making my instructions my employees' choice." Naraku hissed.

"I am family, not an employee." Yura retaliated. "Don't worry Naraku. I value my life." She turned and left.


	19. Denying the Demon

Through the Rose Colored Lenses

CH. 19

Inu Shantino grumbled under his breath as he glared at his office ceiling. He was lounging stiffly in his overstuffed leather chair as the stale air of his office began to nauseate him. "Too damn quiet!" he grumbled again, too far into his own misery that he failed to sense his eldest son entering his private chamber without knocking.

"Here." Sesshomaru dropped a yellow envelope on his father's desk allowing the pictures to slide out. "This should cheer you up." Sesshomaru took an uncomfortable seat across from his father. Inu Shantino's face did not indicate any change of emotions as he examined the pictures of his hanyou son with the young miko kissing on top of the Ferris wheel; arguing in front of a gas station; playing with Souta and Shippo at the beach; cuddling at the movies; arguing in the car; double dating with Miroku and Sango; arguing in front of the Shrine; etc.

"Why have they not come to see me yet?"

"It's not official."

"What is the idiot of my son waiting for, someone to take her away? This has been going on for weeks now!"

"Actually, your son was smart enough to try and solidify the relationship, but the girl is hesitant."

"And she seemed so reasonable."

"She is. It is my brother's reputation that is the obstacle."

"Typical. Is everything else taken care of?"

"Hai: Shippo loves her; Kagura adores her; the girls are taken by her…"

"Her brother?" Inu Shantino interrupted.

"Idolizes the floor my brother spits on."

"Naraku?"

"Kagome has received harsh phone calls ordering her to sell the Tama and has received offers that would make your mouth drool."

"Does it make hers?"

"Quite the opposite: it fills her mouth with bile." The older man nodded before continuing.

"It has been three weeks; he is over due for something."

"Since he lost Kanna and Kagura, his organization suffered heavy loses. Rumor has it that he is having trouble keeping them in line."

"What does our informant say?"

"Denies the whole thing, but the fact that we have a spy in his organization speaks for itself."

"It could all be a ruse to get us comfortable. I wouldn't put it pass him." The old man examined the pictures once more. "She sits him too much."

"Not less than he deserves. There are very few accidental sits between them these days."

"What is my son thinking?"

"He takes after you. He likes his women feisty and hot tempered, except you never had to worry about a collar."

"Don't get fresh with me, boy. You very well know that your mother's right hook was as painful as any sit!" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Like you are any different? What are you doing in here, then?" His son visibly paled. "A woman planning a wedding is a dangerous thing to taunt, in particular, with only one week left." He watched the younger man lower his head. "It looks like both my sons take after me."

Sesshomaru growled lightly in retaliation. His father chuckled before changing the subject.

"Is the security in place for the wedding?"

"Britney Spears would kill for security like this. No one without an invitation will be allowed within 100 meters of the estate. I even had Kagome test it out. She's managed to get herself into some pretty strange places.

"Do you really think that Naraku would try something then? He has to know we will be prepared for him."

"His daughter betrayed him. She is getting married to the son of his greatest enemy. This is personal."

* * *

"It's one wedding Kagome; you don't need that much film." Inu Yasha complained as he lifted the block of film.

"Obviously you've never covered weddings." Kagome took out her credit card to pay.

"No. I wasn't allowed to take the pictures at his last wedding, either."

"Inu Yasha, get over it! You can't be the best man and the photographer at the same time! Kami, you would think that you don't trust me!"

"Keh, I could say the same thing!" Kagome released a frustrated growl, which Inu Yasha could not help but smirk at. They left store and returned to the whole sale district's busy streets.

"You have more film there than we use in three shoots."

"Well, think of it as four: the bride and groom pictures, the wedding, the reception and the after party. Normally, I don't need this much film to cover a wedding, but due to nature of who is tying the knot and the importance of the guest…"

"You know there is only going to be about a hundred or so people there."

"Look, this is also my present to them, and I want it to be perfect."

"Who's going to help you out?" Inu Yasha waited as she opened the trunk of her new black 2004 Mercedes M-Class SUV.

"LB and some of the guys from the paper." As Inu Yasha deposited the film, her cell phone rang. "Hey hun…nothing much. Getting ready for the wedding…This Friday? I don't know if I can. Hold on a sec, I'll check." Kagome pulled out her black leather planner that had kept her on track of all her appointments since she was a freshman in college. "What time again? I got a doctor's appointment at four…I don't know if I'll be out in time…and with the wedding on Saturday…sorry Hojo. I don't think I can make it. Thanks for asking though." Inu Yasha's ears turned towards her when he heard the name of a most annoying doctor.

"What did he want?" He blocked her way to the driver's seat.

"Well, aren't we the king of the rude!" Inu Yasha took a step forward, eliminating all distance between the two. "If you must know…" Kagome tried to back away and get around him, but his arm snaked out to hold her in place.

"I must." His voice was stern, hinting of anger.

"He is receiving an award this Friday, and he asked me to join him at the banquet."

"As in a date?" Inu Yasha's eyes began to take a more reddish hue.

"I guess you could call it that."

"What would you call it, then?" Kagome wasn't sure what was more petrifying, his red eyes or the calmness he spoke with.

"Dinner with an old friend." This seemed to calm the hanyou enough to let her pass, but now that they were both seated in the car, Kagome felt it was safe enough to pursue the conversation. After all, even a crazed hanyou knew better than to attack the driver of his or her vehicle, right?

"Any how, I don't see what the big deal would be if it was more than that." The hanyou growled at her comment as she pulled out of her parking spot. "Don't give me that, Inu Yasha! We are both adults, so let's behave like it. The fact is that you are NOT my boyfriend, and I am free to see other people, just like you are." She made a right turn as she felt his hand tightly grab her knee. She turned to face him, but his face was down, eyes hidden by his bangs. "Don't even try to guilt me. I know I am a passing fancy with you, and I should consider myself lucky that you seem to be exclusively seeing me at the moment, but I am not going to be stupid and think it is going to last. So, you shouldn't worry too much over who I do or do not see while I'm with you." He growled again, and an agitated Kagome raised her eyebrow in distaste. "It's not like you have to worry about me getting sentimentally attached because I'm not. I'm a big girl, and I understand the difference between a boyfriend and a friend with benefits…granted you haven't gotten many benefits, but the point is still the same. I am big enough to understand we are both only passing the time, so stop trying to act like I really matter to you…Hey that hurts!" Inu Yasha's grip on her knee tightened, forcing her to stop the car. She could only hear his low feral growl.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome's voice was full of concern as the hanyou's pupil-less red eyes turned towards her and her heavy scent invaded his nostrils.

"Mine!" He growled low. Suddenly realizing her predicament, Kagome relaxed her knee and her body as a car behind her began to honk. Noticing the hanyou's agitation she quickly turned her emergency lights on. "Mine!" he growled again sterner, and for a moment Kagome was afraid he was completely lost.

"Yours." She agreed, noticing his body relax slightly. She moved closer with her head bowed in submission, trying to avoid his anger. She raised her head slightly and kissed his lips lightly. She regretted her actions the minute she felt him tense, but soon he relaxed into her arms.

"Kagome?" He asked slightly confused.

"Inu Yasha?" She looked up into his golden eyes and sighed in relief. "Don't do that again!" She sat straight and drove on before the cops could stop her.

"Kagome?" He sounded so scared and lost as his hand, which had never left her knee, relaxed. She placed her hand above his and intertwined her fingers with his without moving it. When she managed to steal a glance at the hanyou, he had regained his stern composure and had an unnerving look of determination in his eyes, but his hand still held hers clingingly. She sighed as she turned the car towards the Morimoto mansion and asked herself,

"What happened?"

* * *

"You summoned me?" Bankotsu asked shoving his hands inside the pockets of his light white denim jacket.

"Ah, my friend, it has been too long since you and I had a little fun." Naraku chuckled.

"Whatever." He shrugged as he leaned against the doorway to the hanyou's office.

"I have an important assignment for you."

"Does it involve Morimoto?"

"Yes, but not the one you think. I need you to ensure that the newest addition to the family has a proper welcome." Bankotsu looked up in surprise.

"But-your daughter?"

"No, I have no daughters!" The hanyou began to laugh darkly as he caressed the picture of the late miko that now had a new silver frame. "Make sure she thinks of me when it happens." He ordered as the human took his leave.

* * *

"Dad!" Inu Yasha stormed into his father's office as the older Inu Youkai discretely pushed the pictures into an open drawer.

"Now, Inu Yasha, what do I owe this rude entrance?"

"His lack of manners." Sesshomaru suggested from his seat. The hanyou growled, still feeling the effects of his almost complete transformation.

"Son?"

"What is happening to me?" Inu Yasha demanded. "First her scent, and now this?"

"What provoked it?" His brother stood, noticing the unstable aura around Inu Yasha.

"I'm not sure. It had something to do with Kagome denying that she has any feelings for me…denying that I have none for her."

"Conflict of interest." The Lord explained. "You want her as a mate, but she refuses you, even after you prove worthy. By denouncing your claim as fraudulent, she basically said you weren't good enough for her. Your demon blood apparently did not agree."

"Did you harm her?" His brother raised an eyebrow as a damage control plan began to form in his brain.

"Thank Kami, no." He passed a shaky hand through his hair trying to regain his bearings. Though he had seemed well with Kagome, he was, in reality, very frighten of what he could have done. "Luckily, she realized before it was too late…"

"Did she purify you?" His father asked in concern.

"No…I'm not sure, but I am almost sure she just started agreeing with me…then she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" the other two men asked in unison.

"When I woke up…we were kissing."

"Did she realize why you turned?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued to formulate his contingency plan.

"I don't think so…" The hanyou looked up at his father, "Dad, what would have happened?"

"You would have most likely taken her by force, unless she resisted enough to run. Then, you would have chased her until she submitted."

"If she didn't submit?"

"Then, you would have killed her."

"I can't let that happen!"

"Where is she now?" Sesshomaru interjected.

"With Kagura."

"Good. Kagura is sure to calm her down."

"And the three of us must find a way to ensure this never happens again." Inu Shantino added.

"But there is no way I can walk around with a sword all the time. People would ask questions!"

"I think father was thinking of getting Kagome to accept you as a mate."

"I'm working on it, but even a month later…damn, everything seems so wonderful, and then, when I think I'm finally getting somewhere, she turns frigid and pulls something like today! Saying she is allowed to date who she wants!" Inu Yasha growled as his eyes flickered into a reddish color.

"Relax, boy. Your aura is too disturbed."

"Maybe he should hold it while he is in the house." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Hai. Send Jaken to retrieve it. In the mean time, we need to discuss an effective courting strategy for our miko friend."

* * *

Kagome waited patiently in the line for the bathroom, the one hassle first class failed to eliminate. "Only a few more hours, and I will be home." Kagome stretched and laughed at herself. She loved New York, and even though she kept an apartment there with her fiancé in Japan, it was not her home. No, her home was wherever her love ones were, and today, the man she loved the most was in New York.

"Funny how realizations come to people in the weirdest of places." She thought to herself as she heard the water run behind the close door. "To think that it is three years to the day since that conversation with Kagura…the one that changed the course of my life forever, but then again. That was the year of revelations and change. I was never the same after that…I still wonder about that conversation. Did it change my life for the better, or for the worse?"

* * *

"Kagura?" Kagome asked as she stepped into the older woman's office holding a white box half her size.

"Kagome! What a nice surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off your dress…the delivery guy was out front when I got here." Kagome spoke with her usual cheeriness abandoning her words.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I know that I shouldn't bother you with your wedding only a few days away, but I didn't know who to else to talk to." Kagome sobbed, and Kagura quickly led her to her comfortable couch.

"Is it about Inu Yasha?" She watched the miko nod. "What did the idiot did now?" Kagura asked exasperated.

"Kagura, what can cause a hanyou to turn full demon?" The youkai's eyes widened in surprise.

"Near death experience, a rush of adrenaline, severe emotional distress, a severe challenge to their demonhood."

"It is severe…the cause is severe, right?" Kagome desperately asked.

"Yes, it tends to happen in severe situations…Kagome, what happened? Why are you asking me this?"

"This morning, while we were driving…"

"Completely?"

"No! Thank Kami he came back, but he was right there…red eyes and all…I can't believe I didn't sense the shift in his aura."

"What happened? Were you in an accident? Were you attacked?"

"We were just talking!" Kagome stood up in protest, as she started to ramble.

"We were having a normal conversation…well, he was a little quiet, but it wasn't enough for him to go off the deep end!"

"What were you talking about?" Kagura stood and poured the miko a glass of water.

"Stupid things."

"What stupid things?" She offered her the drink.

"We got into a little argument because an old friend asked me to go to an awards ceremony with him…"

"As in a date?"

"Kami, what is everyone's obsession with me dating! I have no commitments! I'm allowed to go out with male friends, even on dates!" Kagome protested. Kagura was suddenly enlightened.

"Did you tell him this?"

"Yes?" Kagura took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about Inu Yasha. But I think you need to start taking this relationship of yours a little more seriously."

"But there is no relationship!" Kagome protested as Kagura guided her towards the couch again. "We are just friends who have been on a couple of dates. In a couple of weeks, he will be tired of me!"

"How long have you been telling yourself that?" Kagome looked at her in shame. "Why can't you just accept that he does like you, and that you like him?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Kagome, because isn't being fair to either of you two!"

"Kagura, you wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

"It is easy for you to say! You have no doubts that the man you love loves you back!" Kagome covered her mouth in surprise. What had she said?


	20. Wedding Day: Solidifying Relationships

Through the Rose Colored Lenses

CH 20

Kagome carefully put the string of delicate pearls around her neck. Her mind was busy on the events that transpired a few days prior… busy with the woman, whose wedding she was getting dressed for.

_"So you love Inu Yasha?" She had asked with a triumphant smirk worthy of the previously mentioned hanyou. _

"_I-I don't know…I care for him deeply, and he is important to me, but-but I don't know if it is that kind of love." Kagome's brain had been flooded with emotions it failed to rationalize-that it still could not._ "_All I know is that I can fall in love with him, and if he were to decide that something better had come along…I-I don't know…how could I…?"_ She had begun to cry then. She knew it was out of frustration, but tears were tears. She scolded herself as she put on the matching pearl earrings. Hadn't the point of avoiding the relationship been solely to prevent her from crying over him?

"Pathetic!" She scolded herself as she applied a light shade of pink lipstick. The part of her brain that dealt with propriety reminded her that she should be wearing at least eye shadow as well. The slightly larger part that dealt with laziness told her not to bother. The reality was that she was exhausted, and as the photographer, she could get away with showing up in black pants and a shirt. Though, she would then risk Sango's wrath…perhaps eyeliner wouldn't hurt?

She sighed looking at her reflection without seeing herself. Her mind had already drifted to Inu Yasha. Since the incident in the car, their conversations had been dry and short: He, a bit embarrassed, and she quite ashamed. Kagome had admitted to herself, while talking to Kagura, that what she had said had been for her benefit, not his. The only reason she even considered the date with Hojo was to add distance between her and the hanyou, and now, Kagura's words kept ringing in her ears:

_"It can be scary at times, but you owe it to yourself and to him to fully explore this new feeling. Don't be scared of experiencing something new, and even if it does end badly, at least you will know you tried. It's like I always tell Inu Yasha: relationships are like roller coasters." _

She gave a half-hearted giggle remembering the ordeal he had put her through because of those very words. Now, she was mid hill, knowing that the car would slowly move, but in what direction? Would it be a ride full of happy times towards to the top, or was it time to face the trench of hill?

"I hate weddings!" She sighed as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. A knock at her door interrupted her. "This is not my day." Speaking in a slightly louder tone, "Come in."

"Hey…I need some help." Inu Yasha started before looking up. He could not help but admire the young miko in front of him. Her black hair was up in a French twist, while two lone strands framed her face. Her rosy lips had never looked more inviting, even if her skin was slightly paler than usual. He was taken aback by the backless yellow dress. Two straps forming at the waist came up and tied behind her neck, leaving an admirable slice of cleavage in its wake. It molded her waist and caressed her hips as it flowed like a thin bell to her ankles. Matching yellow sandals adorned her feet.

"With what?" He suddenly felt guilty at her tired words, but obediently pointed to his bow tie. She walked to him, light dress moving swaying with her movements. His silver hair had been smoothed into a low braid. His muscular frame was adorned by a black tuxedo, making him look taller and more powerful. Standing there, confidence booming, bow tie untied, golden eyes looking directly at her, he could have passed for a Calvin Klein model.

She lethargically raised her hands to his neck, and he worriedly took them into his own. "Kagome?" Again, she failed to meet his eyes, but freed her hands and, with a sigh, made quick work of the black fabric.

"There, now you look like a prince."

"Only if you could be my princess." He whispered as he slipped his arms around her. Her cheeks reddened in color, having been days since he last flirted with her.

"See, it was a good thing I didn't put on blush." She thought to herself. "We are going to be late." She reminded him. His arms tightened around her, realizing she was going to pull away.

"We still have a few minutes." He leaned down for a kiss, but she spoke before he could claim her lips.

"There might be traffic."

* * *

"Long time no see, cousin." A dark figure emerged from the shadows of Kagura's bedroom holding a simple white veil.

"Yura! You came!" the bride to be smiled as she rushed to hug the unannounced guest.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"How did you manage it?"

"Told Naraku that I had an all day hair appointment." She laughed as she examined the tight low bund of hair Kagura was wearing. "Perfect." She whispered as she placed the veil on the bride's head, the white silk complimenting Kagura's strapless Western-style gown. "It was your mother's." The hair demon explained.

"Thank you. Oh, I have your dress. I know you usually like to show off your legs, so I had the gown designed with you in mind." Kagura removed a dark rose gown from her closet and had Yura try it on. The fabric twisted and turned forming her breasts, and then tightly clung to her torso and hips before dropping to her ankles. Yura smiled happily as she saw the slit on the right that reached her mid thigh.

"Is it appropriate for a bride's maid to show this much skin?"

"No, but it is for the maid of honor." The two women laughed and quickly returned to getting the bride ready for her day.

* * *

Kagome sighed, for the hundredth time that day, as she quickly changed rolls; only this time it wasn't a sigh of sadness or desperation. The wedding had been a welcomed distraction. She had to remain on her toes as she swerved and maneuvered herself to catch every detail. She had barely had enough time to deal with the sudden wave of jealousy as she watched Inu Yasha walk down the aisle with a sultry woman on his arm, or how she kept seeing herself with Inu Yasha in front of Miroku saying their vows, instead of the youkai couple.

In retrospect, she was grateful to Sesshomaru for having picked Miroku as their priest. Who would have guest that, during his high school career, the well known pervert had been ordained a Buddhist priest? It was that oddity that helped her focus on her work and completely miss the coded looks the hanyou was sending her. Unfortunately, Miroku could offer her no help when it was time for the traditional dance. After the bride and groom had danced long enough to satisfy the guests, it was time for the best man and the maid of honor to join in on the festivities. Kagome had to take twice as many pictures of the two since, for some unbeknownst reason, Yura's head kept getting cut off.

"I hate that man." Kagome grumbled changing her film once again. LB approached her.

"Hey, the video is going great. Why don't you get one of the guys to take pictures of the guests, so you can eat? You haven't stopped all day."

"I'm not hungry, and you know how I am about trusting people with my camera. Besides, Inu Yasha is about to give his toast."

"May I have your attention?" On cue, the said hanyou stood up holding his Champaign flute. After all attention was on him, he began, "Those of you that know me best, know that I'm not very good with words, so I'm keeping this short and sweet. To my brother and my new sister, you don't know how lucky you are to find a person who returns your love. May your life together be long and happy. Cheers."

LB had to nudge Kagome or she would have missed the shot. She seemed transfixed by the demi-demon. It was then she decided that enough was enough. "I'm through with your games, Inu Yasha." Yura and Inu Shantino made quick work of their speeches, and Sesshomaru and Kagura cut the cake.

"Go eat!" LB ordered, but Kagome refused.

"The guests are about to dance; the loving couple is going to want pictures of that."

"Give the camera to LB; you are dancing with me." Kagome turned to face the demanding hanyou.

"Excuse me? Didn't anyone teach you to ask politely?" Kagome retaliated, and Inu Yasha was relieved to see the color returning to her face.

"Keh." He pulled her towards him, and she reluctantly gave up her camera. A few couples had already flocked to the dance floor as they waited for dessert. The band started to play "On Bended Knee," by Boys II Men. He lightly placed his hand on her hip and took her hand with the other. Lazily, she placed her hand on his shoulder as they began to sway with the music.

"I love this song." She whispered avoiding his eyes.

_**(Due to new restriction by ffnet of use of song lyrics in stories the lyrics have been cut out. I recommend playing the song in the background, or reading this chapter on mediaminer)**_

"Are you still mad at me?" The girl looked at him in surprise.

"Why would I be mad?"

"This past week…you haven't even looked at me." She relaxed into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. I've had a few things on my mind…I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"So, you are not mad?"

"I'm not mad." He gave her his signature smirk before placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"The question should be, are you mad at me?" Kagome asked avoiding his eyes once again.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you." He whispered huskily into her ear, as he pulled her closer.

"So where does that leave us?"

"Huh?"

"Where do we stand, Inu Yasha? What are we?" She met his clouded eyes with her own uncertain ones.

"Where do you want to stand?" He asked uncertainly.

"No Inu Yasha. I've played your game by every rule until now. You first. Where do you want to be?"

"Right here, holding you."

"I think I like it here, but I still don't know where here is."

Inu Yasha leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. "You know what I want, Kagome. But I still don't know where you stand."

"Where would you like me to stand?"

"It doesn't work like that. I won't force you."

"Inu Yasha…I can't do this anymore." The hanyou looked at her with fearful eyes. "This isn't me." He crushed her lips against his preventing her from speaking, but eventually they both needed to breathe.

"Inu Yasha…I can't do this no strings attached thing." She placed a finger on his lips when it seemed he would try to kiss her again. "I am a one-man-woman. My conscience won't let me be anything else…Inu Yasha, if you really don't want a relationship, I'm giving you a way out right now. Don't even dare to try to stay unless you want something serious with me!"

Inu Yasha took in her scent: nervous, frighten and expectant. She was there, and she was real. "Wench, don't you dare try to escape me." He growled into her ear. "You are mine." Delightful shivers ran down her back.

"Only, if you are mine." Kagome whispered back, raising her head defiantly to meet his lips. His demon blood stirred in his veins, but he was not worried. It was only submitting to the miko before him, like her blood was submitting to him. "I think we should finish this in a more private place."

* * *

"What's happening now?"

"She is leading him away from the dance floor."

"What are you two doing?" Yura asked the newly married couple.

"Keeping tabs on the new family…Sesshomaru, did it seem like they were fighting?"

"I can't tell from this angle." He answered, stepping from behind the cake. It was the only place he could spy on his brother without the hanyou noticing.

"Only one thing left to do." Kagura announced as she led the other two youkai towards the path the previous couple had taken.

"Miroku? Sango? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked as they reached the door to his father's office.

"Inu Yasha and Kagome locked themselves in there."

"Don't you two usually have Kohaku do your dirty work?"

"The kids are all playing hide and seek in Inu Yasha's forest. There is no way to track them." Sango explained as Inu Yasha's growl was heard through the thick oak doors.

"I feel sorry for the miko." Yura announced.

"Don't be; they are speaking in code." Miroku explained. After Yura shot him a questioning glare, he decided to continue. "Here, let me show you."

"You are not speaking to Hojo again, and that's final!"

"See, what he really means is, 'I am threatened by this other male, and I would appreciate it if you reinforced my claim on you by limiting your contact with him.'"

"That's bull! I will talk to whoever I damn please!" Kagome's muffled words filtered through.

"And that means," Sango began "'I understand your feelings, but you must learn to trust me.'"

"Like hell you will!"

"And that means, 'Please Sweat heart.'" Miroku added.

"What gives you the right, you pig headed Dog!"

"Sorry honey." Sango offered.

"Bitch!"

"Love." Miroku translated.

"Sit!" They heard the crash and decided it was time to save the hanyou from himself.

* * *

Kagome did not understand how things had gotten so out of hand. When she had suggested they finish their conversation in private, she was hoping they would openly speak of their emotions. "Inu Yasha, talk about his feelings? Who was I kidding?" She berated herself as she stared at the hanyou carved into the floor. She didn't even remember how Hojo had come up in the conversation, but he had been enough to cause friction between the two. "I'm his girlfriend for five minutes, and I am already sitting him. This isn't good."

The abrupt opening of the door caught her attention. "What is going on here?" Sango asked. "It sounded like someone was getting killed."

"More like neutered." Sesshomaru mocked his ailing brother as the other tried to stand.

"Bitch, what was that for?"

"I'm not a bitch!"

"What I think my dear friend is trying to say," Miroku quickly interjected, "is bitch as a female dog…a dog's mate."

"Inu Yasha, you can't boss me around like that…you ass!" She continued completely ignoring the priest.

"What she is trying to say," Sango soothed as she stepped closer to the seething hanyou, "is that she needs her space."

"Keh, I said no! Why are you so damn stubborn about it?"

"He really means…"

"Because you are not my father!" Kagome screamed over Miroku.

"No, I'm…"

"Inu Yasha!" Sesshomaru warned, but the hanyou was too far gone. He had been given a taste of Eden, and now she was refusing him seconds.

"Bitch!" he growled, "You are mine!"

"What he means…"

"Shut up Miroku!" The arguing couple screamed.

"What is going on here?" Inu Shantino growled as he entered his office. "There is a wedding reception outside and no bride! There are guests that need to be tended to! Why are you all in here screaming like banshees?"

"Sorry father." Sesshomaru began after a long moment of silence. The rest of the group was looking at the floor in shame, with the exception of Yura, who was still trying to figure things out. Inu Yasha looked up at his girlfriend, who gave him a sad smile. As Sesshomaru made some excuse to his father, Inu Yasha approached Kagome tentatively. Unsure of his words, he kissed her lightly, causing her to blush a shade of crimson.

"Inu Yasha?" his father raised an eyebrow at him. This wasn't in the strategy they had developed earlier that week. The hanyou noticed carefully how the anger melted from the miko, though he knew the conversation was not over. At least, she was willing to drop it for now.

"Dad, Kagome and I…" All eyes turned to him, though he never moved his from the before mentioned girl's. "Kagome and I are officially _exclusively_ dating."

"About time." The old man grumbled as the rest of the group, with the exception of Yura, was performing victory dances in their minds. "Now, can we get back to the festivities?"

"Kagome," Kagura summoned as they left the office. "I need to speak with you." She led them into her own office promising her husband that she would be with him shortly.

"I couldn't help but over hear part of the argument you had with Yasha a moment ago. Don't give me that look; half of the guests probably heard to. Listen, I want to give you a piece of advice on how to be a Morimoto girlfriend."

"Kagura, if you are going to tell me to be patient with him, I already know that, but he has to learn to trust me as well!"

"Kagome, did I ever tell you how I ended up in this house?"

"Somewhat."

"Well, I think it's time for the unedited version. It all started eight years ago, when I first began to intern with Sesshomaru…it was right after Naraku separated me from my daughter. He spent six years using her as black mail, forcing me to betray this family. The worst part was that in the mist of all the commotion, I had fallen in love with my husband…Tomorrow will be the two year anniversary of the day I left my house…

_Kagura walked nervously into Sesshomaru's office, grateful that his back was towards her. What she had to do was difficult enough without seeing his beautiful sun-like eyes. She hated coming to his house. She didn't understand why they couldn't conduct business in the office on Sunday nights like they did during the week. This place radiated of love. You felt it the moment you entered its gates: a happy family lived here. The one thing she could never have, and after tonight, the one man she could never see again. _

_He had started talking business the moment she stepped into his office. It seemed he could sense her better and better each passing day. She supposed it was a side effect of working side by side with someone for six years. With her head held high, she walked up to him and cut him off in mid-sentence by handing him an envelope. _

_"What is this?" He asked, surprised that she would interrupt his instructions on the possible acquisition of Microsoft._

_"My resignation." Her voice wavered slightly._

"_Your what?" Sesshomaru's face remained expressionless as usual, but there was something hidden in his eyes, a glint of fear. _

_"I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you two weeks notice, but a family emergency has come up…" _

_"You mean your father has changed his mind about letting you work here!" He growled. "Has he finally caught on that you are slipping him valueless information?" Kagura's eyes shot up in surprise. "Nothing happens within my office that I am not aware of." He looked down at the paper. "I expected more of a fight from you." He explained as he ripped her letter in half. "I am not letting you go." _

_"You don't have a choice." _

_"Like hell I do!" Sesshomaru growled as he pinned her between himself and his desk. "And so do you." _

_"I don't. Sesshomaru, you don't understand…" Her eyes began to blur, but she faced him determinedly. This was the man she loved after all. "He has my heart." _

_"What?" _

_"Seven years ago, I met a man…a man I thought loved me unconditionally…but after I found out I was pregnant, he realized he loved someone else instead." Sesshomaru growled low, unsure if it was at the knowledge she had been abandoned, or at the sadness in her voice. He was still trying to make sense of the word pregnant. He knew she wasn't a virgin, her scent gave that and the fact she hadn't been touched since he met her away, but she had no children. What had that bastard done to her? _

_"I was in denial for a long time, but I could only hide my scent for so long…the minute my father found out, he shipped me and my stepmother to_ _France__. There he had me committed, until I gave birth. My stepmother wanted me to take full responsibility for my daughter, but my father wanted to keep away the scandal." Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and Sesshomaru absently wiped them away with his thumbs._

_"He had my stepmother killed and declared that she had died in labor to his second child." _

_"Kanna?"_

_"Is my daughter." She confirmed, her undying devotion to her sister finally making sense to him. "And if I don't betray you, he will take her away from me completely."_

_"Kagura, you must know that he will always use her against you." _

_"I know. That is why tonight, I am giving him a fake folder on the Microsoft acquisition, and disappearing with Kanna. I'm going where he can't find us…Mexico_ _for a few years…then maybe_ _Canada__. I'm sticking to small towns and stuff."_

_"You will suffocate. You can't live without your Starbucks." _

_"I need my daughter more than anything." _

_"I can't let you leave!" Sesshomaru growled. _

_"Stop! You will find another assistant, Sesshomaru, but I…I am not giving him the file or playing along, because I…I…" He kissed her passionately as he held her in place._

_"Can't you tell I feel the same?" He whispered into her ear. _

_"But my father!"_

_"What about him?" Inu Yasha asked as he entered the room carefully examining Kagura's tearstained face. "He will find you." _

_"You heard?" she asked in fear. _

_"Hai, and there is no place you can hide from him. The best you can do is be protected from him, and the only place that could happen is here!" Inu Yasha declared. _

_"I agree." Sesshomaru flashed his brother a grateful glance. _

_"But Kanna."_

_"We'll get her out." Inu Yasha decreed. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

_"She has gone inside." Miroku stated. _

_"I can see that without binoculars." Sesshomaru growled as he watched his assistant enter her father's house. He waited for her to signal them from Kanna's window. He hated the wait. He should be in Inu Yasha's place. He should be the one sneaking into the house and getting the child out, even if Naraku could detect his aura instantly. He would protect both mother and child even if they did not belong to him. _

_Kagura reached the young girl's bedroom, and from her wire, the boys could here the conversation. "Kagura! I'm so happy you came to see me." A small lifeless voice whispered. _

_"Kanna, who did this to you?"_

_"It was my fault…my chewing was annoying." The gravity of the girl's voice was surreal, as if she were really centuries old. _

_"He has no right!" _

_"He is our father." _

_"No! He is not yours…Kanna. I know this is difficult to understand. How would you like to get out of this house? Away from him?" _

_"Forever?" there was hope in her voice now._

_"Would you like to come live with me?" _

_"Yes." Could that be happiness they were hearing in what had been a lifeless voice? _

_"Then, lets run away together…a friend of mines will come pick you up…you'll like him. He has dog ears." A few seconds later, Sesshomaru saw Kagura mark the girl's window. Inu Yasha was moving into position as Kagura confronted her father. _

_"This is the last job I do for you!" Kagura declared as she stormed the hanyou's office. She threw the folder on his desk. _

_"Then this was the last time you saw your daughter." _

_"This isn't the end! I am going to fight for custody, and when they see those bruises on her, there isn't a court in this nation that wouldn't give it to me!" _

_"That is if Kanna is still in__ Japan when you place your suit. I was thinking Greenland would be an adequate place for her training." He chuckled. _

_"Bastard!"_

_"No, that would be your daughter." _

_"I hope you burn in hell!" She turned to leave. _

_"You step out those doors and I can guarantee that you will never see Kanna again…well at least not alive." Kagura turned towards him with all the color drained from her face. _

_"You're bluffing." _

_"Yes, I'm bluffing just like I was bluffing when I threatened to kill your mother." _

_"I'll see you in hell!" She turned and stormed out of the office and into her car, driving towards the van where Miroku and Sesshomaru where waiting. "Did it all go as planned?" _

_"As far as we could see." Miroku explained before they headed back to the mansion._

_It was five in the morning when Naraku stormed into the Inu Youkai mansion. "Shantino! Return to me what is mine!" _

_"There is nothing here that belongs to you." The older youkai replied, as he notice his oldest son walking down the steps to join them. Hidden in the shadows he could see his youngest son prepare to rip the hanyou before him to shreds. _

_"My daughters…"_

_"You have one daughter, and she is under my protection." Sesshomaru glared. _

_"What are you rambling about?" _

_"I had Kanna's birth records corrected. You have only one daughter, and she does not wish to speak with you." Inu Shantino answered. _

_"How dare you? They belong to me!" _

_"No!" Sternly Kagura joined Sesshomaru by the steps hopping Naraku would miss the erratic beating of her heart. "We belong to no one." _

_"I will take this court." _

_"Take it; I'm sure if the court doesn't find a tape of you threatening to kill Kanna interesting, the media will." Inu Yasha bluffed from his corner. Naraku was cornered. Damn those Morimoto. _

_"This isn't over!" he growled before he left. _

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kagome whispered.

"I'm not. It showed me how wonderful this family is. They are loyal and protecting, and sometimes that nature forces them to become possessive. Inu Yasha is a perfect example. He will kiss Naraku's ass before he will allow any harm to come to you. His nature is dominant and possessive, but his heart is loyal. I know is hard, but when it comes to Hojo, you need to let him win."

"But that isn't right! I shouldn't be forbidden to speak to him because Inu Yasha is jealous."

"It's not only Inu Yasha…did you miss that all three Inu Youkai came to protect me. They work as a pack. They will all be watching you, caring for you…you must give in about Hojo for his sake…Besides, you don't have to stop talking to him. Just prove to Inu Yasha that the boy realizes you are taken."

"I understand."

* * *

"I'm proud of you son." Inu Shantino declared the minute Kagome was out of hearing range. "That is quite a catch you got there."

"Keh."

"How did she take the news about Kikyo?" After a long silence, Inu Shantino turned to him, his left eye twitching. "You did tell her about Kikyo?"

"That happened fifty years ago!"

"That won't matter to her. Inu Yasha, if she finds out from someone else that you were previously married, you can kiss her good bye. And if she finds out that your wife was her previous incarnation…you can kiss your ass goodbye."

"Keh!"

"Don't grumble boy! I know it is difficult, but she needs to know, and she deserves to hear it from you.

* * *

It was dark when Souta and his friends returned to the party. They had all gotten dirty from playing in the dirt, but it was worth it. Truth and Dare was definitely more fun without parents around. Granted he had been forced to kiss Kanna, but seeing Kohaku awkwardly kiss Rin was worth it. Poor Shippo, the mention of kissing a girl kitsun had sent him running away screaming "she has cuties!" The girl wasted no time in tackling him to the ground and planting a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. The poor boy cried for an hour.

Now, they managed to get back to the dying party in time to see Sango holding a bouquet of torn flowers, which matched her dress perfectly. "What happened sis?"

"Some idiot challenged her claim to the bouquet." Kagome explained.

"Who?"

"My aunt Thelma from the States." Inu Yasha answered.

"The four hundred pound woman?" Kohaku's eyes widen.

"Kohaku!" His sister reprimanded.

"She is more like six hundred." Inu Yasha informed as Kagome hit him lightly. "She is!"

"My girl made me proud today." Miroku joined the group, his black eye swelling.

"What happened to him?" Kohaku asked.

"He tried to get fresh when putting the guarder on your sister." Inu Yasha explained.

"Then he deserved it!"

"But it was worth it." Miroku sighed. "Come on, the car is ready. Inu Yasha?"

"No. Sesshomaru is lending me his car. Thanks anyhow."

"What's wrong with your car, Inu Yasha?" Souta asked as he jumped into the titanium silver 2004 760LI Series 7 BMW.

"The breaks were acting up…I'm getting them checked tomorrow." He answered as he buckled a sleeping Shippo into his Safety Booster.

"How is your brother getting to the airport then?" Kagome asked as she loaded her equipment into the trunk.

"The flight was delayed…they will probably take the limo."

"I told you we should have taken my car." She scolded lightly.

"Keh!" He complained, but not before stealing a quick kiss. They drove off in silence as Souta also fell asleep in the backseat. Inu Yasha turned the on the radio to find it tuned into Britney Spears.

"The girls?" Kagome asked.

"My brother." He replied as he found an alternative station. "You tired?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Nothing I can't handle." They turned left onto the main road.

"May be we should have taken your father up on his offer and spent the night."

"So he could start planning our wedding? No thank you."

"He took the news well."

"Because somehow he knew before we did. It is scary how that man is able to get information sometimes. Damn!"

"What?"

"I left my cell phone in my old room."

"You'll get it tomorrow."

"Yeah, but if I got any messages today, I would have missed them."

"What message could possibly be that important? Besides you can call your voicemail from the house."

"True…I just feel naked without it." Kagome laughed as she notice a black car coming down the road ahead of them.

"Inu Yasha…isn't that the car…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. The other car had dived towards them, forcing Inu Yasha to swerve off the road and into an old tree. The airbags expanded instantaneously as the car was filled by the screams of its four passengers. The front of the car resembled a broken accordion: smoke and steam floating from the engine; metal folded into itself as if it were silk, and four lifeless figures on leather seats.


	21. The Thumb Wars Pathways

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses**

**Ch.21**

"Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked as he picked up the last duffle bag. "You packed enough to last you three months!"

"I am, and you know half of that stuff is yours." Kagura stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the door so her husband could admire her figure in her hug-loving Armani white slacks and matching silk white summer blouse. Her hair was still in a bun, and with the sunglasses and long dangling earrings, she looked like she stepped out of a James Bond movie.

"Well, you are not the only one in this family that looks good." He retaliated, as she smiled and stalked his prey.

"You can say that again…I would NOT have settled for anything less than perfection." She ran her fingers on the collar of his light gray linen shirt. "You color coordinated your clothes to your hair again."

"And you know you love it!" He growled lightly.

"You know…we could start working on those grandchildren before we leave."

"Our cut being five…I guess we really should start working on them." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"For your father's sake." She slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him in closer, only to feel a slight vibration coming from his chest. "If it only was your heart beating for me." She sighed as Sesshomaru answered his phone.

"This better be good." He growled as he threw his wife over his shoulder. "I was about to kidnap my new wife."

"Sesshomaru, put me down!"

"When?" The sudden seriousness in Sesshomaru's voice caused her to stop protesting. "Are they hurt?"

"Who's hurt?"

"I could care less about the damn car! I want to know how my brother and his wench are! …Well, were the children in the car? …Is there anything you do know?" He angrily closed his cell phone as his wife tugged his shirt. He placed her down and led her towards his father's office. "Father, there has been an accident. Inu Yasha…"

"I know. I felt the jewel react." Inu Shantino interrupted.

123456

"Where are they?" Inu Shantino demanded as they entered Children's Hospital. Nurse Datchick looked up and recognized Sesshomaru.

"You must be here for your sister-in-law and brother."

"Yes, are they all right?"

"Sister-in-law?" Inu Shantino questioned.

"Talk to your son. I at least took my woman to Vegas. He just gave her a necklace."

"What are we…in the first grade?" Kagura complained. Nurse Datchick took one look at the well groomed family and decided it was going to be another long shift.

"They are still in the Emergency Room, and I am sorry to notify you that no information is yet available about their state. The doctor will be out in a few minutes. Would you please take a seat until then?"

Sesshomaru placed his arm around his wife as they sat down on an uncomfortable plastic bench.

"Morimoto?" Hojo stepped into the waiting room. The three youkai approached him. "Inu Yasha and Shippo are fine. The boy is a little startled, but that's all."

"And Kagome and Souta?" Inu Shantino interrupted.

"I'm sorry; I am not allowed to speak about anybody outside of the family."

"She is practically my daughter-in-law!" Inu Shantino growled. Was this doctor that dense?

"Look, no one is in danger, and that is all I can say."

"When can we see them, Doctor?" Kagura interrupted before the men of her family ripped the young man to death.

"I can allow one of you to go back there."

"I'll go!" Inu Shantino declared, but the young woman stopped him.

"I'll probably be able to find Kagome as well as Inu Yasha." She cut him off. Hojo took the opportunity to disappear. Nurse Datchick approached them and looked at them in surprise.

"Weren't you allowed to go in?" she asked Sesshomaru in surprise.

"We were about to go in, but my wife is in the bathroom. Do you mind letting her know where we went?"

"Sure." She smiled as she took some files another nurse was offering.

"Where did you learn to lie like that?"

"While I was doing business with Naraku."

"You picked up one of his bad habits."

"No, I just learned how to bluff while playing poker." They quickly noticed Kagura holding a sleeping red headed boy in her arms, as she amiably talked to someone outside their view.

"How did you get them to let you back here?" Kagura asked as they approached.

"Your husband lied to a nice old nurse." He turned to face Souta and Kagome, who had a band-aid over her left eyebrow. "How badly were you hurt?"

"I am surprisingly well…I was just scratched when I was pulled out of the car. Do you know where Inu Yasha is? No one will tell me how he is."

"That idiot doctor said he was fine."

"What idiot doctor?"

"The same one that tended to you…your friend from high school."

"Hojo?"

"Hobo more like it!" Inu Shantino grumbled, not used to being denied anything.

"So that's where Inu Yasha gets it." Kagome sighed.

"What are all of you doing back here? I said only one person." Hojo sighed.

"We thought you meant per family member." Kagura replied flatly. "Speaking of which, where is my brother?"

"He is in x-rays, but even so, that would mean two of you would be allowed back here, not four."

"I count four members of my family back here." Inu Shantino insisted.

"Immediate family." Hojo protested.

"I'm sorry Hojo." Kagome interrupted. "But you know better than anyone that I have hardly any immediate family left…In fact, besides Souta, my surrogate family is all I do have. What happened to the man that used to believe that family was not defined by blood types?"

"He got yelled at by the administration." He sighed.

"Wait! Why is Inu Yasha in x-rays?"

"Dr. Woo said his shoulder might be slightly dislocated."

"Keh, like a simple car crash could hurt me."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome jumped off the stretcher she was sitting on and ran past Hojo into her boyfriend's arms. "Are you ok?" She asked after she quickly kissed him.

"I'm always ok when you are in my arms." He smiled back. A throat cleared behind them. They turned to face Hojo.

"Since you all seem to be unharmed, I am going to let you go. But take the next few days easy." He gave Inu Yasha a 'you hurt her and I kill you' look.

"Keh, let's go before they change their mind."

123456

"Did you talk to the police?" Kagome asked as she placed a cup of hot tea in front of Inu Yasha and he relaxed on her couch. It had been a few hours since they had gotten home from the hospital. They sat in her living room with dim light and the smell of a comfortable home around them.

"The tire print was generic, and the license plate number was a fake."

"But…I'm sure the car was the same one from the other night!"

"I know, but they can't link it. Naraku doesn't own Lamborghinis." They both sat in an uneasy silence.

"Oh, your father had this sent to you."

"My cell phone?" He flipped it open and saw one text message waiting. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"Missed an important call." He vaguely answered. "You look tired…"

"You don't look much better."

"Are the kids asleep?"

"Yes…they were a bit shaken up, but since they don't know about Naraku…"

"Shippo does."

"Huh?"

"Naraku was responsible for his parents death…we couldn't prove it, either." Inu Yasha sank in defeat. "We couldn't use the tape where he threatened Kanna because of his right to privacy…all his illegal businesses are done with seven degrees of separation…and he has a saint for an accountant! Damn, when will we get him?" Inu Yasha slammed his fist into her coffee table spilling the tea all over his hand. Kagome fell on her knees and took his burned hand into her lap. The burned skin had already begun to heal as she blew on it lightly. Inu Yasha watched her with bewitched amusement as she treated his hand like a Lladro figurine.

"We'll get him, Inu Yasha. But it will be pointless if we are not together."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, be careful." She carefully dried his hand. "What good is it if you destroy Naraku at the cost of your life? If you can't celebrate victory with your love ones?" She looked away angrily. "You can be so careless about your own well being sometimes!"

"You-you are worried about me?" he asked the young miko in surprise.

"Of course I am!" Kagome stood her ground as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Did you really mean what you told Hojo? Do you really consider me family?"

"You doubt it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she noticed he hid his features in the shadows. He pulled her onto his lap, forcing her to straddle his legs.

"Then that makes you wifey." Inu Yasha smirked.

"Don't make me s-i-t you!"

"If you do, you'll break your couch."

"I'll work it off you. I am sure I can find many chores around this old place for a strong hanyou like yourself to perform."

"I know one."

"What?" He pulled her down until his breath was caressing her lips. She felt warmth spread across her body gingerly.

"Keeping the miko of the house happy," he whispered huskily. She parted her dry lips to moisten them with her tongue, at which, the hanyou took the opportunity to steel a passionate kiss. He held her against him, enjoying that feminine scent that embraced him instead of teasing him. She was his, without a mark, but she was his. His demon blood could savor this part of the courting ritual for it was modeled after a hunt. He felt her melt into his embrace and sigh lightly. She rested her head on his shoulder as she allowed his heart beat determine hers. It was safe and warm in his arms. His prey never stood a chance. She fell asleep laying on top of him, and he was reluctant to move her. He understood she needed her rest. He carried her lightly to her bed, where he laid her quietly. Grabbing her desk chair, he sat down next to the bed and guarded over her sleep. It had been his fault they had gotten into the accident. He had been too distracted to notice the black car, he had refused to stay at his father's, and he had forgotten to check his phone. He sighed as he re-read the text message,

"Hit on your new sister. Don't let them drive."

12345

"Your orders were simple." Naraku growled looking out the window. His office was dark and charged with energy. His guest rested slumped against the door, annoying the dark hanyou.

"It was Sesshomaru's car…how was I suppose to know your daughter wasn't in it?"

"I don't pay you to make mistakes, Bankotsu!"

"Hey, the happy family landed in the hospital! So what if it wasn't your daughter! It was the next best thing…" Before Bankotsu could register Naraku's movements, he was hanging from Naraku's hand, as the hanyou crushed his windpipe.

"If she dies, the Shikon no Tama will disappear again! If I have to wait another fifty years for it to reappear, I will pass the time with you as my new play thing. Do I make myself clear?" Bankotsu nodded the best he could before Naraku released him. This was not good. Throughout the centuries, he had been the picture of perfect calmness, and now that victory was at an arm's length, he was losing his cool, all because of a pack of dogs.

"When I order someone to eliminate my daughter, I want her eliminated."

"Do you wish for me to follow her to Spain?" the younger man offered. "They are to leave first thing in the morning."

"No, but since she and her husband are gone, let's enjoy a good game of cops and robbers, shall we. They can be the cops that come home to find out they have been robbed of what is most precious to them." Naraku chuckled evilly while Bankotsu stared in dismay as he was told his new assignment.

12345

"You tried to kill her!" Yura cornered Bankotsu at the front door of her uncle's house.

"Do you need to see him today?" He asked walking around her into the night.

"Don't change the subject!" She turned towards him and followed his steps.

"Yura!"

"No, I came looking for you!" He grabbed her arm and led her to a black Lamborghini parked in the front circle of the house.

"Good. Get in!" He pulled out, and the minute he felt he was far enough from the house, he began, "I didn't want to do it."

"I asked you not to hurt her."

"I didn't have a choice. Your uncle is a very persistent man."

"And I am a very persistent woman!" She retorted crossing her legs. "Why can't you just let go of your obsession! Free yourself of Naraku and your hate for the hanyou!"

"I can't! I owe it to them to avenge their deaths." He paused for a second before turning towards her. "Yura, you know it better than anyone."

"Fine! You win." She blurted out.

"You lost me."

"Don't I always?" She smiled seductively before continuing. "You want revenge…I'll help you get it!"

"Yura, no. It means going against your family."

"Banky, you are the only one that matters to me, and if I can't get you to let go of that obsession of yours, then maybe if I can help you accomplish it…"

"Yura…you know how I feel about you."

"I'm not afraid to say it." She turned to face him liking her big red lips. "I loved you then, and I love you now, Banky." He made a quick one eighty, landing on the emergency lane on the opposite side of the road.

"Don't call me Banky!"

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"Let me show you." He pulled her onto his lap and, in the small confines of his car, learned all the secrets of her mouth once again.

55555555

"Now we say: 'one, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." Kagome explained to the little angel that had moved to sit next to her.

"Now wat?" he asked innocently.

"Now, you try to capture my thumb." She explained as his mother looked on from her seat. With all the commodities first class offered, little Gregory Jefferson-Moore the First provided the best entertainment. She pretended to let him capture her thumb before slipping from underneath his surprisingly strong grip and capturing his thumb.

"Shoot!" He protested before they started another game. This time, Kagome let him get away before she allowed him to win. "This game is fun. Again?" Kagome smiled remembering her old thumb war partner. She felt her heart sadden as she realized what anniversary tomorrow would be: the last time they played thumb wars…

5555555555555555555

The sun rose slowly into Kagome's room the next morning, admiring the ever vigilant hanyou watching over his miko friend. He sat with his legs on the edge of her bed, arms folded across his chest, and head lowered, as if he were in deep sleep. She stirred and moaned lightly trying to subconsciously cover her eyes from the sun, and his ears twitched in response. Her eyes fluttered open and she cursed the early hour. How had she forgotten to pull the shades down last night? She slowly smiled as she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

"Do you have such a dirty mouth every morning?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" She teased as she moved over to make room for him on her bed. She secretly congratulated herself in having upgraded to a bigger bed last year. She doubted that they would have fit in her old one. He slipped his arms around her small frame taking in her intoxicating smell. Lowering his head, Inu Yasha brushed his lips against hers lightly, earning a tired smile from his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't mind being the one to clean it either." He joked as she laid her head on his chest, enjoying the relaxing rhythm of her heart.

"You didn't have to watch over me."

"I know."

"You didn't have to stay on that uncomfortable chair."

"I know."

"You look like a young Carrot Top when you do that."

"Did you get a head injury in the accident."

"I was just making sure that you were paying attention."

"Keh. So what do I look like when I watch over you?"

"Like you…hey that hurt!" She complained after he pinched her. He gave her a smirk and she laughed. "You look terribly sexy and hot." She mocked. "But you already knew that."

"Doesn't mean I don't enjoy hearing it from your beautiful lips." She snorted lightly. "Careful, you are beginning to sound like me."

"You know what I just noticed, Inu Yasha?"

"That you are terribly lucky to be in my arms?" He asked as he absentmindedly stroked his fingers through her hair.

"No…"

"So you knew that before." He yawned.

"No…" He pinched her again and she slapped his chest lightly as she giggled. "I was going to say that I just realized that, after every car accident, I end up in bed with you…"

"I guess you're right…must be a sign."

"This is just like the first time…" She looked up with a mischievous smile.

"Except this time you don't have the bed size as an excuse to why you are all over me." He eyed her smile carefully without stopping his ministrations on her hair.

"Do I need an excuse?" She raised an eyebrow when he shrugged. "Do you mind?" She asked pulling away, but his arms tightened around her.

"Keh."

"In that case…" She settled back down, but never changed her smile. "You know, the kids are still asleep, and this is probably the last time we are going to be like this in a while, especially since I am going to be driving Souta back and forth from games and practice this week." She stroked her finger down his arm and observed the increase rhythm of his heart. "Remember what we did that night, eight times, under the covers?"

"You mean you want to…" He swallowed hard as her hand found his, but quickly found his composure. His smirk spread as she sat up with him. "I've created a monster." He laughed but quickly became serious as they took their positions underneath her soft summer sheets.

"One, two, three, I declare a thumb war."

555555555

Inu Yasha looked down at his text message in disbelief. "Naraku planning big hit; watch the kids." He sighed again. He had called his father to pass along the warning, but somehow he knew something would go wrong. The thickness that lazed the humid August air told him that. "Why the hell do we have to have so many kids?" He growled. Kanna and Rin had been taken into hiding within their grandfather's office, and Shippo was on his way there with Miroku. Since Naraku's hit on Kagura had failed so badly, he was betting his money the target was the girls. "That bastard must be livid that Kagura and Sesshomaru are on a plane to Spain, but one can't be too careful." Inu Yasha thought as he waited patiently for Kagome to come out of the bank. His smile widened as he saw his girlfriend run towards her car, with her wavy hair bouncing in a ponytail. Her tight jean Caprice and baby blue tank top reminding him of the curves he had held so tightly that morning, and the games they played.

She hopped into the car and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for being so patient."

"Keh, what business couldn't wait 'til Monday?" He asked as he moved the double parked car into traffic.

"Souta called me from practice. He was picked to be the main goalie for the finals tomorrow. He was so sure they were going to let one of the older boys do it."

"Why? With my training, he has become famous…Souta 'Stonewall' Higurashi!"

"But, most of the times they let the older kids that can't come back next year play one last time…so they get to have their moment in the spotlight."

"So you stopped at the ATM to get cash to bribe the couch? Brilliant!" Inu Yasha joked. She slapped him lightly on his arm.

"No silly, it's to take him out to his favorite ice cream place to celebrate."

"Keh." He made a quick right towards the soccer field.

"The invitation for Carlos and Mercedes' wedding came last night." She mentioned as she pulled the invitation from her purse.

"That soon?"

"They need a head count, you know."

"Still, it's for December, right?"

"You remembered?"

"Keh."

"Yeah, they are giving everyone a month to R.S.V.P."

"Keh."

"Don't be like that. Kagura sent out the invitations early, too."

"Yeah, and ended up inviting extra people afterwards."

"Excuse me for not being personally acquainted with them previously."

"Keh."

"Stop grumbling…you know…I hope you don't get this way for Kouga and Ayame's wedding next month."

"She's still willing to marry the wimpy wolf?"

"Inu Yasha! That is your and my friend you are talking about!"

"Whatever." Inu Yasha quickly scanned the area as he parked. There were parents, cars and children everywhere: nice and public. Naraku wouldn't dare try anything here. He relaxed as he saw Souta waving at them from across the street.

"Hey, nee-chan!" Kagome began to cross the street, and Inu Yasha's sensitive ears caught the sound of screeching tires. He barely had a chance to pull Kagome back before a speeding black van came to a sudden stop. Three loud bangs and the sound of people screaming soon followed. Inu Yasha used his body to shield Kagome's pushing her to the ground, as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Let go!"

"That was Souta!" He didn't think. He rushed from the ground and jumped on the van as it began to speed away. Inu Yasha tried to burry his claws in the roof of the van, but it was protected by a barrier. With the inertia of the van below him, Inu Yasha fell backwards onto the pavement. He heard Kagome scream as she rushed to him. She looked around to confirm what he already knew. They had taken her little brother.


	22. A Mind's Game

Through the Rose Colored Lenses

Ch. 22

_"In other news, a young boy was kidnapped earlier today by three unknown assailants as he was leaving his soccer practice. Mimiko Kayoo has the details." _

_"Thank you Rouyakan. Earlier today, three unidentified men pulled up to the street behind me in a black unmarked van. They jumped out of the van, shot three warning shots and forced a twelve-year-old boy into the back. The boy has been identified as Souta Higurashi, Stonewall to his teammates. According to the authorities, the abduction took place in front of the boy's legal guardian and sister, Kagome Higurashi, who was unable to reach her brother in time due to the commotion. Though the family has links with the high profile Morimotos of Tokyo, at the time, it is not believed that the kidnapping had any connections to them. Speculations are flying on who or why kidnapped this young child. His teammates are convinced it was the opposing team trying to fix tomorrows Finals." _

Miroku angrily threw the remote at the television, successfully shutting it off. "Sure, a group of thirteen-year-old soccer players are going to hire gunmen to kidnap the opposing goalie!" He heard a gasp from behind him, and fearfully turned towards the frightened girl standing on the doorway. "But I am sure that they didn't hurt him, Kag." She just broke down crying. "I'm such an idiot." He sighed.

"Keh, you can say that again." Inu Yasha grumbled as he came up to the trembling miko and pulled her into his arms. It had been five hours since the kidnapping, and they still had not received word from Naraku. They had made base at the Morimoto house, which was now packed with police officers. They had the telephone company forward all calls to the Shrine there, so they could easily monitor all movements. Inu Yasha would have preferred to deal with the situation privately, but due to the public nature of the attack, they could not hide from the authorities.

"This is all my fault." The girl sobbed, her face buried in his red shirt. "If only I hadn't stopped to get extra cash…if only I had listen to Kagura's warnings. Why, oh Kami, why did I believe I could protect him?"

"It's not your fault…It's mine." The hanyou quietly confessed into her ear. "I wasn't aware enough…I should have realized the shots were aimed at a different direction…I failed you both."

"Don't say that!" Kagome looked up. "There was nothing you could do that you didn't try. You aren't Superman you know."

"Neither are you." He kissed her softly, and watched her relax into his arms. "We'll get the bastard. I won't fail you again."

"You never have." He kissed her again before being interrupted by Shippo.

"Inu Yasha? Is Souta going to be alright?"

"I don't know squirt, but if I have anything to do with it, he will. Why aren't you upstairs with your cousins?"

"Kohaku is there."

"I thought you liked him."

"He's crying…it's weird. I thought guys weren't supposed to cry."

"Well, it is ok to cry when someone close to you disappears or goes away." Kagome soothed. Shippo sniffed before the tears began to escape his eyes.

"I don't want Souta to go away like mommy and daddy did." He began to wail, and Kagome scooted him into her arms before holding him tight and rubbing his back affectionately.

"Neither do I." She confessed as her tears began fall. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around the two, in a surprisingly easy hug. This was his family, and they needed him.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inu Yasha growled.

55514

Kagome patted little Gregory on the head as he napped next to her. He looked so much like her brother when he was that age. Souta. He had been the only reason she kept going after her mother and grandfather died. She had a promise to keep, and with Kami as her witness, she would. She would protect him, raise him, and above all, she would love him. When Naraku took him away…she had never felt so helpless. She sighed tirelessly.

"They are a handful." Drake commented from her seat.

"Yes they are." Kagome turned to the boy's mother.

"Are you planning to have any soon?"

"When Kami sends them, I will welcome them." Kagome smiled.

"Take some time to be newlyweds…it's hard enough to adjust to add the baby as well."

"I have a feeling my fiancée won't be willing to wait…if it were up to him, we would have been married three months after we started dating."

"Sounds like my husband."

"Mommy…" Gregory looked up, "I need to go potty." Drake excused herself, and Kagome turned to think of what her future children would look like.

"Souta," she sighed again. "I want one of them to look like you."

555555

"Sir, there is a miko by the name of Kaede at the gate…she claims to be a friend of Miss Higurashi. What do I do?"

"Let her in, Andray." Inu Shantino turned to his son. "How is she holding up?"

"As can be expected: strong façade, weak inside." Inu Yasha answered from his side of his father's desk. "Have you located Sesshomaru?"

"They were laid over in Hong Kong, but they won't be able to get back here until tomorrow morning. Your contact?"

"Hasn't reported to me yet, but it won't be much longer." Inu Shantino looked at his watch.

"It's five thirty."

"So?"

"The sun will set in a few hours…if you get the information too late, you won't be able to go."

"Says who?" Inu Yasha grumbled.

"Your human blood, and without you, I don't want to send her in."

"Keh, I will be able to protect her."

"Naraku isn't stupid. He will make his move while your brother and sister are away…Our pack broken, we are the most vulnerable."

"But, it's not like he knows my human night!"

"Then I guess he is going to get lucky!" Inu Shantino growled back. "I lost you once. I refuse to lose you again!"

"Keh, I won't die that easily." Inu Yasha stood up and prepared to leave his father's office.

"Boy, be careful." His father smiled sadly. His baby boy had grown up so fast.

55555

"Kaede!" Kagome hugged the older woman. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Nay child, there is no other place I rather be. Any news?"

"Nothing…no calls, no anonymous tips, nothing." Kagome led Kaede towards the living room through the main hall, which was filled with police officers. They had set up base in Kagura's office and were now making themselves useful by looking busy.

"Do you think they will return the kid alive?" One asked another.

"They hardly do…Statistically, the kid is already dead." Kagome gasped at the cold words for them officers, as tears stained her cheeks once again.

"Do not listen to these buffoons, child. Ye know thy brother better than that. He is a resourceful little lad and will survive this incident like he has survived so much more." Kaede rubbed her arms affectionately and pulled her aside. "And to ensure that the monster that has done this shall meet his much worthy fate, I have a present for ye."

55555

"Are you hungry?" Souta lifted his head up to try and see the voice that had spoken to him, but he was only greeted with darkness. He shivered lightly wondering if there was any light left anywhere in the world. He felt something land on his lap and jumped up with a shriek. "It's a WacDonald's Happy Meal." The voice explained. Even with the echo, Souta could tell it was a woman.

"Where am I?" He asked in a hoarse whispered, rubbing his throat from the sudden pain of talking.

"In a safe place."

"Where is my sister? Why did you take me?" With the raspy whisper of his voice, he doubted the woman had heard him.

"Your sister is probably with her boyfriend, and you were taken because she has something we want. Now, we have something she wants. Now, now," the woman cooed, "if she is willing to trade, no one will get hurt. It would be a shame to hurt such a nice head of hair like yours." The woman finished to herself as she walked away. In the midst of the cold and dark, Souta cuddled against the wall. The smell of food teased his stomach. He ate quickly afraid they would change their minds and take the food away. Now that his stomach was full, his mind was free to wonder.

"Where is this place? How come there is no light? Am I underground?" Souta swallowed hard. "Am I buried alive, or am I already dead?"

5555555

Inu Yasha was surprised to see Kagome had changed into baggy cargo pants with many pockets, a black tank top and construction boots. The strong look of determination on her face kept him from asking questions. "It's been six hours. What are they waiting for?" she asked as she paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"I don't know. Maybe, they are waiting for tomorrow…trying to get us to worry to death."

"Well, it's working!" Kagome snapped as his arms enveloped around her.

"We'll get him back; you'll see. He will be blocking goals in no time."

"Tomorrow is the big game." She stated without much emotion. "He's been preparing for it since he made the cut to be a bench warmer last year. He hasn't slept in two days because he was so excited…even if he didn't get to play, just to go to the finals and cheer his team on…" Kagome felt herself cry again and slammed her fist into the kitchen counter in frustration. "Damn these tears…they don't solve anything."

"Let it out, baby. I'm here for you." Kagome couldn't stop the tears as Inu Yasha became her legs and strength.

"You should have heard his voice when he called this morning. He was so happy…he hadn't sounded so happy since mom died." He held her tighter. "Why can't he be happy? Why can't he have a somewhat normal childhood?"

"I don't know."

"The police think he's dead." She whispered.

"The police are idiots."

"If he is…I will never forgive myself."

"He isn't." He held her tighter. There was something in the calmness of her voice that scared him.

"And I swear, I will stop at noting to kill that bastard, Youkai Council or not." He turned her so he could look into her eyes, but the angry determination he found there told him she wasn't backing down.

"Kagome?" Sango walked into the kitchen. "I came as soon as I could." The miko turned to her friend and hugged her tight. "It'll be ok. Things always work out in the end."

"I hope Kami listens to you." Kagome prayed as Inu Yasha quietly made an exit. Somehow, he knew that Sango would do a better job.

"He cares deeply for you." Kagome smiled at the other woman's words.

"I guess it is times like this you realize who your love ones really are. I am glad to see I wasn't mistaken."

"With Inu Yasha?"

"With all of you. Have you seen Kohaku?"

"No, not yet." Sango hugged her friend again before she left the miko to tend to her brother. Kagome looked around, she was alone, but she knew she wasn't facing this storm by herself.

55555

Kohaku rolled over pretending to still be asleep when his sister came into the room. He had fooled the girls enough to get them to leave, even though Miroku hadn't been fooled, but the older male understood his need to be alone. His sister walked over to the bed and laid next to him, spooning him. "I am here for you." She didn't try to reassure him that everything was going to be fine, or asked how he was doing. What a stupid question! How was he supposed to be? Why did everyone ask him that? Everyone but his sister.

"I cried." He confessed embarrassedly.

"That's a good thing." She soothed.

"But men aren't supposed to cry."

"Real men are."

"Do they know anything new?"

"No."

"Will he come back?"

"I don't know." Sango held him tighter, and she knew he would soon fall asleep exhausted.

5555555555555

Miroku sighed as he hung up another prank call. "How can people do these things?" He wondered. In the past fifteen minutes, the Morimoto residence had been flooded with calls about Souta. He had been sighted in Vegas, on a bill board and on Mars. People needed to get lives! Some calls weren't as bad. They were of people offering support and prayers. For those he was grateful.

He wasn't particularly close to Souta, but that did not mean it didn't hurt him as well. If it had been Kohaku… Then there was the issue of his friends, and how they were suffering. He had seen Sango when she arrived, but was only able to speak with her for a few moments, the bags under her eyes quite evident. She had rushed to Kagome's side. Kagome, the miko that life loved to hurt. Hadn't that family suffered enough? He was hoping that now that she and Inu Yasha were together, things would get easier. Inu Yasha… Seeing Shippo and Kagome suffer without being able to rip the cause of their pain to shreds was taking its toll on the weary hanyou. He sat on the couch and began to observe Kaede meditate. He knew she was casting spells to protect Souta and Kagome, but what he envied was her calmness.

"Ye can stare all day Houshi, or ye can join me." Miroku blushed at her words.

"I am afraid that I haven't been a good houshi in a long time."

"Now is a good time to start, don't ye agree?" Kaede responded. She had not moved or even opened her eyes since she started to speak.

"Hai." Miroku sat down next to her as they began to pray.

555555555

Bankotsu looked from the top railing of the dark warehouse onto the bolted door labeled private. He saw it slowly open, and Yura stepped out holding what seemed like wrappers from a fast food restaurant. She looked at him with tired eyes: had she ever looked so drained? This was the woman who was always up to raising hell, but somehow, kidnapping a twelve-year-old boy wasn't on her list of 'fun hell raising activities.' He couldn't blame her. They had sunk to a new low, even if they had not taken the kid themselves. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't get reception in here, either. I know; it's a drag." Yura came up behind him. "He ate well."

"That's good."

"He was so scared."

"Can you blame him?"

"Is it worth it?"

"Huh?"

"Is kidnapping this little boy in order to get your revenge worth it?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't. There isn't anything we can do either."

55555

Sango sighed as she walked down the stairs. Kohaku had fallen asleep, and the count was now six hours Souta was missing. What was taking so long? She hated this waiting. She was a woman of action. She needed to move, to act, to kick the kidnappers' rear ends. She approached the living room where her boyfriend was meditating with Kaede. He looked so innocent like that, but the minute he opened his eyes, she saw the weariness behind them. "Nothing?" He asked. She shook her head. He sighed and began to meditate, and she envied him for his ability to keep himself busy.

"Ye can pray. It does a soul much good." The old miko spoke without hinting a change in her concentration. Sango smiled.

"I'm not they praying kind."

"We are all the praying kind."

"You are right." Sango sighed and joined them in prayer.

(55555555

"Six and a half hours!" Inu Yasha growled as he felt his demon powers continue to drain. "What the fuck is he waiting for?" His father sighed as he watched his son pace in his office.

"Shouldn't you be with her?"

"I can't."

"She does know, right?"

"I didn't want to worry her."

"Inu Yasha, you've been living with her for a month! How did you keep it from her?"

"Had a temper tantrum?"

"You can't hide forever!" His father growled holding back the desire to strangle his youngest son. "You are going to lose her if you don't trust her more." The older man warned.

"I trust her."

"But not enough to tell her about Kikyo or about your human night? What else are you keeping from her? Does she even know you love her?" The hanyou growled in response. "Women need to know Inu Yasha."

"She's a miko; she should know I have a human night." He protested.

"She is also your girlfriend and expects for you to let her into your life!" Inu Shantino scolded. "What are you afraid of?"

"Keh!"

"She loves you, Inu Yasha. She will accept you the way you are."

"How…"

"I know. I've been in your shoes, or do you forget I was a widower with a young son when I met your mother."

555555

Naraku waited patiently in his dark improvised office for the right time to call the miko. He smiled at the photograph of the other miko. "Soon, Kikyo, very soon." He went through his check list once again. "Kidnap the boy…check; dispose of the kidnappers bodies…check; dispose of the van…check; feed my fish…check; feed the boy…check; call the sister…pending." Naraku sighed. It had taken time to plan this attack: two months to be precise. Ever since he had received her file, he knew that the best way to get to her was through her brother. "Just like Kikyo." He chuckled. The plan had been executed perfectly. The hired gunmen waited until the miko was nearby, and they abducted the child quite publicly. "That should keep them busy with the police. How many times have you replayed the scene in your head, Kagome? How many times have you blamed yourself? Oh, if only I could see you wallow in your suffering." The hanyou chuckled.

Wanting the scent of her suffering to be close enough to taste, he decided, now would be a good time to call. He pulled out his disposable cell phone and growled at the lack of reception. "Yura!" The young hair youkai took her time in entering the dark office. "Where can I get a signal?"

"Bankotsu said the roof could work, but to be safe you probably would have to go a block towards inland."

55555

Kagome stared down at her sandwich with a glare. She should eat it. Sango had made it for her, but as she sat in the shadows of kitchen, she failed to find an appetite. It was sunset, and she still had no word on Souta. The clock on wall behind her chimed seven times. "Seven hours and counting," she sighed. She jumped up scared as she felt her cell phone vibrate. "Hello?"

"Listen and do not speak. I have your brother, and I am willing to trade him for the Jewel. Come alone to 1533 Helios Street on the corner of Rome and Skitzoflame Avenue. Be here in an hour." The unidentifiable voice hung up. She sighed. Behind the voice she had heard her brother calling her. He was alive. Now, all she had to do was get Inu Yasha and come up with a plan. She was sure they could make it to the warehouse district in forty minutes the way Inu Yasha drove. She rushed to Inu Shantino's office without knocking, avoiding the looks from the police officers stationed across the hall.

"Inu Yasha!" She stopped frozen when she saw dark haired, violet eyed man go pale. At first, she wasn't sure what to make of it, and was about to apologize and step out of the office to find Inu Yasha, but then the man spoke.

"Kagome…" There was no mistaking that voice.

"Inu Yasha?" she choked. "You're human."

"Keh."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she stepped up to him taking a piece of his black hair in disbelief. Inu Shantino watched from the safety of his desk.

"I didn't want to worry you…with what happened."

"How about before? You had to know this night was coming…we've been living together for over a month!"

"Kagome…" He tried to pull her close.

"Didn't you trust me?"

"I don't tell anybody…not even Miroku knows!"

"Don't you trust any of us?" She snapped, and he tried to hug her. "No-no, I need some air. I need to be alone right now." She raced out of the office. Why had he kept this from her? Why had he betrayed her that way? She didn't have time to deal with this right now. Her brother needed her. She walked towards the garage, where she knew the Morimotos kept a motorcycle.

"Kagome?" She stopped at the door as she noticed Kohaku approach her with sleepy eyes. "Any word?" How could she lie to those big brown eyes?

"I'm going to pick him up right now."

"Can I go?"

"Sorry, not this time."

"Can I at least see you out?"

"Sure."

5555

"Have you seen Kagome?" a very human Inu Yasha asked as he entered the living room. Three sets of surprised eyes turned to greet him.

"No." Sango finally responded, as she noticed Inu Yasha walk up to a forgotten cap by the television and hide his hair in it. "You are human."

"Happens once a month." He replied as he went towards the empty kitchen. "Has anyone seen Kagome?" He screamed loud enough for the entire mansion to stop and stare at him.

"I saw her go to the bathroom before," a young police recruit answered. Inu Yasha rushed towards the closest bathroom. His father hadn't let him chase after her right away…something having to do with women needing time and space, especially one who had been a nervous wreck the entire day. He had assured Inu Yasha that things would clear up as soon as she was clam enough to talk to him, but he needed to be honest with her.

"Keh!" He grumbled before banging on the door of the bathroom.

"Is it that big of an emergency?" Kohaku asked as he stepped outside of the bathroom.

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"She left to pick up Souta."

"What?"

"About five minutes ago she took a bike and left."

"She couldn't! We haven't gotten word on Souta." Inu Yasha protested.

"Mr. Morimoto?" A young police detective interrupted.

"What?" He growled.

"We have just gotten in contact with the telephone company. It seems Miss Higurashi has a private cell phone besides the one she uses for business. I was looking for her so we can prepare that line as well. Do you know where she is?"


	23. Explosive Developements

Through the Rose Colored Lenses

**Ch.23**

"How could she have gone alone?" Inu Yasha growled as best he could in his human voice. "Doesn't she watch movies? Doesn't she know that the person that goes alone to be the hero always gets killed?"

"Unless it's an American Film; then, they save everyone and end up really beaten up, but still able to limp out of the warehouse." Miroku corrected.

"But this isn't an American Film! This isn't a movie! This is real life, and what she did, besides stupid, is highly dangerous!" Inu Yasha screamed. They were in his father's office again, reviewing the situation. Inu Shantino was on the phone with an old friend speaking in an unknown language…something youkai. Inu Yasha was wearing a hole on the office floor from his pacing, and Miroku and Sango sat in front of Inu Shantino staring helplessly at him. "If she gets her stupid ass killed…I'll go to hell, bring her back, just so I can ring her neck myself! That stupid bitch!"

"I know you're worried Inu Yasha." Sango suddenly stood up. "But screaming at her when she isn't here isn't going to bring her back. Save that for when we get her back here safe and sound with Souta. Then we'll take turns strangling her."

"And until then, what do you propose we do?"

"Kick Naraku's sorry ass?" She suggested.

"And how should we do that when we don't even know where he is?"

"You are the richest family in all of Tokyo, Japan and, probably, Asia…you guys can buy anything, even information."

"We've tried, but all ends come back empty, and my contact hasn't gotten in touch with me."

"Contact?" Miroku asked surprised.

"I have a spy in Naraku's organization."

"Wow, you kept that secret well…I'm surprised Kagome didn't tell me." Sango mumbled.

"She didn't know."

"What? You had a spy in Naraku's organization and you didn't tell her?" Both Miroku and Sango screamed in unison.

"Keh."

"Even human he has a limited vocabulary." Miroku scolded.

"Didn't you think that little piece of knowledge might have given her hope while she was pacing aimlessly with worry earlier today?" Sango was ready to rip the hanyou-turned-human to shreds.

"Keh."

"That's the problem, Inu Yasha, you don't think!" Sango would have continued to berate her friend, but a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in." Inu Shantino ordered. A young red-head detective walked in.

"Mr. Morimoto," her smooth voice echoed in the room. "We have found the van ditched in the river with three unrecognizable burnt bodies in the back, none of which was of a twelve-year-old boy. Miss Higurashi is still missing, and no one has phoned. I think it's time you were honest with us. What is really going on here?"

"Something you wouldn't understand, Detective Hitomi."

"What I understand is that this isn't an ordinary kidnapping, and that most likely, Miss Higurashi has left to reunite with her brother! I know that there is a bigger picture and it revolves on this family name! What is going on here?"

"I'm taking over." Detective Hiikaru stepped in. He flashed his badge at the other detective. "Orders from above."

"Bastards." The young detective replied as she left the room eyeing her colleague suspiciously.

"The Youkai Council has taken over this investigation." He explained once she was gone. He brushed one hand through his dark brown hair and looked at Inu Yasha. "You look a bit human."

"Keh."

"Happens to the best of us. Now, what is this that Miss Higurashi has disappeared as well?"

"We believe she was contacted without our knowledge by Naraku." Inu Shantino explained.

"That is a heavy accusation you are laying. I hope you can back it."

"When we find Souta, we will."

"The Council has been after Naraku for a long time; this is just the excuse they were looking for. I am going to regroup our forces to get the man power you need. Perhaps you should prepare your team…I assume you will wish to take revenge personally."

"Keh, no good if we don't know where she is going." Inu Yasha grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression she had a cell phone on her." Inu Yasha looked up before grabbing his cell phone.

* * *

Kagome maneuvered herself between the oncoming traffic with one thought in mind, "Souta." She had to formulate a plan, and so far, all she had gotten was, go in, kick Naraku's ass, save Souta, and go home. Unfortunately, she was sure that she needed to figure out how to kick Naraku's ass first. She swerved in front of a few cars, and then silently thanked that Kami wasn't interested in her dying today. She felt a vibration from her belt. "Damn phone." She pulled it out on the next red light thinking it was Naraku, but one look at the Caller ID and she muted it. "Inu Yasha." She sighed. She wasn't very happy with him at the moment, but she couldn't help somewhat understand him. In the time they had been together, he hadn't opened up to her much. Granted, she didn't think much of it at the time, but now, she realized the hanyou wasn't used to sharing. "Besides, telling someone your night of the month is like telling them your most intimate secret."

Kagome sighed. There was another more prevalent reason why she was avoiding Inu Yasha tonight: he was human. She hadn't been completely honest with herself before, but she knew it. "He is vulnerable tonight." She sighed again. Part of Inu Yasha's charm was his invincibility complex, and as much as she hated his smug looks, knowing that he couldn't be so easily taken from her made it easier for her to accept him. She had lost so many in such a short period of time. "How can I survive losing anyone else? No…no, it's better if I keep him protected…at least for tonight. When I am done with this, I'll make it up to him, but for right now, I need to protect him."

* * *

"Damn you bitch! Stop being stubborn and call me back! You can't face the fucking bastard alone!"

"Inu Yasha!" Sango interrupted the dark haired man's ranting. "It's the third message you left her. If she is going to call you back, she will."

"No, she won't. She would have answered the phone by now!" He yelled as he threw the phone across the room causing it to break into pieces. It felt good, or at least it did until he realized how much harder it would be for his spy to contact him.

"Miroku and Kaede are working on spells we can cast to fight Naraku's youki, and Hiikaru is working with Hitomi to get the police ready to back us up."

"What for? We can't even trace her unless she makes a call or answers the phone?" Inu Yasha protested, but was silent when Sango slapped him.

"My friend is out there looking for her missing brother, who could be dead. I don't care how helpless this situation seems, I have to believe that she will call…that she will be fine, and when she asks for my help, I want to be ready for her. So you can sit here all night and wallow in your self-pity, or you can get your act together like the rest of us!"

"And do what? You are a martial artist; Miroku is a Buddhist monk; Kaede is a miko, and I am nothing but a worthless weak human!"

"You're only weak because you want to be!" Sango began to storm out, but she stopped at the door and turned to him. "Did losing your demon blood also cause you to lose your marksmanship?" She left him to his own devices.

"She's right." Inu Yasha sighed.

"You admit it?" Inu Shantino asked in surprise.

"If I want Kagome back, then I am going to have to get her back myself. That means using whatever skills I have left in this form…"

"You want the gun?"

"And the sword…in case dawn comes in time."

"I'll have Jaken retrieve them."

"Also have the Cadillac prepared. I want to be able to move the minute we get notice." He walked out of the office to find Hitomi waiting for him

"I don't know how you got me replaced, but I'm warning you, I will find out what you are hiding."

"Look wench, I don't care if you got replaced or not. Right now the woman I love and her brother are missing. The only thing that matters is saving them." He stormed off leaving a very surprised woman.

"I bet a week's salary that he didn't realize what he just said."

Inu Yasha made his way towards his friends with one thought in mind, "I can't lose her too. Kami, you can't take them both from me."

_50 years ago_

"May I help you?" A young miko approached him with a quiet smile. He was stunned by her beauty and calmness. They made him feel welcomed.

"Keh, I hope so." He handed her the letter his father had given him and waited for her response. What ever this pending business his father had with her must have been important if it was necessary to send him to this shrine on this cold but sunny April day. It wasn't so bad. The flowers had begun to bloom, and the sun made the chill less harsh. He notice the God's tree, and smiled lightly at the little girl hiding behind it.

"Kaede, it's not polite to stare." The miko said without looking up, and the little girl blushed before running off to play. "What your father wants will take a few days to prepare. Come back Sunday." She bowed and took her leave.

"Keh." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Can I have your name?" The girl froze halfway to the well house.

"Kikyo."

"Inu Yasha." He smiled shyly before leaving her blushing. Inu Yasha returned that Sunday, and every Sunday after that. The couple had become close, and even Kaede liked Inu Yasha's company, but the happiness was not to last.

"You still have that cough?" Inu Yasha asked one rainy November morning.

"You still have that shirt?" She teased him about his favorite red shirt.

"You said you liked how I looked in it." He complained.

"It doesn't mean that I want you to wear it every time you visit." She laughed, but soon stopped as a coughing fit overtook her. Inu Yasha frowned.

"I thought you were going to see a doctor."

"I am a good enough healer. I don't need to see a doctor." She quietly protested and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for your concern though."

"Kikyo, I've known you for six months, now; that cough keeps getting worse. Just go to make me feel better. Please." She looked in surprise at the young hanyou. He never asked please.

"Fine. I'll go in the morning."

"Keh, that's more like it." She smiled again. That was more like the man she had fallen in love with. The truth was she knew what was wrong with her, even if she didn't know the name of the disease. She could feel it in her bones, in her failing spirit, in the cold sweats she had at night. She was dying.

"Cancer?" The word sounded foreign in his mouth as he stared at the door of Kikyo's hospital room. The doctor had tried to explain what it was, but all Inu Yasha could think was poison. "Cancer in her lungs."

"She will be lucky to see the New Year." The doctor had explained. "It is important for her to get rest and closure, now." Inu Yasha fidgeted with the ring he had in his pocket. He had bought it two months ago, and now whish he had had the courage to use it sooner. When Kaede had called him and told him her sister was in the hospital, he had ripped through half the mansion. The treatment had not had any results, if anything, she was getting worse. Then there was Naraku. She had told him he was just a lost soul that sought comfort in the Shrine, but Inu Yasha did not like the way he eyed Kikyo, as if she was dinner. She always felt exhausted after his visits, not that it would stop her from performing her duties as the Shrine miko. He smiled; this is why he loved her after all. With a deep breath, he stepped into the cold hospital room. He tried to smile, but she was so pale and thin. She was sleepy again.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered in a raspy voice holding back the need to cry. A nod was all she could muster today. "I have something I want to ask you." He got down on one knee as she looked at him confused. Taking her hand in his, he placed the ring on her finger, "marry me." The shock on her face was more than evident, and if it had not been for the illness, it would have been amusing.

"Inu Yasha," breathing was an effort, talking was exhausting.

"Let us enjoy the little we have left." The tear slipped from his eye, but he did not care. Only she could see him cry.

"Hai." He kissed her lips softly as she gave into the fatigue.

The ceremony had been quiet, but then, the bride wasn't up to anything else. She had seemed a bit more animated the past few days, and a small bead of hope had begun to form in the hanyou's heart. They sat together, now alone in the cold room as the first December snow began to fall outside her window. "They want to give you the medicine now, Kikyo." Inu Yasha whispered.

"A few more minutes, please."

"But you must be in a lot of pain."

"It makes me very drowsy…please Inu Yasha. I want to remember this day as clearly as possible."

"As you wish."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed his wife softly memorizing her taste like he did every time their lips touched.

"Inu Yasha, I don't want to stay here."

"What?"

"Their medicine isn't going to heal me. I rather spend what I have left at home, with you and Kaede. Not in these four walls. You said we had to enjoy what time we had left." She pleaded.

"I'll talk to the doctor." He eased her down as the nurse came to inject her nightly dose into the miko's IV.

"I love you, Inu Yasha." She smiled before she closed her eyes one last time.

_Present day_

"Miroku!" Inu Yasha stormed into the living room pushing back his memories of his beloved wife. "Are you ready to go?"

"We know where we are going?" He looked up with hopeful eyes.

"It's only a matter of time."

"I just need to load up the car."

"Get going on that…"

"What is bothering ye, Inu Yasha?" Kaede eyed the hanyou worriedly.

"Even with your powers and Sango's skill, we are still going to need some youkai strength…" Before anyone could reply Inu Yasha picked up a phone and dialed. "I wouldn't be calling if I had another option, but I need your help." There was an audible thump on the other end of the line. "I take it you haven't heard the news…Souta was kidnapped earlier today, and Kagome has gone out on her own to rescue him."

"What?"

"Oh, and there is one more thing…it's my human night…Fine, I'll let you know where they are as soon as we know."

"Inu Yasha?" Sango asked cautiously as he hung up the phone.

"Kouga will be joining us."

* * *

"Kouga, how did you fall of the bed?" Ayame asked as she peeked from underneath the covers. With all the wedding plans, they had not had time to themselves in a month. Business was piling up, and things within the pack had been strained at best. They had even missed Sesshomaru's wedding due to unresolved family issues. All he had wanted was a small holiday away from all the problems, so he and his future bride could remember why they were getting married in the first place. Now, the Inu Kurro had called him and asked for help…for _his help_. The situation had to be worse than it sounded if that hanyou would humble himself in front of his greatest rival, and there was no way in hell Kouga was going to let him down. Rivalries aside, Inu Yasha was a loyal friend.

"That was my emergency phone, Ayame…There is a problem." He observed as the red headed green-eyed beauty sit up with concerned.

"Souta was kidnapped; Kagome went after him, and Inu Yasha is human."

"Naraku?"

"I suppose."

"Grab our bags. I'll drive. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it."

* * *

Kagome eyed the vacant warehouse warily. She knew she was walking into a trap, but that wasn't going to stop her now. Her brother needed her; that was all that mattered. She stared at the grey doors with the pealing red paint and the fading black letters that said 'Storage' with disbelief. This was it and with only three minutes to spare. "Kami, please…I beg of you: help me. I don't know if I can do it on my own…" She silently prayed before taking a deep breath. "Remember girl, he can smell your fear." She took one step forward and walked towards the inevitable.

The door was unlocked and unceremoniously announced her arrival with a loud squeak when she pushed it open. She stepped into the dark building with her head held high as she kept herself aware. There was one obvious ragged breathing pattern, which she hoped belonged to her brother. Otherwise, there was only an overpowering dark aura: Naraku. The lights came on in the back, and she walked towards it without a hint of fear, though she felt it concentrate into a ball in her stomach. She wanted to throw up.

Slowly, she approached the unfamiliar scene, feeling as if she was in an interactive play, not real life. She gasped as she saw Souta hanging from the ceiling in the center of the light. His arms were tied above his limp head. She noticed the way his toes hardly touched the ground. She started to sprint towards him, when a voice from above caught her attention. "Not yet." The cold raspy voice had a tinge of malice and slime imbedded throughout every syllable. She recognized it immediately. Slowly, she turned towards it with a defiant scowl in place. She noticed the mask-like handsome face and the long wavy hair, but his condescendingly evil smile was what she worried about. "First the jewel."

"I had a better idea. How about I just take my brother and the jewel and walk straight out of here? In return, I won't purify you…today." He chuckled at her response. "Just like a man," she sighed as the group of shadow demons walked up to the light, "he has to do everything the hard way." Silently thanking Kaede, she dug her hands in her pockets and pulled out a miko bomb. She released it upon the unsuspecting demons and watched them scream in surprise when the overwhelming purifying aura surrounded them. Kagome wasted no time in moving towards Naraku, kicking anything that got in her way. By the end of the evening, she was going to purify his sorry behind.

* * *

"Hitomi, I've been thinking." Hiikaru started as he poured her another cup of coffee. "If Naraku is waiting to make his move, that means he is probably watching the house."

"That makes sense. He sounds like the type to would monitor our every move…perhaps we could use that to our advantage." Hiikaru smiled at the young woman with big blue eyes. After he had explained the situation to her, omitting the demon references, she had become quite helpful in the investigation. He wasn't surprised. The young woman had risen among her ranks quickly and earned the respect of her peers with good hard police work. She was respectful to all who were respectful to her, and liked to dish out what was given to her. She was definitely his type of cop.

"Exactly what I was thinking…in fact, I thought we could…"

"Where is Junior going in such a hurry?" She asked looking past him. He turned to see Inu Yasha raced towards the garage.

"Who knows, but I was thinking we could…" Hiikaru quickly explained his idea.

"Sounds good, I'll get the props; why don't you get Inu Yasha to cooperate."

"Is this the last of it Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked as he helped him put a giant boomerang into the back of the Lexus SUV.

"Yeah, what the hell is this thing?" Inu Yasha grunted

"A present from Kaede for Sango…It's supposed to be a weapon, but how she is supposed to use something this heavy is beyond me!"

"May be she's suppose to ask him to carry it for her?" Inu Yasha suggested.

"It's called a Hiraikotsu, and it is used to slice through your enemies." Sango replied picking up her weapon and placing it inside the car. The two boys looked at her in surprise and followed by grunting something about them faking the heaviness.

"Miroku, I have something for ye." The older miko approached the group. She handed the young man a set of beads with a glove and asked him to put it on.

"Hey this is stylish." Miroku joked.

"That is the glove of the Kazaana." The miko explained.

"Oh…" Miroku became quiet remembering the family history.

"As long as ye wear it, you will carry the burden of your family curse."

He sighed, "The one that was ended when that monk died without a son."

"Do not overuse it."

"I'll try."

"About fucking time!" Inu Yasha growled as he looked down at his replacement cell phone. After he broke the old one, he had to wait an hour before the telephone company could connect him a new one. He was finally getting his old messages. "I'll take my car. You guys follow close."

"Inu Yasha!" Detective Hiikaru called.

"I'm on my way out! Kagome has been gone for over an hour, and I can't wait any longer." Inu Yasha called back.

"This will only take a minute."

* * *

"Not bad." Naraku noticed as Kagome worked her way up the steps armed with a dart gun. The darts were not as good as real arrows, but they were effective enough to take down his lackeys and required less reloading. He noticed the nervousness of Yura and Bankotsu behind him, but he didn't care much. Sucking the life of Kikyo's reincarnation little by little was going to be his sole bed time treat tonight. "Kikyo," the name ran like bitter honey through his mouth. Kagome had finally reached the top of the stairs. She threw her empty dart gun to the side and with a smile jump forward, dropping another miko grenade in front of her opponents. Bankotsu remained unaffected as Yura jumped out of harms way. Naraku seemed unfazed by the bright light. There was a large thump followed by someone screaming,

"Nee-chan!"

When his eyes came back to focus, Yura had returned to his side and Naraku, though singed, still held his ground as he smiled demonically at his prey. "Nee-chan?" Bankotsu wondered, and realized that must have been Souta. He turned to where the young boy had been tied up to only find a cut rope. "The boy has escaped!" Bankotsu screamed in surprise without hiding his relief. This 'I'm rotten to the core' act of his was getting old. He needed to move fast and get his revenge. He couldn't take much more of working for Naraku.

"Nice move, Kagome…may I call you Kagome?" Naraku asked as he took a step forward.

"No." Kagome replied as she raised her spare gun to his level. "Another step and I will purify you."

"But you plan to purify me anyway, don't you?"

"Can you blame me?"

Naraku laughed in response.

"But you can't do it alone. Could it be that you are waiting for your hanyou lover? I know you saw him before you left…do you think he is on his way here?"

"No. I didn't tell him where. I didn't even tell him I was leaving. This isn't something I can't handle." Somehow she managed to keep from trembling. His youki was getting stronger. How was she supposed to purify something that strong?

"Well, then why is he leaving his house?" Naraku asked as a screen behind him turned on. On the screen, a clear image of the front of the Morimoto estate was visible from afar. She made out Inu Yasha's red cap, the one she had won for him in the carnival, the one that had become his favorite, on the head of a familiar figure. Inu Yasha made his way to his Cadillac and got in. The deafening roar knocked Kagome to the ground. She must have been standing on the speakers because she could still feel the vibrations bellow her.

"You bastard…" She whispered as she stared at the massacre in front of her. The car had been blown to bits and there was fire everywhere. She watched in disbelief as the lone red cap burnt while swimming through the air. The jewel began to glow around her neck as her skin became hot with power. Anger and grief sparked a new life in her eyes. "You killed Inu Yasha!"


	24. The Dawn of the Shikon

Through the Rose Colored Lenses

**Ch.24**

Kagome stared at the screen in disbelief as the jewel began to glow around her neck. Her skin was hot with power and her hair was floating due to her unstable aura. She had planed it so well: leave Inu Yasha safe at home, distract Naraku, cut her brother lose, and purify the bastard. Now, she stared at the red cap, his red cap. The first present she had ever given him. This was not fair! They had only been dating two days! They deserved more time than that! Hot tears of anger and regret began to race down her cheek. "Why was I so stubborn? Why didn't I accept him sooner? Why didn't I tell him I loved him?" The anger rushed to her stomach where it fermented into a small ball that grew with each passing thought. She turned to Naraku defiantly, tears evaporated by her sudden rush in power.

"Bastard! I'll see you burn in hell if it's the last thing I do!" Her miko energy sparked around her in an uncontrolled massive force. Bankotsu and Yura made a discrete exit from harm's way. By the looks of it, Kagome was going to purify all of Tokyo within two seconds, and they didn't want to be in the direct line of the explosion.

"Unfortunately, you won't get the chance. Admit it. You are weak…weaker than that hanyou of yours. Give up now, and I will make your death quick." Naraku had a disturbingly pleasant smile on his face, as if he was talking to a girl scout trying to sell him cookies.

"You'd be lucky if I give you such consideration." Kagome rushed forward, landing a kick on Naraku's chest. He was surprised to be knocked down, but quickly smiled as he thought,

"Now, this is going to be fun." Standing up, he sent a wave of energy in her direction. Kagome lifted her hands in a defensive position, but was amazed when her fingers became electrified with power that neutralized his attack.

"Shit, all this power, and I don't know how to control it. Focus Kagome, or he will win. NO! Over my dead body will Naraku walk out of here alive, tonight!" Kagome thought as she successfully sent a purifying ray of miko energy at her target. "Bull's eye!" Kagome smiled as she saw Naraku screamed in pain as his legs dissolve. Her smile faded as he looked at her and smirked. In place of his legs, green tentacles began to grow increasing his height and dark aura. Kagome swallowed hard as her fear added to the storm of power racing in and out of her skin. "How can I control it?"

Naraku smirked at the worried look on the miko's face. She hadn't seen anything yet. Kagome's screams echoed through the empty warehouse as one of Naraku's tentacles flew at her. Her energy exploded around her as she was projected into the air. Suddenly, the warehouse was filled with a blinding light.

* * *

Souta covered his ears and shut his eyes close. After his sister cut him loose, he wanted to rush to her, but she had given him a clear signal to run. He trusted her. But, now, even outside the building, he could observe the results of the fight. He wanted to run back and help his sister. "That's her voice! I have to help her, but what can I do? I'm not strong like Inu Yasha…Inu Yasha!" Souta stood up and ran up the intersection, the chilling screams from his sister echoing in the back of his mind. "There was to be a payphone nearby."

* * *

Kagome felt like she was floating in a warm fluffy word. "Maybe I died and was reincarnated as a marshmallow. A happy marshmallow that is being warmed up to make smores…" Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself fall mercilessly towards the ground. She tried to breathe, but the air was too thin. Her scream was caught in her throat, and she felt drained, as she fell on top of soft hair, or was it fur. It reminded her of Buyo's coat, only longer. She felt the hair intertwine with her wrists and ankles, holding her tightly secured, as the echo of voices came in and out of her consciousness:

"Hold her still, Yura!"

"No! Let her go!"

"You dare defy me!"

She tried to force her eyes open. She wanted to scream, "Yes, I do! I defy all!" But, she didn't have the strength, and that other world…the marshmallow world…that world was so warm, even if it had gotten darker.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Bankotsu?" Naraku eyed the young man wearily as Yura wrapped the miko into a safe cocoon of hair.

"Why are you surprise, Naraku? Surely you didn't believe that I blamed Inu Yasha for what you did to my team?" Bankotsu's voice was laced with venom. "When the car exploded, Inu Yasha was the first to rush to our aid. He was there at the hospital until I was out of critical condition. No one who wants you dead goes through that much trouble to make sure you are fine. It didn't take me long to figure out it was you when you approached me with information about the explosion. The one thing that I don't understand is, why?"

"Why? _Why?_ Did you really think I would stand by and allow you dirty humans to associate with my blood? Like hell I was going to allow you to stain this family with your worthless ningen blood." Naraku declared as he attacked him with a tentacle. Bankotsu quickly dodged it.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you, Naraku, not only for my friends, but also for Inu Yasha. My only regret was not being able to warn him about your final plan." Bankotsu drew his large sword and pointed it at the smirking hanyou.

"Really? You would kill the uncle of the woman you love?"

"No. You stopped being my uncle the day you put the hit out on the man I love." Yura said stepping up to Bankotsu's side. "We do this together." She whispered into his ear as she slipped her hand around his.

Naraku took a second to ascertain the situation. He knew he could destroy those two without much trouble, but the miko seemed to have a pocket of untouched power within her. If she learned to control it, with the help of the Shikon, he would not be able to take her down. "Where is the girl?"

"Safe." Yura replied. Naraku growled and attacked the two traitors.

* * *

Souta's legs were failing him. How long had he been running? It felt like an eternity. "Don't these people have phones?" He questioned as he made his was onto the next street. He had managed to run out of the warehouse district and into the main part of town, illuminated only by street lamps. He took a moment to look at the overcast sky. "It must be past midnight." He reasoned as he examined the area for stores or public establishments that might be open so late. Suddenly, his eyes brightened as he saw a black S.U.V. driving towards him. "A car! And cars have phones!" He reasoned as he rushed to the middle of the street and held his arms up. But, the car did not slow down. It seemed as the driver was struggling with someone or something. Frozen by fear caught in the high beams of the car, Souta screamed. The car suddenly swerved and ran strait into a light post. Smoke came out of the engine as the light above it flickered. Recovering his bearings Souta rushed to the driver's window and knocked hoping he or she wouldn't take the crash too personally. "I need help!"

The window slowly rolled down, and Souta gasped as he came face to face with an angry pair of violet eyes.

* * *

"Yura!" Bankotsu screamed as he saw Naraku thrust a tentacle through the girl's shoulder. She screamed in pain as he sliced through it. She pulled it out fighting the dizziness.

"How much more blood can I lose?" She wondered as she strangled the life out of the piece of flesh in her hands. Naraku laughed at their misfortune.

"Did you really believe you could defeat me? A mere human and a worthless hair youkai, defeat the Lord of the Southern lands?" He laughed haughtily as Bankotsu's eyes flared in anger. He would not be denied his revenge. He raised his sword again and attacked, but was pushed aside by another tentacle.

"Damn it." He tried to stand. "Inu Yasha was right," he thought, "I do need him to defeat this bastard. Guys, I'm sorry I failed you. I hope you can forgive me in heaven." They had been at fighting like this for hours. In the beginning, Naraku had let them believe that they had the upper hand, but it seemed that now Naraku had grown bored of the game. Yura had been hit hard by that tentacle, without to mention all times they had scraped past her, cutting open her legs. Bankotsu guessed he had internal bleeding, and a concussion or two. Naraku enjoyed throwing him across the room like an old baseball, except that Bankotsu did not bounce.

"I've got you now!" Yura declared. Bankotsu raised his head in surprise as he saw Yura's hair web weave around Naraku. He smiled.

"Thank you baby." He was ready to give into the sleepiness when suddenly Naraku's laughter rang throughout the warehouse. Yura tightened her web, only to find it go slack.

"What?" She questioned as she retrieved her hair ends. "They snapped."

"I guess I'm just too thick-skinned." He laughed as his tentacle went through her stomach. "Too bad you weren't." He continued to laugh as he shook her off his appendage, as if she was a piece of dust. Bankotsu tried to stand but failed as the darkness consumed him.

"Yura." He gasped. Naraku smirked at the pitiful sight before him,

"Now, where is that annoying miko?"

* * *

Kagome had been pulled out of her marshmallow world by the sudden intrusion of light. "Huh?" She groggily opened her eyes to find the confusing sight of black hair covering her face and body. She tried to comb through it, and was happy to see that the hair easily went slack. It took her a few more minutes to fully awaken and realize she was in a ventilation chamber. "How the hell did I get here?" She rolled over and tried to remember. "I was fighting Naraku…then the light…the clouds…the hair…the darkness. Kami, I feel so lightheaded…and where is that light coming from. I'm in a vent for crying out loud!" She looked down and noticed it was the jewel around her neck emitting the light. She touched it lightly, causing her confusion to clear.

"Inu Yasha…" She sighed. That was one thought she would have rather forgotten. "It was dark, maybe it wasn't him." She braced herself on her hands and knees as she spoke out loud the words she wanted to ignore. "No, it was him. Inu Yasha would never lend that cap to anyone, not even me." Taking a deep breath she crawled towards the vent opening. "Naraku, you fucking bastard, tonight, you are mine!"

She examined the area around the vent before making any moves to exit the safety of her current position, though the light of the Shikon was bound to give her away eventually. "Man, what happened here?" She wondered as she took notice of the burning screen where she had last scene Inu Yasha, the broken steps and the caved in second floor. "It looks like a war zone out there. I hope Souta made it out alright. Damn, how long have I been out?" She took a look at her watch: four thirty. "Who did this?"

The silence of her world was destroyed as the ventilation screen was ripped off its hinges by a run-a-way tentacle. She screamed feeling the tingling power return to her fingers as she purified the rushing appendages. "That isn't a nice way to say hello." She heard him laugh. He was enjoying the smell of her fear. "But, I'll let it pass because I am having such a wonderful night. The dog bastards are dead, I got rid of the unwanted family, I will soon own your body, and the power of the Shikon will finally be mine…after so many centuries.

"Centuries?" She questioned. "You were the evil that separated the miko and her hanyou lover?"

"And now I will do it again."

"But why?" She knew she was trapped. The only way out was straight in front of her, and he seemed to have suddenly decided to stand there. Could she control her power enough to rush him? Did she have a choice if she wanted to live?

"Because I can!" She saw the tentacles race towards her again, and taking a deep breath, she raised her arms in a shielding position as she rushed forward to meet her fate. The light wrapped around her, eradicating any appendage that tried to touch her. She made it out of the vent, and onto the shaky floor. The railing below her gave signs of giving in under her weight. Then, she noticed it. Naraku was hunched over with long grey tentacles emerging from his waist onto the floor below her. He was so tall in this manner.

"What kind of youkai is he? Can he be more than one? Kami," her eyes shot open as she realized who she was facing, "he is a human cloth…a thousand demons woven into one in a human's body…that explains the aura, and if he defeated the original miko…that means he was strong to begin with…and has had five hundred years to gain in strength. How am I to purify him?" Her thoughts were interrupted as one side of the railing fell. She held on tightly to the floor as she recognized his victorious smirk. He was seconds away from destroying her, and he would accomplish it without having to lay a slimy tentacle on her.

"Fuck you!" She screamed as she let go. Holding the Shikon no Tama tightly, she felt herself defy the laws of gravity, lightly touching the ground. Naraku looked at her in surprise.

"Did she figure it out?" he wondered in fear.

"I'll see you in hell." He didn't have time to raise a shield as she raised her arm releasing her untamed energy. She smiled as she heard him scream, but she soon encountered a resistance. "He's fighting back? How?" She raised her arms higher but she felt the force push her back. "No!" she screamed as she was pushed back, losing balance. She screamed as she hit the wall feeling the burn of Naraku's youki.

"Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha? Have you come to escort me to the next world?" She opened her eyes and saw the silhouette of her angel behind the rising sun. "Inu Yasha." She whispered, her body feeling numb as her soul reached out to its mate, whishing to be reunited one last time before the end of time.

* * *


	25. The Final Farewell

**Through the Rose Colored Lenses**

**Ch. 25**

"Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha?" She whispered as the darkness enveloped her. "I'm coming to you."

"Get away from her you bastard!"

"What?" A confused Kagome forced her eyes open and tried to focus on the figure in front of the rising sun.

"So you finally joined us, Inu Yasha. I am afraid you are too late. Your spy is dead; your miko is too hurt to fight, and you were never a match for me!" Naraku chuckled.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome gasped as the sun rose high enough for her to see golden eyes and furry white dog ears.

"Back away from her, Naraku." Inu Yasha lifted his sword towards Naraku.

"So you can have a clear shot at me? I think not!"

"Inu Yasha…you're alive?" The hanyou shifted his gaze to the semi-conscious miko on the floor. Giving her a quick reassuring smirk, he said,

"Yeah, it takes a little more than a few bombs to take out an Inu youkai, even if I am a hanyou."

"You're alive!" Kagome was trying to stand; she needed to touch him, hold him, and strangle him for the pain he put her through. A tentacle slammed her into the ground.

"You are not to move." Naraku growled.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha growled and lifted his sword screaming, "Kaze no Kizu!" The wound of the wind raced towards Naraku, who blocked the attack, but not without sacrificing a few appendages, including the one that was holding Kagome down. Using the attack as a distraction, Inu Yasha jumped in front of his girlfriend, determined to protect her with his life. The evil hanyou laughed and his eyes burned as he called on his army to rise once again. The dead demons Kagome had previously eliminated regenerated and began moving towards them. Kagome struggled to stand up; she refused to sit helpless while Inu Yasha did all the work. The dead demon army approached them at an unnerving slow pace.

"Stay down." Inu Yasha warned.

"And let you have all the fun? Never." She finally made it to her feet, though she was still wobbly.

"Do you two truly believe you can defeat me _and_ my army by yourselves?" Naraku chuckled.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Kazaana!"

"Hey, Inu Kurro, you give lousy directions!" Kouga complained as he ripped the head's off a few nearby shadow youkai, while Sango and Miroku rushed the undead.

"Who said we were alone?" Inu Yasha smirked.

"In all these years, you haven't changed." Naraku chuckled. "You still aren't man enough to protect your woman. You failed your wife, and now you will fail her reincarnation."

"What is he talking about, Inu Yasha? What wife?" The color from Inu Yasha's face drained at Kagome's question.

"Don't tell me you haven't told her, Inu Yasha?" Naraku laughed smugly. "Don't tell me you didn't tell her that you were married to Kikyo, who just happens to be her pre-incarnation." Kagome found it hard to swallow. Maybe it was the last blow she received to her head, but, she now had the sinking feeling that for once, Naraku was telling the truth. "Oh, don't tell me Kagome you truly believed he wanted you for you. Why would anyone what a skinny weakling like you, unless it is as a cheap replacement."

"That isn't true!" Inu Yasha growled in anger. "I love you for you, not because of Kikyo."

"Kikyo? Kaede's Kikyo? So, he isn't lying?" Through the selective hearing of her pain and concussion, Kagome failed to notice his admission.

"He's twisting things! That's not how it happened." The salty scent of the quiet tears that were running down her cheeks reached Inu Yasha, as he mentally cursed.

"But it is. He found you just like I did: searching for her soul. The entire family's interest in you was based on Kikyo, who you once were. Do you truly believe Sesshomaru thought your work had any promise? Did you fall for the kitsune's tricks? Perhaps it was the old man's charm? Did you find in him the father you lost like he found the replacement for his dead daughter-in-law?" Naraku smirked as he saw the girl's face fall, hiding underneath her dark hair. He was getting to her.

"Stop lying!" Inu Yasha swung his sword slicing away his tentacles. "We love her! And your words can't change that!"

"Inu Yasha!" Her voice was a soft breeze of a whisper. "Attack with me."

Naraku's eyes open in disbelief. She couldn't trust him, not the way the jewel was flickering. He stared at the illuminated glow for too long, missing Inu Yasha's war cry and Kagome's miko blast. The two energies molded with each other ripped through his body. Naraku stood perfectly still as he felt the purifying effects of the miko energy. All that was left was his head and the eight spider legs that protruded from his neck. This wasn't over yet.

"Still can't defeat me Inu Yasha! You couldn't do it when I killed Kikyo, you can't do it now!"

"Nani? What are you mumbling about? Kikyo died of cancer!"

"Kikyo died of a lethal dose of arsenic. If she wasn't going to be mine, then she wasn't going to be anyone else's! I bet you now whish you hadn't made her take her medicine…didn't you smell the poison in the needle? Didn't you care?" Naraku laughed as he saw the girl flinch. The hanyou's anger was acceptable, if it caused the girl to lose all trust in him.

Inu Yasha screamed as he attacked once again, this time Kagome raised her head in defiance, eyes glowing white with the power of the Shikon. "Inu Yasha, now!"

"Kaze no Kizu!" As the wound of the wind rushed to meat the retreating spider, Kagome forced her energy to mold into a bow and arrow. She shot, the pink arrow, which turned white as combined with Inu Yasha's attack. It cracked through Naraku's thick skull finally purifying the ancient evil as his screams of agony echoed through in their ear canals. For a second time in less than a day, the warehouse was illuminated with a blinding white light, which soon faded, surprisingly not harming anyone's eyesight. Inu Yasha took the scene in: Naraku had been turned to ashes; his undead army was fully dead: his friends were alive; Sesshomaru, who finally made it, was reviving Yura and Bankotsu with his sword, and the miko he loved was alive. It was a pretty good ending.

"Kagome?" He moved towards her, but she stepped back.

"Don't come near me!" The tears were evident in her voice, as the Shikon gave an unsteady glow.

"Kagome…I don't understand. You didn't believe him, did you?"

"You lied to me!"

"I never lied…I just didn't want you to jump to the wrong conclusion, like now!"

"I'm a big girl Inu Yasha! Couldn't you trust me?"

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes it is, Inu Yasha!" She planted her feet firmly on the ground and held her fist tightly.

"I was afraid of losing you!"

"_Losing me? You were afraid of losing me?_ So instead you don't trust me to know your night of the month, or that you have a spy in Naraku's organization, or that you were married to my previous incarnation!" Kagome's voice kept rising with her anger. Soon, their companions were staring at the scene with a sense of dread. "You expect for me to trust you with my heart, when you don't trust me with BASIC information."

"Kagome, I was going to tell you."

"When? When we were married? When we had grandchildren, or were you just waiting to have me alone on my deathbed, Inu Yasha?"

"I don't know!" Inu Yasha yelled back, afraid of where this conversation was heading. Whispering, he continued, "I just wanted to hold on to you for as long as possible."

"With lies and omitted truths? I don't know was worse, Inu Yasha, what you did, or that I fell for it. I should have realized it sooner. A playboy like you could never be serious about a relationship!"

Inu Yasha growled, and, with one leap, he was by her side holding her close to him. "I'm fucking serious about this!"

"No you're not! How the fuck didn't I see this sooner?"

"Kagome…"

"No Inu Yasha, you listen to me! I fucking loved you… Somehow between the kisses and the illusions, you made me fall in love with you! But now, I realize I fell in love with a lie. I wouldn't have left Inu Yasha…I might have resisted a bit more at first, but damn this feeling! I could never have stayed away from you, but now…not now! I never want to see you again!" Kagome's tearstained words cut through his heart.

"Kagome, no…"

"Let me go!" Her hands glowed white as the magic left her fingers and shot through Inu Yasha. He grimaced in pain, but would not let her go. He couldn't afford to. He stared in disbelief as his claws retracted into normal human nails and he felt his fangs turn into canines. With one final push, Kagome was free. "Don't come near me, Inu Yasha. We're through!" With that final declaration, Kagome rushed out of the warehouse following the sounds of the approaching sirens, leaving a very stunned human looking hanyou behind.

One Month Later

"Kagome!" Hojo smiled from his table as he signaled his friend to join him. It was the beginnings of fall, and he was sitting outside of the Mnenoch Café observing the leaves change color. "I'm glad you could make it."

"So am I." She sat down giving him her well practice smile, the one she had worn the past month to convince the world she was fine. The waitress came back and she brought her a cup of tea.

"How's Souta doing in school?"

"Just fine, he tried out for the soccer team, and made varsity. He was so happy."

"I'm not surprised, after making that miraculous comeback on the final game. He managed to block all the penalty shots."

She replied with a nostalgic smile. "Yes, I'm glad I was able to get him to the game in time to play. I think he holds that trophy more sacred than the God's tree." Hojo gave her a warm smile.

"How's the hospital?"

"I'm on the psych ward, now. It's…different."

"Not your calling?"

"No, and neither was the ER. I think pediatrician is what I was best at, which is why this opportunity in Paris is perfect." Kagome lowered her gaze.

"Did you ask Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, and he agreed." Hojo sighed in relief, but his friend did not look any happier than when he had seen her a few days earlier. Placing his hand over hers, he asked,

"Kagome, what really happened between you and Inu Yasha in that warehouse?" She looked up in surprise.

"I already told you."

"No, you told me the edited version. Kagome, I worked in the ER for six months…I know about youkai. You can't be a doctor and not notice." He smiled. She sighed. She hadn't told anyone, not even Sango, who was there. But, this was Hojo, wonderful, caring Hojo. She took a deep breath and began.

"Wow that must have been difficult!" Hojo smiled lovingly after she was done.

"It was…I could have forgiven him not sharing his night of the month, even not telling me about the spy, but…Kikyo…that I can't forgive him not telling me he was married. Not telling me who she was…"

"I understand where you are coming from, but maybe you should hear him out."

"So he can twist the truth around? I'll pass, thank you."

"Kagome, the man survived three explosions, rushed in a car full of impatient humans to your rescue, stopped to pick up Souta on the way, risked his neck, asked his greatest rival for help, and told you he loved you…I think he deserves a chance to speak to you before you leave."

"First of all, he wasn't in any explosion. Not even the subsequent ones that were set to destroy the mansion. Fortunately for him, Detective Hiiroku wanted to throw Naraku off, so he posed as Inu Yasha."

"I remember him…He left the hospital a week later accompanied by a very pretty colleague."

"The other two explosions weren't enough to bring down the mansion, and besides some structural damage, nothing happened. Secondly, if he was in a car of impatient humans it was because as soon as he was sure no one had died, he tried to run out with the car without waiting for them. Third, he picked up Souta, because he waved him down, causing the car to crash because as usual, Inu Yasha was speeding without watching the road. It took him two hours, almost three, to get to the warehouse on foot because he was too impatient to wait for the police…"

"Who arrived too late to help." Hojo added as Kagome counted down the reasons on her fingers. She continued without hesitating,

"And if he risked his neck is because he is an idiot and that's what he does best! Fifth, if he called Kouga it was in a moment of weakness from his human mind. Finally, as for telling me he loved me…" Kagome sighed and relaxed her shoulders and hands as she held back the tears. "How can I trust him?"

"Has he tried to talk to you since?"

"Hai, everyday…"

"That sounds like proof."

"That he can't accept losing?"

Hojo sighed as he searched for strength. What he was about to say wasn't easy…he could lose her friendship forever, in more ways than one.

"Is it he or you that can't accept losing?"

"Nani?"

"Higurashi, we've known each other since the eighth grade…I know you a little better than that. Are you sure that you aren't pushing Inu Yasha away, not because you don't trust him, but because you are afraid of losing him?"

"What are you rambling about?"

"You are being unfair to Inu Yasha because you already felt the pain of losing him once…you don't want to go through that again, which is very cowardly of you Higurashi!"

"Hojo…I think working in the loony bin has affected you in the wrong way!" She turned away before she finished to herself, "but you're absolutely right."

* * *

"Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru entered the dark room noticing the shades were drawn. His brother sat on the corner, staring at an old box. "Miroku called. He wanted to know if you would like to go with him to Fire and Ice tonight for a guys' night out. He would actually pay."

"She was beautiful." He replied.

"You aren't planning on wasting way in here, are you? You have a son that is worried about you, and a lecherous friend that is lost without your guidance." He paused before continuing, "You are a fool if you let her go."

"Did she give you a message for me?"

"No. She just asked to be transferred to Paris."

"What did I do wrong? Why didn't she give me a second chance?"

"Some mistakes can't be forgiven." The hanyou sighed in response. "What do you plan to do?"

"For the past month, I've sent her flowers every day, left her pitiful messages on her machine, serenaded her, gotten Souta to hate me for making his sister cry…and it's been all for nothing."

"Are you giving up?" He failed to answer. Sesshomaru turned to leave and with a sigh, "She leaves September 25th at three thirty in the morning…I'm going to drive her, if you care." He left his brother to his solitude.

Inu Yasha looked down at the box and pulled out the picture of his wife. "I'm sorry Kikyo…I have been hiding you, as if I was ashamed of you…all this time, I was ashamed of me…for not being able to save you. I know you came back to me, but I also understand that she isn't you, but that doesn't mean I didn't fall in love with her. We are, after all, soul mates. I hope you don't mind, but I got her a different ring, one suited for her…I knew you would understand. I hope your spirit is at rest within her." Inu Yasha placed the picture in a frame and left to put it over his fireplace, next to the rest of the pictures of his family.

* * *

"Do you think you have enough clothes?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome zip her duffle bag.

"Yes, I'm only going for three months."

"Three months is a long time for one duffle bag." Sango protested.

"It's Paris…I'm supposed to bring little clothes and come back with a lot." The girls laughed like they hadn't in a month.

"Will you be back in time for Mercedes and Carlos's wedding?"

"I get back the day before."

"Is Souta all set with Kaede watching him for the next few months?"

"He's being really brave…he hasn't even complained once, though I can tell he misses him."

"Do you?" The older girl inquired.

"I would be lying if I said no…Do you want to know a secret?" She waited for her friend to nod before continuing. "I have kept one flower from each bouquet he's sent me…cherry blossoms, my favorite."

"You love him."

"That's why I need to go Sango…"

"You're running away!"

"I'm trying to find myself." Kagome protested. "As silly as this sounds considering all the work I have to do while I'm there, this will be my first vacation since my mother died…I'm exhausted, Sango." The two friends hugged as Kagome began to cry. "I miss her."

"So do I."

"She would have the answers…she would know what to say. That's why I'm going, so I can find the answers."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." The two friends hugged and let out a nice long cry.

"Nee-chan."

"Souta, why aren't you in bed? It's late!" Kagome protested as her brother stood on the entrance of her room with a stoic face.

"Sesshomaru is downstairs."

"Thank you." She stood up and grabbed her bag. She hugged her friend good-bye and then turned to her brother. She opened her arms and he rushed into them, crying.

"Promise you'll come back! Promise you won't leave forever like ji-chan and mom and dad! Promise!" Souta buried his face and tears in his sisters blue shirt.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise!"

"I promise." Souta pulled away and wiped his tears with the back of his hand as Kagome made her way down the steps to say good bye to her miko mentor.

"If it is any consolation to ye," Kaede whispered as he held her surrogate granddaughter in a tight embrace, "he is suffering for ye as well." Kagome tried to stop the tears from flowing, but was unsuccessful. The old woman brushed them away with her thumb. "May the goddess guide ye safely to where ye need to be."

"Ditto." She walked, much like a zombie towards the Inu youkai. "I'm ready…I just need to make my peace with the God's tree first." Sesshomaru took her bag and led her outside. He put the bag in the back of his silver jaguar as Kagome approached the tree. So many memories flashed before her eyes before she touched its holly bark. "I will miss you most of all…well, after him that is." The jewel and the tree began to glow lightly as their auras soothed the young miko before she left.

"Have you thought this through?" Sesshomaru asked once they were on their way to the airport.

"It is my only option…I managed to avoid working with him for a month, I can't continue to do it without breeching my contract."

"So you plan to forget him in Paris?"

"I'll never forget him."

"Then why leave?"

"So he can forget me…it's more than enough time for him to move on and revert to finding his flavor of the week, don't you think?"

"You underestimate him, and his love for you." Sesshomaru growled in disapproval.

"He loves Kikyo, not me."

"His soul is linked to Kikyo's, which also happens to be yours. His heart, though he may still love her for we never stop loving them because they die, belongs to you."

"You miss her, Rin's mother, don't you?"

"Hai, and Kagura understands. Sakura was a wonderful woman, whom I will always hold dear in my heart."

"How is Kagura handling taking over her father's estate?"

"Very well, but since she renounced her father, she is only setting it up as a trust to pass to Kanna when she turns eighteen."

"Could you do me a favor? Could you give this to Shippo? I wanted to say goodbye in person, but…"

"Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru finished as she placed the envelope with a picture of herself with the kit on the backseat.

"He will miss you the most…next to Inu Yasha. Neither has really eaten in a month. Not even ramen." This last comment caught Kagome by surprise.

"Tell him I love him...and I will see him when I come back."

"Inu Yasha?" Was that hope in the youkai's stoic voice?

"No, Shippo."

With that they arrived at the airport and quickly checked her bag. They sat in the cafeteria drinking tea while they waited for Hojo.

"This is the hotel information where you will be staying at until we set up your apartment." He handed her a folder, which she quickly examined. "I also left you a contact sheet and some Euros, in case you get hungry before you make it to the hotel.

"Thank you…Sesshomaru, I owe you so much. I'm forever in your debt."

"You have repaid me well with your service to me. Inu Yasha told me what Naraku said…it isn't true. You have talent. Kikyo's reincarnation or not, I would not have invested so much time and money in you otherwise." Kagome smiled at her stoic companion.

"Thank you." She smiled happy tears for the first time in a long time. Hojo chose that time to arrive.

"We can go in now, if you like." Like always, he was unaware of interrupting an intimate moment. Sesshomaru walked them to the metal detectors where Hojo handed his ticket and passed quietly. After saying another goodbye, Kagome set off the alarms. She was quickly pulled aside to find out it was the Shikon no Tama. "Even the jewel knows you shouldn't leave." Hojo mentioned.

"Kagome!" The pair turned towards the loud scream to see a crazed hanyou pushing his way past security in order to see her.

"Inu Yasha?" She whispered shaking her head in disbelief. He had managed to within a foot of her when a security guard was able to hold him back.

"You are not allowed here without a ticket sir." The youkai explained.

"I don't care! Kagome!" Trying to avoid the inevitable scene, Kagome approached him.

"What do you want Inu Yasha?" Her eyes were red from crying, but blazing with fury, and her cheeks were flushed from the embarrassment. She was beautiful.

"You can't leave."

"Yes I can."

"No…don't you understand! Let go of me you bastard!" Inu Yasha struggled against the guard enough to free one arm.

"Inu Yasha, I…"

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi." He said dropping to one knee.

"You belong to me, like I belong to you." He pulled out a black velvet box. Her breath got caught in her chest…he wasn't…he wouldn't dare to.

"Marry me." He finish exposing the princess cut yellow diamond.

"Inu Yasha," tears began to flow freely down her face causing his ears to sink underneath his hat, "don't you understand…I can't. I need to leave. I'm sorry, but I can't!" She turned around and walked away tears freely falling down her face as the hanyou screamed her name, knowing what the god's already knew: she would never voluntarily walk into his life again!


	26. The Grand Finale

Through the Rose Colored Lenses

The Final Chapter

"We are now approaching JFK International Airport. Please buckle your safety belts, and put your seats and trays in their upright positions. The local time in New York is 3:30 pm, and the local weather is slightly cloudy with the temperature at 85°F. For our passengers with connecting flights, please inform our attendants on your way out. We hope that you enjoy your stay in New York, and you fly with us, Air Japan, in the near future. Remember to please remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop. Thank you and have a nice stay." The pilot informed from the intercom. Kagome sat up and took one last look at her immigration forms. She couldn't believe she was arriving already. She had spent the last two and a half hours reminiscing on the past, but that wasn't surprising with her wedding a little more than a month away. She hoped the weather cooled down by then.

"Inu Yasha…" she sighed, "why did things have to work out they way they did?" She examined the friendship ring he had once used to propose to her. She hadn't taken it off her neck since they had made their peace. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done, and now, I know what I must do."

Being in first class had its perks. She was able to get off the plane without much hassle and was the first to enter customs. "How long is your stay?" a round belly man asked as he stamped her passport.

"Two weeks tops." She answered in her thick accented English. The more she worked with the international community, the more fluent she became with the languages. The man smiled, and after clicking a few buttons on his keyboards, let her go. The air in JFK was a chilly 70°F, leaving Kagome wishing she had brought a light jacket instead of the blue tank top and tight black caprices. She sighed as she waited for her luggage. Thank Kami, hers was going to be one of the first one's out. She smiled remembering that, like always, she only packed a duffle bag. She would normally bring it as carry-on, but knowing that he would be waiting there for her and that she had to do it today, made her hesitant to leave the safety of the baggage claims. There was a loud buzz and the black conveyer belt began to work. Nervously she toyed with the lightly glowing Shikon no Tama accidentally brushing against Inu Yasha's ring. Her fiancé had never questioned her reasons for keeping it on the same chain as the jewel, and she was grateful for it. There was no way she would ever tell him she kept it there because the jewel is symbol of undying love. Heaven forgive if Inu Yasha ever caught rumor of that; he would never let me live it down.

She sighed as she picked up her cell phone. She loved that international phone Sesshomaru had given her. "Souta? Any news?" She could hear music and laughter in the background. That made her happy.

"It was a boy! Miroku is ecstatic!"

"I bet, and Sango?"

"She's fine, but has sworn never to let Miroku touch her again."

"I'm so mad I missed it."

"Hey it isn't your fault that she went into labor two and a half weeks early, right after you had boarded."

"Oh well, I'll see my new nephew soon enough." She sighed. "How is Kagura doing?"

"The doctor says that she and the quints are fine. They have scheduled a c-section for next month."

"That's good. It seems like everyone is having babies."

"Except you. Hey sis, are you sure about what you're going to do?"

"Yeah, it's about time I did this. He doesn't deserve what I am doing to him."

"Good luck."

"I love you too babes."

She smiled as she grabbed her overstuffed duffle bag and swung it over her back, thankful that she didn't need a cart. She passed the final inspection and made her way through the opening doors.

He was there, smirking as he leaned against a nearby column. His long hair tied back in a low braid, the way she liked to see it. He had been smart enough to wear a light black leather jacket not to be too cold, and he was wearing her favorite jeans, the ones that accentuated his rear end the best. She smiled and looked him in the eyes. They had not changed in the past three years. They had remained as wild and lustful as when she had first laid eyes on them. She smiled as she remembered Paris on September 26th, 2004…

_After two transfers, Kagome and Hojo had finally arrived in Paris. She was grateful that Hojo had minored in French as he led them through customs and baggage claim. Hojo spoke to her amiably as they walked through the airport. Kagome, on the other hand, remained in her trance. She noticed a man holding a sign that read, "Higurashi." _

_"That's me Hojo. Call me when you get into your hotel." _

_"Alright, but I'm warning you, that won't be until late since I have to stop by the institute first. Oh, I see my ride. Are you sure you will be fine by yourself?" He gave her a concerned look. _

_"Yes." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. You've been a great friend." _

_"The least I could do." He smiled back before his friend walked away from him. Little did he know that that would be the last time he ever saw her that sad and wasted. _

_"Ms. Higurashi?" The young man asked. She nodded. "This way please." He led her to a Mercedes that looked remarkably similar to hers. "I'm surprised; I would have sworn that a young lady like yourself would bring at least three large suitcases." _

_"I thought it better to pack light here, and take the suitcases back." _

_"I bet your boyfriend liked that." The young man joked, leaving Kagome with a confused look. "The young man you arrived with." He explained. _

_"Oh, Hojo isn't my boyfriend." _

_"Really?" There was something in his tone that made Kagome take notice of him. He was chic, but rough with his black hair pushed back in a low braid and pair of designer fitted jeans. He had a loose white shirt and a light leather jacket that was perfect for the cool autumn weather of Paris. But, his eyes; his eyes were enchanting with a wild lustful glow. An alarm went off in the back of her head as she heard him speak again. _

_"Alexis." He kissed her hand. _

_"Kagome." _

_"What brings you to Paris?" _

_"Work…I am supposed to head the Channel Shoot for the Japanese markets." _

_"Wow, you must be good." _

_"No, just lucky." _

_"I think you sell yourself too short. If Sesshomaru-sama, himself, went to all the trouble to see to your accommodations, then you must be an extremely valuable asset to the company." Kagome took noticed for the first time at the man's hard edge feature and realized he looked remarkably like someone she knew. _

_"Sesshomaru-sama asked you to pick me up?" _

_"He asked me to drive you around until you got your bearings, but don't worry, I am willing to help even afterwards." He winked. _

_"Bastard." She thought to herself. "Just had to make sure I wouldn't forget your brother. I should hook up with him and have a torrid love affair just to throw it back at your face, Sesshomaru_

Kagome started to walk towards her fiancé with a smirk on her face as she silently thanked Sesshomaru for his wisdom. She noticed him straighten as he returned her playful glance.

_"Well, we're here." Kagome tuned out as he began to tell her of the hotel. She failed to notice the traditional elegance of the Hilton Arc de Triomphe Paris. She missed whatever Alexis was saying as she tried to stay awake. She was physically and mentally exhausted. "Anyhow," he walked her to the elevator, "this is my card. Give me a call if you need anything. I am at your service, in every sense of the word." He whispered lightly into her ear making her blush and frown. If only she had energy, she could tell him off. _

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before remarking with a smirk, "I know you missed me, but you are going to have to wait until we are in private…unless you want to cause a commotion. But, don't worry; I'm willing to take care of you then." Oh, if she only had the energy to tell him off…

_How she made it to her room, she did not remember. She had slept for what had seemed to be an eternity, though it was only four hours. She called home before hitting the shower, relieved to find out she had previously called before falling asleep. The warm water felt delicious as it seemed to wash away the exhaustion and pain from the past month. "Inu Yasha," she sighed. Had she done the right thing? She closed her eyes and saw the hurt look on his face as she turned away. She banged her hand against the tile next to the shower head. "Damn you! Don't you understand! I need time…I need to let go. I need to let you go." She let go the vent up frustration and released the tears of anger and pain as the hot water washed them away. She leaned against the wall and cried for half an hour straight. These were the tears she had not allowed herself to shed after the warehouse incident, after he serenaded her, after every time she accepted one of his cherry blossoms. These were her tears for him, and the shower water washed them away. _

_She felt better after she had finished, but she knew she still had a long road of healing ahead of her. She decided it was time to actually do some showering, so she lifted her hand to grab the complementary shampoo, when she heard a loud knock at the front door. She turned off the water and listened: another knock. She grabbed the complimentary white terrycloth robe and headed for the door. "Who?" _

_"Room service!" A scratchy voice answered back. _

_"I didn't order anything." She replied as she opened the door. Before she could look outside, her door was burst open as an angry jetlagged hanyou made his way inside, slamming the door behind him. _

"What are you thinking of?" He asked her.

"Paris? How a crazed hanyou broke into my room…"

"Anyone I know?" He teased as she playfully hit his shoulder. "Do you have any regrets about it?" She closed her eyes as the memories flooded her.

_"Inu Yasha? What? How?" _

_"After I got cleared by airport security, I caught the next flight out." He explained as he took her appearance. Her hair was curly with dripping water running down her skin hiding underneath her robe. Inu Yasha swallowed hard. She was naked under that. He cleared his head. He had to do this right. _

_"I thought I made myself clear, Inu Yasha. I need this time for me!" She began, holding the robe closer to her body. _

_"You did. But I didn't make myself clear." He stalked her with his predatory lustfully wild eyes. "I am not going to let you walk out of my life, Kagome!" _

_"Oh, and how are you going to stop me?" She swallowed hard as her heart beat increased. Her body was responding to his aggressiveness in a way she didn't like. How dare it accept him without her consent?" _

_"Simple. I am going to trust you." _

_"Nani?" His response made no sense. Before she had the chance to back away any further, he had caught her in his grasp and locked his lips with hers. Kagome was infuriated, but with her body for responding to his soft caresses. His lips were subtle with need and unleashed passion, and her own lips had the crazed desire to release it. _

_"Listen, and listen well because I will never repeat what I'm going to say. I was wrong not to confide in you." Her eyes shot open. He was actually apologizing. That was new. "It will never happen again." He kissed her painfully slow as he explored a trail from her lips, down her neck, and up to the back of her ear. "I love you, and I am willing to do anything to keep you." _

_"Inu Yasha…" she half-whispered. _

_"You're my bitch." _

_"Inu Yasha!" She complained regaining her bearings. _

_"And I'm your alpha male." He smiled as he leaned down for another kiss. _

_"I don't know if I can do this, Inu Yasha." She stated as she pulled away. _

_"Keh, all I'm asking for is a chance to make things right. No one is fucking perfect, Kagome!" He took a deep breath to cool his temper. _

_"I had a lot of time to think on the flight here," he began taking out the ring once again. _

_"Inu Yasha, no…not that." _

_"Would you listen, woman? We may not be ready for marriage…yet, but I want to make a promise to you with this ring. If you let me, I'll get us ready." _

_Kagome looked at the ring with disbelief. She felt as if she was having an outer body experience as she saw her hand reach out to his and accept the ring. Without thinking about it, she put it on the chain with the glowing Shikon no Tama. She didn't realize it when Inu Yasha trapped her into a strong embrace, or when her arms wrapped around his body. _

Kagome Higurashi met Inu Yasha Morimoto that night in Paris, as he opened himself to her. She knew he was holding back a few things, but that was only natural. She replied the same way, and they made love that night, in more ways than one.

Kagome came out of her trance as an older woman bumped into them. She stared at his eyes once more. He had not hidden his golden eyes with the subduing spell, and she was grateful to be able to look into those golden pools when she spoke to him. She did regret not having his ears to tease, but hey, if she waited any longer, she would lose her nerve. Besides, it had to be here, in the airport. The last three years had been beautiful, but it almost felt like a routine. He had been true to his word and tried to confide as much as possible with her, though she respected his privacy, but there was always a shadow over them. Her doubt, though well concealed, never left her, which is why she had never again been able to play thumb wars.

"Hello beautiful." He kissed her lightly and was surprised to find her deepening the kiss. The kiss soon turned violent as she clung to him trying to taste his soul. She was desperate and demanding, not that it bothered him. The only time this had happened was during the last anniversary of her mother's death. She needed to forget, and he was more than willing to push the pain way.

"Bye 'Gome!" Little Gregory interrupted the kiss. "Tanks for teaching me Tom Wars!" He waved as the mother led him away with a knowing smile.

"You played Thumb Wars with another man? I'm hurt." Inu Yasha teased as he held her tighter nipping the back of her neck, not ashamed of the airport staring at him.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome gasped, "we need to talk."

He froze momentarily before he silenced her with his tongue. Like hell was he going to let her finish that statement! It never ended in anything good. This time he wasn't happy that she was kissing him so breathlessly, as if this was the last time she would be able to kiss him. He smelt the salt water in her eyes and the tension in her body. Through his kiss, he began to beg, "Damn woman, not now…not when we are so damn close to total happiness."

"Inu Yasha…" She gasped for air and he attacked her neck. "Inu Yasha, look at me." She forced his eyes to meet hers. Kami, how she could lose herself in those eyes, even if they looked like they had been caught in the headlights of a tank. She kissed him passionately, but she realized she was only hesitating. "Inu Yasha, I can't do this anymore…I can't live like this." His grip on her tightened, and she gasped for breath. He was a stone wall. "I can't live with this chip on my shoulder anymore…I need more. I want a husband, a wild lover, a father for my children… Damn it Inu Yasha, I want someone I can play Thumb Wars with every night!" He stood frozen; didn't she know that he could gladly give her any of those things, if she would only let him?

"Inu Yasha, I want you, but I don't want the baggage we have been carrying the last three years…Inu Yasha, I want a new future, if you would have me." She managed to use his shock to break free of his grasp as she pulled out a ring from her pocket and got down on one knee. "If you are willing to forgive my doubt and insecurities, Inu Yasha…if you are willing to start over, just the two of us, forgetting our past mistakes…if you are willing, then I would be honored if you would agree to marry me." She slipped the blue diamond male band on his finger as he stared in shock. It took him a few seconds to register what she had said: she wasn't leaving him; she wanted to stay.

"Keh, silly girl." He kissed her passionately as the airport's guests broke out in cheers and applause. "But that's why I love you." She smiled at him, with that smile, she only gave him. "Don't ever scare me that way, again."

"Miroku and Sango had a boy."

"I heard, but don't try to change the subject." He released her waist as his hands made their way to hers. "I want to take you up on that offer, completely." He brushed his lips against her as he seductively massaged her thumb. "It's been so long."

"Can't you wait 'til we get to the apartment?"

"No!" He teasingly bit her lower lip.

"Here? Now?"

"Hey you are the one that said you wanted a husband, a wild lover…someone to play Thumb Wars with."

"You are incorrigible, Inu Yasha Morimoto!" She smiled as she took his hand in hers.

"But that's why you love me." He smiled as he threw her bag over his shoulder and slipped an arm around her waist. The Shikon no Tama became completely purified. Linking their hands they walked towards the parking garage saying,

"One, two, three, four I declare a Thumb War."


	27. An Epilogue of Sorts

An Epilogue of Sorts

Kagome sat underneath the shade of the God's tree staring at two young girls dressed in miko robes playing Thumb Wars. The Shrine was decorated in sakura blossoms like those blooming on the God's Tree. It was a beautiful May day, shinning with happiness, perfect for the occasion.

Kagome shifted in her miko dress, and smiled as the girls started to tickle each other before running around the grounds. "You would be so proud, mama." Kagome whispered as she played with the milky white Shikon no Tama around her neck. She sighed as she leaned against the tree. "I know you are here with me today, and with him…with your son. Can you believe your little boy is all grown up, mama? Can you believe he is getting married? I don't. It feels like it was only yesterday that he was screening my calls so I could avoid Inu Yasha. He had a happy life, and is only getting better." Her worry lines seemed to disappear as she thought of the last ten years of her life. Yes, Ayumi Higurashi would be very happy with the lives her children had led.

"Kagome." A gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. "Love, it's time for the ceremony." She turned to face the hard cut features of her husband. Yes, in the last few years, his face had gotten sterner and harder to decipher, but his golden eyes still held that wild spark she saw in their private games of Thumb Wars.

"The temple is beautiful today." She smiled as she stood up with his help. "How's the bride?"

"Kanna is trying to keep her calm, but after what happened in her wedding with the quints…"

"Rin should be grateful she isn't marrying Kohaku…Souta will handle the situation better than his friend."

"Can you blame him? Those five work like an elite group!" Inu Yasha smiled mischievously. "The girls faked illnesses while the boys took off with the wedding cake; how can anyone compete with that?"

"Inu Yasha, I said this then, and I will say it now. I know you were the mastermind behind the cake theft, if you try anything like that again, I will cut off all games of Thumb Wars for the next century!" Inu Yasha's ears dropped slightly.

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"Doesn't work in my house!" Kagome warned. She, then, turned towards the girls that were now playing tag. "Kikyo! Ayumi! It's time for the wedding." The girls stopped with their game and raced towards the older miko. Kagome smiled as she took in the girls. Nine-year-old Kikyo, with her dark raven hair and golden eyes, smiled as innocently as her seven-year-old sister. Ayumi blew her bangs away from her sapphire blue eyes before looking up expectantly.

"Are you two ready?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes, daddy." The girls answer in unison.

"Then go help Kaede, and no pranks…no matter what your father told you!" Kagome warned.

"We'll be good mama!" The girls promised.

"Keh, you never let us have any fun." Inu Yasha complained.

"You know, with Souta and Rin getting married, this house is getting a little small." Kagome began.

"We'll manage." Inu Yasha shrugged as he stole a kiss from his wife. "We always do."

"Is your father still complaining that the mansion is too empty?"

"With Kanna and Rin moving out, yeah, he is. Why?"

"I was just thinking…Souta is a good enough priest to handle the Shrine by himself, and you know how newly weds like to be by themselves…"

"You want to move in with my father? You know he will start casting spells so you can get pregnant again…"

"I think Kagura was exaggerating when she blamed your father for the quints."

"Sesshomaru agreed."

"He was angry because Kagura denied him Thumb Wars for five months afterwards…What is it with you Inus and Thumb Wars anyhow?" Inu Yasha shrugged. "Besides," she took his hand and placed it over her lower abdomen, "I don't think I would need a spell."

"Nani?" Inu Yasha swallowed hard.

"Kaede says it's a boy." She smiled as Inu Yasha fell to his knees. He smiled as he kissed his wife's belly. Then he pressed his ear against it and registered her heartbeat, followed by another and then another. He waited a moment and listened more carefully…He raised himself and kissed her lightly. He would wait until later to tell her she was expecting triplets. Now was time for a wedding.

They walked in happy silence towards the temple and towards the rest of their lives.

* * *

Well, I'm finally done updating this. Though, I'm a bit confused. Some of you kept begging me to update. If you really needed to know what happened next, why didn't you go to mmorg and read the unedited version? You would have found more type-o's but it's the same story. Like I mentioned in the beginning this was a repost. If you want the bloopers, you'll have to go there. My Pen Name there is Luna Chick. 


End file.
